


An Assassins Soul (Ezio Auditore)

by Anubissqueen



Series: An Assassins Heart (Ezio Auditore) [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Assassins vs. Templars, F/M, Fluff, Gods, M/M, Modern Assassins (Assassin's Creed), Multi, Mythology References, Paganism, Smut, Templars, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 55
Words: 192,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anubissqueen/pseuds/Anubissqueen
Summary: A few years have passed since Nyx and Ezio have gotten married and life has been fine. Nyx has grown into her position as grandmaster, a mother, and wife with ease. Things become harder when the world begins to demand more of the Phoenix's time and with an increase in Templar activity, Nyx does what she must to protect her family and the world. How will all this affect those around her? How will it affect Nyx herself? **Sequel to an Assassins heart. I do not own the a.c. characters only the OC's that are mentioned**
Relationships: Arno Dorian/Original Female Character(s), Edward Kenway/Original Female Character(s), Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Original Female Character(s), Kaniehtí:io | Ziio/Haytham Kenway, Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Original Female Character(s), Shay Cormac/Original Female Character(s)
Series: An Assassins Heart (Ezio Auditore) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974652
Kudos: 2





	1. Almost home

A few hours before*

I stood on the top of the small run down building, sticking to the shade as the hot sun beat down on the market place in Cairo. Kheperkare and I were currently on the hunt for Abd-el-qadir, a known associate of Rasheed Hajjar, a high ranking Templar of Egypt's templar rite. We had been tracking him for months, especially since he had recently reached out to the Russian Templar order a few months back which raised some serious red flags, even making our Russian brothers question what was being planned.  
Abd-el-qadir had been well known in Egypt, head of a local drug cartel that had taken hold in these streets as he had also become a front for some of the terrorist activities that threatened Cairo and put the whole country on edge, civil war nearly about to burst in its streets and collapse the government. It was such a shame, though certain areas of Cairo were dangerous and looked like a tornado had torn it apart, this place was a beautiful city so full of life, history, art and music- here were always performances and Khan el-Khalili had always been filled with visitors and people selling all sorts of food, spices, clothes, and trinkets. I had come to love it here and visiting all the temples and pyramids, even having the pleasure to accompany the Zahi Hawass to excavation sites and seeing the artifacts. Sometimes I would frequently visit the museums. 

Rasheed had been working with Abd-el-qadir to smuggle weapon in and out of the country, along with stolen jewels and artifacts of Egyptian descent. That angered me more then anything, people thinking it was ok for them to take a piece of history meant for every one to see and sell it for their own personal profit and sometimes those artifacts would get destroyed. That's what tipped us off about Abd-el-qadir in the first place and how we managed to find the connection, Rasheed had a keen eye for smuggling priceless artifacts. The man was practically untouchable but today was the day, and after months of tracking and planning we were ready. One wrong move and he would know we were onto him. He was a tricky man to catch, especially since he was the eldest son of Zahir Hajjar, president of Egypt. The man was great, passionate about his country, and completely oblivious to the assassins and templars despite his son being one. Everything about this mission had to be cautious, no room for mistakes.

Rasheed and Abd-el-qadir had been meeting up for a trade off, I wasn't to sure what the product was but I knew he spent millions to have it- whatever the product was, as well as some drugs. The meet up was happening soon and this had been our one chance to get him while he wasn't guarded. I looked up at Kheperkare who only gave me a slight nod as we slowly kept forward, keeping an eye on Abd-el-qadir, a Englishman who lived here since he was 10 years old. He was dressed in a white button up that had been halfway buttoned, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a pair of faded jeans. His long messy curly brown hair had been combed back loosely as he had sunglasses on his face and a bandana tied around his neck though his skin had been a light tan, as if being pale were his dominant genes and he couldn't get tanner. Apparently some movies were right with the way they dressed.

We followed him back into the building as I quickly scaled down the walls, Kheperkare letting me know he would go further ahead and take out any guards or soldiers so they couldn't escape. He and I had grown close, on a sense it was as if he had become my best friend. I trusted him with my life. Climbing through the window I silently slipped through and walked down the stairs, blades ready, as I heard talking, the familiar sound of Arabic slipping through with spouts of English here and there. I heard Abd-el-qadir, it sounded as if he had been in an argument, as I recognized Rasheed's voice. This was a hard enough mission, Kheperkare and I wanting to keep the peace and not release the civil war, yet after all the things this man has done we needed to take action. He destroyed cities, killed innocents, and even aided on human trafficking and Slavery including children. That was drawing s line.

"... Give the guns to your organizations, start a riot and create panic. The more Zahir hears of these Rebellions he will break, we already have a replacement for him- Mohammad Musahim. He's a little rusty but the people will eventually come to love him" Rasheed said, agitation in his voice.

"Why not just kill your father? Pin it on the assassins or something, bring the war to light" Abd-el-qadir suggested, his English accent slipping through a bit "Templars pretty much dominate the world right, I mean you can use that to your fuckin advantage other wise we're all just sitting here with our dicks in our hands giving the advantage to them"

"We can't" Rasheed hissed. I hid behind one of the small yellow walls, listening in on the conversation. That's one thing I hated about some of the houses and apartments here- they were small and thin and looked as if they were going to collapse- though this was one of the nicer apartments and unfortunately templar owned "if it were that easy we would have done it long ago. We have to keep this war secret, especially now with what we found out. The Elders are calling a meeting- whatever it is its big they say it has something to do with Dupree and Charles Lee's death"

"That long ago? Why would they just now say something?"

"Don't question the elders boy" Rasheed snapped quickly. My blood froze when they mentioned the fight in Sparta. What could they have possibly found? Every templar and Abstergo employee there had died. I didnt like this feeling I was getting but I stayed quiet and listened "show some respect, whatever they found they gave it to Abstergo to review. A few assassins managed to get there hands on it and it's been back and forth until now, whatever they found the assassins want it or they're trying to hide it so we don't know what it is, they know this will change everything and put us on top. Our orders thrive on secrecy, if the world were to find out then it would be chaos everywhere and we wouldn't get what we need now would we. Its a matter that needs secrecy in order to survive, something that you wouldn't understand- Just don't worry about it. Tomorrow night, meet me at the Al-Azhar Mosque at 5 pm, don't screw this up because everyone else will be there"

"Why would I? If I remember your order came to me for my help"

"Don't get so cocky boy we only needed your help to stir up the trouble. Give the groups guns, let them run loose on the streets- if people need to be killed then do what you must. Did you find the thing I asked for?"

"Not yet" Abd-el-qidar answered, followed by a low annoyed groan of Rasheed "But we're close. Excavations like those don't go unnoticed by the government, you know how hard it was to even be allowed to dig? That and the antiquity experts are going to be breathing down my guys neck as soon as we find something- especially Hawass "

"Your incompetence never ceases to amaze me. I ask for one thing, one very special thing so that I can present it to the Elders and yet you make me look like a fool with my hands empty, praise Allah I haven't killed you yet" Rasheed said. I needed to make my move and quickly, time was running short "You'll get your pay but you wont get the rest of it until I get what I asked for"

"Like I said, you'll get it I just don't have it now. Though I have good news as well, my informant has successfully gone to the assassins, they're waiting to be initiated and begin training as we speak, I should hear from them soon" Abd-el-qadir answered as I heard shuffling. I froze, I knew who they were talking about: Zahira Asghar, a dedicated novice who wanted to prove herself to the brotherhood and as her first mission took to the job as becoming a part of Abd-el-qadir's cartel, she was the one who also informed us of the many deals he and Rasheed had and even informed us the two had been working together. She was a bright girl and she was going places in the creed. I bit back a smirk, she had fooled these men all too well, to think they had an advantage. "She informed me of the Grandmaster, says she's a force to be reckoned with, practically idolized and worshiped by their creed, she works with the old Egyptian gods"

"You place to much trust on these women" Rasheed huffed "I hope you still aren't sleeping with your informants, send another one in just in case, as for this grandmaster did she say anything else? a name?"

"Khenemetibanpu, obviously not their real name. All I know is that you will know it's her when you feel the fear run through your blood, has a piercing gaze. Says death surrounds her" 

"Well this Khenemetibanpu is in for quite the surprise then" Rasheed said. Taking a quiet breath in, I stepped out quietly and walked down the hall to see both of them with their backs turned. readying my hidden blades I snuck up on them. I shoved my blade through Rasheed's back, severing his spine, as he screamed in pain and crumpled to the ground but Abd-el-qadir had been to quick as he moved out of the way. It was as if he remembered something and turned around last second. Rasheed was dead but now I had been standing face to face with Abd-el-qadir himself. Well shit. Behind him I could see wooden crates but they had all been sealed, though the Arabic writing on the side told me exactly what I needed to know. He froze as he stared at me, his brown eyes wide with shock. I was thankful my hood was up and his my face but he couldn't avoid my gaze.

"I'd say, Rasheed, that we're in for the surprise" He said to the fallen man on the floor, his blue silks beginning to be stained with blood, no respect for the dead "You must be the Grandmaster, all the others I see wear white and tan. Not much of a talker I see, it really was a pleasure to meet you but i'm running a bit behind so if you'll excuse me"

He went to move but I kicked him hard in the chest, sending him flying into the wall behind him with a loud thud. He groaned as he busted a whole in the wall, dust from the drywall going everywhere. Abd-el-qadir coughed as he looked up stunned and confused, anger starting to surge from me as I rushed over to him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, punching him hard in the stomach- I couldn't stand anyone who had harmed children especially since I was a mother. He groaned again only he quickly reached out in his pocket and pulled out a small pistol. I hadn't seen it until I heard it go off and I felt pain erupting in my shoulder. I let out a hiss as he shoved me off while I blinked back shock, hearing Kheperkare shout for me as he flew trough one of the windows. I could feel the blood trickle down my arms and soak my clothes as I watched Abd-el-qadir rush down the stairs and out of the room.

"Go get him" I snapped "He can't get away"

Well, wasn't this just great.

*Now*

I sat on the small, makeshift cot in the infirmary, the tan walls matching the slightly sandy floor. Our headquarters in Cairo had been a old mud brick house that seemed to survive the ages, though it had once been a large farmhouse, just on the outskirts of the city. As far as the Government was concerned it was now a fabric shop seeing that was our front and the front part of the home had been filled with seamstresses and all sorts of fabrics. In front of me on the table had been small hand made gifts to help me heal faster, made by the other novices and assassins. When I had first taken my position I had been a nervous wreck but everyone had seemed to take me in with open arms and throughout the years they had began to look up to me, almost placing me on this pedestal as they left me gifts and held me in high esteem. I had told them that they didn't need to but they had insisted otherwise and never stopped, they even stopped saying Allah have mercy on your soul in favor for Khenemetibanpu have mercy on your soul. My bullet wound had stopped hurting long ago but the bullet had to be pulled out itself and Zahira had been the one to do so. I had changed out of my robes and into my modern clothes seeing as I was returning home to Boston today, seeing I had been gone for three months. Living in Egypt, Italy, and America had always proved to make things a little difficult but I had loved every second of it, enjoying the landscape and the people I had encountered. I loved the vineyard so much, something about seeing the grapes grow as the sun rose had sent me chills, but the pull for Boston- the pull for History- had topped everything. I knew when I got back I would see Rhi and Conner there with their children Liesl and Conner Jr- Liesl eight years old like Elena and Alessio but Conner Jr only six- due to the fact a storm had torn down their cabin so they had moved in with us for the time being until it was fixed . I couldn't wait to see my children, to hold them, the Skype calls I took whenever I got the chance had been unbearable because we had been so many miles apart. I missed Ezio as well, especially when I just wanted someone to hold me for the night to keep me safe. The separation had taken its toll like any other normal couple but we had worked through it but Ezio being Ezio had still remained his perverted self, at least some thing never change. I missed his warmth, his kisses, and I was even more excited to get home. 

"Some bad news" I heard Kheperkare say as the sound of feet walked closer to me. I saw him come through the doorway, blood staining his robes. It looked as if he had been tossed out a window somewhere. I raised an eyebrow "Abn-el-qadir managed to escape. I followed him as far as I could but he managed to disappear, I went around to all his known locations and he has yet to resurface, my guess is he's going to lay low for a while"

"Great" I grumbled, the last thing I wanted to know while I was gone was that a drug leader had been running around Cairo giving guns to trigger happy terrorists, until I remembered he and Rasheed's conversation "He was supposed to meet Rasheed and the other Templars at Al-Azhar Mosque tonight at 5, they have something but I didn't hear them say what they had. Abd-el-qadir also plans on sending an informant in, I was this place under careful watch, especially with anyone wanting to join. They have a replacement in line if Zahir dies, I think they may use the civil war as a way to kill him, the man they have in mind is Mohammad Musahim. If Abd-el-qadir does show his face again it will be at that meeting tonight"

"I will take a group with me to that meeting and see what information they could have found out. I'll inform the other assassin's about new recruits as well, no Templar informant will get past those front doors. As for Mohammad, we will take care of it long before anything happens to Zahir. Everything will be fine, go home, your husband and children are waiting for you" Kheperkare said as he gave me a small smile.

"I know, I just worry"

"You worry to much, Khenemetibanpu you have rebuilt this creed to the strongest it's ever been, nothing will happen to it. You overwork yourself, we can take care of things over here while you are gone- and yes you will get updates about everything, you know this, especially about Abd-el-qadir. Go, fulfill the other aspects of your life"

"I leave Cairo in your capable hands"

"And I will not let you down. Zahir will not be to happy about the news of his son though"

"With the way he was killed and what he was around, i'm sure Zahir will think it was a gun deal gone wrong. Doesn't help that it has antiques and some drugs in there, i'm sure he will think that his son was trying to help out for the good cause of Egypt. A martyr, trying to save Egypt from being robbed of her identity and brought to ruin"

"A name that shouldn't be immortalized but we know the truth" Kheperkare said softly as I stood up. Ever since I had become a mother I imagined the pain that their parents felt and were no doubt in, but I knew that it was for the greater good and kept the world safe. I hugged Kheperkare one last hug before I walked to my room and grabbed my belongings, making sure my robes and hidden blades were packed away, before tightening the hijab around my head to hide my hair, sunglasses on my face, as I wore a white long sleeve shirt and jeans. I only dressed like this when I left Egypt so that nobody could recognize me, no identifiable marks on me, so that I could slip away unseen though I came in like a tourist so that I'd blend in with the thousands of faces that flooded the city. I walked out of the headquarters and began to walk down the busy streets and towards the airport, I was so ready to see my family.


	2. New arrivals

*??? POV*

I pulled off to the side of the road and shut baby off, her purr fading, as I looked down the long driveway to see a giant old Colonial style three story mansion, the bricks a grayish red as long white pillars surrounded the front door, a two bird statues in front of the large oak door, giving of a colonial feel to it. That was new, normally they were lions. The house was gorgeous as miles of woods rested behind it. Parked in the driveway was a black pick up truck, a blood red Plymouth Barracuda, and a black and red Lamborghini Centenario. God, I hated rich people.

"Well here it is, 1459 Florence avenue" I said as I looked over at Sam, who also seemed to scope out the house and nod silently. I heard the familiar faint swoosh of air behind me and I groaned silently, calming my heart a bit from the sudden noise "Jesus Cas, what have I told you about randomly popping up huh? You're going to give me a heart attack one day"

"Sorry" Cas apologized in his usual monotone voice "I came as soon as you said the address"

"And?" Sam asked as we turned to look at Cas as he eyes the house cautiously. That was what gave me an uneasy feeling. 

"It's here, I can feel its power but their is also something else here- something much powerful" Cas answered.

"what do you mean powerful? Like more powerful then God or what?" I asked growing more concerned. 

"Much more powerful then him"

"What's more powerful then God"

"This being. I can't go inside the house yet alone identify where the object is, something is keeping me out of the home. I have to go" Cas said, but before I could stop him he disappeared. I smacked the steering wheel.

"Thanks a lot Cas" I groaned. His sudden appearances and disappearances had started to piss me off "Great, so now what?"

"What he said makes sense" Sam started as he looked from the house to me "Before we left Rowena said that something very powerful awakened a few years back about the time when that weird storm happened in Greece. She said what we were looking for would have a protector or an owner"

"Did she say if it was good or bad? Come on Sammy, this is Rowena we're talking about, she could be saying this to throw us off our game man. When has Rowena ever helped us willingly before" I reminded. I watched Sam's jaw clench just slightly.

"You don't think I know that, Dean, this is our one shot, we need that object. The fear and sincerity in her eyes wasn't fake it was the real deal"

"And what are we supposed to do now?" I asked "We can't just sneak in and if Cas cant go in Crowley sure as he'll can't either"

"I did some digging about the family living in the house" Sam started as he pulled out his phone "Belongs to the Auditore family, they travel a lot for work and they're looking for people to come clean and watch over their house. I called the housekeeping service they hired-"

"You didn't" I groaned as I looked up at him. Sam continued.

"We have to Dean, we need a way into that house. I called the service and cancelled, we're going in their place that way we can scope the place out and find that object, this is the only way"

"We don't even look like housekeepers"

"It's to late now, come on" Sam said. I shook my head as I pursed my lips and turned baby back on before pulling up into the driveway and parked behind the sports cars. I felt slightly out of place but I brushed it off, these cars had nothing on baby- maybe the barracuda- as Sam and I climbed out of the car, slamming the doors shut as I heard children's laughter. looking towards the large garden off to the side I saw two children: One was a little girl with long light brown hair that was pulled in a braid and chocolate brown eyes while the boy had long black hair that fell in his Greenish brown eyes, both of their skin an olive tan color as they both looked about eight years old. Both of them were writing in journals as they examined all sorts of flowers and herbs. That was odd, what child wrote in journals in a garden at eight years old? In front of them, sitting in a cast iron lawn chair, was an older woman with the same skin tone and her long black hair had started to become streaked with gray as another little girl sat in her lap, this one about six years old with long dark brown hair and dark green eyes. They all looked Italian and from the looks of it the woman had been their grandmother, and they all looked happy as the little girl and the grandmother seemed to joke around. That explained the fancy cars and skin tone, freaking Italians man and most of them had been accustomed to having some money. The house seemed surrounded by flowers and around the home in the flower beds I had noticed a few crystals hidden in the mulch and dirt. Odd. Sam and I cast each other a curious look as we went to make it to the front door, only to stop half way as we heard two male voices speaking fluently in Italian on the side of the house where the Garden was. The first man was smaller, shorter, and more thin then the tall broad shouldered muscled man next to him, as he wore what looked like a white robe though much more modern then the man next to him. The second man had worn white and red robes though his were much more older looking- as if it were something out of the Renaissance. Rich men, their style of clothes confused me, though what caught my eye was the strange symbol on his belt and how his eyes almost seemed golden. Like everyone here, his hair was long as well. What was it with long hair?

"Papa!" The children cried happily as they all seemed to run over and swarmed the man in red and white. He laughed happily as he crouched down as they tackled him in a bear hug, lightly rough playing with them "You're back" The boy said.

"I told you I had to help Uncle Conner with an errand" The man answered "I wasn't gone long"

"Can you train us today papa? pleaseeee" The eldest girl whined as she pulled on his arm as if trying to pull him away from the second man. The man chuckled as she moved him forwards just a bit "You promised us"

"Of course I will la mia principessa" The man chuckled "Did you finish what your mother wanted you to do?"

"Si papa," She answered. He gave her a look as she bowed her head some "Ok, we have a little more to do but it'll get finished, I promise"

"Not me" The youngest girl hummed happily as the other two cast her a glance "I finished earlier"

"Show off" The boy joked.

"She reminds me of when you were younger Ezio, always an excuse for everything" The older woman joked as she turned to look at them. Train? Train for what? I got the feeling that something about this family wasn't right. The man cast a glance at the woman. 

"Madre" He sighed before looking at the girl, suddenly catching sight of Sam and I. He stiffened a bit but quickly looked back at the kids, his grin never fading "Go finish what you're supposed to do before your mother gets back and then I will, I have some business to finish up"

"Fineee" The girl huffed playfully as they slowly sulked back towards their discarded journals as the youngest went back to the older woman. The man stood up and turned towards the other man.

"(1)Grazie Michelangelo, Prenderò in considerazione la questione. Assicurati che anche la villa sia sistemata, voglio portarci presto la mia famiglia"

"Si Mentore." The man said before he walked off, nodding at us as he passed, as the other man walked up to us. I couldn't help but notice the small scar on the corner of his lip. His posture was straight- defensive- and I had no doubt in my mind that this man could fight though he looked like a typical Italian pretty boy. I was tempted to roll my eyes but since he walked up to us I didn't.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" The man asked, a thick but understandable Italian accent noticeable. I could tell he was slightly suspicious of us as he eyed us curiously 

"Sorry to bother you sir but we're looking for the Auditore family" Sam lied casually "we're from the house keeping service All Seasons Cleaning"

"Mi dispiace, I wasn't aware that you would be arriving so soon, though I was also under the assumption it was an all female company" The man said. I was so going to kill him for this, Sam almost stuttered so I quickly cut in.

"We're new" I answered, giving him my usual grin "The company is expanding, the two girls that were supposed to come got sick so we're taking their place. I'm Dean, this is my brother Sam." The man seemed to smile and I sighed in relief internally. That was close.

"Of course, i'm glad you could make it. I am Ezio Auditore, that is my mother Maria and my children Alessio, Elena, and Liliana. My wife Nyx isn't here yet, she's currently on a flight back from Egypt. Come inside, let me change and i'll get right to you" The man, Ezio, said as we followed him into the house.

"Nice statutes, aren't they normally lions?" Sam asked as we reached the front door.

"Usually yes, but my family thought it was best if we used our own symbol important to us, they're Phoenix's" Ezio answered as we stepped into the huge living room, Ezio walking towards the large staircase off to the left "Just wait here, I won't be long"

I let out a low whistle as I looked around the room. The floors were a dark wood, the walls a light blue color as a bunch of pictures were hung on the wall all with Ezio, his family, and a stunning woman with tattoos and long white hair as well as some other people, all in various cities and countries. I smirked a bit as Sam elbowed me quickly as if saying no. Rolling my eyes I noticed a large gray fur rug laying out in the center of the room under a huge brown leather couch that seemed to surround a large glass coffee table. A large flat screen tv sat on a huge dark oak entertainment center that had a few candles laying along it. Up above on the ceiling was a huge chandelier that seemed to pull the whole place together. I couldn't lie, for this being an almost two hundred year old house it was kept together really well and fit with all the modern day things. Man, it must have felt good to have some money. That's when the I noticed the faint smell of incense lingering around the air. I gave Sam a look as Ezio came back out, two dogs following at his heel- One a German Shepard and the other a Jackal. I stepped back some as Sam and Ezio chuckled. I didn't like dogs that much at all. They looked at us curiously as Ezio said something in Italian and they went off to lay on the rugs. He seemed much more comfortable dressed in a tank top and jeans.

"You seemed to catch us at a good time, my wife and I do travel for work a lot but we just seemed to catch a break" Ezio started, before Sam asked another question as I looked around, finding each hall as I wondered what was down them. I noticed even more crystals laying around but I stayed silent.

"What do you guys do?"

"I own a Vineyard out in Florence but I also own a gym, my wife Nyx is an author but she's also a model for my mother, she owns a very successful metaphysical shop, she's a high priestess of Anubis and travels around the world to help teach classes, she is a very ambitious and passionate woman" Ezio said. Everything seemed to make sense now, she was a witch, and why the kids had been in a garden. Great, just what we needed. "Don't worry, Nyx wouldn't harm anyone at all and at first I was a little skeptic myself but it's alright. You'll love her, everyone does"

"She's hexed people right?" I asked curiously. Ezio shook his head.

"I've been married to Nyx for eight years and not once has she ever done anything like that, she refuses to. But if it eases your minds I will let her explain that when she gets back. Now, I'm sure you've been informed that you will have rooms here, we normally don't open our home to strangers but we felt it was better then having you drive back and forth here. My mother does live with us and at the moment my sister in law and her family are staying with us until their home gets fixed up, other then that nobody else lives here though we do have some friends and work partners come through. Stay out of the locked rooms, those are very private and sacred areas as well as the office, you don't have to worry about any of the children's room or everyone else's room but the living room, kitchen, art room, library, and living room. The garden and back yard do have to be kept up with though along with the pool and patio. Other then that my wife and I do the rest"

"So you want us to live here?" I asked surprise. Ezio nodded. Hell yea, no more crappy motel rooms I could get used to living here for a bit I thought as Sam shook his head at me. 

"You will get paid at the end of each week as well"

"How much?" I asked, Sam hitting me quickly causing Ezio to look at us oddly "We typically don't get told how much we'll earn, like we didn't know we were staying here"

"About 450, this is such a big house that it requires a lot of attention," I whistled lowly, hell if we could give up hunting and work for this guy just to keep the house clean I would so do that. It was more then we could ever come up with minus credit card scams and gambling.

"Definitely, it's such an old house" Sam said as he smiled, Ezio beginning to show us around the house.

"Normally the kids are at school but since it's summer my mother is watching them, they're pretty active children so watching them isn't a problem, we aren't expecting you to baby sit them at all but since you're new they may ask you questions"

"What was that training your oldest asked about?"

"I take protecting my family very seriously and the Auditore bloodline has always been a group of fighters, my children love to learn- something they got from their mother- and they want to learn to fight. I feel safer knowing they can handle themselves when we are not aound to defend them" Ezio explained as we finished up with the house and was lead back outside, the woman casting us a curious glance as she placed the little girl on the ground, who ran off to her older siblings, the sun beginning to set. "Dean, Sam this is my Mother. Mother this is Sam and Dean, the housekeepers we hired"

"Ciao, I am Maria" The woman answered as she held herself up high "Though I thought they were going to be women. I can't complain though, it took me forever to get them to hire someone while they were gone, my daughter in law overworks herself to much"

"Madre-"

"Company expansion, they sent us instead" Sam answered just as all the kids squealed in excitement causing all of us to look up just as a tall, slender woman with tan skin and long white hair walked up the driveway with bags in her hands, tattoos covered her. Her eyes were a piercing green yet the grin on her face was sweet. She wore a dark red tank top and cut of shorts that seemed to hug her very well, thats when I noticed a very small symbol tattooed on her hip: the same one I had noticed on Ezio's weird robes. What was with that symbol?

"Mama" The children cried happily as they ran over to her and tackled her to the ground while she laughed "We missed you so much"

"Did you bring us back anything?" Alessio asked as they all shoved each other to hug her.

"Guys, guys, you can all hug me at once, you don't have to fight over me" The woman said as I heard Ezio laugh as he walked over to her.

"Children, get off your mother before you break her" Ezio joked as he helped pull the kids off of her and helped her up, pulling her into his chest and kissing her deeply "(2)benvenuto a casa amore mio, mi sei mancato così tanto. Sono così felice che tu sia tornato qui tra le mie braccia"

"(3)Sono contento di essere tornato" she answered as she kissed him again before pulling all the children into hugs "and I've missed you guys so much too. I didnt get any gifts this time but I did manage to get us a private tour of the rings the next time we go to Egypt" the children squealed excitedly though I noticed she seemed a bit more tired then usual, as if she had more then a rough flight. I had to admit this woman was gorgeous, those pictures hanging up on the wall had done no justice, to bad she was taken.

"Mama, can Isabella come over tomorrow?" Alessio asked, a slight blush on his face. The woman only sighed and grinned as she brushed the hair out of his face "pleaseee. I finished everything you asked me too"

"Very well, Isabella can come over but don't you pull anything your father would do" She said as Ezio huffed and looked at her with a playfully stunned glare, Maria laughing when she heard that.

"I promise" Alessio beamed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Bella" Ezio said as he began to pull her towards us as the children clung to her side, desperate for attention. I could only imagine it was because she had been gone for so long "tesoro this is Dean and Sam, the housekeepers"

"I thought they were supposed to be female?" She asked as she looked at us confused. Well, at least they didn't think we were gay.

"Company was expanding" I said "Dean"

"Well Dean and Sam I'm Phoenix but you can just call me Nyx, I'm Ezio's wife" She said. I smirked.

"Ezio is a lucky man"

"That he is" she chuckled "I assume Ezio has shown you around laid out some of the ground rules"

"He has. And thank you for letting us stay here, we really appreciate it" Sam added. Nyx only smiled.

..........

After a while Sam and I got situated in our rooms and I was glad that it had a nice big clean bed and clean shower, no more shitty motel shit for a while. Currently I was with Sam in his room, beer in hand as I laid on the bed, while Sam was on his laptop. From here we could still hear the laughter of the family in the living room and what I could tell was that they were a fun family, especially when Nyx's sister and her family arrived, what I was not expecting was a six foot tall native American man looming behind me.

"Did you notice how they were looking at us?" Sam asked "it was almost as if they were seeing something we didnt, like they were trained to"

" I did, which means we're going to have to play this safe. We may have to stay here for a few days and learn everyone's habits. It gives us time to earn their trust and look around so we can come up with a plan"

"You know, I don't know why but I had the strange urge to look up the Auditore name and guess what I found" Sam asked as he turned to look at me, a slight smirk on his face. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Back in Italy during the Italian Renaissance there was the Auditore family, bankers essentially but nobility. Three of the men were hanged, the Father Giovanni and two brothers, Federico and Petruccio while the rest of the family vanished- their names none other then Maria, Claudia, and Ezio"

"Well that's gotta be a coincidence" I said as I walked over to the laptop only to see sketches of the Family portraits. There enough was the family and though they were younger it was clear to see that these were the same people "Well I'll be damned, it's them. Wouldn't that make them like 400 years old or something? What kind of monster can live that long- they definitely arent vampires"

"My assumption, they were ressurected" Sam answered " I mean, Nyx is a high priestess of Anubis and a practising witch"

"You think so? You talked to her today she doesn't sound like someone that would do that. I mean at first I was skeptical but..."

"I'm not sure, it wouldn't add up if she did. She has no connection to the family what so ever so there really wouldn't be a point for her to do that. I mean to specifically dig up a family from that long ago just to marry them doesnt make sense. There has to be something we're missing" Sam said softly as he gazed at the laptop.

"Did you see that symbol in Ezio's belt?" I asked "it's like ive seen it somewhere but I don't remember where. It looks like an A or an Arrow of some sort"

"No I didn't but I highly doubt that's a family insignia. Sketch it out and I'll hit the books to see what I can find, something just doesn't feel right about this"

"You're telling me" I said as I patted his back and laid back down in the bed "you have fun with that"

"We have to be up early tomorrow, we still have to play the part of house keepers remember"

"Fine, but I'm doing the yard work you can keep to the inside of the house. Whatever this object is, they may be keeping it inside" I said as I took a sip of my beer and closed my eyes a bit.

Translation:  
1)Thanks Michelangelo, I will consider the matter. Make sure the villa is fixed too, I want to take my family there soon  
2)welcome home my love, I've missed you so much. I'm so glad you're back here in my arms  
3)I'm glad to be back


	3. A brewing storm

Abn-el-qadir POV*

I arrived at the Mosque and made my way towards the prayer hall were the rest of the Templars would be meeting. I was tired and I barely had enough time to change before I met up with the group, ever since the Templars had reached out I wanted to join, and everyday I had proved my worth even if Rasheed didn't see it. Look where that got him. Dead. Only I lived to tell the tale of how I survived an Assassin grandmaster. I knew she wasnt dead but at least I had been able to wound her. Straightening myself up I walked into the hall that had been blocked off to the public for tonight, seeing the room full of other Templars all with their crosses somewhere on them. What I had also noticed was a small projector had been set up, a nervous clutter going through the room as Grandmaster Amjad had walked in, a serious look on his old face as the room instantly seemed to quiet down. For being 35 years old he already seemed to look like an old man.

"Brothers..." Amjad started " What I have to show you is very important, not only to our order, but to our fallen brother Rasheed as well. May Allah receive his soul and grant him access to heaven. Rasheed may have been complicated but he was a true believer in our order and fought to protect it daily, he was our key inside the government but now that is gone and we have to find another way around. His death was not in vain, he secured the video I will show you that all our brothers around the world have now seen"

Amjad stepped back as the video began to play of the fight that occured in Sparta. Lycans were everywhere as well as the old Assassins but what the camera was focused on was a giant thirty five foot bird made of blue fire. It soared through the air as it fought off Juno with ease, raising the dead with it as well as a terrible thunderstorm. My eyes widened in shock as I saw the footage. As much as I hated to admit it Rasheed was right- this was important and no doubt the Assassins wanted it, especially due to them being in the film.  
  
"During this battle a witch that Charles Lee and Dupree had been hunting had destroyed all the pieces of Eden that set Juno free except the devices picked up another one. Under further analysis this witch is no ordinary witch- she is the Phoenix, the legendary bird our order has hunted since the rise of Humanity. If we had her on our side this would change everything and finally put our order at the top so we can achieve our goals" Amjad had said. Looking closer at the bird I had see the body or a woman and the familiar black and gold robes.

"I know who that is" I blurted out, causing everyone to look at me curiously. Amjad smiled softly as he looked at me.

"Abd-el-qadir, a pleasure to see you as always" He said "I'm surprised you're here"

"Why wouldn't I? Ive wanted to join ever since you came to me. That woman in there, I got into a fight with her today. That's Khenemetibanpu the Grandmaster of the Egyptian assassins. I have two informants in their creed as we speak. She's as deadly as they come, I wouldnt have made it out if I hadn't shot her in her arm" I said. Ajmad and a few others looked impressed as they murmured to one another.

"Why, arent you resourceful. Rasheed never spoke of your interest in joining our order nor did he tell me he had people on the inside"

"I do more then just give out guns, drugs, and artifacts to people" I answered.

"Let the boy join" someone spoke up "he's shown promise why not utilize it and wait until we're ready to strike. Let's get the Phoenix for ourselves, the longer we wait the more we get behind and struggle"

"Deep down in me something tells me to wait, if there is a reason Rasheed said nothing of your interest and involvement then he must have thought you werent ready for a good reason" Amjad started, sighing softly "But I cannot deny your usefulness. You will begin your training and your first task is to bring the Phoenix to us. There is much responsibility weighing on you for this task, you will be remembered in history for bringing this beast down, but know that if you return to us empty handed you will be cast out and will not be allowed to return"

"I understand and I will not let you down" I answered as a small smirk rested on my face. I was finally going to get what I wanted- true power. Rasheed was the only thing standing in my way from achieving that but not anymore. This task would put me at the top, far above everyone else. Before anything else could be said a group of Assassin's had descended upon us and began to attack as a few lunged for the video feed of the Phoenix. Despite wanting to run, still feeling incredibly sore from the powerful punches delivered to me by that woman, I stayed and helped fight. I wanted to prove my worth and stay on their side, this was the only way I could do so. Somewhere in the fighting Zahira and I knew somewhere in the mix I was going to have a much needed talk and explanation with her- especially about the Grandmaster.

*Nyx POV*

I sat on the couch and watched the news, shaking my head slightly. Zahir had found about his sons death and it had seemed to hold a personal vendetta against the people who killed Rasheed though he did seem to grow strong from it and issued a warning statement to the public, remaining them that Egypt will not fall to terrorists and criminals. Somehow I knew this was going to happen despite me wanting to try and avoid as much trouble as possible. Currently my children were sitting around the coffee table eating a bowl of cereal, Liesl and Conner Jr doing the same. Both Liesl and Conner Jr had taken to Conner's native deep skin and looks as well as deep hazel eyes though Liesl had short curly brown hair and Conner Jr had gotten lucky enough to have his mothers red hair. It was kind of funny to see a red headed native but somehow it fit really well. Later tonight Fiadh and Shay were coming over for dinner as well as their triplets- and let me tell you they were terrors. They reminded me of the little boys from the Brave movie and they had mostly looked identical- at least the boys anyways- but all three has pale skin and murky green eyes.

Carr was the oldest of the three, his orange hair shorter then his youngest brother, though it was clear he was Fiadh's child as he had been wild, loud and animalistic like his mother. For a seven year old he was brutally honest ans didn't give two shits. Cael was the youngest of the three though his hair had grown out longer and fell in his eyes, he was much calmer and more of a daydreamer as he kept more to himself and tended to take lots of naps- the complete opposite of his older brother. Ena was the middle child and her very light brown hair had been cit into a pixie cut, she was overly confident in herself and very out there as she declared herself the princess and most of the time wore a tiara. They had mostly been outdoorsy and by themselves they were fine but when they were all together? Pure chaos. I nearly kicked Shay and Fiadh's ass for dropping them off with me unexpectedly as she and her newly recent husband disappeared for a week. I would have been ok with it if I had a warning. They were good kids though but when we bundled up my three children, Rhi's two, and Fiadh's three it was way to much for us all to handle.

We all agreed that we would teach our children wicca and paganism, and though they were free to leave, they had chosen to stay and learn as if they wanted to. That made my heart leap with joy especially when they all tried to help Liesl learn. When Liesl was born Rhi had been pregnant with twins but unfortunately one egg developed the other and when Liesl was born she had been deaf- we had all learned sign language to help her- and Rhi had been scared to give birth again except when she found out the soul of the twin she was supposed to have came back as Conner Jr. Even the children had been learning sign language to help Liesl.

I sighed as Berlin, our German shepard, and Kemet, our jackal, came over and laid at my feet. I smiled softly as I leaned down and petted them both, thank God it was Saturday and we had no plans for today. Normally I had slept in late with Ezio like usual but I had the urge to check the news and I had waited for Alessio's childhood crush Isabella to arrive. A mother always knew when her children were really in love- like Ezio and I had- and I had no doubt that Isabella and Alessio would one day break out of their childhood crush and get together. I could feel it deep within me. Though I had to give Alessio credit, despite having his fathers playboy smirk and looks he wasnt as much of a flirt it had been Elena who had picked up on Ezio's flirty ways and I knew like her father she was bound to be a heart breaker. I felt bad for Emily though, Arno and Morrigan's daughter, I knew she had a small crush on Alessio I just didnt know how she was going to take to the news of Isabella though I wasn't to sure when they'd be coming back from France seeing as Arno had some responsibilities to take care of over there. Something told me that they would be back soon though. I liked Emily, she was a sweet child.

"Something on your mind Bella?" I heard Ezio asked, his deep voice overcome with tiredness. I looked up to see Ezio walking over to me in only a pair of loose gray sweatpants, his hair a slight mess. I giggled softly as he sat on the couch next to me, laying his head on my shoulder as he looked up at me. All of us agreed that our children would eventually join the creed but right now we would let them be children, though training them early without letting them know what they were doing, and at 13 we would tell them why they were raised the way they were and initiate them into the creed. Ezio's gaze seemed to catch the TV, seeing the chaos, before he leaned over and switched the channel to Tom and Jerry causing the kids to cheer. Ezio knew I never watched the news, I didn't like it at all, yet I had no choice "you're doing all that you can, don't let this get to you. You will succeed, you always have, going up against you is like suicide"

"Thanks Ezio" I said as I smirked softly "it just sucks"

"It will get better. Let's not worry about this right now hmmm, we have the day off why don't we just enjoy the day. The kids will be occupied and Madre is looking at venues for her new show. Just us, how does that sound?"

"I have to check up on the shop" I said. Ezio rolled his eyes.

"Amore, relax you just got back home the shop can wait until tomorrow. I missed my wife and I would like to cuddle with her. Maybe a little more if the children are outside" Ezio purred as he pulled me into his warm chest. I giggled as I rolled my eyes, this man was such a dork though the offer did seem tempting. When was the last time Ezio had touched me, loved me.

"Fine I'll wait" I said causing Ezio to grin as if he had won something. Ezio had helped me start up my own metaphysical shop- ironically called the Phoenix due to Rhi's nagging- and as soon as it had opened the store blew up and pretty soon it became a chain store that I had come to be im charge of. I loved it though and I even helped out struggling shops. Rhi on the other hand had her hands tied running her own rescue and reserve for animals- especially wolves which she loved. Life had seemed perfect right now. I watched as the new house keeper- Sam- walked out awkwardly as his long brown hair had been a mess "morning Sam, help yourself to the food in the pantry, can't work on an empty stomach"

"Oh.." Sam started, slightly startled as he gave me a soft smile. It was going to take a little getting used to seeing a giant man wander around and clean our house " thank you. I don't want to trouble you but do you have coffee?"

"We do but its mostly Italian" I answered. Ezio snorted.

"That's fine, just need something to wake me up. Its been a long night" Sam said before he disappeared towards the kitchen as Ezio looked at me.

"What?" I asked

"Only Italian hmm? Do you not like Italians? Because if that is true then you have some serious explaining to do and why you're with me" Ezio joked. I playfully smacked his chest as and rolled my eyes.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, you and your mother are the only ones here who drink coffee and it being Italian coffee has nothing to do with my lobe for you or that sexy accent of yours" I answered

"Is my accent all you care about?" He teased.

"Oh yes mentore, I married you for your accent that has always brought me to my knees" I replied sarcastically "does something seem off about those two to you?"

"I found it a little suspicious that it wasn't the women we had met but we need all the help we can get around the house when we're gone. They seem nice enough though im going to keep my eye in Dean I didn't like the way he was looking at you" Ezio said as he kissed my temple.

"I think you're not used to anyone challenging your ego" I joked as Ezio cast me a glare and scowled before he leaned down, his lips skimming my jawline before he nipped my earlobe.

"He isn't a challenge to my ego bambino" he whispered huskily "(1)sei la mia piccola puttana cattiva, la mia novizia, e farò in modo che rimanga così. Nessun uomo guarderà la mia donna in quel modo." I shivered as soon as he said those words, feeling a tingling deep in me. I bit my lip as I felt him smirk, another thing I noticed that he would like to do was get very territorial. He would trust me but not other men and he wanted those men to know just who I belonged to and he wasn't afraid to show it, he'd do everything in his power to get me to notice him while making sure the others knew just who my attention went to. In an odd way it was very alluring, and it turns out he just had a thing for displaying his authority and by Anubis did I love authoritative men. Ezio knew this and used it to his advantage. "Why don't you meet me upstairs bella, I do believe we have something we have yet to finish and you never got a proper welcome home" The doorbell rang.

"Then go up there and I'll join you, let me just get the kids settled" I said as I kissed him and got up, walking to the door and opening it to see Isabella on the front steps as the tail lights of a run down blue minivan disappeared down the drive. Isabella was a cute little blond girl with grayish blue eyes, her face slightly round. She was a beautiful girl and I was glad Alessio had kept her around because I knew she was a smart girl, she was going places. I had yet to meet her actual parents though seeing as they always disappeared before I could reach them as if they had no interest in meeting the people they left their daughter with. "Hey Isabella, how are you? Its so good to see you again"

"Im good Mrs. Auditore" she beamed happily as she twirled the end of her hundreds and looked up at me with a sparkle in her eyes "I missed you too"

"Well come on in, Alessio is eating breakfast in the living room now but he'll be done soon" I said as I stepped out of the way. Isabella stepped in and ran down the hall into the living room, giggling as she went. She was such a bright child. Shutting the door I walked back into the living room, Alessio excited to see Isabella as two instantly hugged each other and started to talk excitedly to one another, oh those two became mischievous when left alone with one another. I began to sign to Liesl as I talked to the kids. "Remember the new house keepers are here so be polite and don't distract them. Your father and I are going to go lay down and relax, Uncle Shay and Aunt Fiadh and their kids will be here later tonight for dinner"

'Mommy always said that if you and Uncle Ezio were going to lay down that meant you were gonna bump nasties' Liesl signed, a grin on her face as I flushed red. I was going to kick Rhi's ass for that.

"Mama, whats bumping nasties?" Elena asked. My eyes widened a bit in shock, it was to soon for them to know that.

"Its nothing you need to worry about right now sweetie, your father and I are very tired and we didn't get any sleep last night seeing Uncle Conners snoring kept us up" I answered quickly "just dont make a mess and please play nice with one another"

"We will mama" Liliana said, a mouthful of coco puffs in her mouth as she kept her eyes glued to the screen in front of her. I shook my head as I headed upstairs to Ezio and I's room, pulling my jacket over my shoulders as I walked down the halls, I was glad I had gotten my morning prayers done. Once I had entered our room and shut the door Ezio had quickly grabbed my wrist and tossed me towards the bed, climbing on top of me as he slid between my thighs, arms above my head as he held my hands.

"And what took you so long hmm?"

"I had to deal with Liesl and Elena what bumping nasties were. I swear I'm gonna murder my sister" I said causing Ezio to chuckle "they are way to young for that talk"

"But we arent" Ezio purred "now let me worship you bambino~"

"Come and welcome me then" I hummed teasingly as he began to kiss and suck on my neck. Unfortunately I knew we were going to have to be quiet but it was so worth it.

Translations  
1)you are my naughty little whore, my novice, and I am gonna make sure it stays that way. No man is going to look at my woman like that


	4. Family Reunions

"Fuckkk~" I moaned quietly as I lay pinned underneath Ezio, his hands holding mine into the mattress as I wrapped my legs around his waist, Ezio's toned body above me- moving against me in bliss- as Ezio slammed himself deep inside of me with every thrust. How we hadn't broken the bed yet had surprised me. Three months without Ezio, without his touch, and I was so glad that I felt him in me again. I missed this "mentoreeeeeee"

"(1)il mio" Ezio growled in my ear "tutto mio..."

"All yours" I gasped as he hit that one spot, over and over, making it very difficult to keep quiet. Ezio growled lowly I admired his muscular body above me, watching each muscle flex above me as pleasure erupted throughout my body "uhhhhhhhhh"

"(2)dillo, dimmi a chi appartieni" Ezio said, grunting a bit though I could tell he and I were very close. I tried to say something but I was left breathless as he seemed to hit a new spot, stunning me completely to the point I nearly forgot I had to breath. By the gods that had felt absolutely amazing "dillo" 

" Fuck mentore, you uhhhhhhh~" I cried out as I struggled against his grip on my wrists "please do that again.. mmmmm again, I'm begging you please~"

"(3)fai cosa bambino?" He asked, his lips skimming my neck as he nipped suddenly, causing me to gasp.

"That spot....please...hit that spot" I cried. I could feel Ezio smirk and I knew he was going to try and play games. He snapped his hips up quickly, hitting it again. I gasped but no sound came out as I felt waves of pleasure wash over me.

"(4)che cosa? Quella" He teased "Non ti ho mai visto fare quella faccia prima, ma la adoro davvero" I nodded as I looked up at him pleasingly, silently begging for him to do it again. Smirking he did it again, only this time in his usual fast pace. His pace had been even faster as he hit that spot each time as hard as he could. My vision started to go black as I gasped for air but unable to catch my breath. Not shortly after I came undone beneath him as he continued though his thrust had began to get sloppier before he came inside me.

"That was..." I breathed out as I looked at Ezio, who seemed very pleased with himself "Well that was something else.."

"I think much needed is a better word for that, don't you think Bella?" He asked, chuckling slightly as he pulled out and laid besides me. I just rolled my eyes playfully before I heard my phone ring and answered it as Ezio's fingers traced along my thighs as he looked up at me, hair falling in his face.

"Hello?" I asked, calming my breath some.

"Nyx, my beautiful daughter, I am in desperate need of your help" I heard Maria say as I heard a bunch of people behind her talking and shouting "No, that does not go there- are you trying to scare my clients off? Put them where I told you to you idiota- I swear these people today are worse then the one from my time" I chuckled.

"What can I help you with mama?" I asked. Maria had always preferred it when I called her mama because it made us feel more like family and since this Italian family was all about that i had no problem joining in on the fun. Ziio had been like a mother to me as well but I didnt get to see her that often due to my crazy life.

"I have a show tomorrow and my lead model quit. Not that I care, she was a horrible woman, but it was last minute and I dont have time to find anyone else. Since this new line was inspired by you and focuses on wicca and witches I felt it only necessary that my daughter be the one to take the lead"

"Of course mama, you know id help you in a heartbeat, what tome do I need to be there and get ready?" I asked, Ezio looking up at me as he raised an eyebrow.

"Grazie my dear, you are a life saver. It's tomorrow from 11 am to 1 pm at the Boston Symphony Hall. If my son and grandchildren come as well they can stay backstage with me- Hey, don't put that there you're going to break the chandelier, do you know how old that is? I am not trying to break something so priceless- I have to go, I need to stop these idiots before they destroy the hall. Tia amo" Maria said, obviously annoyed and stressed to the max. I had modeled for Maria before- she spent hours pouring herself into the design of the clothes and the shows, making sure everything had flowed perfectly. She was really talented when it came to those things and I could see why she had been very famous. I chuckled as I threw my phone to the side.

"What did my mother want?" Exio asked

"More grandchildren" I joked as I rolled my eyes, oh how he loved to try to eavesdrop when his mother and I talked. He had good reason too, his mother told me many embarrassing stories of him and I loved it.

"Well then, why don't we continue this hmmm" He purred

"maybe I just wanna cuddle" I pouted "But no, she asked me if I wanted to fill in for her show tomorrow so I agreed to help her if you must know"

"Sounds like we have some plans then tomorrow" Ezio said as I got up and walked to the closet, feeling the need to take a shower, that and I needed to take the bandage off my shoulder and check my wound for any infection. It still took me a while to get used to my healing ability but it was definitely a bonus and I'm pretty sure Ezio was a little bit jealous about that.

"You want to come? I though you found them boring which is why you quit modeling " I said as I came back out of the closet with a tank top and a pair of Ezio's boxers, which I had loved to steal and wear around the house. Ezio was currently sitting up on the bed, pulling on his sweat pants. I bit my bottom lip, something about seeing his broad shoulders and firm chest had always seemed to stir something deep within me. Maybe it was because he made me feel safe and protected, maybe it was because he made me feel like I was always home, whatever it was I loved it.

"Its only boring when you aren't there blowing the crowd away with your incredible looks as you stun them wearing my mothers clothes "

"you do realize after that we are heading to my shop, right? I have to make my appearance every now and again"

"I know, believe it or not I go in there too to make sure everything is running smoothly, that and I know your endless admirers and supporters will be there so I may have to fight a few off"

"Afraid i may turn lesbian"

"Never mio cara, but I have seen when a woman becomes determined- mainly from you and to tell you the truth it is quite terrifying "

"You should be" I joked as I made my way to the bathroom.

"But it's also very attractive on you, I wouldn't mind being dominated by you in the bed one day bella, having you control me sounds amazing"

"And that's exactly why I leave you to do that to me" I winked as I headed to the large glass shower and turned on the water "Though I think we both know If I wanted to dominate you I could with ease. Remember dear I only like dick"

*Ezio POV*

I turned on the TV as I heard the shower turn on and Nyx get inside, I knew she wouldn't be in there long, so I began to make a little fort out of pillows knowing how comfy she liked to get and looked through the movie channel. It wasn't long before my phone rang again and I looked to see Arno calling. I answered, curious as to why he'd be calling me.

"Hello?"

"Ezio, I am so glad you picked up, I was really dreading having to call Nyx and tell her this. As her husband you can explain it all to her better" Arno said hurriedly as I heard what sounded like tires screeching and a very high powered car. Was he speeding? Never had this frenchman done anything of the sort.

"Why? Whats wrong?" I asked as I sat up straighter. 

"Remember our fight in Sparta? When Nyx finally killed Juno"

"Of course I remember, how could I forget. Fratello, what is it?" I asked as I remembered that night all to well. I killed Lee, I though I almost lost Nyx, it was absolute hell that day and I had nearly been struck by lightening. I heard Morrigan curse in the background and Emily asking a few questions but they were muffled. 

"Emily, Princesse, daddy is on the phone right now, give me a second ok-" I heard Arno say "The Templars found the video of Nyx when she was in her Phoenix form, all the Templars world wide have seen it. Nyx's second contacted us as soon as they could, he said that they all watched the video and they're planning to hunt the girl down now. One of the drug cartels out of Cairo is tasked with finding her, all they know is that her name it Khenemetibanpu- guess he got into a fight with her. You need to let Nyx know the Templars know that the Phoenix is human so be on guard because you know as well as I do they are about to put up one hell of a search, and let's hope Lee and Dupree didn't leave Nyx's name laying around after they passed otherwise we're royally screwed"

"Are you certain?" I asked as I turned the TV off, my eyes going wide as I heard the water stop running, letting me know Nyx was done showering. Damn that woman and her speed. This was bad, this was very very bad, now not only would the Templars be hunting Nyx again, they'd be hunting everyone born in the world when Nyx got reborn. Fuck. 

"Very certain, we're heading your way right now. Do you mind keeping Emily for the week?"

"Arno-"

"Ezio, I am begging you. Morrigan pissed off a lot of people in France, Imagine my surprise when they tried ambushing us in our house in Lexington, they were looking for Emily for some sort of experiment due to her being one of the first birthed Lycans. We just need you to watch her for a week so we can deal with these idiots and get them off our trail. Your house is the safest, we don't have anyone else to go to. There is no one is rather trust my daughters life with then you and Nyx" 

"Si, fine, we'll be waiting for you just be safe"

"Merci Ezio, you truly are a life saver. We'll be there shortly" Arno said and with that he hung up. I sighed as I looked down at the phone, how was I supposed to explain all this to Nyx? I'm sure she wasn't going to be happy, especially because she never knew about the footage we've been trying to keep away from the Templars. When we were back in Italy it had been my top priority and I left no stone unturned. We didn't know how to tell Nyx and after dealing with everything she had been after it was to much, we all thought she would have died. I needed to protect my family, that was the only thing that mattered right now.

"What is it?" Nyx asked, pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see her in a velvet red tank top and a pair of my boxers. Even though her hair had been wet she still looked stunning. My eyes lingered over the bullet wound and I couldn't help but feel pure rage.

"That was Arno, you aren't going to like what I have to say though"

"Why?"

"The night you killed Juno... It was filmed, there was proof that the Phoenix had been a human. The others and I at first brushed this film off, thinking it was just a lie the Templars had come up with but the longer they looked we realized how serious it became and we tried our hardest to find it but never did. Apparently, the whole Templar order now knows of your true existence and they know you Kemetic name. We didn't tell you before because after your brush with Juno's son and lover and your near death we thought it to much and we thought we could get the tapes back before this happened" I explained. I watched as her face hardened before she sat at the edge of the bed in deep thought "Bella, I truly am sorry-"

"It's ok Ezio, I understand, my last fight I was a bit unprepared but this threat is human and that is something we can deal with permanently, we've managed to survive this far, haven't we?" Nyx said softly, and I was slightly glad she had been becoming a bit more optimistic then before but I had a feeling it was due to her slowly understanding more of her role as this legend, becoming wiser by the day. Honestly, I felt truly special knowing at the end of the day she was my wife "It is not like they have my real name. Who found out?"

"He said it was a drug lord in Cairo? I'm not exactly to sure how that fits but-"

"Abd-el-qadir" Nyx said, cutting me off. I looked at her worriedly, Nyx and I never really talked specifics about our missions- unless it was really severe- and to keep each other safe we kept some identities secret from one another. I had never heard this name before but the look on her face had troubled me, besides what did a drug lord have to do with all this?

"What?"

"The drug lords name. It's Abd-el-qadir. Out of everyone i've fought he's the only one to get away by shooting me in the arm" Nyx started "He's been a thorn in our side for a long time, long before this civil war started. At first he was just a typical drug lord, inheriting his father's business and flooding the streets with all sorts of illegal drugs. He's a crafty guy, he knew his way around every street, every law, knew every possible way to escape safely out of the city. One day the Templars reach out to him, they send Rasheed- this high ranking templar, the presidents son-and they make a deal, pretty soon Abd-el-qadir is sending drugs, guns, and illegal artifacts in and out of Ciaro like nothing and pretty soon he became impossible to touch and he had his hand all over everything. Pretty soon Rasheed and the others had insisted on more and he began giving guns to the terrorist organizations which started this whole rebellion. We've been trying to get to him for years but the templars were one step ahead. There is no doubt he'll start looking for me, he is the one who shot me after all. Rasheed was his only way into their order"

"Bella my blade will slit his throat before he ever gets close to you" I growled "and that is a promise"

"I believe you but Abd-el-qadir is a tricky one. He's very determined"

"So am I. How about we go back to Italy for a bit? We don't have to stay long but just until we can figure this whole mess out. I know how much you love the vineyard"

"No, we can't. I'm not running and Abd-el-qadir has no idea my true identity. "

"Alright, but if anything happens and I mean anything we will go to the vineyard ok. I only want to keep you and our children safe"

"I know" she sighed softly.

"Arno will be here shortly, they're dropping off Emily for the week so they can shake off a few Templars. He practically insisted it" 

"So many children. I love them all but so many" Nyx groaned as she fell back onto the bed. I chuckled a bit "I know Conner and Rhi will be out soon, the cabin is almost finished"

"I promise when this is all over I'll give you the best massage you ever had- and no, not sex- I mean an actual massage"

"That would be nice" Nyx sighed just as I heard an engine purr before the doorbell was rang. Was Arno here already? Nyx got up "I'll be back in a second, keep that spot warm for me"

"Always" I chuckled playfully as I watched her slip out the door. I tried to ease my mind at the news Arno dropped but I was struggling, if Nyx wanted to stay here we would but I was going to make sure no one got close to my family, even if I had to send a few novices in to watch them. I wasn't risking a thing, I knew Nyx could fuck somebody up but it was a chance I wasnt willing to take.

*Nyx POV*

I rushed down the stairs as I past by Sam who seemed to be sweeping the floors, looking slightly awkward as he did, before I made it to the door. Opening it I saw a frantic Arno and Emily- whose long black hair had beem pulled into a pony tail as her blue eyes seemed to blend in with her slightly pale skin. On her back was a backpack and when she saw me she grinned.

"Hello Nyx, stunning as ever I see" Arno joked playfully as he gestured to my tank top and boxers "I trust Ezio told you everything"

"Of course"

"We'll be back in no less then a week, we just need to discard the Abstergo employees"

"Arno, do what you have to do" I said. Arno smiled softly at me.

"Merci, again I can't thank the two of you enough. Emily, Princesse, behave for Nyx ok mommy and I will be back very soon"

"I will" Emily said as she gave Arno a hug, who bent down to reach her height. Arno gave her a good squeeze before he kissed her forehead.

"I love you sweetheart, please behave" Arno said. He cast one look at his daughter before he stood up and gave me a hug as well, whispering in my ear "it's good to have you back Nyx, I promise Morrigan and I will make thia up to you"

"No need, just protect your family" I said. Arno broke the hug and walked off as Emily stepped inside as I shut the door and lead her into the living room. I could feel her excitement as she bounded down the halls, waiting to see Alessio. They were best friends after all and it had been a long time since they had seen each other.

"Emily" Alessio said as he turned and looked to see Emily who slightly faulterd in her steps as she looked at Isabella, not sure of what to make of it aa she and Alessio sat next to each other. I saw the little flash of hurt in her eyes and I felt terrible for it "Come here, this is my friend Isabella, you're going to like her"

I walked back up the stairs and towards our room. I really needed to take a break and take my mind off a few things and Ezio was the perfext distraction.

Translation  
1) mine... All mine  
2)say it, tell me who you belong to. Say it.  
3) do what baby  
4)what? That one; i've never seen you make that face before but I really love it


	5. Late nights

Mama, Papa" I heard Liliana say softly, pulling me out of my shitty sleep. I was currently cuddled up against Ezio's chest, his arms around me, as I looked at the alarm clock, it reading 11:40. Isabella had gone home a while ago- her and Alessio sad she had to leave- and all the kids had been tucked in and asleep at 8, Emily staying with Elena in her room. Conner had been gone on a mission and wouldn't be back until tomorrow evening while Rhi was having a late night at her shelter "can I sleep with you? I'm scared"

"Why are you scared sweetie?" I asked, causing Ezio to groan lowly as he began to wake up. I looked up at the door to see Liliana peek her head through the door, her hair a mess. 

"The people won't go away" she answered, a little quiver in her voice. I sighed softly, Liliana had the gift of seeing spirits and due to this house being so old it wasn't a surprise that there were spirits bound to the house, though none were evil. Lately she had been starting to see shadow people and that began to slightly concern me. 

"Come here tesoro, you can sleep with us" Ezio sighed softly as he sat up some and looked at Liliana "(1)ti terremo al sicuro"

"Can.. Can i sleep between you and papa?" She asked as she crept inside the room and headed towards out bed.

"What if I wanted to sleep next to mama?" Ezio teased sleepily. I rolled my eyes as she climbed up on the bed.

"Of course you can, don't listen you your father" I answered. I heard Ezio mutter low blow as Liliana climbed in between us and buried herself under the wild blue blankets. I turned so that I was facing Liliana and Ezio as he put his arms over us and held us close, as if acting like a shield to keep us safe. I smiled softly as she curled into his chest and closed her eyes before I closed mine myself, humming softly to ease her fears. I really needed to make sure her room was saged and protected. 

I tried going back to sleep but I couldnt- i kept having too many nightmares. As it turns out they weren't really night mares, more premonitions if I chose the wrong thing. Sighing softly I gently sat up, not wanting to wake Liliana or Ezio. I smiled as I looked over: Liliana had turned and buried herself into Ezios neck and chest while he had one arm wrapped around her as he cradled her, both snoring softly as they slept peacefully. Ra, it was a beautiful sight and I could feel my heart melt in my chest. My hair was slightly messy but I didnt care and I threw on one of Ezio's large gray jackets before slipping out of the bedroom and down the stairs, towards the kitchen. I wasnt necessarily hungry but it was where I could ease my thoughts the most. Once I got to the bottom floor I heard a strange noise, as if someone had been trying to open a door. Curiously I followed the sound, walking through the halls until I found Dean messing with one of the locked doors- particularly the one that had the sword of Anubis locked inside.

"Trouble sleeping?" I asked as I eyed him. Dean jumped up startled and turned to look at me, slightly relieved mixed in with an oh shit look.

"Yea, uh, sorry " Dean apologized "i just- its been a long day and i just have forgotten my room-"

"I already know" I said as he cocked his head at me confused "the room always draws people to it, you cant go in there but that is where I perform some rituals. I try to keep the room as sacred as possible which is why its locked"

"Oh yea, its very powerful" Dean said as he smiled. I chuckled as he seemed to relax a bit "have you preformed a resurrection ritual before?

"Never, im a firm believer in what's dead should stay dead, tipping the cosmic balance is something I don't ever want to do. Wanna join me in the kitchen?" I asked. Dean looked a bit hesitant "no I'm not gonna hex you or anything, those really aren't my thing"

"Sure" he said. I grinned as I turned and headed towards the kitchen, him following close behind me. Once we reached the kitchen I flipped on the light as Dean sat on the bar stool on the opposite side of the granite counter "so you really don't hex people?"

"Why would I? Its not my place to decide who deserves punishment and who does. I've never seen a valid reason to cause someone harm even if they were dicks. I feel the only time it would ever be appropriate is if someone hurt my children or my family" I answered as I grabbed a coffee cup "tea?"

"Uhh sure? Ive never been a tea drinker" Dean said. I chuckled as he gave me a lopsided grin.

"Lavender tea is great for getting to sleep"

"Why not" he answered before looking at me curiously "What about you? Why can't you sleep?"

"One of my gifts I just recently got, I can see premonitions when I do something wrong and I see the chaos caused from it. Only problem is it only happens when I sleep"

"Probably because you're overworking yourself, your subconscious making you fear for the worst" Dean offered as I began to boil some water. I shrugged.

"Maybe. But I also know much more then that, what I do for work requires all of me, it doesnt allow for mistakes. Some of the things i have seen... Well, it only ends in death and that is something I cant afford"

"Sounds like a shitty thing to have"

"Yes and no, it has its ups and downs but that's what all gifts are and only certain people are strong enough to be given them" I said as I turned to face Dean who was looking at me, almost as if he had been in deep thought "I know you have a hard time trusting me for who I am Dean Winchester, a lot of people do, but I am not like the others you have met. Not all witches are evil and seeking harm, there is much more to the craft then you can see. Every one sees evil- thinks magic is as easy as a card trick and is a simple automatic fix- but when you really look at it we are just like modern doctors using plants for their properties, we guard and borrow from the earth only to return it."

"How-" Dean started as he looked at me wide eyed.

"Another gift" I answered. It was true, I has also gained an ability to where I could see someone's whole life and who they were with a slight touch or looking into their eyes. "May i?"

"Ok" He said, surprised he even agreed as I reached out and held his hand, closing my eyes. Instantly I had seen flashes of his life- I saw the pain he went through, the sacrifices he made, the challenges and struggles he faced, I had seen him when he felt the most broken. I chose not to go deeper into his life feeling the need to respect his boundaries. I didnt need to know his personal life.

"You're a warrior Dean and a strong one at that. You have been through so much pain and yet here you are still standing. You have a strong sense of duty and an urge to protect though you still feel abandoned and lonely for the things you've done- you did what you had to do to protect your loved ones even though they didn't agree. You're strong and you want to fix things, you're a great man and you have a fighting spirit and no one can take that away from you. I can still feel your urge against divinity and the spirit realm, your distrust, but you are divinely guided and protected even if you dont see it or acknowledge it'" I said. Quickly Dean pulled his hand back and looked at me in shock as I opened my eyes to see worry in his eyes. I could see he was a broken man but he was holding on and braving through. I turned back to the water as I put the tea bags in.

"How?" He asked "how can you trust in this so easily?" 

"Ever since I was little Anubis was always there to guide me and teach me. I felt safe, protected, and hell even a little bit special. Christianity didnt make sense to me but Anubis did and I felt so in peace and in tune with the spiritual world around me. It was like the one, and being human- that makes us a child of the earth because the earth was here long before we were. Sure I trust in an old religion but I also have that trust in my self as well. It requires a lot of work on myself. I can't vouch for what other witches or wiccans say because every persons craft is different. Like my sister, we are both pagan but we have our own spiritual path me must walk. I am aware of the spells my kind has written but not everyone does them and they are not all for harmful reasons"

"And your parents were ok with this?" I snorted as I turned back around.

"My mom was a strict Christian and my dad was a drunk - who later claimed to be a witch- and each day my sister and I lived in fear about what would happen if our parents found out about what we were doing. Eventually they kicked us out of the house and disowned us after years of verbal and emotional abuse, the occasional beatings when dad was drunk. Needless to say my sister felt like outcasts because of our gifts but we found strength in one another and trusted our gods. I work with many and they do care deeply, they have been there for me more then anyone else has. You and I are a lot alike, we're warriors, survivors doing whatever we can to keep the innocent people of this world safe especially our family. We face and carry the burden of that responsibility the only difference is I use magic but nonetheless we are the same"

"Must feel great to have a bunch of Gods watching over you"

"Sometimes, but because I have so many means that there is a lot I have to work on within myself. Ive learned that the more gods you have the more harder road you have to follow," I said just as the tea finished. Begin careful I poured it into the cups before I gave one to Dean who didn't hesitate when he took it "it may take some time getting used to especially if you arent used to drinking tea"

"Thanks. For the tea and the talk, you gave me some things to think about" Dean said. I smiled.

"Its not a problem at all, and you're more then welcome to anything in the kitchen as well, we don't expect you to go out and buy your own food"

"Well I should probably hit the hay, I've got a long day tomorrow" Dean said as he got up, taking a sip of the tea, and walked off trying to mask the odd face he made. I just took a sip of my own tea before I began to throw away the trash and put the pot in the dishwasher before I flipped off the light and headed back upstairs. I needed to fix the lock on that room just in case the two accidently found themselves in the room. I knew Anubis had placed extra spiritual protection around it to make sure nobody got it but that was something I didn't want to risk, especially since a few Templars caught wind of the sword. My guess was they were thinking that was the last piece if Eden. I smiled softly as I had seen Liliana lay sprawled out on top of Ezio while he laid on his back. Climbing in the bed I sat up right and sipped on my tea as I wanted to sleep to wash over me once again.

*Dean POV*  
  
I walked back to Sam and I's room, hot tea in my hand, as I thought over what Nyx had said. Something about it actually made me consider some things I hadn't thought about before. We were always raised to hunt, to kill, anything supernatural no matter what it was. We saw the dangers these monsters had and it wasn't a risk we were willing to take. But were witches really one of them? Rowena, sure she caused us nothing but trouble and led us into so many traps, manipulating us for her own gain and hunting us down but Nyx? It was the opposite, she wanted to protect, she understood a balance and respect, she cared deeply for her family and that much was evident and they all seemed to love and adore her. They were people just like us, she was just like us, how many innocent witches could we have killed because Sammy and I were taught they were all bad? How many had always lived in fear and covered in their own scars because we didnt see? 

"So get this" Sam started as I shut the door behind me. He looked up at me confused when he saw the cup in my hand "What is that- is that hot tea?"

"Yea, why?"

"You never drink tea, where the hell did you get that?" Sam asked as I took another sip "and what have you done to my brother?"

"Its lavender tea ita supposed to help me sleep. Nyx made it for me" I answered as I sat on the end of the bed.

"A witch made you tea and you're drinking it, maybe she hexed it" Sam pointed out. I rolled my eyes.

"I watched her make it the whole time. Besides she caught me looking at that door"

"She didn't get suspicious did she?"

"I passed it off as not getting sleep hence the tea and how powerful the room felt. There is something in there though, definitely foreign magic" I answered "I don't think Nyx resurrected this family Sam, she was very adamant on not bringing back dead people "

"Well I think otherwise" Sam said as he showed me his laptop to a painting of a blond German girl who looked like Nyx. I looked at him confused "this is Adelina van den Sternberg, Ezio Auditore's wife back in the 1400's, its more then safe to say Nyx looks like Adelina. Then I did a little more digging and I found these. All these women look like Nyx" I watched as he clicked through pictures- next to George Washington was a native woman who looked like Nyx except with tanner skin and black hair, a French woman who seemed a bit more like high nobility, a Spanish woman who had been tied to a pyre about to be lit, and another from London. "These are all Nyx, all with people who are supposed to be dead. That French guy who was here earlier- died in the 1800's and he's alive and with his wife and child. Her sisters husband, the native, he died back after the revolution. Every person she has been around had come back to life, the only thesible explanation is that she keeps bringing them back or she's some sort of being that brings these people back everytime she appears."

"Like goddess or something?"

"Yes and no, I mean its something, some being that has the power over death"

"Nothing has that sort of power- except a Phoenix but we killed him when we grabbed the colt. And we know she's not a necromancer"

"I'll do more research but we need to get into that room" Sam said. I had to admit that this whole thing was odd, how dead people seemed to keep popping up around her. I knew she was telling the truth, I could feel it, especially when she read me the way she did. The pain in het eyes.... That was no way that was faked because I had gone through the same time.

"Im working on it, well grab the object and go, we just need to make a few more days otherwise their gonna notice and we've only been here a day. Man, this stuff really does work" I said as I yawned, the cup not even half way empty. I don't know why my instincts told me to trust her but I did. Maybe it had to do with the fact that she was an actual person and that, as much as I didnt like to admit it, she was a lot like me. I mean she had three children that she cared for deeply and a husband who loved her. Damn that Italian bastard. It didn't feel right to be lyong to Nyx, not after she had offered her home to us and been mind this whole time, all she wanted to do was keep her family safe. I couldn't imagine seeing premonitions of people passing either do to a mistake she made. 'But I also know much more then that, what I do for work requires all of me, it doesnt allow for mistakes. Some of the things i have seen... Well, it only ends in death and that is something I cant afford' I heard her voice echo in my head. What had she meant by that? Wasnt she a model or a writer? "did you find anything on that symbol yet?"

"Nothing. I've seen this symbol before on that French guy and Conner, im starting to think that this is some sort of secret society" Sam said as he turned back to his laptop, typing away.

"Like the illuminati?"

"Maybe a coven or some sort of cult. Ive noticed everyone here has one somewhere on them"

"Well that's just great" I groaned as drowsiness overcame me. Sleep. I just needed sleep. "She said something about her decisions costing the life of innocents and she didn't want to see that happen. Said shed been having premonitions of it for a while now"

"Then we have to move quicker" 

"I know Sammy"

Translation:  
1)well keep you safe


	6. Get the phoenix

third person POV- three days prior*

Kheperkare laid on the ground as he grabbed his side, trying to stop the bleeding, as he grunted in pain. The heat from the fire rose all around him as the heat bore into his skin. He sat himself up as he leaned on the beam above him, hot orange embers falling to the ground. Above him stood Abd-el-qadir who only smirked at Kheperkare as he held the gun in his hand, he could already taste the victory coming to him, half of Cairo was already living in fear of his name as Amjad had given him hold of the City. The Elders figured if they could make Cairo fall the whole country would follow with it, making it easier to gain control. What he didn't like was that people called out to Khenemetibanpu for help and even though they had outlawed the name throughout the city and put a price on her head yet the people still risked it all to call out for help. He hated the fact it wasn't his name, and the fact she was the cities silent protector.

Zahira had quietly jumped from beam to beam, careful to avoid the fire and weak spots. Her eyes though we're glued on Kheperkare as he lay bloodied on the floor as Abd-el-qadir stood above him. She needed to get Kheperkare away from him but there was no way shw could do that without compromising herself. She was stuck and she felt useless, what would Khenemetibanpu have done in her case? After learning her true nature and being the Phoenix she would have gone in and taken Kheperkare but she was not fireproof like their grandmaster. The reason this felt so much more important was that Kheperkare was her father- she had only recently found out- as her mother left a note explaining the truth, how Kheperkare did not know of Zahira's existence, and that her mother ran off not wanting to life the life of an Assassins wife. It was to much heart break and her mother had only passed two months ago. Thats when she decided she would join the creed and search for her father- discovering a family she never knew she had or needed. She needed to get Abd-el-qadir away from him.

"Where is she?" Abd-el-qadir asked as he crouched down and looked into Kheperkare's eyes, pulling his hood down to look into this mans eyes.

"Where... Where is who?" Kheperkare asked. Deep down he knew he was going to die today, he swore to Nyx he'd keep her identity secret and he made those who saw the video swear it as well. To much was at stake to throw that information out. He glared up at the drug lord, watching as his face twisted an agitated sneer. He pressed the barrel of the gun into the wound, watching Kheperkare grunt in pain.

"Don't play dum with me, you know exactly who im talking about " Abd-el-qadir snapped quickly "your grandmaster. Khenemetibanpu. To make this even simpler the Phoenix that's in charge"

"I am the Phoenix.." Kheperkare lied as he glared up at the man, hiding back most of the pain he was in. He was glad Zahira had come to tell him Abd-el-qadir's plans and they had safely evacuated the hideout, taking everything important out with them as well, and leaving no evidence of there time here behind. He had stayed behind to hold off Abd-el-qadir to give the others enough time to safely reach the inner city, where they would take a secret tunnel system Nyx had made that led to an ancient bureau more toward the Giza plateau. 

"No you're not"

"I am.. I can shape... I can shapeshift" Kheperkare coughed out as pain surged through the side of his whole body. He gritted his teeth as Abd-el-qadir leaned in and applied more pressure. Zahira winced as she heard the muffled screams and cries, fighting back tears as she stood on the beam above him. She knew this beam wouldn't stay strong for long as the fire climbed higher, the heat creeping up to her and making her sweat. 

"I have heard that was an ability" Abd-el-qadir started "I must give you credit though- pretending to be someone you aren't and going through this amount of pain, you have a strong will, we could have used more men like you but you chose the wrong side. The Assassins will fall, we will have the Phoenix. I am not afraid of you, that is how I know you are not her, you don't have her eyes, why protect someone who can't save you? she's not here and your in her place taking in her pain and she won't come to save you"

"You will.. you will never win" Kheperkare spat, his eyes burning with a new fire "She will never bow to the likes of you... or any Templar bastard that crosses her path. She had saved me more then once, it is you who have... who have no idea who you are messing with. She will bring peace to the world and ensure it's safety.."

"It is your order who makes the world unsafe, not ours, but I think we both know this peace will never truly be achieved. It has been since the dawn of humanity, hasn't it?" Abd-el-qadir remarked. Out of the corner of his eye Kheperkare saw Zahria on one of the beams closest to him. His eyes widened slightly, what had she been doing here? If Adb-el-qadir knew she was here the whole thing would be over. He silently pleaded with her to go but she refused, not wanting to moved as the flames grew even larger. "It's getting kind of hot in here, tell me where she is and I will show you mercy"

"Never" Kheperkare said as he spit in his face. Abd-el-qadir looked extremely pissed as he backhanded the dying man. Zahira knew she wasn't going to get him out, that her mentor and father was going to die here. She watched as he began speaking to her in the language of the Ancients, a security reason Nyx had put in place, which confused the drug lord seeing he couldn't understand what was being said "Send word to the grandmaster now, keep our brothers and sisters safe until she arrives, our creed depends on it- the world depends on it. She is our only hope. Go now, we don't have much time. Do me proud my child." Deep down Kheperkare prayed to Ra that the message would get to Khenemetibanpu would get here soon, that Ra would send her this way. He always knew she was a special one and that she would be the one to right all the wrongs he'd just hope it was soon.

"You really want your last words to be in a dead language? So be it. You fought for the wrong side old man, to bad you couldn't watch the downfall of the order you loved" Abd-el-qadir said as he stared at the man, Zahira quietly and quickly slipping out of their old hide out, jumping onto the roof next to her and running towards their new hideout. She couldn't help but cry silently, the tears blurring her vision. She couldn't help but feel hopeless as she left her father behind, she should have done something, anything, but Kheperkare never steered her wrong. He had devoted his life to the creed and the people, he wasn't going to risk anything. All she could do now was carry out his final wish and send for Khenemetibanpu, she wasn't sure if she would be angry at the news especially since she had been gone so long from her families side- this whole thing was a mess. 

As Abd-el-qadir left the burning building he cast one last look at the hideout, smiling, satisfied at his work. He may not have gotten what he wanted but he was proud of the fact that an Assassin hideout had been taken out, in only three days he had done more then Rasheed ever could, taking out the assassins main base and even killing the grandmaster's second best assassin, he had the city under control. He knew that with his luck he'd have the Phoenix in no time. The Templars were very pleased with his progress and he could already imagine the fame and popularity he was receiving- they would have to make him a master or a grandmaster, they'd have to he was to much of an asset. He even heard Templars as far as America and even Russia and Italy had been looking at him with interest, this... this was his one way ticket to a life of fortune, money, freedom ans much more women. He never wanted to stay in Egypt, stuck as a drug leader, he wanted more, he wanted to rule the world. This was his shot, sure he loved Egypt but he wanted to expand his horizons and see much more then barren sand and desert. He wanted to prove all the rich snobs wrong- they would bow to him.

With the Phoenix in his hand, with her at his side, nobody could defy him. He would be the only one the world would answer to. Of course Amjad had been weary of his ambition but he brushed it off, he was naturally a skeptical old man. The farm blew up, a gust of hot air racing out at the fire grew brighter and the neighborhood panicked, all beginning to scream and run as some men tried to put out the fire so it could keep from spreading to the other buildings. Abd-el-qadir had another thing to worry about though, his informant Zahira. When he arrived at the hideout he was surprised to only see the man he killed but everyone else was nowhere to be seen, almost as if they had been expecting him which meant that his beloved informant had betrayed him. No wonder his men couldnt find Zahira at the bar she was supposed to be going to to deliver a priceless artifact to a potential buyer. She was a no show.

He couldn't believe that the woman he gave everything to threw it back im his face. He took her and her mother in when no one else would, he gave them home, clothes, food, he gave them more luxury then they could have ever known and Zahira spit it right back in his face, throwing her lot it with a bunch of assassins, she was the traitor. How dumb was she? How Naive? It didn't matter now, her fate was as good as sealed. His mind had been focused on another thing, the being that consumed his mind for the past three days. If he thought Zahira was dangerous he was wrong. This woman oozed power, it oozed danger, but he could see it as well. She had no fear in those piercing eyes of hers, her movement quick and sharp, they already seemed to know where to go before she had done it, there was force in her movements though her steps were so silent not even a ghost themselves would know she was there, watching and waiting in the distance. She truly did make you fear everything in one second, a true paralyzing fear. That's why he froze when he first saw her. He truly hadn't heard or seen her when she came so when he saw a shadow and turned to see her there and she had already killed Rasheed before he could even blink. It felt as if the air had been drawn from his lungs and his heart suddenly stopped in his chest as if a cobra had bit his heart. The way she had made his blood run cold had been the first time anyone had done so and it felt... intoxicating but her eyes, oh, those emerald eyes had been much more then gems. These held dangers, they dared him to move, but more importantly they held determination and strength. His father always told him that there was no worse wrath then that of a woman and at first he didn't believe it until he looked into those eyes. He may not have seen her face but he could tell she was quite a woman and just the thrill he was looking for, he was going to get her one way or the other.

By the time Zahira got back to the new hide out the sun had just come up and a few masters had been waiting outside. Everyone had been on edge and when they only saw only Zahira return they knew something was wrong. 

"Where is Kheperkare?" A man asked, pulling his hood down as he greeted Zahira. 

"He's... He's dead" Zahira said softly "Abd-el-qadir... The hideout was set on fire...."

"May Allah receive his soul" the man said softly, this was such a sad news. Kheperkare had helped so much and gave so much of himself to the people. It was hard to believe that he was gone, that his end was met in a blaze of fire by some drug lord.

"He has told me to send word to Khenemetibanpu... Those were his last words"

"I will send mentuhotep with this news right away, this should reach her instantly"

"The sooner the better" zahira said softly as she was led into the new hide out. The man felt pity for her, she was only a new recruit and Kheperkare had instantly taken to her. They both had a bond though the two themselves couldn't see it. Zahira felt weak, though somehow she found the strength to find a paper and pen. There was no doubt in her mind that Abd-el-qadir had now known she was a traitor when she didn't go to meet the buyer to deliver the artifact. A genuine golden necklace infused with lapis and turquoise scare beetle sat in the front, surrounded by two horus's. A protective amulet, found in the tomb of Ramses the Greats wife, Nerfertari. She knew Khenemetibanpu would have wanted to return it but she also could feel the power that radiated from the necklace. This was a gift from the gods and it simply couldn't give it to the strange man. Abd-el-qadir would be looking for her and he'd have her head on a pike.

Zahira kept the necklace tucked into her robes until Khenemetibanpu returned. She would know what to do. As she finished up the letter she sent for mentuhotep. 

"Get this to 1459 Florence avenue, Boston. This is for Ezio Auditore and his wife Khenemetibanpu. Do not stop for nothing, do not let the Templars get ahold of this, go straight to there home and make sure they get this letter." Zahira said as she handed the letter to Mentuhotep who came walking in through the door. He wore rhe Templars cross to get through the city safely seeing that it had now been forced upon the city. Mentuhotep used it for an advantage when he was out and about gathering intel, and so far it had worked. He nodded as he grabbed the letter and left, he wouldn't let anything stop him from getting this letter to the states, even if it meant his death.


	7. Change of plans

Nyx POV- Now*

The morning had been hectic and it didn't help that I got no sleep. Maria had informed me that the show had been cancelled last minute due to the fact that last minute a Symphony had been booked and the show had been rescheduled for two weeks after. I had heard that three days ago, now I had left the kids at the house with Rhi as Ezio and I went to go check on my shop, which had been built in the nicer part of Boston: A giant two story brick building full of every witches materials and dreams. It was no surprise to see a large mass of 'my followers' there and had practically swarmed me as soon as I got there. Poor Ezio got trampled in the process and I had to keep him close so that he wouldn't loose me. I did my best to help and talk to the girls, even do a few readings and chakra alignments, taking in a few girls as my students as well. Never in a million years had I thought that I would be teaching people my ways but here I was and the list was never ending. At some point Ezio wandered off and looked around, leaving me with around 50 or so girls. I had a feeling today was going to be a long day but I was glad he was here to help spend it with me.

*Dean POV*

Sam and I were no closer then we had been looking for that artifact and that strange symbol, and to say I was growing agitated was an understatement. Everywhere we had tried to go someone was there in the halls or passing by and it didn't help that Nyx was usually up and her sister and brother in law had come in and out at odd hours of the night. Since my talk with Nyx I hadn't seen much of her and when I had she was talking to people in hushed tones, giving orders, and rushing off places. This really was one strange family. Earlier I had caught her talking to her sister and a red headed Irish woman- I hadn't heard the whole conversation bu I heard the word Templars and Nyx's life being in danger. What had she gotten herself into? and what had they been going on about a medieval order about? I couldn't necessarily talk to Sam about it at the moment seeing he had been inside the house cleaning and I was outside fixing the lawn mower to cut the grass, I really hated this- domesticated life was not something I enjoyed to much, at least this part of it anyways. It reminded me of the time I had spent with Lisa.. God I missed her, but she was better off without me. On the other had I had watched Ezio and Nyx teach their children to fight- and boy they could definitely fight, I was slightly terrified to be on the receiving end of that. Both of their movements were quick and graceful, they had to have some sort of specialized training. 

"Hey" I heard a little girls voice say from behind me. Startled, I looked up to see Nyx's youngest daughter sitting one one of the large decorative rocks next to me at the entrance of the garden. How did she get here so quickly? and so quietly at that? "What are you doing?"

"Fixing the lawnmower" I answered as I calmed myself a bit "What are you doing?"

"Waiting to leave. Auntie Rhi is taking us to the zoo while mama and papa go to work"

"Sounds fun"

"Have you ever been to the zoo?"

"I can't say I have" I answered as I wiped the sweat off of my head, the heat bearing down on me. How had it been this hot out?

"They're fun, I get to see so many animals though I feel bad that they're locked in cages"

"Well, sometimes they have to be so they can get taken care of"

"That's true. I noticed you staring at my mama a lot, why's that?" She asked. My eyes widened just a bit as I stopped working on the lawnmower to see the girl staring at me with a curious look on her face. How the hell did a 6 year old notice that?

"She just happens to be where i'm looking" I lied a little bit. Not going to lie, I did have a hard time not looking at her, she just had this presence that had demanded attention. Also another reason I chose to do outside work so I could avoid her and not get my ass kicked by her Italian husband. I hadn't been scared of much but the way he fought made me tremble a bit and I did not want to see what he was like when he was really pissed off. Then again every time she came out she was in shorts and a tank top.

"Papa says men look at her all the time, and that he has to beat someone up for looking at her the wrong way all the time, but I don't know what he means by the wrong way. I think people look at her because she's very beautiful. Papa says shes a magnet for danger and bad men" 

"Your mother is very beautiful, I can agree with that, your father is very protective of her though because he loves her very much. It's what I would do if I loved a beautiful girl" I answered. I couldn't believe I was having this conversation with a 6 year old. 6. how smart was this girl?

"He really does, not to long ago he beat up a man who tried to hurt mama when she was coming home from the store. I also see you walking around the house at night, how come? Can you see the spirits too?"

"you're very observant"

"Papa says I got it from mama, as well as walking quietly, I've been in every room of this house. It's gotten me into a lot of trouble"

"You haven't been in that one locked room in the second floor, have you?" I asked curiously. She nodded.

"Of course I have. Mama and Papa don't like when I go in that room though"

"Can I ask you what's in it? Don't worry, you can tell me. It'll be our little secret" I said. She looked as if she were debating with herself before she spoke again. 

"It's a really special sword Mama and Papa got from Anubis before I was born. People have been after it for years and Mama is scared it might get stolen because some really bad people are after it and want it for themselves. I'm not really supposed to talk about it, it's supposed to be a family secret. Only mama and papa can get inside"

"I promise I won't tell anyone if you promise to not say anything about this, alright?"

"Ok. All I know is that Mama and Papa used that sword to kill some bad people, and I mean they kill lots of people. They don't know this but i'm always around when they're meeting with their friends about some secretive stuff. I know they keep having problems with a group of people called Abstergo, or was it the Templars-"

"Liliana, come one sweetie we have to go otherwise we'll be late" I heard another woman call out. I looked up to see Rhi standing next to a large white pick up as all four children climbed into the backseat excitedly. Rhi cast me a curious glance as the girl- Liliana- grinned and jumped off the rock.

"Coming Auntie Rhi" She called before she looked at me and smiled "It was nice talking to you, byeeeee" 

I watched as she ran over to her aunt and climbed in the truck. I smiled and shook my head, she seemed like a great kid. Well, at least now Sam and I knew what the object was- but we didn't know exactly what it would entail or what we were messing with. What surprised me the most was hearing that Nyx had killed people. Ezio I could see, especially seeing how protective he was over his family (And I had only seen a bit of his anger) but Nyx was so calm and collected, she didn't strike me as someone to take a life. Was that what she could have meant a few nights ago? About people dying around her? I gave Rhi an awkward wave as she cast me one last look before getting in her truck as I finished up with the lawn mower. Once she was gone Sam and I would have the whole house to ourselves. I didn't like the feeling I got from this but we really needed that object. I watched out of the corner of my eye as the truck pulled out of the gravel drive and just in case I waited a few extra minuted before I stopped what I was doing and went inside. I couldn't lie, the house had a completely different feeling when everyone was gone- almost as if it were guarding itself. That was unnerving

"Sam!" I called out as I made my way up the stairs "sammy"

"What?" I heard him ask as he walked around the corner, mop in hand as he gave me a curious look.

"Everyone is gone, the house is ours. The little girl told me Nyx and Ezio have a sword locked up in that room"

"A sword? What would lucifer want with a sword" Sam asked as he looked at me, leaning the mop against the wall as he followed me down rhe stairs and towards the room.

"No idea. Then she told me two names- Templars and Abstergo. I have no idea what any of that has to do with the family but it's worth checking out"

Eventually we made it to the door and Sam pulled out a couple of Bobby pins and began to work his way around the lock.

..................

We sat at the door for hours and yet nothing seemed to budge. Every boby pin broke, any knife we used the blade was bent, we even tried kicking in the door and still nothing worked. It was like something didnt want us into the room and I began to think that the little girl was right, only Nyx and Ezio could enter but if we had asked them to let us in they would have said no and we would have blown our cover. Maybe if I could have somehow managed to convince Nyx, she seemed like a reasonable person, if I could explain that lives were on the line. We tried everything we could think of but still nothing. The house was eerily quiet and it was getting even more unnerving until a loud bang was heard as the door was thrown open catching both of us off guard.

"Signor Auditore" a thick arabic accent shouted through the halls. They didn't sound like they belonged here "grandmaster khenemetibanpu are you hear" I gave Sam a confused look as we rushed out to the man screaming for Ezio. Making our way into the living room we both saw a middle aged man in white and tan linen robes, the same symbol hidden on his belt, though a red cross hung from his neck. The man held his chest as blood pooled out from it ss he gasped for breath but frantically looked around until he saw us. Sam and I rushed over, eager to help save this man though he seemed to fight us.

"Let us help you " Sam said as the man shook his head and held out his hand with a piece of paper in it.

"No time..." The man gasped out "give this.. This to Signor Auditore or Grandmaster Khenemetibanpu... Very important...they must get this.."

"Who are you talking about? Who is Khenemetibanpu?" I asked as we tried to lead him to the couch but he wouldn't budge as he continued to press the letter.

"Auditore's wife... The lives of many depend on this... Get this to her now.." The man said before his eyes rolled back and his body went limp. Shit. This was not good at all. Hesitantly Sam took the letter and began to open it. I didn't like he did that but I was also curious as well, this man literally died in the house trying to deliver it. Sam cleared his throat as he began to read it out loud.

"Grandmaster Khenemetibanpu,  
I know normally we don't write letters but this time I had no choice and I did not think it safe to call over the phone. Abd-el-qadir now has full control of Cairo due to Grandmaster Amjad. It seems he has trusted him to hunt down you, kheperkare has informed me of your true nature due to this. Many innocent lives were lost as soon as Abd-el-qadir gained control of the city, he has stormed houses and burnt down stores in search for you and yet this is not the worst news. Amjad has already met with the Russian Templar Borya Chernyshevsky and he has agreed to lend his support to Amjad by giving him nukes for the city if Egypt doesn't get rid of Zahir. A literal witch hunt for you has started, and the people of this city cry out your name for help, praying for their silent protector to appear and save them. I know you are back with your family now but tensions have risen and the riots are getting worse. It is also very sad to inform you that Abd-el-qadir has killed Kheperkare and lit our headquarters on fire, leaving all the other and I to flee to the outskirts of the city until we can establish another hideout. We are in desperate need of your guidance and leadership. Please come back to Cairo as quickly as possible. Kheperkare will receive all honors of an Assassin as he should and he would want you to preside over his funeral which will be held in three days. Em Hotep khenemetibanpu, Zahira"

"So... Both Nyx and Ezio are assassins?" I asked in shock as the pieces seemed to fall into place- the secrecy, the hushed tones and conversatiosn, the killing people to protect others, the way they both fought and were training their children, the robes, hell even the symbols made sense now.

"Uh.. Well.. Yea, thats what this says and whatever they were dealing with was quite important. I was not expecting this at all" Sam said awkwardly as he folded the note back up "what the hell are we supposed to do about the body? We can't just leave it here"

"Well no shit" I answered when all the sudden we heard Nyx and Ezio, both laughing as they walked into the front door. Both Sam and I looked up to see Nyx look down in shock and Ezio with a mixed emotion on his face as Nyx rushed over "I swear on my mother's grave we did not do this"

"He's telling the truth, the man just ran in calling for the both of you. We tried to help him but he insisted on giving you this letter, it was literally his dying wish" Sam said as he held out the paper, Nyx taking it before Ezio could as she checked to see who the man was, closing her eyes softly.

"It's mentuhotep, one of my informant for the Templars" Nyx said softly as Ezio knelt down to him and closed his eyes as Nyx began to read the letter.

"Requiescat in Pace fratello" Ezio said as he paid his respects "you have served our creed well, your memory will be honored"

"Ezio... Kheperkare... He's - he's dead" Nyx gasped softly as she looked at her husband with tears in her eyes. I felt awful for how she was feeling "I have to return to Egypt... I can't... I have to lay him to rest. I need to stop Abd-el-qadir, I have to rebuild whats left of my rite..."

"Then I will go with you mio amore, I owe Kheperkare my life. You will not have to do this alone" Ezio said as he began to pick up the man's body "I will have our jet ready by tonight," nyx only nodded as Ezio disappeared leaving her all alone to cry. That's when she looked up at us.

"We have much to discuss, but that will happen when we get back.." Nyx said as she got up and went to the kitchen to no doubt clean up the blood on the floor. Sam and I looked at each other, agreeing silently that it would be best that we wait until we get the sword. Especially now since we were surrounded by assassins, what was the odds of that. No wonder why they had looked at us the way they did, they were seeing if we were a threat, and it now became clear why Nyx was hunted and why they both wanted to protect their family, no doubt they were placed in danger- they were saving a world from physical threats.

*Nyx POV*

It took everything in me not to cry as Sam and Dean had helped me clean up the blood. I knew they read the letter, I knew that we would have to talk but I didnt think itd be like this. After I finished I changed into my robes, as did Ezio, as I adjusted my hidden blades and I could tell Sam and Dean were worried as I had opened them a few times so I knew they were working. We packed light and as soon as the kids had gotten back we had kissed them all goodbye as Rhi agreed to watch them. I didnt know how long we were going to be gone but I knew I couldn't stay forever in Cairo and with its current state I was not bringing any child into that. Kheperkare was like a brother to me and this... It hurt to much. Abd-el-qadir was going to pay, I was going to make sure of that.

Two more of my brothers had died. That was something I wasn't going to stand for. I didnt care that I was flying into Cairo with my robes- if he wanted me he would get me. Pulling up my hood we had slipped out of the house and towards the airstrip, Ezio holding my hands.


	8. An arrival for a departure

*Nyx POV*

By the time we had arrived in Cairo it was early morning and I was met with one of the Novices that lead Ezio and I to the new hideout near Giza. I hadn't been expecting to come back so soon, let alone for the death of a friend. Kheperkare and I were close, we had spent multiple holidays together and he even stayed with us when he came to visit America- though rare- it was great to have him around. Simply put he was my DaVinci as Davinci was to Ezio. Now? It felt like a dream and I didn't want to believe that any of this had been real. The funeral was going to be held tomorrow and though I wanted to fulfill his wishes of being mummified his family had already claimed his body and were doing a regular burial, seeing as they never knew his true faith. The brotherhood hadn't even been aware of Kheperkare having a wife and children but he had done it that way so they would remain unharmed and uninvolved from any assassin-templar business. Unfortunately unless you were a foreigner paganism was damn near forbidden in the Arabic states. It felt wrong to bury him like that but had no say and never met his family- it was something he never discussed or wanted to and all he said on the matter was that he did not agree with them and became the black sheep of the family. Ezio and I walked hand in hand to the bureau, some of the novices bowing their heads and respect and giving us greetings. I may have been Idolized here but Ezio had been a legend around here just the same and they had been in complete awe, some eager to meet him and some jealous as they eyed our hands.

"Bella, (1)perché mi stanno fissando in quel modo?" Ezio asked. I giggled softly.

"(2)Perché sono gelosi di te e desiderano essere te, e dopo tutto sei mio marito" I answered as I made my way through the small halls and went to find Zahira, dragging Ezio behind me. I left my hood down, letting them all see my face for the first time, and they had seemed a bit stunned by it. Zahira was usually in the training room and after what happened i'm sure she was very upset. Wandering around the halls I heard the sound of soft thumps as if someone had been smacking dummies and I knew we were close. Rounding the corner I was greeted with a tall Egyptian woman with long flowy back hair, her robes loose, as she focused on the dummy in front of her hs each strike was filled with anger.

"Who is that?" Ezio asked curiously as he eyed her form like he had eyed all of his novices during training. He was checking for anything she needed to fix.

"Zahira Ashgar, a novice that joined a few months back. She was one of our informants that went under cover to keep her eyes on Abd-el-qadir. Im not to sure where she came here from or how she found us but she fit in well, she was one of Kheperkare's best students" I answered as he nodded some.

"She has potential" He said "and a great form though she could work on her footwork a bit more"

"And there's the mentore I love so much, but don't go trying to fix my novices Marito, mine are just as trained as yours" I joked as I let go of his hand and headed towards her, stepping out of the shadows the roof provided. This area looked to be an old patio of some sort but the gaping hole in the ceiling did nothing against the sandstorms "don't fight with anger Zahira, it only blinds you and leaves you vulnerable to your targets next attack. You'll get nowhere when you fight angrily, sure it adds a bit more power but it muddles your mind"

"Of course Grandmaster" Zahira said as she stopped suddenly to look at me and bow her head some. I smiled softly.

"How many times do I have to tell you all you don't have to do that, it's more then I deserve" I said as she looked up at me, her dark brown eyes red and puffy. She normally had a stern face but it was obvious that this had taken its toll on her, she looked horrible.

"That is far from the truth, you have done a lot for us" Zahira said before she noticed Ezio "Master Ezio, an honor to meet you as well"

"My wife tells me great things about you and so far I haven't been disappointed " Ezio answered as he nodded his head some. Like a typical girl with feelings, she blushed slightly but looked back at me.

"That means a lot to hear that from the both of you but we are more then lucky to have your wife leading us" Zahira said as she cleared her throat and changed the subject "We are all having a feast tonight in Kheperkare's honor, the funeral is tomorrow morning,"

"I know but I wanted to talk to you first, I knew how much he meant to you" I started. She shifted uncomfortably as she sniffled and looked away, that was odd.

"Can... can I tell you something. privately?" I looked at her curiously and nodded as I turned to face Ezio. he only slightly nodded as he walked out, telling me he'd go and find our room.

"Of course"

"I know you have always wondered how I found you, the true reason I joined the creed...well, it was for a selfish reason. I didn't join just to help people at least not at first" Zahira started. Where was she getting at?

"What do you mean"

"What i'm trying to say is... Kheperkare he isn't- he wasn't just my mentor. He was my father, before... before my mother passed she told me the truth about who my father really was and she told me what he really did. As soon as I had found out I came straight here. I was there when he died, I was right there and yet I couldn't get to him. He begged me to stay put and I hadn't even gotten the chance to tell him..."

"Zahira, look at me, Kheperkare knew what he was doing and if he didn't think it safe then he wouldn't have done it" I started as she looked up at me with tear filled eyes, I hadn't been expecting that at all "Trust in his judgement. What you did was not selfish, any child would have done what you have. Do not focus on not telling him this but remember all the moments you shared together, he may never know but you do and that is what will make all those moments sweeter"

"But-"

"Relax, breathe and take a day to yourself. Holding this in, fighting angrily... It's not going to do anything. I miss him to, hell I miss him a lot he was one of my closest friends, but I know he wouldn't want me to do anything rash or stupid either. Honor him, the best way you can" I said. She nodded softly before she gave me a soft smile.

"You know, he... he always believed in you. Said you were going to change everything, he believed in you more then he did Ra. I should probably sleep before the feast tonight, I'm glad you've returned safely to Egypt" Zahira smiled before she left, her shoulders slumping a bit as I watched her walk away. I felt terrible, I really did, to have gone all this way to finally meet the man who gave you life only to watch them burn in front of you. I wouldn't be able to stomach it. Zahira had a lot more strength then she admitted she just needed the help to see it, after all that time around Abd-el-qadir and the things she had to do... I was going to make sure he felt all our pains, make him regret ever crossing my path and killing Kheperkare. He was going to see a whole different side of me.

I left the room in search of where Ezio had gone, with all the times I had traveled I still suffered from Jet lag, and what I needed now was a nap. I could feel the heaviness in the air as I walked the corridors, eventually finding my way to the room Ezio and I were going to be staying in. My body ached as I stepped inside, Ezio no where to be seen. I didn't give it much thought as I threw myself on the semi large bed, it wasn't as comfortable as the bed I had grown used to at home, but it reminded me of the time Rhi and I moved up to Boston, those mattresses had been old and worn in and I was pretty sure living in that apartment had given it some bugs. I was so glad to see that apartment complex was no longer there but that old landlord had managed to find another apartment to get his hands on. That man had annoyed me to no end. I felt the bed around me dip slightly as I felt Ezio's presence wash over me, how he had this affect on me had driven me nuts but in a good way. Almost as if he had read my mind he began to massage my back and I sighed softly, god that felt good.

"You're tense mio cara" Ezio noted as he pressed his fingers deep along my spine, working out the knotted muscle. He was always skilled with his hands and in more ways then one. Must have been a gift because even when I had gone out to spa's they couldn't even make me this relaxed.

"I wonder why" I replied sarcastically as I felt his weight shift above me.

"Mind taking your robe off? it would make this a lot easier"

"Trying to get me naked already?" I teased. Ezio chuckled as he stopped, letting me sit up some as I took off my robes, leaving me in a white and red sports bra, as I laid by down.

"If I wanted you naked you'd already be naked bella, don't you know how this works. Besides I promised you a massage, didn't I?"

"Look at you being a gentleman for once" I snorted "God I needed this"

"I can tell, your a bundle of it. Please don't overwork yourself again, I mean it"

"How about you give me a valid reason too and then I wont. Tomorrow after the funeral I want to head into the market and see the damage, "

"Bella-"

"I'm doing this Ezio and you can't stop me. Are you helping me or no"

"Si bella, I am, you know how much I owe him and how much he deserves to be avenged but I won't allow you to overwork yourself" Ezio chided "So unless you have an actual plan for letting me help you destress I'm not going to let you overwork yourself. Take your own advice for once hmm"

"good, now can you go a little lower?"

"any lower and I'll be doing much more then giving you a massage"

"Maybe thats the point" I teased as there was a knock on the door "Yes?"

"I was told to inform you that the feast will be done in an hour and that the others are expecting to hear a plan of action " A mans voice said. 

"of course, I'll be out soon" I answered before I heard the footsteps fade away. Well, at least nobody had barged in this time. I somehow managed to turn around and lay on my back, Ezio stopping as he laid propped up on his side next to me, shirtless as always. I reached up and brushed a few strands out of his eyes, my fingers tracing the scar on his lips, how did one little scar make him so much more attractive? I just stared up at him as his eyes bore into mine-those eyes, their was just something about them that pierced me, as if they were looking into who I truly was. I felt truly naked, as if he were staring directly into my soul, but I didn't feel the judgement, I felt the love, the concern, and it felt great. I had no need to hide myself from him and because of that he knew all of me, even brought out the best parts of me. I had noticed that with all my past lives, none has been rewarding and as amazing as my time with him, I could see why he was my true mate. 

"così bella amore mio" Ezio said softly "I don't think I ever told you how much I admire you,"

"You do everyday" I chuckled. He smiled softly as his eyes sparkled.

"Because I want you to be reminded of how amazing you are. I know people take you for granted all the time, especially our friends and family, but I just wanted to let you know that I see it. You are not in this alone, and I am always here for you even when you feel you're in pain. I take our vows seriously and seeing you suffer on the inside is something I don't ever want to see you go through all that"

"Ezio..."

"I mean it. Ever since I saw you in my class that day I knew you were special, different, and I knew that I wanted to be apart of your life. You were so perfect, so innocent, and trying to find your way around. You took my breath away and that is a moment I will never forget"

"I'm surprised you remembered that"

"How could I not? It was the day I saw your beautiful face and knew I had to have you"

"Charmer. How did you end up teaching anatomy anyways?" I asked curiously. Ezio rolled his eyes.

"I am smarter then you think amore and besides I was friends with DaVinci" He pointed out "it is still blurry, my time living in this life before I became a teacher. It was like a fog had enveloped me, I guess I had a passion for teaching- or at least because I was a mentor thats why I had been in a teaching position anyways- I just remember finding myself in an interview where I got the job. I don't know how I got there but I did and everyday the only thing on my mind was 'the Phoenix'. I guess it was safe to say I had been put there and waiting for you"

"I can't imagine what that's like. But don't think that this gets you off the hook, you got to live through two whole life times, I'm jealous"

"You have hundreds of past lives" Ezio said as he looked at me "I should be jealous of you, though it's quite funny to hear you admit that"

"Yea but I don't remember them, sometimes the memories come in spurts. You get to remember all of that stuff"

"Somethings I wish I could forget" He answered "but ever since I laid my eyes on you in this life I am starting to see why it cannot remain forgotten for two long. Without the pain I went through I would have never been able to appreciate you the way I have been"

"Damn you and your smooth talk" I joked as I grinned, absent mindedly playing with the ends of his hair.

"But you love it"

"I think I just like the sound of your voice when I hear that accent of yours"

"Ohhh low blow princepessa"

"I am not a princess"

"Oh, you're right. You're a la Regina, una Dea"

"Any particular reason you're giving me compliments?"

"Because you're my wife and I love you oh so much and I wish to praise you until the end of time" He replied as he sat up some more "Is it bad that I just want to spend all day laying in bed with you, just not doing anything?"

"Never but with our lives that'll never happen"

"We do have the rest of the night"

"Yea, but I can bet that most of the assassins here will start drinking and I know you will too, I know how you get with wine. Last time you though you could climb Santa Maria del Fiore with no hands then proceeded to try and get some other men drunk and start a fight club, and do I need to bring up that time in the Vineyard where you, Arno, and Edward-"

"No need to finish that sentence mio cara I remember perfectly" Ezio said quickly as his face flushed brightly causing me to laugh even more. I had very, very rarely seen Ezio go red and it was always so memorable now I really wished I had a camera. After a while of just laying in the room with Ezio and making him smile and laugh we eventually came down for Kheperkare's feast and the food had been filled to the brim with authentic Egyptian foods such as Ful medames, Tamiya, Mulukhiya, Feteer Meshaltet, Umm ali, Hawawshi, and Mahalabiya. Ezio had been a bit skeptical about the food- due to the fact he hadn't had most of this- but I had grown accustomed to it and some of it hadn't been that bad and I had been developing a huge appetite towards the Mahalabiya. After a few drinks the table had seemed to get a bit louder, though Zahira had seemed to avoid most people and kept her eyes down. She had barely eaten. It was nice though to see everyone get along and talk to one another, forgetting about their worries mostly as they all seemed lively. This was how Kheperkare wanted things to be, how he wanted everyone to honor it, but it was just so hard to believe. I smiled softly as I laid my head on Ezio's shoulder, holding his hand underneath the table. I talked but my mind had wandered off, to focused on what would happen tomorrow, not being able to shake the feeling that something might happen- not necessarily dangerous but something important.

"Are you alright?" One of the master assassin's asked as he looked up at me. I nodded and smiled a bit as I sat up some.

"I'm fine, just thinking" I answered before I stood up " I need to go pray, i'll be right back"

Translations  
1)why are they staring at me like that  
2)Because they are jealous of you and wish to be you, that and you're my husband after all

Hey guys, sorry for the late update, our signal and internet sut out so nothing wanted to work at all. I promise ill make it up to yall. love yaaaa


	9. Shem em hotep and Seneb ti

We had all gotten up early the next morning, some brushing off a slight hangover, as we all dressed in our robes. We didn't care we could possibly get spotted, we were burying a fallen friend and mentor. Surprisingly Ezio had been the first one up. We made our way out of the Giza plateau and towards the city, the day already gloomy as the clouds hung low and it looked as if it were about to rain as it casted a dark shadow. I knew it was a sign, rain here was a rarity in itself and I knew it was a sign but what? I wasnt too sure yet. When we had gotten to the funeral I noticed it was small but full of important people- namely Zahir Hajjar. How were they related. Sitting next to them was a older Egyptian woman who wore all black, her eyes red and tear stained, as two little boys and a little girl sat next to her. That was his wife and family. The only reason they had called us, and the rest of us found out about his family, was because he left exactly how to reach us to his wife and no doubt insisted to get ahold of us if this were to happen. Nobody seemed to notice us as we made our way into the crowd. That's when I noticed Zahira looking at his family and cry silently, that no doubt had to hurt.

At the front was Kheperkare's casket, a wreathe of roses on top of it, woth one picture of him smiling and holding a newborn. He looked so happy. What annoyed me the most was seeing him be buried next to Rasheed and thats when it clicked- Kheperkare was Zahir's brother and Rasheeds uncle. Now I knew why he insisted keeping quiet and his family out of it. I was disgusted that he was buried next to the filthy man but I couldn't cause a commotion. While the preacher had said what he did I muttered my own silent prayer to Anubis. I wasn't trying to be disrespectful but I could feel Kheperkare's presence, begging for me to do so, and that's what I did. I looked up to see Kheperkare's soul rise from the casket and smile. I tried not to cry but the urge was overpowering. He walked over to his family and gave a small smile, touching their cheeks as they began to stir a bit and cry a little more and it reminded me of a man saying his final goodbyes before he left. After a while he walked over to me and stood in front of my, nearly freezing in my spot.

"Phoenix" He said, for the first time in years saying my actual name "I am indebted to you. Before your appearance was known I had began to feel hopeless, lost, that this world would never know peace but now I realized that the cycle will never end but I rest easier knowing that you are here in this world to lessen that burden. I have always admired your strength, what everyone else here deems impossible you did it without even knowing you accomplished something damn near impossible, and when you admitted it was you still kept going. When you insisted on destroying all the pieces of Eden and killing Juno everyone around the world thought you were crazy or suicidal but here you are and now all of their faith is in you. I want you to know that I am so proud of you and so proud and honored to not only know you or call you my friend and I am grateful for all the times we spent together. Please, watch over my wife and children, they still need someone to keep them safe when I'm gone. I trust you to do what's right. I must go now, I must walk the duat" I felt the tears slip down my cheeks as I watched him fade away. I would honor his wishes.

"Before we lay Karim to rest, I leave the floor open for anyone to share any stories or would like to say a few words" the preacher said, pulling me out of my trance. I watched as Zahir walked up, the preacher patting his shoulder softly as he stepped aside.

"My brother Karim... He wasn't always around when we were children but what I do remember, when I did see him, was that he was a good man and a loving husband. He was the only family I had left, Allah has seemed fit to not only take my son away but my brother as well. Karim knew that we could make it past these tough times and I plan to see that through. It is still a shock to me that he was taken and targeted but he will forever remain a symbol of hope" Zahir said as he choked up some. I could tell he was upset and the recent deaths had taken their toll. As he walked off I slipped through the crowd and took his place, the woman and a few others surprised I was here, Zahir slightly confused as I had my hood up. I shook with fear but seeing Ezio nod at me reassuringly in the crowd had soothed some of my nerves.

"All of you here don't know me, but I was a... A very close friend with Karim. Truthfully I knew him as Kheperkare, it's what he preferred. Until I heard news he died I was unaware that he had family... And it wasn't because he was ashamed or chained down by family but because he wanted to keep them safe. He and I...we... Worked together and before becoming something like his boss he trained me, taught me a lot of things I hadn't known about... But most importantly he believed and me and put his trust in me even when everything was at stake. You know, the last thing he said to me... He told me to go home and see my family and that he would take over my absence. He told me everything would be fine and that I would overwork myself. Our creed, I, am indebted to him for all he's done for us even before I showed up, he helped- he devoted his life to us and saving those innocent people on the streets. Everyday, no matter the injury he had or the shit he went through stopped him from getting up and continuing on. Some of you may be asking what I'm talking about or who I am but it's not about me, it's about Kheperkare and the memories and legacy he left behind. He was a soldiers and every night we would go out and fight against those who threatened to corrupt and bring down Egypt. He had my back, and like a soldier he died bravely to save those around him, he gave his life to keep everyone here safe. He was more then a man and he was even more then a friend to me he was a brother.. He was part of my family and my children.. They loved him. And that's why his death will not do in vain, I plan on finding the bastard that did this and making him pay, he will get justice just like he will get his eternal rest. Kheperkare may be gone but his memory, who he was... He will live on in all our hearts forever. This is not the end brother, we will see each other soon and our paths will cross once more. (1) unen pet unen.etj Khmer shem em hotep" 

I walked off back to my spot as people eyed me curiously, to stunned to speak. I poured my heart out as I tried not to cry, Ezio holding me closely ashe he pulled me into his chest as another person took my place though quite unsure of what to say next. Eventually everyone finished up as the casket was slowly lowered into the ground. I grabbed a fistful of dirt and dumped it on the coffin, Ezio doing the same as everyone said their final goodbyes. That gray headstone taunted me as I stared down at it, the rain coming down in a light drizzle. I ignored the chills. This had all been too soon, there had still been so much to do and accomplish, who would I have close to me now? Who would watch over the Bureau when I was in Italy or America? While most of his family and friends left our brothers and sisters stayed, not to sure what to do. I didnt blame them, I didn't either but the only thing on my mind was taking Abd-el-qadir down.

"Excuse me" I heard Zahir say from behind me, pulling me out of my trance. I looked up to see Zahir approach me, his guards not to far behind him "I don't think we've had the pleasure of meeting" 

"I know who you are Zahir, that and I've heard a great deal about you" I answered as Ezio squeezed my hand lightly.

"And your name?"

"Just call me Khenemetibanpu and this is my husband Ezio" I answered as Ezio nodded some. He just nodded slowly as he looked back at the grave.

"So you are who the people have been calling for"

"So I've heard"

"You know.... I never knew Karim had taken it upon himself to help fight back the terrorist but it doesn't surprise me"

"We had gone out every night looking to help, have been even before this civil war. He watched my back a lot even when I didn't need it"

"Even as the youngest of us he was always acting as the oldest. I've noticed you wear that same symbol as him, do you mind telling me what it means? And if you could help me fight off these terrorists"

"Zahir, we've been helping more then you could ever think, we've been helping way before this even became public" I answered as I looked at him "we are on your side. If you really want to know about us then you need to know the whole truth and you may not like it"

"I have lost a son and a brother, how worse can that be? But I cannot allow Egypt to fall under any circumstances"

"Mind taking us into Khan el-Khalili? We have some business to attend to there and it is a much safer place to talk" 

"Of course"

"Good" I said as I turned to the others, instructing them to carry out the plans we had made the day before. I would focus on Abd-el-qadir so that our other issues could be taken care of, as Zahir looked at me slightly confused, but lead us down towards a black limo parked around the block, as his guards seemed to hover by him almost as if they were shielding his thin body from a threat. One of them opened the doors and Zahir got in first, Ezio and I close behind him. The door shut behind us as we sat comfortably in the black leather seats, Zahir across from us as he looked between us curiously. Without looking back he knocked on the divider and it instantly opened revealing the driver as he told him to take us to the market. Abd-el-qadir liked to hided out in the market place, it was crowded and he knew he could get away with ease. Not this time. Ezio and I kept our hoods on, we knew better then to reveal our identity to soon.

"Can I see your faces?" Zahir asked as he cleared his throat.

"A lot of people want my wife and I dead, for know it is best if you don't see our faces yet" Ezio answered as he eyes Zahir cautiously. Zahir nodded.

"I see. You don't know me yet and I don't know you. I hope that eventually we can grow into a friendship, after all a friend of Karim's is a friend of mine any day" Zahir started "But enough about that, lets talk shall we? you mentioned a creed my brother was in?"

"He has been since he was a child, at least that's what he told us" I started "Kheperkare was apart of our creed known as the Assassins. Ever since humanity came to be we have been fighting a group known as the Templars, a order hell bent on bending humanities will to their own so that they can take over the world to create what they call a peaceful world which is really mind control. Currently, the Templars are trying to take over Cairo and they're using this civil war and these terrorist organizations to do so. We've been trying put a stop to their plans in Egypt for years but we've always been one step behind"

"Wait-" Zahir started as he looked a bit confused and struggling with some of the news "Karim... Karim was an Assassin? Who killed people mercilessly?" 

"I know, the name Assassin is quite often confused with being bad, but it isn't. Our rules prohibit us from killing an innocent" Ezio cut in "We do not harm those who have done nothing wrong"

"Your brother was an assassin yes, but our job means that we keep humanity safe and ensure their free will is kept. The only blood he spilled was the Templars when they were harming the people on the streets"

"So... Are these Templars just in Egypt? Like you are?"

"No, our Creed is everywhere: America, Italy, France, China, Russia, Canada, South America, we're everywhere, just like the Templars are"

"Why Egypt?"

"A lot of things come from here- Oil, riches, history. It's a whirlwind of people that flood in to see the sites, Egypt is an important place. If they can control one country then they can try to control the others. What the Templars are after is power and they will do anything to get it"

"And my brother was killed because of this?"

"Yes and no" I answered softly "His true Identity was never known in our creed, we had no idea that he had a family until his wife reached out to us. I am the grandmaster of the Egyptian brotherhood, Kheperkare was my second, and when I was away going to visit with my family he would watch over until I returned. Abd-el-qadir was the one who killed Kheperkare, he ambushed our hideout and set it on fire. Kheperkare was protecting my identity and keeping our brothers and sisters out of danger. I doubt he knew your brother's true identity"

"The drug leader killed my brother?" Zahir asked in shock "The same one that's taken ahold of Cairo and put a price on your head"

"The very one. We've been on his trail for a while and we almost had him a couple of days ago but he managed to escape. I am going to personally make sure that he doesn't get away this time" I growled "What I say next, you aren't going to like. Abd-el-qadir was just a man running errands for your son Rasheed, who was a high ranking templar, with his death Abd-el-qadir has no doubt taken his place seeing the chaos he's caused in the city. Your son was feeding these terrorists drugs and guns- which also helped cover up all the Egyptian antiquities he smuggled out of the country. Your son was planning to use these riots to cause someone to panic and kill you, they already have a candidate to take your place once you've passed"

"No... No Rasheed.. he would never do that. I am his father-"

"Did he wear a red cross on him?" Ezio asked as he leaned forwards to look at Zahir. Zahir was shaking slightly, eyes wide and filled with tears as he sat back and almost seemed to go pale.

"He... he wore a ring with a red cross, he said it was a gift from a friend. I thought it was just for Allah. How did you know that?"

"That's the Templar's insignia" Ezio answered.

"Mohammad Musahim" I said. Zahir's head instantly snapped up when I had said the name "The man they're trying to have replace you is Mohammad Musahim. Know him?"

"Of course I do, he's been a family friend for years. We grew up together, he would never-"

"does he have a red cross?"

"Oh...." Zahir sighed as he closed his eyes, trying to process all of this "he's a templar to, isn't he"

"He's most likely a pawn but yes"

"Look, my wife and I are here to help you, we will avenge Kheperkare, we will get rid of this drug lord, and we will help you win this civil war but you have to trust us. You cannot let anyone know of our involvement otherwise it will put you and a lot of other people in danger " Ezio said as we felt the car stop. Looking out the window I could see we reached the crowded market as hundreds of people milled by, elbowing each other to get through, as their shouts and talks came through the car window. 

"How will I be able to get ahold of you?" Zahir asked as he nodded "I would really like your help."

"We'll find you" I said "But I will send someone tonight to give you a way to contact us. Be careful Zahir, the Templars may have informants already in your inner circle. You're doing the right thing here. We will see you soon, stay safe"

Ezio opened the car door and lead us out before he shut the door. We watched the car drive off as I turned my attention to the market. Luckily the Market hadn't been hit to bad- not like the crumbling charred buildings we had passed. Some of the stalls had been torn down, a few shops vandalized as goods littered the dirt ground much like broken glass and what looked like some ash. the people looked terrified, talking and moving quickly, as if they didn't want to linger around any longer then they should have. I could faintly here the sounds of chickens and donkey's a ways down. Looking around I noticed a few buff guys with guns wandering the streets as a few stood on top of the roofs, greasy looking, as they scanned the crowd for something or someone. Great.

"There are men on the roof and wandering the streets, they've got guns" I said as I leaned into Ezio. He quickly glanced around as he noticed them all "No doubt Abd-el-qadir's men"

"Take them out as we go or..."

"Let's slip by first. If we can't find him or where his whereabouts's are then we go for the men. One of them is bound to know where he's at"

"Where to first?" Ezio asked as he nodded.

"I want to try the tunnels at the center of the market, it's where all the spices are" I answered. Taking my hand in his we began to push our way through the crowd, keeping low and avoiding the watchful gaze of the guards. 

Translations  
1) As long as the sky exists, you will exist with me. go/depart in peace 


	10. This is going nowhere

I leaned against the wall behind me, my arms crossed over my chest, as I waited in anticipation. A week had passed since Kheperkare's funeral and though we had been closing in on Abd-el-qadir we still hadn't been able to get our hands on him. We were running out of time and within the week Ezio and I would be going home to our children. Sure I could have left a few other master assassins continue the search while I was away but he had made this personal and he was targeting me, I could have stayed while Ezio had gone home but I needed to see my children as well they were my family and I couldn't neglect them, I wasn't going to. Months of mockery and I wasn't going to let that happen again either. The screams and shouts died down as the door opened, causing me to stand up as Ezio came out of the room.

"Did he say anything?" I asked. I had unfortunately lost my temper with one of Abd-el-qadir's men and Ezio had to kick me out of the room before I had done something I really regretted. Ezio sighed as he shook his head.

"nothing we don't already know Bella, Abd-el-qadir must not tell these men anything. If he told anyone it has to be men very close to him"

"This was one of those men" I growled out. Ezio grabbed my shoulder's and made me look up at him, his eyes pouring into mine as he held me still.

"I know how much this means to you but he knows nothing, I've tried everything I could to get him to talk but he's said everything the others have said"

"This is hopeless, none of this is going nowhere.." I said as I began to cry softly. I felt hopeless, I was supposed to be catching Kheperkare's killer and yet I couldn't even do that, how horrible was I? This whole week had gotten to me and I could barely seem to keep my thoughts in order. How had I done this for so long?

"Amore, please don't cry" Ezio said as he noticed my tears and pulled me into a tight hug "You're doing everything you can"

"It's been a week Ezio... a week.... and I haven't even gotten close, It doesn't feel like enough"

"I know this is hard for you, but don't beat yourself up over this it won't get you anywhere. I know what you are going through, I did the same thing before with my father and brothers and Adelina. You must let this go, I know you are going to get him but you need to breath and relax first" Ezio reassured as he rubbed my back. I cried into his chest, trying to calm myself down. I hated the fact I hit dead end after dead end, what had I been missing? What was I doing wrong? "Good news is bound to come up soon. We should inform the others whats going on, I know you are used to doing things by yourself but maybe this ia something you need to work on with the others. You cant always carry the weight of the world on your shoulders, you may be the Phoenix but you are still human and my wife."

"What do we do with him?" I asked, sniffling a bit as I looked up at him.

"I'll take care of him, you go to bed, you haven't slept in three days"

"But-"

"Bed, now" Ezio said sternly. I sighed as he dried my tears and kissed my forehead "I'm being serious you need sleep. You look like you're going to pass out"

"Fine but you better be joining me"

"I am, just let me do this for you alright" Ezio said as he gave me a semi pleading look "go bella, please"

I nodded as I made my way to our shared room, now unable to shake the wave of exhaustion that washed over me. I knew Ezio was right, I needed sleep, and I wasn't going to be useful to anyone if I was tired. We had spent our entire day looking for Abd-el-qadir's personal guard and had only been met with a group of mercenaries- one I just happened to take here for an interigation. Was he that desperate to try and get me? If that was the case then why hadn't he shown himself yet? Why had he always managed to slip away?

I pushed the questions aside as they only seemed to make my head spin. I couldnt focus, and thinking made it worse. My feet drug along the floor as I made it to our room and pulled off my shoes and robes, leaving me only in my underwear as I threw myself on the bed and stared out the window. From here I could still see the pyramids and even though I had seen them dozens of times and even climbed to the top I was still in awe of them. I could feel the power, stand in its extravagance... It was absolutely breath taking. Those pyramids reminded me to not give up hope and to keep going because eventually I would reach the top. I would ascend. I could only imagine what they must have been like in their glory days as my soul cried and reached out for them, feeling overjoyed as I was once again in my homeland- spiritually anyways.

*Abd-el-qadir POV*

"HOW HARD IS IT TO FIND A GOD DAMN WOMAN" I snarled as I threw the chair across the room, watching it break apart on the wall. The men looked down, to ashamed to look up and too sacred to say anything "YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE THE BEST TRACKERS IN THE WORLD AND YOU CAN'T FIND ONE GIRL, JUST THE ONE. FOR THE LOVE OF ALLAH THIS IS A WOMAN"

"We- we did find her" One of the men stuttered "But she got away"

"Are you telling me this woman managed to kick all of your asses? how pathetic and weak are you?" I snapped angrily. This was ridiculous, how could a group of highly trained men fuck up so badly? "I hired a group of mercenaries, said you were the best in your profession, never once failed to deliver and yet here you are, empty handed, and beaten by a woman. Why did I even bother to waist my time on you, I should have just done this myself. GO, LEAVE MY SIGHT BEFORE I PUT A BULLET IN EACH OF YOUR HEADS"

"But she light Reda on fire" One of the men interjected "It was magic-"

"LEAVE" I yelled, pulling out my pistol as I pointed it at their heads. I watched as their eyes widened as they quickly ran out of the room. I growled angrily as I flipped one of the desks near me, papers flying everywhere as glass broke. I didn't care I was too pissed off. I needed the Phoenix, it was driving me insane, not having her near me was pissing me off. I wanted all that power and I wanted it now, I was tired of waiting and what annoyed me even more was that she had undone everything I did in the city, roaming around killing my men, stopping my plans, and returning order. I needed to come up with some way to find her, it couldn't have been that hard, right? That's when it hit me, I could use a witch to help track her. That way I couldn't fail, no matter where she went we could find her. Where would I find a witch around here though?

"Don't you dare take another step bastardo" A thick Italian voice said from behind me as I felt a cool metal blade pressed to my neck. What the hell? again? This wasn't the phoenix but this presence was just as intimidating and powerful.

"You have to be stupid or suicidal to come sneak into my home and threaten me assassin" I hissed. The man huffed as the smell of wine and light cologne washed over me. I swallowed the spit gathering in my mouth as he lead me to a chair and sat me down. He kept his blade on my throat but stepped in front of me. He was tall, dressed in red and white robes. Despite his hood being up I could see he had a small scar on his lip and his eyes seemed to glow a golden color. He screamed Alpha male as he was tall and had broad shoulders. A typical Italian playboy. I rolled my eyes.

"My wife says I'm more of a thrill seeker, I have a habit for picking up danger"

"What do you want?" I asked "Because if you think you're going to kill me then you are so wrong. There are so many guards in there, not to mention a few elder Templars"

"How do you think I got in? most of them are dead, I took care of them on the way in" The man said, making my blood run cold "I don't plan on killing you myself, I believe my wife deserves that honor after all the hell you've put her through"

"What?" I asked as he caught my attention. The man chuckled darkly as he pressed the blade further on my neck. I winced a but as I felt the blade nick my skin, a little blood running down my neck. Khenemetibanpu had a husband? well wasn't this a dilemma.

"You heard me. After what you did to Kheperkare and those people I have half a mind to gut you myself for being the bastardo you are but I know better. I came to... warn you"

"Warn me about what? Who are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know. All I came to say is that she will find you, and she will make you pay, my wife gives no mercy for scumbags like yourself and if I can find you, well, I'm sure she'll be coming close behind me soon. You'll never know when though, she'll make you go just a little insane before she does put an end to your miserable life"

"Is that why you came all the way out here to tell me?" I spat as I glared at him "To try and scare me off? Like I told that old man before I burned that hideout your order will fall and I will make Khenemetibanpu my bitch" Suddenly he punched me hard, breaking my nose as my vision went black momentarily. I chuckled a bit as I looked at him, my vision blurry but coming back slightly "hahaha did I strike a nerve"

"You will not talk about her like that" He growled dangerously "and if I had anything to do with it, you won't lay a finger on her. I came out here to make my own little reminder of your own failure because you won't win. No matter how hard you try, you won't beat her, and that isn't me saying that as a husband, that's me saying that as someone who's seen it with their own eyes what she's truly capable of"

"You're weak. All.. All that power right besides you and you won't even use it. Pathetic"

"There is a difference, I respect it and her. You don't" The man said. He removed the blade from my neck but he took the blade and began to carve a strange symbol of my chest. I cried out in pain, trying to hold back the the cries, as blood trickled down my chest. I glared at the man with hate as I tried to kick him off me but he wouldn't budge, he was firmly planted to the ground and his body pure muscle, how was that possible? I had never met anyone like that before. Eventually he stopped and stood up. I looked down to see what he put but when I looked up he was gone as if he had never been there in the first place. I scrambled up and looked for a mirror as the blood soaked my clothes before I looked at it in horror 'Fallimento' carved into my skin and the wounds looked deep, this was definitely going to scar. I punched the mirror as it shattered before I grabbed my phone and began to look for a first aid kit. I dialed Amjad's number as I listened to it ring several timed before he picked up.

"Hello, Grandmaster...no not yet but I know how to find her. Do you know of any dark witches?Oh, when did they get here? Ok... I'll be waiting then" I said as I hung up. It must have been my lucky break, I asked to find one just as one had flown into the country, what were the odds. 

"I heard you were looking for me" A smooth, sultry female voice said as it floated around the room, making me jump just a bit as I turned around to see a tall, thin, pale girl as she sat in one of the small leather recliners in the room. Her long raven black hair had been pulled back into a messy bun as her amber colored eyes looked more like blood red. Around her neck and fingers were all sorts of pentagrams, inverted crosses, and strange symbols. Something around her seemed unsettling and I didn't like it one bit but I was running out of options.

"Who are you and how did you get into my house?" I asked as I eyed her suspiciously just as she did the same to me, as if she were sizing me up in some sort of odd way.

"The names Lilith. Not the demon but I was named after her, you asked for a dark witch and here I am, I'm the most powerful you're going to get especially around these parts. As for how I got in, well that's a surprise. Why do you need me?" She asked.

"I need someone found but every time she's in my grasp she's gone" I answered. She looked bored with the idea as she yawned lazily.

"Well that's boring" she started as she cocked her head to the side "and a waste of my expertise, im not here to fulfill your petty needs and find your girlfriend who doesn't want you-"

"She is not some girl. She's important and the only person standing in my way from taking over this city and The world " I said as I cut her off. She looked up at me as her eyes sparkled with curiosity.

"Awww, is a woman beating you up" She mocked "lets say if I were to help, my power doesn't come cheap you have to pay me. Not in cash, no, I have no need for that the price I require is much more valuable"

"Anything you want just help me find her"

"Very well, I hope you'll be able to pay it after all it is a very deep price, does this woman have a name?" Lilith asked

"Khenemetibanpu"

"Oohhh a witch. And here I was thinking I was going to find some silly woman, at least I'll have a fight" Lilith beamed as she closed her eyes and began to chant softly, though I couldn't hear what she was saying. I watched her relaxed posture shoot up, her body tense.

"What is it?" I asked, not sure if I should be concerned or not.

"This woman.... She's very powerful, I can feel the energy around her. It's pure, chaotic. She's protected by a lot of old gods, Anubis is the main ome coming through though. They won't let me further but her will is just as strong as theirs. I'm going to need to do a ritual to try and lower her defenses, do you have a strand of her hair or something? Anything that can tie me to her?" She asked. 

"At the moment no, but I know exactly how to get some" I said as I walked out of the room, looking for whatever men survived the italian assassins attack. This was a small setback because he knew soon he'd have her in his grasp.

*Nyx POV*

I stared at the phone as Rhi texted me that we needed to talk. I wasn't to sure what she had meant but if she was acting this serious then it must have been important. Especially if she had told me it needed to be face to face. What could she not have possibly told me? 

'It is time to find the Griffin, she is your only way. Finding her will be difficult as this is a path of self discovery for you. Like you, no one knows of her existence and like you her true nature shall remain hidden from all the world' I heard Horus's voice say to me, echoing in my head. Why now? Why was it in the middle of a panic that something else had been given to me? How was I supposed to find this creature when I was trying to hunt down a murderer. 

I sighed a bit as I laid back down, waiting for Ezio to return. Ever since we had been together I absolutely hated sleeping alone to the point that even when we were separated I would freak out because he wasn't there besides me I had grown accustomed to having him there. I yawned as I threw my phone to the side, it wasn't like I could necessarily answer the text anyways, the reception out where we were was horrible.

I had thought about what Ezio had told me earlier, how I should inform the others of who we were truly dealing with. He was right, the needed and deserved to know, and seeing the shitty luck I had maybe this would help us out even more and actually get somewhere. I would inform them in the morning as I yawned and laid on the bed, waiting as sleep washed over me and carried me away.


	11. Closing in

"As most of you know Abd-el-qadir is the head of one of Cairo's biggest drug cartels,m as well as dipping his hands into smuggling artifacts and guns" I started as I stared out at the others, Ezio standing behind me with his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall "But there are things that you don't know about him. Like the fact that he has been working with the Templars and since Rasheed's death he has taken his spot. As you can already tell he's a very crafty and clever man, very good with escapes. What you don't know is that he's looking for the Phoenix and it is here in Cairo as we speak but as for the identity or location i'm not allowed to say where, to much is at stake for anyone else to know and slip up and because of this Abd-el-qadir will not give up so easily. The longer it is out of his hands the more spiritic and anxious he comes until he slips up, which is why we need to some at him from all sides. The guards that roam around the market and historical sites need to be taken down, the more we take down his men the less he'll have to replace them, some of you will also need to destroy all of his safe houses and meeting points, anywhere that he frequents needs to be watched. Usually he visits high end places- anywhere that shows off large amounts of money and luxury, but he's started to learn to keep his appearances to a minimum, if you see him do not lose sight of him, I want him brought back here so he can be interrogated. This man is very dangerous and mentally unstable so be careful"

"I thought the Phoenix was a myth" One of the Assassins said, speaking up some "why would he be after it"

"The phoenix is very much real, I have seen it with my own eyes, it was the key that helped us defeat Juno. None of you would even suspect its existence even if it were staring you right in the face and if Abd-el-qadir were to get his hands on it then... well the unimaginable would happen, Templars would run the city after they experimented and weaponized it, their is no telling the kind of damage they could cause" Ezio answered, cutting me off as he did.

"He's right, under no circumstances can the Templars get there hands on it. I don't care how you do it, search every part of this city until he's found. We know he's here in Cairo, if he leaves the city- and that's a huge if given the circumstances- the next place he'll go is Alexandria. If that fails he may head to Luxor or Aswan"

"Have you tried a locator spell?" Someone asked. I nodded.

"I did, but Amjad has seen to hit that he has some... extra protection of his own. That magic is black magic and I can try to break through it but that takes a lot more time that we don't have, which leads me to another thing. Master Sobekemsaf, Kheperkare told me that if anything every happened to him and I had to return him he suggested that you watch over the bureau in my absence and become my second, I trust his judgement and you have earned it, don't let me down" I said as I looked over at the small yet fit egyptian woman hidden inside her robes that seemed a bit to big for her. She only bowed her head in response. The glance Zahira gave Sobekemsaf didn't go unnoticed by me, Zahira had always been a jealous of the woamn due to the fact she was one of Kheperkare's greatest pupils and was a close friend of his. It almost seemed as if the two has some sort of rivalry, always competing for his attention. 

"I won't let you down Grandmaster, it would be a honor to work closely by your side" She responded.

"Good. And one more thing, he'll be in a crowded area so keep a close eye on the markets, let's go find this man, and watch out for anyone close to him working in black magic, it's nasty stuff" 

And with that everyone walked off and headed towards the city. I had made them go in pairs in case they had ran into some unwanted trouble. I hadn't planned to originally but ever since I had felt that evil presence try to find me I hadn't taken any chances- I woke up from my sleep as soon as I felt it and locked myself in my room, casting a protection spell on Ezio, my children, my family, and this rite. Whatever evil that was... I didn't want to know or mess with, black magic wasn't necessarily my thing, and one slip up could not only hurt me but the people around me. Anubis had been the first to notice what was going on and he was the one who woke me up just seconds before I had felt that bone chilling fear rush through me. That was a direct attack, and somehow they had gotten ahold of my hair to do it. How? I had no idea but that meant I needed to keep a closer eye out. I knew for a fact it wasn't anyone here, some were hesitant to try and take a witches path- which was another thing I had to work on. There were benefits to having witches in the creed: Healing, spells to not only locate things for us but people as well, and finding out answers we needed though many people were skeptical and it would take me a while to accomplish that. I had to prove myself to the other rites to show them I was no threat. I hated the fact that anytime the word witch or pagan was used people associated it with evil and I hated that it got a bad rap but I had to admit at least this generation was more accepting to it then most.

..................

Four days had passed, two more days until Ezio and I had to return home, and yet we still had nothing. Abd-el-qadir had still been out in the wind and I was getting more annoyed by the day. I didn't help that this new witch he had been working with had attempted to break through my defenses any way she could, sometimes even using demons as a way to bypass me blocking her though Anubis had been on it in an instant. I couldn't leave Cairo in the hands of Abd-el-qadir again and yet that's what it looked like it was coming to. I was currently pouring myself over a bunch of maps of Cairo, some new and some old, trying to look for new tunnels or allys that we hadn't thought of or known about as Ezio walked in and began to help me.

"What about here?" He asked as he pointed to one of the ally's that led to an underground tunnel just under the Museum of antiquities. Although it was the perfect way- especially to smuggle artifacts- I knew it wasn't the one.

"That was a tunnel built back during the 90's, most of it is caved in from when the rocks fell when the building above it collapsed though there is another way into it. The tunnel was decommissioned a few years back to lessen the smuggling, they even have soldiers watching it so no one can get through even so the tunnel leads to the old oil rig ten miles east of here" I explained.

"Wouldnt the soldiers help if they know you're helping Zahir?"

"Even a few people in the military don't agree with Zahir the civil war has gotten to everyone, not even a lot of the police here can be trusted, that and who knows how many are bought off or can be bought off. If we were to show up and say that we were helping their would still be resistance. Plus, private militia someone else put them there, my guess is the people who own the property tired of getting lawsuits for people who get hurt once they sneak in"

Ezio stared at the maps until he picked the two up and laid them on top of one another, the old one on top. What was he seeing? Lining up the papers I watched as everything seemed to fall into place as he pointed to a small tunnel that seemed to branch off the tunnel we had been talking about which lead to an even bigger system that seemed to branch out, all leading to places where Abd-el-qadir would visit. 

"Here, there seems to be a tunnel leading off this one" Ezio said. I beamed as I walked over to him and kissed him.

"You are a life saver Ezio, thank Ra for your sharp eyes. I would have never seen that. You just found the way he gets to places unseen"

"Where does it go to?" He asked, chuckling a bit. I looked back up at the map and followed the line until it stopped at a local run down pub. I grimanced a little bit but had to give Abd-el-qadir credit, nobody would think to look for him there "what is it Bella?"

"Local pub more towards the poorer, dangerous side of Cairo. The place is a mess of smugglers, drug leaders, and former and current terrorist members. Let's just say they have a rule against women entering the establishment. Its the perfect front to get through to the rest of them" I answered as I began to think of a plan. That was until I heard footsteps running down the halls and straight towards me. I looked up just as Sobekemsaf rushed into the room, a look of urgency in her eyes.

"Grandmaster, there have been rumors down at the old pub that Abd-el-qadir is showing up. Something about a proposal for the men there, nobody is saying much though"

"When?" I asked.  
  
"Tonight" 

"Gather three more assassins, we're going to that pub and we're getting that bastard"

"Of course" She said before she nodded her head and went off to look for others. Finally, the gods had given me a sign. Turning I looked back at Ezio who seemed to smile softly as he grabbed my hand.

"I told you everything would be fine bella" He said. I rolled my eyes as I felt out hands intertwine, pulling my hood up, before we walked out. I knew he'd want to come with me, especially in a place that held hostility towards women, the amount of times I had to hold Ezio back this week for sexist comments had been a lot more then I could manage to count but it was something I had grown used to. The anticipation had began to rush through me with each step that I hadn't realized I was speed walking and dragging him right behind me. This was all going to be over and Cairo's reign of terror would subside a bit seeing he would no longer feed terror into the streets. Terrorists would always find guns, smugglers would always take artifacts, drug addicts would always find drug dealers but at least one of the biggest people in those games would finally come to an end. As we made our way down the halls and into the large living room area Sobekemsaf already gathered Zahria and two other assassins though we didn't have to say a word as a silent agreement had been made among us. We quickly made our way down to the docks as I managed to talk one of the boat owners to lend us his boat for the time being so that we could cross the Nile. Once we had gotten on I had stayed in the back to navigate trough the waters as the motor roared to life. Off in the distance I I could see the lights of the city, even at night it was such an active place though most of the night life was more for grown up like things- belly dancers excluded.

Reaching the shore I shut off the motor and tied it off to one of the docks. Was it the best Idea leaving the boat on the poorer side of the city? probably not, anyone could come up and steal it, but I leaving it in the nicer areas would have put us further from the pub and Abd-el-qadir. we stuck to the roof tops and avoided the flickering lights as the streets began to get smaller and smaller, some of the buildings starting to fall apart as a few people were rushing home, woman and children keeping their heads low so that they didn't run into any trouble especially this late at night. After awhile I had seen the familiar flashing of red and blue lights from an open sign followed by loud laughter of drunken men, some stumbling out of the bar doors as they tried to make their way home. It was a small crappy pub, the roof caving in, as some of the windows had been caked with dirt, weak yellows beams of light coming out. Most of the people in here hadn't been able to speak English but during my time here I had picked up Arabic rather quickly. I told the others to slip inside around the back and not only block off the entrance to the new tunnel but make sure nobody was in it as well. No ambushes would happen on my watch. Ezio and I jumped down to the ground and made sure out hoods were all the way up though as soon as I stepped foot in there, I knew trouble would start and it wasn't that hard to tell I was a woman either. I felt Ezio stand up straighter, allowing him to look bigger and more threatening, as he stayed behind me. Taking a deep breath in I threw open the doors and walked into the crowded, alcohol smelling bar. Round tables sat around the room covered in half eaten peanuts as shells littered the ground and table tops, all sorts of men lingering around the room: Muscular, scrawny, tall, short, scruffy, mean looking, and miserable. The bar towards the back had been completely full as two bar tenders had taken care of the large area, trying their best to fill drinks with cheap liquor. As soon as I had stepped foot inside the atmosphere seemed to still as all laughter and conversation stopped, all eyes instantly falling to me. I could feel Ezio get even more defensive as he stepped a bit closer to me, not liking the way I had been receiving.

"(1) marhabaan shabab aishtaqat ly?" I asked as I made eye contact with a few of the men I had previous run ins with before " damir , kayf hal aleayila?"

"(2)'atruk alan 'ayatuha aleahirat , fa'ant ghyr murhab bik huna wala kulib alharasat hdha lak" A man answered, more like growling, as he sipped on his beer. I smirked slightly as I crossed my arms over my chest. 

"(3)aistarakha , 'ana last huna min ajlk 'aw min ajlik hqana. 'ana 'abhath ean Abd-el-qadir, rah 'ayu shakhs mwkhrana?" I asked. Nobody seemed to answer as my eyes roamed the room, looking to see if I caught him hiding among the masses "hayaa ya rifaq , la takunu hakdha. 'aedak 'iidha 'akhbaratni 'anani ln 'aeud baedik maratan 'ukhraa 'aw 'aeud 'iilaa hadhih ..."

"(4)nahn la nujib ealaa alnisa' , wakhasat al'amrikiat. hataa law 'aradna almusaeadat , falan natakhalaa ean ahd rijalina lak wala naerif hdha alrajul aldhy tatahadath eanh" Another voice sneered. I heard Ezio growl a little bit as I sighed, I wasn't surprised there was resistance.

"(5)'aelam 'anak taerifuh , tati mezm 'iimdadatik minh wa'aelam madaa jashaeikum jmyeana. yumkin lirajul ghaniin mithlih 'an yamla juyubak bshwl" I said. Thats when I heard it. Abd-el-qadir's voice seeming to glide throughout the room followed by a woman with a slightly heavy russian accent. I instantly snapped my head up as I watched the two enter as a dark aura surrounded the woman, the same feeling that had been trying to work its way through my defenses. This was the witch trying to get to me. As soon as they saw me they stopped in their tracks as the room was now filled with tension, they must have come hrough one of the side doors or hidden rooms where people would make their deals, otherwise the others would have let them know.

"Ahhh, just the woman I was looking for" Add-el-qadir said, smirking at me as his eyes seemed to hold a new gleam.

HTranslations:  
1)Hello boys, miss me?; Dahmir, hows the family?  
2)Leave now bitch, you aren't welcome here and neither is that guard dog of yours  
3)Relax, i'm not here for you or any of you really. I'm looking for Abd-el-qadir, anyone seen him lately; awww come on guys, don't be like that. I promise that if you tell me I won't come after you again or back to this... establishment  
4)We don't answer to women, especially Americans. Even if we did want to help we would never give up one of our men to you and we don't know this man you speak of  
5)I know you know him, most of your supplies come from him and I know how greedy you all are. Rich man like him could easily fill your pockets

Hey guys, sorry for the delay, I've finished writing my actual novel and I've been trying to get ready to publish so I fell a bit behinf on this, but good news I wont anymore haha. Anywho the arabic above I used the english writing and not the actual arabic writing because it kinda confuses me, looking at it. Anyways, enjoyyyyy


	12. So close

"Still going to be silent with me? After all we've been through? I'm offended" Abd-el-qadir said as he shrugged. The woman next to him seemed to size me up and sneered a bit as she turned her nose up.

"This is the woman that's been stopping my magic? She looks puny, its pathetic" The woman said "I was expecting more of a challenge"

"You will not talk about her like that" Ezio snapped suddenly as he stepped next to me. Abd-el-qadir chuckled lightly.

"Awww how sweet, our dear friend is defending his wife. This is a gift from Allah, I get to take your wife and kill you after you scarred my chest" he said. Nodding slightly a few men stood up and pointed guns at both Ezio and I, the woman readying her hands. How did he and Ezio know each other? "give up Khenemetibanpu, you're surrounded  
We wouldn't want your precious husband getting hurt now, wouldn't we?"

"Fuck. Off." I growled. He only sighed as the woman began chanting softly, the atmosphere beginning to change and fill with negative. She was summoning and whatever it was it wasn't good. Raising my hand I squeezed my hand into a first, the woman beginning to grab her chest and gasp for air as she looked up at me with rage in her eyes. All the sudden somebody fired the first shot as Ezio grabbed me and pulled me to the floor as the bar broke out into a fight, all men making their way towards me. Abd-el-qadir smirked as the woman stood up. Growling in annoyance I summoned a ball of fire around Ezio and I as people gasped and jumped back, the bar quickly catching fire as some of the men ran out, yelling the words witch and devil at the top of their lungs. Terror seemed to overtake Abd-el-qadir as the woman looked at him in rage.

"SHE CAN SUMMON FIRE? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS BEFORE" The woman snapped angrily as he shook his head.

"I had no idea... " he answered. With most of the men gone and the alcohol quickly taken to the fire both of them ran out towards the back- the armed men following close behind them- and no doubt towards the tunnel. I let the fire die out as I pulled Ezio up and began to follow them down the small hallways. I kicked down the wooden door that had been in my way and peered down the narrow staircase that led into the tunnel, watching their fleeting figures before I heard the guns go off again. I rushed down the stairs as I heard shouting.

I practically jumped over all the stairs and ducked into the large hole in ehat looked like an older wall, finding myself a decently large stone opening as water dripped from the top and onto the sandy floor. A little down the tunnel I could see light as I heard grunts of pain.

"You're a traitor Zahira" I heard Abd-el-qadir about in anger "I gave you everything, I loved you"

"You never did you only lusted after me. You love nothing" Zahira hissed. I ran over and snuck up behind one of the men that had beem trying to aim at Sobekemsaf, though having a hard time seeing as everyone had been moving around. Ezio snuck up on the one on the left as I covered the mans mouth and stabbed him in the neck as he fell to the ground. Looking up I had noticed that the Russian woman had thrown out her arms and threw one of the assassins up against the wall, pinning them down. I felt my blood boil as I summoned my fire again, the blue flame lighting up the walls of the tunnel, as I formed it into a whip, my eyes never leaving her as Ezio headed straight for Abd-el-qadir. I wrapped the ends of the fire whip around my hands and swung it, catching the woman's wrist, as I pulled her to me. The woman cried out in pain as I watched the fire burn her wrist as she looked up at me in fear.

"(1)Что ты такое?" She asked.

"(2) твой худший гребаный кошмар" I snapped as she looked up at me startled, not expecting me to answer her. She kicked her legs up and knocked me off my feet as I lost focus and the fire disappeared. The woman got up quickly as I hit the ground hard, pulling a knife out of her shirt sleeve and lunging at me. I quickly rolled off to the side and stood back up as I reached for the knife only for her to back up. She eyed me cautiously yo look for a weak spot before bringing it down above my head. I put my arm up to block it as her wrist hit my hidden blade. Without hesitation I kicked her in the stomach and sent her flying back into one of the men that Zahira had just killed.

"I need her alive" Abd-el-qadir shouted as he was thrown against the wall by a very pissed off Ezio, blood running down his nose as he had a black eye. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the woman scoff as she threw the knife at me- aiming for my head- but with a wave of my hand the blade made a sharp turn left and took out another man.

"And we need to get out of here alive" she hissed. The rest of the armed men fell with ease and I made my way towards Abd-el-qadir as he managed to get out of Ezio's grip and punch him in the stomach. All the sudden a loud pop was heard as something had been thrown in front of me, bright light blinding me as smile began to sweep over the small corridor.

"Bella" I heard Ezio say quickly. Everyone had been stunned by the suddenness of it as I fell to the ground, unable to see anything around me, as I heard someone rushing towards me and a few coughs. Though the ringing in my ears was loud I could faintly hear someone telling somebody to get up and go. I felt familiar rough hands pick me up bridal style as the smoke began to clear. Ezio said something to a few of them before I heard running and us going the opposite way, up the stairs and to the bar, which had now fully caught on fire as the heat seeped into my skin. I was fine but Ezio wouldn't be. Why were we going upstairs? What was happening. The ringing didnt stop and I still couldn't see anything, had I gone permanently blind? I didn't think so, the flash of light hadn't been that bad to do that much damage.

It wasn't long before I felt the cool night air around me, as Ezio ran. I tried to fight against his grip but it was no use seeing as he held me tightly, very clearly letting me know that he wasnt letting go of me at all. My head began to swim and before I knew it I blacked out.

*Ezio POV*  
  
By the time I had gotten Nyx back to the hide out she had already passed out and I began to slightly panic. Whatever that woman threw was much more then some normal smoke or cherry bomb... This one was much more dangerous and it was aimed directly at Nyx, who unfortunately took the brunt of it. I had paced outside her door as I waited for the doctor to come out, praying that she was ok. I knew she would be but considering the fact she couldn't hear what I said all the way here worried me greatly.

I knew Nyx wasn't going to be pleased, the assassins we had gone with on out mission to catch Abd-el-qadir had returned a while ago empty handed. They had lost both him and the woman when they reached a corridor when it branched of into several tunnels. At that point there was no telling where they went and their wasnt enough time to search all of them and hopefully catch up to them. He and the woman would have already been long gone. Abd-el-qadir had been in the palm of our hands but that didn't last.

Suddenly I heard the door open as I turned around quickly to see the doctor had come out.

"How is she? Is she ok?" I asked. He nodded.

"Khenemetibanpu will be fine, her hearing is already back though her vision will take some time though it is also coming back as well, she should be fine come tomorrow afternoon. Just be careful her hearing and her sensitivity to light will be there for a couple of days so try not to have her go in a stressful environment. For what she went through shes healing rather quickly, any other person wouldn't be so lucky. I pulled some of these shards fragments out of her eyes, I'm shocked they didn't embed themselves further into her eye. Whatever happened the bomb exploded"

"Thank you doctor" I said, sighing in relief as he nodded and walked off. I stepped inside the room as I shut the doors quietly. The room had been dim as a blanket had been pinned over the window to block out most of the light. Nyx laid in the small bed, curled up into a slight ball as she mumbled to herself, a rag over her eyes. I walked over to the chair next to her and sat down, taking her hand in mine as I watched her perk up instantly.

"Ezio?"

"Si, mio cara" I said softly "How are you feeling?"

"Well my ears still ring silently and my eyes burn a bit but other then that I feel fine. Is he here?"

"I think you should rest before you deal with that" I suggested as I watched her get agitated.

"Ezio, is he here? I need to know"

"No, he's not" I sighed "The others followed him to the end of the tunnel but it lead to several other ones and they didn't know which ones he went through. He's gone"

"God dammit. Why? We were so close, just this close to having him and he got away again" Nyx snapped angrily as I could hear the disappointment lace her voice. It was heart breaking to hear her like that.

"Bella, it's alright-"

"No it's not Ezio! We'll be gone and he's still going to be running around Cairo like a fucking madman. How many more lives have to be lost because of my failure?"

"You know how many years I hunted down Ceaser? I know it sucks, and that having him out there in the wind is... well, unbearable, but we tried everything we could. We will get him eventually but don't let this consume you. You need a break."

"I'm the phoenix, I can never get a break"

"Phoeinx Auditore, you are going to take a break and that is final. You got hurt tonight and it could have permanently damaged you. I am not taking no for an answer"

"Ezio-"

"No. Don't make me hold you down either"

"Fine" She huffed "But you better do a damn good job at making sure my mind is distracted otherwise i'm coming back"

"Trust me amore your mind will be plenty distracted once we get home and I have already made arrangements to have us go back to Italy in November, Michelangelo is fixing up the Vineyard as we speak"

"But isn't everyone coming over to our place for thanksgiving this year?" She asked. I hummed in response "Well that'll be interesting"

"Indeed it will but that isn't for a while. Let's just enjoy the moment before we return to our chaotic children hmm" I joked. Nyx chuckled a little bit as she sat up some, her thumbs tracing over my knuckles.

"Well, they are your children after all" She teased as I gave her a playful scowl "You better not be giving me that look Auditore"

"They may be my children but they get their wild side from you, don't blame that on me" I warned as she snorted.

"Oh that's a load of bullshit"

"Need I remind you that both you and your sister had the brilliant idea of not only jumping off the Eiffel tower on our birthday weekend, but after leaving you and Rhi alone together to make cookies was way worse and you chide me for being immature"

"It was her idea" Nyx defended "Besides, I was trying out a perfectly safe experiment until Rhi wanted to scare the shit out of me and made the whole thing back fire"

"whatever you say bella, whatever you say but I still don't see how that relates to making cookies whatsoever" I said playfully as I rolled my eyes.

"Even so, they get that recklessness from you. I swear I have never seen a man take as much injuries as you"

"Hey, I am proud of the battle scars I have, they remind me why I keep pushing forwards"

"You could be a little more careful"

"And take the fun away? Never amore"

"Thats exactly what I mean. I would like to keep my husband by my side for a very long time thank you"

"I am not going anywhere and that is a promise" I said just as a soft knock was heard. I sat up and cleared my throat "Who is it?"

"It's me" I heard Zahira say, her voice low and muffled. I thought about it for a minute before answering, I hadn't wanted Nyx to deal with anything to stressful but I knew to well the responsibilities a grandmaster had and because Egypt hadn't been as well off as Europe or America it was much harder work and they all relied on Nyx. 

"Come on in" I said . I looked over as the door opened slowly and Zahira slipped inside as she looked down at the ground.

"What is it?" Nyx asked as she sat straight up, leaning against the headboard, as the rag fell off her face. I watched her blink a couple of times as she squinted at Zahira "I may not be able to see at the moment but that doesnt mean I cant feel your emotions roll off you"

"I just wanted to apologize" Zahira started, rubbing her wrists "Abd-el-qadir was my responsibility and I let him slip away. He was right there in front of me but when we saw the tunnels... We didn't know."

"Zahira that was not your fault, he was my responsibility and mine alone  
You did what you could, he just happened to be a but ahead. There is no need to apologize at all" Nyx said. Zahira nodded as she reached into her robes and pulled out a golden Egyptian necklace as she handed it to Nyx.

"I meant to give this to you earlier but we had all been distracted by Abd-el-qadir that I forgot. He was going to give it to some buyer on the black market but I couldn't see it fall into the wrong hands so I took it and ran" Zahira explained. Curiously Nyx took it and gently ran her fingers across it as a look of realization washed over her face, excitement in her eyes.

"Such a beautiful necklace, well designed. Definitely for an important figure..." Nyx said aa she seemed drawn into the necklace as if she were homesick or nostalgic.

"It came from the tomb of Nefertari. Unfortunately if that necklace were to resurface then the person caught would be executed, there is no way to get it to the antiquities museums. I knew I had to give it to you, you'd know what to do with it" 

"Well... I may just have to keep it. This has power radiating from it as well" Nyx muttered as her fingers continued to trace the necklace.

"I... I was wondering, how do you get your names?" Zahira asked curiously as she looked at Nyx with a sense of longing, catching Nyx's attention as she looked up at Zahira "like Kheperkare and Sobekemsaf and you.." 

"Those are the names they go by when perusing a magik path, a spiritual one. I am a Kemetic pagan- a witch as some people call me- but Sobekemsaf and Kheperkare, they're just kemetics. They follow the path of the Ancient Egyptians. Those names may have resonated with them, they may have chosen them, or they may have been given by the deities they honored."

"Teach me" Zahira suddenly said. I looked up at her baffled as she stood up straighter "Teach me the old ways"

"Are you sure about this? You know that if anyone found out you could possibly get killed"

"I do and I think I'm ready. I've felt a pull for a while" Zahira said. I knew exactly where this was going. It wasn't that I minded having guests but that meant Nyx would have yet another thing to worry about. The room waa silent as Nyx nodded.

"I will teach you but you will need to come home with us, make sure you're packed we leave tomorrow night." Nyx said "have you ever been to America?"

"I have not"

"You'll be fine, just stay with us. Do you have normal clothes?"

"They were all destroyed in the fire"

"I'll let you borrow some of mine when we leave, we'll have to dress normally" Nyx said. Zahira nodded, a small smile forming on her face before she dismissed herself leaving us alone "oh don't you give me that look, you know I can't turn someone down when they ask for help"

"Im not giving you any look"

"We have plenty of room in the house for her to stay. Rhi told me they'd be moving back into the Cabin Friday"

"Bella its nothing ok, everything is fine. As long as you're happy I'm happy" I said as I leaned over and kissed her forehead as I laid her back down, rubbing her cheek softly "just relax"

"Yea yea" She said sarcastically before pulling me down next to her.

Translation:  
1) what are you?  
2) im your worst fucking nightmare


	13. Honme sweet home

*Nyx POV*

My vision had gone back to normal and my hearing had been fine after the first night. Ezio had done everything to keep me out of "stressful" environments for the time being until we had to leave. I had given Zahira a velvet red and black lace tank top and a pair of cut off shorts to wear as we left everyone behind. I had given Sobekemsaf a list of things that needed to be looked at while I was gone, telling her to keep me informed on everything that happened, and given her my personal information to get ahold of me. I knew Zahira had been slightly uncomfortable yet fascinated with the clothes, unfortunately all the middle eastern countries had a dress code for women but she was in for a whole new shock when we had gotten home.

Zahira had been in awe of the Jet and her eyes light up as she saw it when we arrived at the air strip. It was like a kid on Christmas morning and she took full advantage of the bar up at the front. I hadnt known her to be a drinker but after the week she had I didn't blame her and if I had drank I would have done the same. By the time we arrived back home it had been 3 in the morning and we had all piled into an Audi that had already been waiting for our arrival seeing none other then Claudia who stopped by for a visit. Zahira was quiet as she looked out at the window, her eyes wide as she took in everything around her. This had been much different then Cairo, everything was bigger and had more space, everything made of better materials and not crumbling, though a few people were out walking the streets there were no signs of gang members or militia men that taunted the city. I had told her that we would go shopping for clothes so that she had her own that were unique to her taste.

When we arrived home Zahira's mouth had dropped in awe as her eyes went big. I could tell this was not what she was expecting. Thankful that everyone was asleep we slipped in quietly, greeted by the dogs, as I led her to one of the spare bedrooms and she absolutely lost her mind- not only at the size but how comfortable and expensive everything had been. What could I say, Ezio and his family had always been accustomed to the higher end of society and after being married and together for so long that I had become adjusted to it. 

Once I had gotten her settled in and explained some of the house life before I headed back to the room. I stripped out of my robes and three myself in bed, Ezio joining me as he buried his head in my chest and let his arm rest around my waist. I wanted to get as much sleep as possible before I had been waken up at an ungodly hour.

....................

"WHO THE FUCK ATE ALL MY CHICKY NUGGIES" I heard Rhi shout at the top of her lungs, followed by all the children up and about, screaming and shouting playfully at the top of their lungs. I woke up, eyes wide, and Ezio and I both shot up. My heart raced in my chest as I looked over at my alarm clock which blinked 6 am. I groaned in annoyance, I knew I wasn't getting back to sleep- no one was- and I was trying to figure out why my kids had been up that early in the morning acting like heathens. Normally they slept in late. Getting up I threw on a silky black night robe that fell midthigh and raced out of the room with Ezio close behind. I raced down the stairs and made my way to the kitchen only to see Zahira, Sam and Dean already there as they all seemed to look at each other awkwardly, the children chasing each other around the living room, Elena holding what looked like a handful of mud or dirt. "Who the hell are you?" Rhi asked as she looked over Zahira. Ezio groaned loudly and shook his head.

"It is too early to be yelling about chicken nuggets" Ezio groaned loudly as he turned to face the kids who had been acting like animals which had been highly unlike them "(1)È abbastanza! Se non ti calmi in questo momento verrai mandato nelle tue stanze e verrai messo a terra. Non siamo rozzi in soggiorno, sapete tutti meglio di questo, è troppo presto la mattina per comportarci come animali, non è vero che io e tua madre ti abbiamo cresciuto meglio di così?"

"(2)Scusa papà" Liliana said sheepeishly as they all seemed to stop running around and look down ashamed. I could tell they wanted to run over to us and give us a hug but Ezio had rarely raised his voice at them and when he did they knew they did something wrong so they stayed put. 

"Damn, I've never heard you speak like that to them" Rhi said, nodding off a bit before realization hit her. I watched as her head whipped over to me as a grin broke across her face as she began to jump in place before lunging over the counter and tackling me into a bear hug as I hit the ground "NYX YOU"RE BACK. I missed you so much"

"Oww" I groaned as I looked up at Rhi as she sat on top of me with a wide grin on her face, her eyes sparkling with joy "Yes i'm back and I missed you too, but can you get off me now please?"

"Haha sorry" Rhi said awkwardly as she stood up and grabbed my hand, pulling me up in the process "I just hate being separated from you, you know that"

"Rhi we haven't lived together for eight years what are you talking about?" I asked. Rhi gave me a playful glare.

"I mean yea but you were right around the corner" She pointed out. I rolled my eyes.

"So let me get this straight, you woke everyone up at six in the morning because someone ate your chicken nuggets"

"Your damn right I did. I have one rule, I dont care that people eat food just don't touch my nuggies and as soon as I find out who did it I am going to kick there ass and make them wish they didn't touch it" She said matter of factly. I sighed and rubbed my temples as I heard Ezio mutter under his breath. 

"And do you know why my kids are up running around like madmen?" 

"Liliana and Elena woke up early and wanted to watch the old cartoons since they found the old ones. I came out to check the fridge, I swear I didn't know Alessio had come out " Rhi answered before a smirk formed in her face as she glanced back at Ezio "well damn, I didn't know he was that well endowed now I know why you always sneak off and don't tell anyone your home. Late night? I only ask cause you arent dressed either"

"What?" I asked as Zahira and the others turned, a blush crossing her face, as I finally turned and saw Ezio wearing nothing but a pair of boxers that showed off, well, everything. Rhi laughed as Zahira looked away, Sam and Dean clearing their throats as they looked away "hey babe, can you uh put on some pants please? You're kinda... "  
  
"What- merda, sorry bella" Ezio said, snapping out of his confused and dazed look only to look down and see what we all had meant. I must not have noticed he hadn't thrown anything on, to busy with Rhi's loud screeching to pay attention to anything. He quickly ran back upstairs as Rhi laughed.

"Well what an interesting morning" she commented as she turned back into the kitchen "also who's the girl?"

"It's to early, this is way to early," I muttered to myself as I turned back around "kids, go watch tv please, I'll join you in a little bit. Rhi this is Zahira, one of my Novices, Zahira this is my sister Rhi. I apologize for the very loud and rude awakening, normally it isnt like this, but I forgot my sister values food over people's sleep" I watched as my children went back towards the living room, being quiet as they did. Zahira only nodded as she kept her eyes down.

"Oh Nyx, you know me so well" Rhi teased "but nice to meet you. How long are you staying with us?"

"A pleasure to meet you as well, I won't be staying long. Just enough to learn what Khenemetibanpu can teach me" Zahira said before changing the subject "should I go back to bed or should I wait for you?"

"Go back to bed, I'll come get you a little bit later" I said. Zahira nodded and headed back to the room before I looked back and towards the brothers. I might as well get my day started seeing as I was already up and about.

"You two, follow me" I said. They both looked at each other confused but followed close behind as I walked up the stairs and to the second floor, making my way towards the office. I hadnt known what to expect honestly and quite frankly I just wanted to go to bed but there was no chance of that happening and once I was awake there was no going back to sleep. I opened the large doors and stepped inside, being greeted by the sun pouring through the sheer white drapes as it light up the room. The office had been large, filled with dark brown shelves that hung around the walls filled with books and potted plants, as a large mahogany desk sat towards the back underneath a large arched window filled neatly with papers, a laptop sitting in the center as a large Bulletin board sat across from it filled with all sorts of papers and pictures of Templars Ezio had been hunting. I had somehow managed to convince him to use a board so that he didn't leave papers and sensitive information laying around- Especially because the twins had been very nosey and gotten into things they weren't supposed too. That and it kept Ezio more organized and not having a clustered mind seeing he liked to keep things up in his head, not very vocal about his thoughts. I was surprised he actually used it, I thought he would have just dismissed it like some of the other things I had gotten to help him but seeing this made me smile. I leaned up against the desk as Sam and Dean walked in, shutting the door behind them. This room was a secret room, a safe room, and everything in here was locked. "Let's talk"

"So who are you? and what exactly are the assassins?" Sam asked as he looked over at me curiously.

"We are a secret group tasked with protecting and ensuring the free will of humanity, we have been around since the dawn of humanity. Our job is to protect to people. We have been locked in an eternal war with the Templars, an order hell bent on ensuring peace by using a piece of Eden to bend people's will. They want to enslave humanity" I explained as they both swallowed nervously.

"damn Templars, I knew something was wrong with that group" Dean said. Sam shook his head and looked at me confused.

"Piece of Eden? How does that connect with resurrected people?"

"It was a magical object that contained the genetic code to all human life, it was the object that brought my husband and my friends back from their timelines to here for a second chance at life. They were also sent here to help me get rid of those pieces so that the Templars can't get their hands on them. Even today we still do that, preventing the Templars from making there moves and the company Abstergo is owned and operated by templars to find possible locations and to experiment on people"

"Wait, so there are magical objects in the world that can bend people's will? And you guys keep it out of there hands? How big is this order?" Dean asked as he stood up straighter and crossed his arms over his chest.

"We have brotherhoods in every country around the world, we have bureaus everywhere. The worlds needs to be kept with their free will intact. Can you imagine a world where your whole life is being manipulated by someone holding an object? No thank you. Our name may strike fear into men, thinking we're the bad guys but we arent. We do what we have to, to ensure the world is kept in order. I've told you about us now tell us about you, I knew when you arrived you weren't housecleaners, so what do I owe the pleasure of getting a visit from the Winchesters?"

"How did you-" Sam started as Dean shook his head as if to say don't bother.

"Made a few calls, news travels fast around the witch community when their being hunted down" I said as I looked between the two, watching as they took a few deep breaths in, Dean speaking up first.

"We're hunters" He started "We hunt monsters: Ghosts, Vampires, Werewolves, Ghouls, demons all sorts of things. We keep the world safe just like you do but from supernatural threats, and you have an object that we need"

"That's why you were trying to get into that room" I hummed softly as I crossed my arms over my chest. Dean nodded.

"Please, we need that object" Sam interjected "Thousands of lives are at stake if we don't get it. I know you want to help people, we can see that, I mean it's pretty obvious that you do with everything you're doing now"

"I'm sorry but I can't help you, too many people are looking for it. I can't" I said.

"Why not? Look if you want it back we can give it back to you-" Dean started as I shook my head. They didn't understand.

"I'm not worried about giving it back, that sword can't be touched by anyone else except Ezio or myself, it will literally destroy your soul the second you touch it and that goes for any being" I cut him off.

"Oh" Sam said as I nodded "ooohhhhh"

"Well that's just great. What the hell are we supposed to do now? That ritual has to be done by Friday night, we don't have anymore time to spare" Dean said. Ritual? What exactly where they planning?

"What exactly were you planning to do with this sword exactly?" I asked suspiciously as I eyed the two, watching as they seemed too tense up at the mention of that. There was no way I was going to give them the sword willingly without knowing the purposes it was being used for, even if I wanted to.

"Look, as you are well aware of the supernatural, the world is facing a supernatural threat. We need to use that sword to stop Lucifer before he tries to roast half the planet again. We were just going to do a small summoning ritual and use the sword to kill him for good, it's the only other blade that can kill him that's still around"

"Well isn't this just great" I sighed "Another issue to add to my list of things I need to do. I'll let you use the sword but I have to be there for when this summoning occurs, it's the only way"

"Are you sure about this?" Sam asked as he looked at me with genuine concern in shock, Dean a bit relieved seeing as he closed his eyes and let out a silent sigh of relief. I looked at him.

"Yes I'm sure Sam. I've faced terrorists, murderers, thieves, drug leaders, I've faced some beings you don't even know about and I've been around Gods. He's just another one of them. I can handle myself but the only way I let that sword walk out of here is if it comes with me"

"Sam, come on just let her, we already know she can fight. This is the only option" Dean pointed out. Sam looked as if he were contemplating something. He struck me as the more gentler type, the lets do this effectively and without any casualties kind of guy. Eventually Sam agreed and I grinned before I led them out of the office and back towards the room where the sword was kept, might as well show them what they were in for. Making my way back down the stairs I checked to see that the kids had been gone and through the the window that lead to the balcony I could see they had gone outside as they played with Berlin and Kemet as they threw the ball around the yard. How they were so hyper this early had still been beyond me. Walking over to the door I placed my hands on the handle and whispered a small prayer as I lowered the doors defenses to allow us in.

That was an extra layer I added just as a precaution, I couldn't let just anyone waltz in here freely. I felt the layer lift slightly as I pulled the doors open, a slight cool breeze rushing out. Sam and dean followed close behind as I lead them inside. Candles laid out around the room as the curtains had been pulled shut leaving the room dark as Incense filled the room, more then most. Towards the back on a large stand was the large khophesh, the gold and black contrasting one another, the sharp blade gleaming in the firelight. With each step I took forwards I felt the blade calling for me, the power radiating from it, as I felt all the souls that had been attached to it. The blade had been calling for action, something it really hadn't seen since the fight with Juno. I wanted to limit the amount of times it was used so the Templars didn't catch wind, that and I didn't necessarily think weapons made by the gods were meant to be left lose in this world. I watched as the blade began to glow a bit before I turned around to see the two both with wide eyes, it was every inch of a God made sword, and they had been pulled under its influence. 


	14. Trip to the mall

After finishing up with Sam and Dean I had gone back upstairs and started to get ready for the day. Elena insisted on coming to the store with Zahira and I so I let her come along if she promised to behave herself. Though Elena was much like her father and more outgoing and tomboyish she also had a been a girly girl and absolutely enjoyed shopping. Zahira didn't seem to mind as she and Elena had talked with each other. Sometimes I wonder if she got her shopping side from Ezio (though he would never admit it, he loved to shop and would always sneak off any chance he could to go to the stores even going as far as saying he went out on a mission so that nobody knew what he was really doing.)

Ezio had been going to take Alessio and Liliana to the movies seeing as they begged to watch the new Scion movie that came out. I kissed him goodbye and rushed out of the house as we had all piled into my baraccuda before heading towards the mall. Honestly I didnt want to head towards the mall but I was not going all over town looking for department stores and they may not have Zahira's title. As I drove my mind had been occupied as I thought about the plan I was helping Sam and Dean with. I wasn't going to tell Ezio because if I did he would have panicked and wanted to be there but if Lucifer was there, their wad no way I was going to have my husband placed in danger. Sure he helped face Juno and we were friends with a Lycan pack but an Archangel- an "evil" archangel at that- well, I wasnt going to risk it. That and my job as Phoenix never stopped. This was a quiet incident, one that hadn't gotten out yet and needed to be handled quickly and quietly. If it were to backfire I didn't want to put a target on his back even though we both had them.

"Mama! Can you turn up the song please it's our song" Elena cheer from the back seat. I looked into the rearview mirror to see her smiling wildly as I heard Shine by Matt Beilies come on. I grinned and turned up the radio, all windows down as we cruised the streets, and began to sing along causing Zahira to look at ua curiously but smile.

"They say I'm outta my mind  
I say, "Get outta my way"  
Deeper into my grind  
More each day  
I gotta live my life  
I gotta chase my star  
In a world where dreams  
Are all we are  
Can you feel the fear take hold?  
Well, tell me, are you here for gray or gold?  
Turn up the lights, show me the stage  
Throw me that mic, I'll go all day  
This is my time, my time to shine  
Count it on down, spark that fuse  
Mark my words, front page news  
This is my time, my time to shine  
Watch me shine, watch me shine, ye

Through the shadows I rise  
In the battles I rage  
Like an eagle, I fly  
Higher each day  
So alive, on fire, hot-wired  
I'm a rocket on a one-way flight  
I know the moment is mine  
Tonight I fight  
Can you feel the fear take hold?  
Well, tell me, are you here for gray or gold?  
Turn up the lights, show me the stage  
Throw me that mic, I'll go all day  
This is my time, my time to shine  
Count it on down, spark that fuse  
Mark my words, front page news  
This is my time, my time to shine  
Watch me shine

If I'm only gettin' one shot  
I'm gonna set this world in flames  
Everybody will remember my name...  
Turn up the lights, show me the stage  
Throw me that mic, I'll go all day  
This is my time, my time to shine  
Count it on down, spark that fuse  
Mark my words, front page news  
This is my time, my time to shine  
Watch me shine, watch me shine  
Watch me shine, watch me, ye, watch me shine"  
  
Elena laughed happily as the song ended, looking out the window, as we made our way into the city. I only dreaded the day when she would pick up her fathers habits and break some hearts. That and I knew Ezio would flip if he ever found out if she were ever sneaking off with guys. By the time we reached the mall it had already been packed seeing as it was afternoon time- which also met lunch rush. Elena held my hand as we walked inside the very tall, three story, glass and red brick building as Elena practically skipped right to the door, dragging me behind her.

"This place is huge" Zahira said as her eyes widened. I chuckled as we stepped through the doors and into the very busy food court, the smell of food lingering in the air causing mt stomach to growl. I could smell chinese, Chik-fil-a, Taco bell, burgers, pizza, and Greek food all around and I couldn't lie I was pretty hungry before I looked between the two.

"Why dont we eat first" I suggested "what are you guys in the mood for?"

"Orange Chicken" Elena said happily as her eyes light up. I chuckled. She was a lot like me in that aspect "can we get orange chicken pleaseeeee"

"Alright Alright you'll get your orange chicken. What about you Zahira?" 

"Im not to sure" Zahira said as she looked around curiously "we don't have these places at home and they all smell so good. I can't decide"

"Well, welcome to America" I joked, causing her to laugh.

"How do you even decide?"

"Sometimes I can't and I have to make someone do it for me" I answered honestly "but honestly it depends on what smells reallyyyyy good. That first overpowering smell is chinese- usually the orange chicken. Chik-fil-a is nothing but chicken but reallyyy good chicken, the pizza place offers a variety to pizzas and the recipe is from New York, you get the idea." Zahira thought for a minute as she looked around.

"Chik-fil-a sounds good" she answered. I grinned.

"Good choice" I said as we began to walk towards the line, both the chinese place and Chik-fil-a right next to each other. While Zahira completely stared at the menu in wonder Elena and I walked up to the front.

"Hello Elena, Nyx" the older Chinese lady behind the counter said as she smiled at us. She was a sweet woman and because we had come here often she had learned our names so we usually gave her a bit more cash secretly "what can I get you today"

"Orange Chicken please" Elena said excitedly causing the woman to chuckle.

"Of course, I should have known. One orange chicken and lo mien for the little angel" she said before looking at me "and for you?" 

"Same thing please" I said. She nodded as she began to fill up the Styrofoam boxes and Elena licked her lips and stared at her food with wide eyes. This child could eat. Once the food was done I paid and looked at Zahira who had come out with a large bag as she handed me thw change from the twenty I gave her, holding a large drink in her hands. I had found us a small table at the center of the food court next to the small childrens playground and as soon as I handed Elena her box she practically tore into it causing the two of us to laugh. I moaned quietly in pleasure I began eating, it had been so long since I had orange chicken that I hadn't realized I had been craving it. Then again I usually ate orange chicken when I was pregnant, though I knew I wasnt this time, but something told me I would be soon. Mayne I was wrong, but it hadnt helped Ezio and I that I had eventually wanted another baby.

"How is it?" I asked as I watched Zahira bite into her chicken sandwich, watching as she moaned and closed her eyes in bliss. She looked at me and nodded with her mouth full.

"This... Is... Amazing" she answered.

"Told ya. Plus their Polynesian sauce makes it even more so" I said as I looked around the court. Families had beem enjoying the day with one another as groups of teenagers had sulked around just looking for a place to hang out. Typical. In a way it kind of reminded me of when Rhi, Fiadh, and I had been in high school. How many nights had we bummed around the city at ungodly hours of the night. Oh how I missed those days, to just run around and be free without a worry in the world- I take that back, I had to worry about hiding my relationship with my teacher- but other then that everything seemed fine. I smiled softly at the memory until I felt eyes on me. I stiffened slightly as I looked around, finding a sixteen year old girl staring at me intently. She was closer to the shorter side, her figure more straight as she had been a mix of thin and slightly pudgy, as her chin length mouse brown hair had been pulled back with a couple of barrettes. Her wide murky hazel eyes had been hidden behind a pair of thick reading glasses, and when I looked at her she quickly looked down as she scribbled in her notebook. What had caught me as slightly odd was the fact her clothes had been a mix of civilian clothes and modern assassin robes- almost as if it had been handmade like a cosplay outfit or something. Odd.

I brushed it off, thankful it wasn't a templar or one of Abd-el-qadir's men that had been following me. I needed to make sure I had his American contacts in case he tried to make a surprise visit. That and seeing he had a dark witch at his side I was putting even more protection on my family, no way I was risking that. I felt my phone buzz and I reached into my pocket and checked to see Dean had texted.

Squirrel: Thursday, old building complex called Paramount Inn. Twentieth floor. We will have a few people with us so dont be alarmed.

Me: nobody to worry about?

Squirrel: just a dark witch but we have her locked up, shes given us trouble before. You've got nothing to worry about.

"So, I know we're shopping but I also wanted to get to know you better so that we can get started. Have you been pulled to the Egyptian Gods before or others?" I asked curiously as I took another bite, Zahira finishing up hers.

"I have always been pulled to my heritage, there is just something special about the history of it" 

"I know right, I feel the same way. So you want to walk the Kemetic path, the name kemetic only means you are working with the Egyptian pantheon and means Egypt. The ancients called it Kemet. Do you feel a pull to a specific deity?"

"What do you mean?"

"I work with many Netjer, the term means divine or gods and is simply how kemetics refer to the gods. When I say many I meant a lot: Ra, Horus, Thoth, Isis, Bastet, Khnum, Osiris, Set, and I could go on for hours but all my life I have always and will always be pulled to Anubis. He and I have a bond that will always stay no matter what life I am in. Do you feel that kind of pull with anyone in particular?"

"I have a feeling it may be a war god but I am not to sure" Zahira admitted as she took another bite. I nodded.

"With time some may reveal themself to you, but even so you can branch out first and honor them. Invoke them, honor them, involve them with your daily life, follow maat. At least you have a feel for what is truly you and remember if a netjer reaches out to you they have something to teach you"

"Will I just be learning about the gods?" She asked curiously.

"No. You will learn about the gods, how to honor them and take care of them as well. It is a lot of work and responsibility when invoking them and doing what you have to. Make offerings, keep their altar space clean and sacred, prayers help. But I am also going to teach you the spiritual side of it as well meditation and visualization arent always easy and I will help you look out and identify signs as well"

"Thank you again... For helping me with all of this. I know you are busy and I didn't think you would take me under your wing grandmaster" 

"It's not a problem at all, its my job especially as Anubis's high priestess and you can call me Nyx, The Templars here seemed to mostly clear out after Lee died" I said as I looked over at Elena to see she had orange sauce and some noodles stuck to her face. I grabbed a napkin and handed it to her as I chuckled "sweetheart slow dont you're making your face all messy you dork"

Once we finished lunch we had headed to our first shop- an alternative shop called Alt fashion. I had liked the shop, everything had been a blend if new and old, mixing steampunk with rock and and latest trends. Personally I preferred the rocker vibe and as I went to look at the leather jackets as Elena went over to the shoe section next to me as I left Zahira to look around at her own pace so she didnt feel rushed though I stayed relatively close by, after all she was still new here and the stores in Cairo hadn't been the same as here- to an extent anyways.

I eyed a mini leather vest curiously as I debates with myself on if I should get it. I had a lot of leather jackets at home and if Ezio had found another he would have no doubt asked me where a new one came from when I had at least twenty other ones. 

"Mama look at these" I heard Elena squeal happily. I looked over to see she already had one shoe off and replaced with a cute leather short heeled boot with silver chains "they're so cuteeee"

"They are but can you walk in heels?" I teased. Elena looked up as a embarrassed blush came across her cheeks.

"That was one time besides I have practice if I want to be like nonna" Elena pouted. That memory was a great one, she had been four years old and somehow managed to find my heels. It was her and Ena's idea to have a beauty pageant but Elena had tripped down the stairs after she misstepped in the heels. After that she stayed away from them- at least for a while.

"I'm just messing with you" I teased as I walked over and sat on the small bench as she seemed to admire the shoe with a puppy dog look on her face. If I thought Connor or Ezio had been good at Puppy dog eyes, Elena had put the two to shame and she knew it. I knew exactly where this was heading.

...................

By the time we had gotten back home it had been seven pm and all of our hands had been semi full from going to all the clothes stores in the mall. Turns out Zahira had somewhat of a similar style to me though on the more gentler side and not as rocker or gothic like. She had seemed to enjoy herself though and Elena was happy she had gotten a new pair of shoes as she would no doubt show them off and make the others jealous.

"Honey im homeeee~" I called teasingly as Zahira headed to her room and Elena to hers.

"In the kitchen amore" Ezio called out as I headed that way, setting the bags on the counter as I did. Ezio had been finishing layering the lasagna he had made before he stuck it in the oven, his hair sticking to his face slightly. Once he turned around and saw me he smiled as he leaned over and kissed me "how was your trip bella?"

"It was great, Zahira now has a huge liking to Chik-fil-a and Elena is ecstatic she got a new pair of boots. Not only dis she give me puppy dog eyes that she learned from you but she put up a hell of a fight and even offered a bargain" I answered as Ezio laughed.

"You spoil her with shoes"   
  
"She learned it from you. Besides I picked up a little more stuff from Victoria secret for you so if you behave you may get something tonight" I teased as I watched his eyes light up as he reached over towards the bag only for me to slap his hand away "nah uh no peaking"

"But bellaaaaa I just wanted to see what you got to accent your natural beauty" Ezio whined, hearing his slight urgency in his voice. I rolled my eyes.

"Later. You peak and you get nothing"

"No fun" he grumbled under his breath.

"Wanna say that to me again?" I asked as I eyed him. Ezio freezed as he gave me a nervous smile, chuckling to himself.  
  
"I didn't say anything mio cara" He denied. I huffed playfully.

"That's what I thought. So your famous lasagna for dinner sounds great, maybe we can all get the kids and watch a movie as well and make it a movie night" I suggested.

"We haven't had that in a while, sounds perfect bella, you go pick the movie" Ezio hummed. I chuckled as I grabbed the bag and headed upstairs as I felt him staring at me. Oh my wonderful perv of a husband. What could I say? I loved it.  



	15. Hello Lucy

Thursday had seemed to arrive faster then usual and I almost didn't want to get out of bed. Dean had told me to meet them around 12 or so, that way nobody would get to suspicious or even remember my face. Rhi had volunteered to come with me in case anything went wrong and I didn't argue with her seeing as I would have liked one other person there that I knew. Ezio and Conner had taken the kids hunting, something they always wanted to learn how to do and it was a great distraction for what I had been about to do. My only question was how I was going to sneak the sword out through the city and unfortunately no duffle bag had been big enough to hide it. In all honesty, it was kind of weird not seeing them around the house anymore and the two women Ezio and I had met took their place instead, guess I was to used to the routine. 

Walking into the sword room I had let the power wash over me as the armor of Anubis had sat behind it on a mannequin. I had seen Ezio wear the armor a few times- it was something he pulled off well- and I had to admit I loved the armor as well, most likely due to the fact it looked like Anubis. I grabbed the sword and lifted it off its stand, feeling the cool metal heavy in my hands. It had been so long since I last held it as the power called to me, rushing through me like it had once before it was almost overwhelming. I walked out of the room as I headed upstairs and pulled on my robes- feeling it safer to have them on for all of this so that way I wasn't exposed to much.

I had met Rhi downstairs, she also wearing her robes, as she tossed me the keys to my car. She gave me a sly smile as we walked out, petting Berlin and Kemet as I did, carefully placing the sword in the backseat and throwing a bunch of jackets over it while she tossed a large duffle bag filled with guns. I climbed into the drivers seat as The climbed into the passenger seat and pulled out of the drive and into the street. At first the ride had been silent as Rhi looked out the window while I kept my eye out for the building. I didn't like the fact that this place had been right around the corner from our old apartment in that 'hood area' and I didn't like the fact I had been leaving my car in the same area but what choice did I have? I just had to wish for the best.

"I have something important to tell you" Rhi started, her voice soft and serious "I know you've been looking gor the Griffin'

"How did-" I started, confused on how she even knew that I was. I hadn't talked about it to anyone and I knew Rhi would never eavesdrop on me. Besides I had just started looking after I had talked with Anubis, feeling it was the time to finally go and search for them.

"It's me" Rhi answered, causing me to look at her with wide eyes and nearly slammed on the brakes. What? How? How was this possible? I remembered reading through the journals and there were a couple of times I had been close with someone who happened to be the Griffin but I never imagined it would be my sister. "I've known since we first went to Italy before we fought Juno, Anubis told me who I was."

"Rhi, why didn't you tell me?" I asked as I glanced over to see her fidgeting with her fingers.

"I didn't know how too and at the time you were under so much stress that both Anubis and I decided to wait. Then I figured I wanted to learn and harness some of my abilities before I said anything" She answered. I reached over and grabbed her hand, squeezing it reassuringly as we made our way to the edge of our old neighbourhood. She looked up at me, her long red hair falling in her face.

"Thank you for telling me"

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be? I already know what its like to be a mythical being and you have to hide your identity to keep you safe. I understand. What abilities do you have?" Rhi grinned.

"Brute fuckin strength for one and my eye sight got sharper like yours. I have yet to see if I have a cool avatar but I can summon lions made of pure golden light" She said excitedly. I grinned as I looked for the building. 

"That's badass" I said as Rhi suddenly pointed forwards, though out of the corner of my eye I could see gang members and drug attics eyeing my car as we passed. 

"Right there, I see the Impala" Rhi said. Hidden behind a slightly run down chain link fence and an overgrown brush. Behind it was the large twenty story building that had took a complete turn for the worst. Some of the glass windows were broken as it's walls had been covered in graffiti and dirt, the once proud Paramount Inn sign missing and some hung by a thin wire along the walls. This place looked like it came out of a horror movie yet I sensed to evil spirits though after this that might have been another story. I didn't exactly tell Rhi the plan but even if I had she would have gone with me anyways. Rhi got out and pulled the gate open as I drove through and parked the car next to Dean's impala before I got out and grabbed the sword from the back, holding it tightly as it had exchanged energy with me, as if it knew what exactly was about to happen. I brushed off my shudder as I locked the door and we headed inside the building. We were met with a very musty air as dust floated all around the room, the once vibrant red carpets now torn and so filled with dirt that it didn't even look red anymore. Holes and graffiti had lined the walls as what looked like water damage started to seep into certain areas as the drywall came up. Pictures laid on the ground as glass lay scattered around it, along with some papers and flipped over chairs. at the end of the hall was a rusted metal elevator and off to the side was a half rotted staircase as a simple brown rug ran down the center of it. Elevator from hell or half rotted stairs? I think I would have rather taken my chances with the stairs, besides I highly doubted that Elevator worked anymore this place had looked like a time capsule for the late 80's. I cautiously took my first step as I felt the wood shift uneasily underneath my foot. Taking a deep breath in I pushed forward, I didn't want to touch anything as the grime in the room started to make me feel very uncomfortable. Rhi stayed close behind me as we walked up the twenty flights of stairs.

My mind wandered aimlessly the higher we got up, wondering what exactly would happen once they had summoned lucifer. I could feel Anubis protecting me, not wanting a repeat of our possession we had so long ago. By the time we had reached the top floor we had been met with Sam and Dean, Dean nodding and casting me a smile as we had walked in as I felt a somewhat powerful person in the room. Looking between Sam and an Older man there was a tall, slender pale woman with bright red hair as she wore an elegant dark blue silk dress as chains had been hanging off her wrists. It wasn't hard to tell she had been an Scottish woman seeing the way she held herself though she felt much older then humanly possible yet she still looked young. The older man next to Sam had been much shorter and had a gruff brown beard as a hat sat on his head and in all honesty he reminded me of a trucker. The man eyes us cautiously as the woman stood up straighter, being the first to speak.

"What's this?" She asked, her accent very noticable and slipping through "Doubting my abilities that you brought in this... white witch? I'm offended boys, to think you can replace me with someone so low." Rhi snorted as we lowered our hoods and made our way to the center of the room, right around the Angel trap painted on the floor, as a table filled with a bowl and a few ingredients was laid out. Dean laid out a rug over it as he began to pour oil in a circle right over it.

"Lady, you may be powerful but don't undermine me, I'm a lot more powerful then you think " I warned as Sam cleared his throat.

"Bobby, this is Nyx and her sister Rhi, Nyx is the owner of the sword" He said as he looked between the two of us. I continued to stare down the witch "Nyx, Rhi, this is our Uncle Bobby"

"Pleasure to meet you" I said as I held up the sword, The witch and Bobby's eyes widening in the process "Just like you asked"

"Are you sure you can stab him?" Dean asked, wanting to make sure. I nodded.

"You can try to pick it up if you want to get incinerated" Rhi added as she crossed her arms over her chest "Besides Nyx has killed tougher beings then whoever this dipshit is, my bets are always on my sister, toughest bitch in the universe"

"You're that priestess of Anubis" Bobby said as he continued to look at the sword "Thats one hell of a sword, it's ancient. I've never seen anything like it before"

"I am and you never will, this sword was made by Anubis himself. Much like any weapons' or objects made by the Gods they don't belong laying around here so once this is over it's going back in it's room where it's locked away away from prying eyes" I answered as I watched his eyes widen.

"SO you're the protector of the sword... may I hold it?" The witched asked, feeling the power radiate off of it but as soon as she stepped closer the sword came back to me as Sam stopped her from moving. I shook my head.

"I would never let a dark witch hold this sword and beside like I explained to Dean and Sam, if anyone but my husband or I touches it... Rhi's warning wasn't wrong, this will absorb your soul. Completely gone, no coming back" I said as I narrowed my eyes at her.

"What's with the fancy robes?" Bobby asked as he looked away from the sword and at me.

"We're assassins, we keep humanities freewill from the Templars. We keep the world from other, non supernatural forces. It's a secret order that's been around for centuries, and no, those other assassins you hear about like the ones that are hired to kill aren't us or part of our group they have no honor" Rhi answered before looking at Dean "We ready butch?"

"Just waiting for two people, and don't call me Butch" Dean said as he cast Rhi a sour look, causing her to grin as Sam and I chuckled. All the sudden I heard a soft whoosh of air as two distinct presences enter the room, one was dark just like the same negative presence of a demon and the other almost holy and vibrating with sure pure, divine, energy. I looked over to see two more men had joined us and both weren't human. The first man was short and pale with a slightly scruffy reddish beard as he wore black dress pants and a long black overcoat, this man was a demon, while the other was much taller though he looked more tired then anything. His skin was slightly pale but they complemented his beautiful deep ocean blue eyes and wild black hair, a slight stubble forming as he wore black dress pants, a white button up, tie, and tan trench coat. He was an Angel and there was no denying that. "Seriously Cas, what have I told you about personal space"

"Sorry" The trench coat man said, his voice surprisingly deep. The second man scoffed.

"Oh hush it Squirrel, be lucky we came. I didn't want to seeing you had my traitorous mother here but good ole' Castiel dragged me here. That and I didn't want mother trying to side with Lucifer again like she always does, not going to screw up this time" The second man said as he glared at the witch as she huffed.

"Nice to see you too fergus" She hissed as Sam gave her a warning glare.

"Rowena, Crowley, that's enough" Sam said before the Trench coat man spoke up.

"DO you have the sword? Are we ready to proceed?" He asked as Dean nodded and put the vase up. He nodded to us as the two new men looked at us, the Trench coat man turned his head to the side a bit as he eyed me curiously- almost as if he were looking at my soul.

"well aren't you two beauties a sight for sore eyes, God does bless this world with true beauty" The second man said, a slight British accent coming through "Names Crowley, new king of Hell. Oh and I should also thank you for some of the Templars you sent my way, so far Charles Lee has been my favorite one to torture thus far, I look forwards to more"

"This is Nyx and her sister Rhi. Guys, Crowley and Castiel" Dean said as Castiel groaned and made eye contact with me.

"Oh no, not you again" Castiel said. Rhi and I glanced at each other curiously as a weird, confused look seemed to pass through the room. Why did he say that? I barely met him so how exactly had we run in before? I had never seen him and I would have surely remembered the presence of an Angel around me, so had he been watching over me or something?

"You know her?" Sam asked curiously.

"I don't know Nyx personally but I have had a run in her her soul many times. She is the Phoenix and she was the one who convinced Lucifer to disobey and give Eve the apple" Castiel answered. All eyes were suddenly on me as the room shifted and the Witch instantly bowed her head as she uttered praises under her breath in her native tongue.

"How is she the Phoenix? We went back in time and killed it" Dean said.

"That wasn't an actual Phoenix, the true Phoenix is always a female, what you killed was an attempt by God to make a new one and replace her but he undermine the Egyptian gods and failed to remake and replace her. She has given us a lot of problems throughout the course of humanity but now we understand why and why it is important she be kept safe as well as some of the things she had her hands in. Minus giving lucifer his rebellious idea" Castiel explained. 

"Look, I think I'd remember meeting the devil-" I started, only to be cut off by a memory but one of my past lives. I had no idea who this woman was but had seemed pretty important, dressed in jewels and silks, as she sat next to a man but the feeling in him resembled much of Castiels though much more powerful and I knew it was Lucifer. The two of us talked and the woman looked genuinely concerned as she consoled a very depressed and conflicted arc angel, who was struggling to find his own path "Well that was the worst time to get a memory, and all I did was simply tell Lucifer to follow his dreams and do what he needed to do, to not be oppressed by an authorative figure. I was not aware of the situation that would lead to said events of him rebelling God, therefore it was not my fault he did what he did. I have always been for having one's own free will, I was only trying to help"

"Well that's great, so do we have anything to worry about?" Dean asked as Castiel shook his head.

"No, she won't do anything to harm us. Her true intention is to help and protect, having her on our side will benefit us greatly. Now, let's get started, shall we, we don't have much time" Castiel answered. With a nod Dean backed away from the rug as Sam and Bobby lead Rowena to the stand as I eyed her curiously, already putting my defenses up.

"Don't try anything slick either, I know exactly what you're saying and doing. I will be paying attention" I warned. Rowena looked up at me and nodded.

"I'd rather screw over Lucifer then the actual Phoenix, I'd be suicidal to cross such a being as yourself" Rowena said as she picked up the first ingredient and threw it in the bowl. Both Rhi and I watched her curiously as she spoke softly in Latin, adding all sorts of herbs and objects to the bowl. My grip tightened on the handle as I felt a shift in the atmosphere and though it was getting darker I could feel the divinity radiate off of it like nothing I had ever felt before though it wasn't as strong as Anubis or Ra, but still enough to throw out a lot of power. Rhi seemed to step forward and tried protecting me as she stepped in front of me as if she were hiding me away. I couldn't ignore the cautious look that passed between Sam, Dean and Bobby as Rowena said the last words as a bright red flame flared in the bowl " In nomine magni, dei nostri Satanas introibo ad altare, Domini Inferi"

"Well, isn't this a surprise, miss me Sammy?" A male voice said, almost deep, but I could hear the the teasing, mocking, sarcastic tone. I looked over to see a man had appeared dead center in the trap without knowing it as Dean instantly tossed the lighter om the ground and the whole circle of oil caught on fire. The man was about as tall as dean and had super light blue eyes and sandy light blond hair. The look in his eyes was deadly as he gave what looked to be a playful smile "Awww, really Dean, after all we've been through together and this is the welcome I get?"


	16. Ambushed

"Ahhh Rowena I would say it's nice to see you again but it isn't, not after you tried to kill me in order to help Crowley regain the throne. I was hurt by that. Oh and my dear brother Castiel, how are you? How's the search for God going, not as you hoped is it? He isn't coming back might as well give up now" Lucifer teased as his eyes lingered around the others before landing on Rhi and I, a smirk appearing on his face as he let out a low whistle "My father certainly did make angels though i'm more curious in the woman with the white hair"

"Piss off fuck face, you aren't getting my sister" Rhi growled. Lucifer chuckled.

"Fiesty, I love it"

"Knock it off Lucifer, we don't have time for your games" Dean said as he stood up straighter and glared at Lucifer. Lucifer seemed to cock his head as he walked over to Dean but never going past the flames as it acted as a barrier.

"What games? I'm not playing any games. I don't know why you waisted my time or tried summoning me but I have a slight suspicions it's because of my plans to try and take over the world and the fact that I need a certain... object to do so. If you think I have it then you are surely mistaken and some demon has given you the wrong information" Lucifer said snobbishly. I could already feel myself getting annoyed by his arrogance as I felt Anubis around me, keeping an eye out for me. Sam smirked.

"We know you don't have the sword and we're keeping it that way. Where did you send the knights of hell? Where did you send Abbadon?" Sam asked. Lucifer chuckled as he shook his head.

"Now why would I tell you that Sammy, you are my vessel and I can't even trust you" He taunted as he walked around the circle as he looked up at the ceiling "I won't have you winchesters running around ruining my plans again. I will make my father suffer for all the things he's done and the first thing I am going to do, like i've always planned, is break his precious toys"

"Like hell" I growled out. Lucifer didn't look my way as he chuckled darkly.

"Oh but I will, and no witch can stop me. Which reminds me, as soon as this Holy fire wears off I need to let my soldiers know to kill all witches world wide so I don't have a repeat of last time, isn't that right Rowena"

"We tried" Dean said as he nodded to me "I still say that even if we didn't get them from you we'd rather hunt them down knowing you're gone"

"You can't exorcise me, you know that, I'm an angel not a demon" Lucifer said as I stepped out from behind Rhi and walked towards the circle, I could see Dean and Sam share a smirk.

"Oh we don't plan to" Bobby added. Lucifer stopped in his track and turned around, eyes wide, as I stepped through the flames, spinning the blade just a little bit. Before Lucifer could do anything I grabbed him by the collar of the shirt, placing the blade around his neck as I stared him down angrily and forced him on his knees.

"Damn, you really are fearless" Dean said approvingly,

"Where the hell was she when we needed her?" I heard Bobby ask.

"The sword of Anubis" Lucifer whispered, his eyes darting down to the blade as I pressed it against his neck "Your it's protector"

"Your damn right and I'm the only one who can touch it" I growled as my eyes had began to glow in a blue flame once more. Lucifer seemed to tremble beneath me as he finally seemed to understand the severity of the situation.

"You see Lucy, we figured out why you needed this sword so much, who knew that this was another blade that could kill the great Arc Angel Lucifer. It seems like this is the end of your rope, today is the day you finally die and the world can finally be rid of you. I must say I'm not going to miss you at all" Crowley said. Lucifer laughed hesitantly.

"About that" He said "You really think I came alone"

"What do you mean?" Rhi asked as everyone seemed to look around worriedly. Well that was unexpected. 

"You really think I'd go anywhere without having someone know where I went? Now I think I might have accidently killed them all seeing you're here, Oh well" Lucifer said. Growing annoyed I slit his throat, a bright blinding light erupting from the wound before I shoved the blade through his chest for safe measure. All the sudden gunshots erupted around the room as his body fell to the ground with a thump, most of us falling to the floor as Castiel, Rowena, and Crowley seemed to vanish into thin air, leaving us alone. I heard Dean growl slightly as I looked up, seeing Templar agents raid the buildings. Rhi and I looked around for a way out seeing as the Templars had surrounded both sides, before we spotted a small beam just outside of the window. The only way out was to jump. Rhi and I looked at each other and nodded, we needed to convince the others to do the same.

"Who are these people?" Bobby asked.

"Templars" Rhi growled dangerously low. Rhi and I could take them but Sam, Bobby, and Dean had no idea how to peoperly defend themselves from Templars and using our powers this close to them was especially dangerous, mainly me. We needed to get out of here and fast.

"Give us the sword now Assassin and you will be free to live" A Templar called out. I looked up to see a woman dressed in robes similar to Charles Lee as her hair had been pulled back, her piercing brown eyes boring into mine.

"Fuck you Templar scum, you will never lay a hand on this blade. Your Leader is on the ground dead and I know for a damn fact that you won't let us out alive" I hissed.

"Lucifer was an asset, yes, but now it seems he isn't. Give up the sword"

"She said piss off you Lee wanna be" Rhi hissed. I looked over to see Dean and Sam, locking eyes with me.

"Do you trust me?" I asked quietly.

"What are you planning?" Sam asked as he looked at me.

"When I say go you follow me, but you have to trust me, we have to go through the window behind us. I can blow them back just enough to give us some time to get out"

"Are you nuts?"

"It's our only way out, trust me you'll make it" Rhi added.

"We don't have time to be arguing like little girls, lets just do it" Bobby said. I nodded as he and I locked eyes before the boys sighed and nodded. I looked at Rhi to make sure she was on the same page as I kept the sword close to me. 

"One.." I started.

"Don't make this harder on yourself Assassin, Your Grandmaster Kenway won't save you this time"

"You are really starting to get on my nerves bitch" Rhi snarled as the gunfire slowly came to a stop.

"Two..."

"You have nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. There is no shame when surrendering." The woman taunted. It looked as if the two knew each other seeing as Rhi stared at her with so much fury and hate I had never seen it before.

"There is when it comes to you"

"Three" I shouted. I was the first to stand up as I pushed out my hands and sent a blast of air forwards as the rest of them jumped up, Rhi being the first to head towards the window. I watched as the blast kicked them all back into the wall behind them as a low rumbling sound came from underneath us, letting me know the building was about to collapse. Sword in hand I turned quickly and followed Rhi as the Boys and Bobby got behind me. Rhi shattered the window and preformed a leap of faith as I finally got on the wood beam and opened my arms, launching myself off of it. I felt the air wrap around me as my body fell, gravity pulling me closer to the earth. I had always loved leaps of faith, I had never felt more free in my entire life, feeling myself fall was the best.

It wasn't to long before I hit the brush beneath me and I instantly shot up, landing feet first on the road besides Nyx as I heard three screams follow after as the building began to collapse as I saw the three hit the bushes and groan, their bodies not used to that type of fall. I helped them up as I began to notice Abstergo vehicles role up to tje building. I tossed Rhi my car keys as I headed to Deans Impala as Rhi reached in the back seat and grabbed the guns, tossing one to myself and Bobby, as well as a surplus of ammo, as she gave Sam the keys.

"You drive" she said as she grabbed a gun for herself "leave the shooting to me. We need to get them off out trail. Don't worry about shit- no stop signs, lights, nothing you just go. We need to outrun those trucks"

"I'll ride with Dean and Bobby. See you on the other side sis" I said as I climbed into the back seat of the impala, Bobby next to me as Dean turned on the engine and pulled out of the lot like a man running from the law. I looked at Bobby. "You know to shoot these?"

"You bet your ass I do" he beamed as he inserted the magazine into the gun. I grinned as Dean had the back windows rolled down, Bobby and I both leaning out as we began to fire at the Abstergo trucks that had now caught up with us, Sam and Rhi close behind. I lined up my sight as I aimed for the driver of the truck and fired. Something must have hit because the windshield shattered and the truck swerved into one of the buildings as it exploded. People on thw sidewalks shrieked and ran off as another truck took its place as we fired at one another, Dean dodging past cars as best he could as people lunged out of the way.

The wind whipped around us as we had been locked in a gun fight but everytime Bobby and I had gotten rid of one truck another seemed to appear and take its place. I growled as I climbed back into the car and reloaded, Bobby doing the same as Dean cursed under his breath as some of the bullets lodged themselves into the body of the impala.

"Theses bastards keep coming back" Bobby said in annoyance as he slid back into the backseat to reload. I nodded.

"That's the problem we keep having. Templars are like cockroaches, they keep coming back and Abstergo is like the baby cockroaches" I said as I heard the magazine click, Sirens suddenly behind us as we had beem fired at. Shit. The cops were on both of us as I heard a Helicopter up ahead and I knew it was a news chopper. I kept my hood up as Dean looked through the mirror "god fucking dammit. Look, I'm going to go out there and see if I can turn their trucks on one another. Just stay close and have my back as I do this, the cops dont know about any of this and I need to not get caught"

"We got your back, just be careful" Dean said as he looked at me through the rearview. I nodded as Bobby patted my shoulder.

"You got balls kid, when this is over if like to have a talk with you" Bobby said. I nodded and smiled as I climbed out of the window and carefully climbed onto the trunk as Dean slowed down, letting the Abstergo trucks get closer. I stood as carefully as I could, still firing my gun. Once the truck got closer I lept onto the hood and climbed up before the Templar could shoot at me I managed to get him in the chest. He slumped over and almost fell into the sunroof as I ran up the windshield. Reaching into my pouch I pulled out a smoke bomb and dropped it into the truck before I leapt to the next one, watching as the one I left swerved into oncoming traffic and missed only to ram straight into a ln electrical cabinet. I shot into the hole of the next truck as I felt the helicopter get a little bit closer. Once dead, and with the truck still swerving, I stayed on the roof as another one appeared and closed in. I aimed the gin and fired as a bullet pierced its tire and caused the truck to flip and roll, another one of their trucks crashing straight into it as it pushed its fallen friend forwards. Quickly I turned back around and leapt through the air and landed back on deans trunk before sliding into the back seat yet again. Peering back I could see the Abstergo trucks getting blocked up as Sam and Rhi joined us, Cops somewhat close behind as they got pilled up at the crash. I sighed in slight relief though I kept the gin close, no telling when they'd be back on our asses again.

"Keep going, we're going to have to leave Boston for a while. We have to loose out tail as well, we can come back once the sun's set" I said. I looked down to see the blade in the floor as I sighed in relief. We were safe for now.

*Ezio POV- few hours later*

"Hey Ezio, you need to come see this" I heard Conner say from the living room as the kids went to go go shower and change out of their hunting gear.

"Please tell me the children didn't decide to skin a rabbit in the living room, Nyx would have my head if their was blood on the floor" I said as I walked in, hearing the news on. Conner sat on the couch leaning forwards as he watched the news.

"Look" was all he said. Watching the news I saw the familiar flash of black and gold robes hanging out the window of a black impala as they shot out at massive Abstergo trucks who seemed to be following them, Rhi leaning out the window of the Barracuda. My eyes widened in shock as I watched the scene unfold, Nyx leaping out of the car as she seemed to fight off the massive trucks as she leapt from one to the other.

".... Earlier this afternoon police were chasing down two cars and a bunch of Abstergo trucks as they seemed to be in a shoot out with one another as they raced through the streets of Boston. The two cars they are looking for are a 1967 black Chevy Impala and a red Plymouth barracuda. Authorities have yet to determine the cause of this shoot out or why Abstergo had been in a moving shoot out but we will receive more information later. No civilian casualties were recorded except for the lost lives of Abstergo employees...."

I pulled out my phone and called Nyx, I was not happy with this and ahe had a lot of explaining to do. She had told me she wouldn't get into anymore Templar or Abstergo related things when we had gotten back home and seeing Rhi was with her I could see why she was in this situation. I could tell Conner was pissed to though he said nothing as he stared at the TV and watched the madness take over. I listened to the phone ring but there was no answer.

"Hey, this is Nyx im busy at the moment but leave your name and number and I'll give you a call back" the voicemail said. I growled as I tossed my phone on the counter, of course she didn't answer. I went to grab my keys and go out to look for her when I heard the door open and a few people scuffle in.

"Just stay with us for the night, after everything thats happened we all need a break" I heard Nyx say. 

"Phoenix Ashlyn Auditore you have a lot of explaining to do" I growled loudly as I rounded the corner only to see Rhi, Sam, Dean and an older man walk inside. Nyx froze a bit as I stared her down and crossed my arms over my chest, finally noticing the sword of Anubis in her hands "(1)vuoi spiegarmi cosa sta succedendo?"

"We're just gonna..." Rhi started as she led the group of men away from us.

"It wasn't a bug deal Ezio, I'm fine see, no injuries" She said.

"(2)non un grande affare? il tuo piccolo scontro a fuoco con Abstergo è su tutte le novità!" I snapped quickly as I watched her expression harden a bit   
"e cosa era così importante che ti servisse la spada? eravamo d'accordo che non sarebbe uscito da questa casa"

"It wasn't like that" Nyx snapped back, a fire in her eyes "and the sword wasn't going to leave the house but Sam and Dean needed help-"

"(3)Aiuto con che cosa?!"

"(4)Per l'amor del cazzo, Lucifero. Avevano bisogno della spada per aiutare a uccidere Lucifero e visto che il mio lavoro è assicurarmi che non accada nulla al mondo soprannaturale o no, non mi piaceva l'idea che il re di lui corresse per la terra cercando di bruciarlo, quindi mi sono offerto di andare con loro ma una volta che ho ucciso Lucifero Abstergo e sono arrivati i Templari. Non mi aspettavo che fossero lì, cazzo" She snapped back as her hand in the sword tightened "Ho una famiglia di cui devo occuparmi e di cui preoccuparmi, non stavo lasciando andare un angelo dell'arco malvagio, quindi mi dispiace di aver preso quella fottuta spada e mi sono ritrovato in una sparatoria con persone che stavano cercando di ucciderci. ora se vuoi scusarmi ho una spada da montare e alcune persone da controllare"

"(5)Allora perché non me l'hai detto? avresti potuto ferirti o peggio, avrei potuto almeno essere lì per te. non posso perdere mia moglie ei nostri figli non possono perdere la loro madre"

"(6)Non sono un bambino Ezio, per amore degli dei posso prendermi cura di me stesso. Non avevo intenzione di rischiare la tua vita con Lucifero, quindi perdonami per non averti chiesto di venire. vero maturo"

I sighed as she stormed off, rubbing my temples as she did. Did I blame her for the situation? No, I could understand why she had gone. Was I upset she didn't tell me? Yes, she could have gotten hurt or worse and I would have never known about it. Yes her dangers were higher then most and it felt as if sometimes I couldnt deal with them but I had to. I walked back into the living room and sat on the couch. All I needed to do was wait out her anger and hope she was calm before we went to bed, I hated when she was angry but I also had a right to be upset to.

"That bad huh" Conner said. I closed my eyes and nodded as I leaned my head on my hand.

"Oh yea, it's very bad"

"Guess we'll be couch buddies then"

"That's what its looking like" I hummed as he changed the channel.

Translation:  
1)want to explain to me what's going on?  
2)not a big deal? your little gunfight with Abstergo is all over the news! ;and what was so important that you needed the sword? we agreed it wasn't leaving this house  
3)help with what?!  
4)For fucks sake, Lucifer. They needed the sword to help kill Lucifer and seeing as my job is to make sure nothing happens to the world supernatural or not, i didnt like the idea of the king of he'll running around earth looking to burn it so i offered to go with them but once I killed Lucifer Abstergo and the Templars showed up. I wasn't fucking expecting them to be there; I have a family I have to take care of and worry about, I wasn't letting a evil arc Angel go, so sorry I took the fucking sword and got into a gun fight with people who were trying to kill us. now if you'll excuse me I have a sword to put up and some people to check up on  
5)Then why didn't you tell me? you could have gotten hurt or worse, I could have at least been there for you. i can't loose my wife and our kids can't lose their mother  
6)I'm not a child Ezio, for the love of the Gods I can take care of myself. I wasn't about to risk your life around Lucifer so forgive me for not asking you to come along. real mature


	17. Thank you and goodbye

"Thanks" Sam said as I walked Dean, Sam, and Bobby out to the Impala "for everything. Especially killing Lucifer, that took a big issue off of our plate. You saved the world- again"

"Ahh it's no big deal, I'm just doing my job" I said as I smiled "and you guys do a damn good job of protecting it. Just be careful who you kill because they may be an ally. And with that being said, you guys did good back there against those Templars, you guys are officially allies of the Assassins. If you ever get into trouble you know how to reach me otherwise show the others this and they'll know your friendly." I pulled out a silver necklace with the Assassins symbol on it, this one having the eye of horus embedded into it so the others would know that it came from me. These were authentic and to distinguish us from the franchise that our order had become a video game so that way thier was no confusion. Sam took it and smiled as he admired the work.

"And how will we know whos an assassin?" Dean asked.  
  
"Keep your eyes to the roofs, that and our robes. You'll know when you've found us and you'll know when you're in our places of operation, that feeling you had here will be there as well. Just watch out for Templars on the way- they wear those red crosses. They aren't so bold about hiding themselves either as you can tell"

"Yea you assassins are damn adrenaline junkies. Scariest moment of my life, never thought I'd jump out of a building" Dean joked causing me to chuckle.

"And those trucks?" Bobby asked curiously.

"Abstergo. It's a company made by templars to hunt down pieces of Eden by using people to access our memories, people like Ezio or Arno or the others you've seen, unfortunately they turned it into a video game franchise and sent the whole world on a hunt for the Pieces of Eden secretly. They run a lot of human experimentation as well, some of which not known to the public's eye you guys are on their radar now for helping Rhi and I out so don't let them get you. Nasty bastards just watch out ok, I'm here to help you get out of trouble" I said. They all nodded as I watched them climb into the Impala and drive off before I headed back into the house. I noticed Ezio had still been asleep on the couch with Conner as I watched a moving truck pull up with Rhi in the drivers seat, since when in the God's graces did she ever get up early. I knew her and Conner got into it as well, though it lasted much longer then Ezio and I's. I got that he was concerned for my safety but come on, I wasn't a child now, I was 27 now I could handle myself. I had faced worse and was a grandmaster. I didn't need to be babied. Rhi parked the truck, her eyes puffy as her hair had been a mess, as she climbed out of the truck and walked over towards me "I hope you got some sleep last night"

"I wish, I guess Alessio told some ghost stories and it freaked Conner Jr out he didn't get to bed. Wanna help me move some of the boxes in? Won't be long you know we didn't have much with us"

"How could I not? What kind of sister would I be if I didn't help" I said as I gave her a soft smile before walking into the house. Following her into her and Conner's shared room as I grabbed one of the various boxes laying around the room and lifted it up "Ya know, I really am gonna miss you being here. I'm going to enjoy the piece and quiet, but I am going to miss spending time with you"

"Oh look at you going all gushy" Rhi teased as she grabbed another box "But remember we have that Vacay in a few weeks for you and Ezio's anniversary gift seeing as you two will be off doing god knows what, most likely fucking like bunnies, and I thought Conner and I had an active Sex life"

"Oh hush" I warned "I thought they weren't doing those cruises anymore?"

"They aren't, I managed to snag us a private cruise from here all the way to a private Island down in the Bahamas. You better get your ass ready for this once in a life time break woman" Rhi said, chuckling as we made our way back to the truck. I was just thankful everyone had been asleep otherwise this would have been a lot harder then it should have been. Rhi and I chatted as we carried the boxes and by the time we had finally finished loading up the moving truck everyone seemed to magically wake up though Ezio and I didn't say anything to each other as I hugged and kissed Liesl and Conner Jr. goodbye. Conner gave me a soft smile before I had made my way back into the house, careful to avoid the older hispanic woman who had began to mop the floors. I made my way into the memorial room and lit a few candles, letting some of the incense linger around, as I sat in front of the altar I made for my ancestors, Margaret's book in the center. Throughout the years I had felt Margaret's presence around me and I had nearly broken down when I felt it, always when I felt weakest to remind me how strong I needed to be. Maria had used this room everyday, staring up at the portraits, as the sun rose. I would join her as we both sat in silence and despite them not being here I could tell they were smiling down upon us. I sat in silence as I closed my eyes and bowed my head. This was peaceful. After about ten or so minutes I put out the flames and left the room when something caught my eye: a small figure lurking in the woods of our back yard. My instincts kicked in.

"Ezio" I called out as I rushed out towards the patio, joining Ezio as he looked concerned. 

"What is it?" He asked

"Someone's in the woods, I can't see who though" I said as we walked towards the French doors and onto the patio. Ezio groaned.

"Again"

"Again?" I asked as I looked up at him.

"I thought I have seen someone wandering around the yard but when I checked nobody was there" He answered.

"Well I know someone is because I just saw them and I am going to find out who it is" I said as I gritted my teeth and headed towards the spot where I saw the figure, my eyes trained on the woods in front of me looking for any sign of movement as Ezio stayed close behind "Hey, asshole! If you don't get the fuck off my property and stop stalking this house you won't need to worry about the cops you'll have to deal with me" 

Everything seemed still as we approached the spot but I noticed something small and white had fallen onto the ground and it looked to be a slip of paper. Bending down I picked it up and unfolded it and cleared my throat, catching Ezio's attention as I began to read it out loud, looking just underneath the very detailed and accurate sketch of our house.

"Kids- bed by 8, house wakes up around 7 kids around 9. Doors ALWAYS locked, no set security just dogs. Obvious reasons. Find way to draw him out? Use children? No, bad idea VERY bad idea. Ambush house... No don't be dumb. Maybe knock in door? That actually might work" I read as I realized what it was as Ezio stiffened "this is a schedule of our everyday lives, someone has been watching us for a long time"

"I'm going to hire a security detail" Ezio growled as he started to get protective. I crumbled up the paper as we began to walk through the woods. I intended to find whoever this was and I was going to have a very, very long chat with them.

"I hope you know hiding in these woods won't save you" I warned, keeping my eyes up in the trees " I know these woods like the back of my hand, I know every nook and crevice, hiding will do no good." The woods were easily still, the only noise was the chirping of birds and the flutter of wings, a soft creek flowing just a mile out. Whoever this was was good but I highly doubted they were Templars- they were to noisy to hide in the woods and they were still no doubt trying to replace their numbers from yesterday. For about ten more minutes as we continued deeper nobody said a thing.

"I don't think you're a child Amore" Ezio said suddenly. He wanted to bring this up now? Of all times?

"The way you were talking to me yesterday said otherwise" I scoffed as I eyed the tree line, looking for any figure out of place or that didn't belong. One benefit, my eye sight had gotten much sharper, much like a hawks when it zoned in on the ground high up in the air as it looked for food. I could literally see up to about 500 feet away from me in perfect detail.

"I did not mean it like that" He started as he grabbed my wrist and stopped me, pulling me towards him as he gave me a soft version of Conner's puppy dog eyes letting me know he was sincere "I know you are not a child, you're this giant, amazing, beautiful beast of legend that is protecting the universe and a million other things, including the lives of thousands. That makes me so proud and honored to know that I have you as a wife. I know our line of work is dangerous but now that the Templars know the truth about you and after what it caused in Cairo and what happened while we were there? I worry a lot and the things they might do if they catch you.. Experiments, torture, I saw what happened with Adelina and I don't want to go through that again especially now that we have children together. Losing you once was painful, I don't think I can handle a second go around. I want to protect you, its my job to protect you, and I can't do it if you don't let me know these things"

"Ezio, I understand your concern I really do and I've thought it over a million times in my head, every little scenario, but it my entire existence I have never been caught by the Templars and that will never, ever happen, and as long as I accept this being inside me I know I will never het caught by them. My life has always been in danger and this is no different. You have to trust me"

"I do, that's why you have my heart. After Adelina I swore to never give it away because I couldn't trust anyone else to love me the way you did and here you are, 500 years later with it again"

"You fucking charmer, how can I be upset with you after that" I groaned playfully as he chuckled, kissing my forehead.

"Does this mean I can sleep in the bed with you tonight?" He asked.

"Yes, now lets go find a security team to keep our house safe, I don't want to go to far from the kids" 

"Good idea" Ezio said aa he grinned "and I plan on keeping my eye out as well. Oh and Thank God your child of a sister is gone, I didn't think I could handle another night of her assaulting everyone so she could find out who ate her chicken nuggets"

"That's my sister" I warned as I eyed him curiously, watching as he became fidgety "tell me it wasn't you who ate them"

"I don't know what you're talking about Bella" Ezio lied, trying to keep a straight face. I stared at him even more.

"Ezio..."

"Look, at the time I didn't know it was here and I only did it once" He chuckled nervously. I gave him a glare and he took off running like his life depended on it.

"IM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS EZIO AUDITORE" I yelled as I took off after him. He was the cause of the lack of sleep I had because he couldn't keep his hands off of Rhi's food, the ine iny teeny tiny rule we had so Rhi didn't start tearing the house down like the witch hunts back in Europe. Sure I loved the man but I was going to make sure he felt it in the morning.

I jumped over fallen logs as I felt the soft, damp earth between my toes as a blur of trees flew behind me. Not that far ahead of me was Ezio and though I'll admit he wad fast, he wasn't as fast as me. I smirked slightly as we got closer to our back yard and I lunged onto him, grabbing his shoulders as he fell forwards do to the suddenness and hit the ground, me landing on his back. I heard him groan as I chuckled, kissing his cheek as he glared at me from the side. I grinned as I sat on the small of his back.

"You may be fast my love but you will never be faster then me"

"Did you have to jump on me? I think you broke my spine" He teased as he hissed through the pain. I rolled my eyes.

"First, that's what you get for stealing my sisters food and having her wreck the house, second I didn't jump on you that hard, and three im only 130 pounds you're heavier then me so how can I hurt you you big baby"

"Oh that's it" He growled playfully as he quickly flipped us over, my back hitting the ground aa he loomed over me. We stared at each other for a few minutes before he kissed me softly, placing his hand on my cheek. I kissed back as I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer, enjoying the feeling of his lips on mine until we both heard an ear splitting screech. Startled, both of us looked to see Elena, Alessio, and Liliana all with horrified looks on their faces.

"What are they doing? Why is papa eating mamas face?" Liliana asked as they shielded their eyes.

"Auntie Rhi was right! They're bumping nasties" Elena shouted "run away"

"My eyes! I can't under that, why did I have to see thattttttt" Alessio cried pleasingly as his face went a bright red. Oh why did Rhi find it funny to playfully traumatize my children? They were going to be terrified of holdings before they ever hit middle school if she kept it up. I was debating on astrally projecting myself over there and kicking her ass into oblivion if she kept it up.

"It's so grossss" Liliana shouted as she closed her eyes the hardest as she tried to reach for her brother.

"I swear to the gods Im going to murder my sister" I said as I slapped my hand to my forehead, both Ezio and I getting up as the children darted back into the house. Ezio only laughed.

"At least they don't know what it really is yet, none of those shenanigans will happen to them in my house, but i agree we should reprimand your sister unfortunately shes family and murder at this point would be difficult." I snorted.

"You think they won't do it, I can already tell Elena will be just like you Casanova, she'll be trying to sneak out of the house sooner or later" I said as I began to walk away, leaving Ezio standing there slightly wide eyed, his mouth agape.

"Like hell she will. My daughter will not lose her virginity to some boy I don't approve of and certainly not in my home, I will lock all doors and windows of necessary" Ezio started as he caught up with me.

"Ok Casanova, you were doing all those things the boys you worry about were doing, don't be hypocritical. She is just like you and that means she will find a way to do what she wants and you will not be boarding up the windows on this house sir, it is to old and to historic to ruin it like that. And there was no such thing as virginity in Egypt until the Greeks came around thank you very much" I said.

"So you would just let her go off and do it?"

"No, but if it happens it happens, it's natural Ezio and as long as she will be safe about it then everything is fine. Besides, she still has a fewwww more years to go until that happens so don't you go worrying about it now papa bear"

"I'm still not letting any man near my daughter"

"Drama queennnn~" I teased. All the sudden I felt myself being picked up by the waist before being spun around and tossed me over his shoulder. I felt him slap my ads causing me to yelp as I felt his deep chuckle go through me.

"Call me a drama queen again and I will spank you until your ass is red like those Templar crosses (1)la mia piccola puttana"

"Oh now the dirty talk kicks in" I teased again only for him to smack my ass harder.

"(2)continua a provarmi," he warned as he carried me inside and threw me on the couch like a rag doll. I gasped as I hit the leather, Ezio only laughing no doubt at my stunned face as he did. I glared up at him and stuck my tongue out "pout all you want but that face is priceless"

"You're pushing it Auditore" I warned "Keep going and you'll be back on the couch tonight"

"(3)o forse mi spingerò in profondità dentro di te"

"Ezio Auditore, what a filthy mouth you have. I have half a mind to wash it out with soap"

"But you love it" He said winking "now to find our children and explain to them bumping nasties doesn't exist"

"Why don't you go do that because I did it last time and you didnt help Rhi and I move her stuff out today" I said. Ezio only groaned as he stalked off when Kemet hoped up on the couch and laid in my lap. I smiled as I hummed to myself and began to pet him, scratching behind his ear as he shook his leg and leaned in more. I kissed his head as he snuggled with me, Berlin laying curled up on her bed as I put on criminal minds.

Translation:  
1)my little whore  
2)keep trying me  
3)or maybe I'll be pushing deep into you


	18. A peak

*Abd-el-qadir POV*  
I sat in my chair, tapping my leg in irritation as I waited for Lilith to arrive with the rest of the things she needed for the spell. We had waited- more like- nearly a week and a half to finally continue our search for Khenemetibanpu. When Lilith pulled me from the tunnel that day I was not happy, we had been so close to catching her and she had yanked me away. I told her of Khenemetibanpu's true nature and they seemed to shock the witch but she somehow knew she'd need a much stronger spell to break through the barriers, all she wanted was a little bit of her blood. To make matters worse the assassins had somehow managed to safely cave in all the tunnels they had used to get around the city, all the while Zahira and Khenemetibanpu had beem nowhere to seen and the elders had begun to question his abilities to find the Phoenix though it had only been two nearly three weeks. I needed this process to hurry up faster. I could feel the scars that Italian assassin had given me, taunting me with each second waisted. I couldn't take this any longer. Zahira's head would be on a pike and Khenemetibanpu would be bowing to me.

"And we are ready" Lilith said as she walked into the room as with a handful of ingredients I had never seen before "though I do have a suggestion"

"What?" I asked, growling as I did and looked at her.

"When I reveal her true name don't tell any of the other Templars, keep it to yourself so that way nobody can try and steal the glory from you." Lilith said. I nodded.

"Very well. What is this.... Spell were doing anyways?' 

"Im summoning a demon, they know everyone and they'll be able to find just exactly who we need with alerting the little bitch. I tried contacting Lucifer but I heard through the grapevine he was killed a week ago by the one and only Khenemetibanpu. This is easiest way" Lilith explained. I sat up further as I watched her grab a piece of chalk and draw a large pentagram on the floor before lighting five black candles and laying them out on each of the points as she set the bowl in the center and began to throw the ingredients together one by one. I didnt listen to what exactly she was saying as I sat forwards and watched intently. I was so close to getting what I wanted, so close to getting all that power and recognition. I could feel my heart beat faster as I stopped tapping my legs, watching as Lilith cut her hand and bled into the bowl.

"Hello lilith, lovely to see you again" a female voice said, so full of mischief and hate as well as slight annoyance. I looked up to see a pale red headed American woman as she wore an all black leather suit. Lilith bowed her head.

"Abbadon" Lilith said before picking her head up.

"Lilith" the woman, abbadon, hissed as she stared Lilith down "I would say it's a pleasure to see you again but it isnt, not after you stabbed me in the back and left me for dead"

"Lucifer promised me more"

"And it looks like he couldn't deliver. As much as I despised him for pissing everything to go on a petty revenge hunt for god id rather have him back on the throne then crowley. What do you want? Why did you waist my time and summon me?" The demon asked as she stared at Lilith with anger.

"We're looking for someone and unfortunately they're blocking every spell I cast to try and reveal them" Lilith answered. The demon only seemed to laugh and take satisfaction in Lilith's failure as Lilith bowed her head and lowered her eyes completely ashamed. That was the first time I had ever seen this proud Russian woman and it kind of shocked me.

"Oh this is great" The demon laughed "you, the self proclaimed great child of Lilith, cant break past one mere mortals defences. That is really pathetic and so satisfactory to know that not only you failed at that but you're calling to me for help"

"They killed Lucifer, thats why I called" Lilith said softly. The demon seemed to stop at the mention of this.

"Oh this..." The demon started suddenly "this is a powerful force, protected by many old Gods. Anubis specifically, what you're trifling with is an ancient power one I cant even get close to"

"Can you give us a name? An address?" Lilith asked.

"Phoenix aka Nyx Auditore, married to grandmaster Ezio Auditore da Firenza, mother to Elena Marie Auditore, Alessio Gio Auditore, and Liliana Nova Auditore and sister to one Rhiannon aka Rhi Kenway. She is the high priestess of Anubis and she lives om 1459 Florence ave, Boston, Massachusetts 02110. Oh and Good luck trying to get to her, im sure Anubis wouldn't even let you get ten feet within the house. He protects his consort fiercely and saying this as a knight of hell, well, he's not someone you wish to mess with" the demon said with a sneer before vanishing. 

Lilith stood up and began to wrap her hand from the cut as I began to think. An American woman, no wonder she had that thrill around her that drew me to her. It made a lot of sense though now that I had thought about it. The tattoos, the White hair, doing whatever she wanted. Lilith looked at me suspiciously as I grinned.

"Dahir" I said as one of my men on my security detail rushed into the room "Get the jet ready and bring a couple of men, we're flying to Boston immediately. I need to get in contact with master Peggy Johnson- Lee to set up housing, we'll be staying in America for quite a while"

"Yes, sir" Dahir said as he ran out of the room. Lilith scoffed a bit as she looked at me, regaining her cold composure.

"What are you planning? Why stay in America so long?" Lilith asked. 

"Why, I can't just barge into their home unannounced. Last time we let word get out we nearly died in a tunnel in a shitty dive bar. We need patience and to learn their habits, watch their routine. We need to surprise them and no better to make sure she will come to us if we use her children to reach her. Trust me on this one- and don't do anything stupid"

"(1)Мудак" She muttered as she left the room. Now, I had hope. You will be mine Nyx Auditore, you can no longer hide from me I thought with a grin.

*??? POV*

I growled slightly as I stood in front of the iron gate guarding the Auditore household, watching as a couple of men in black walked around the front perimeter. About a week ago, they had hired a security detail to watch the house which made my job that much more difficult. Damn that Nyx I thought bitterly. I had spent months watching this house, and though I hadn't done the best job at hiding myself I did enough to get by. I could only learn so much from the games. My jealousy grew as I spotted her in the yard, Ezio next to her holding her like the world depended on it while their three kids played in the yard. That should have been me- not whoever this woman was. Did she know exactly who Ezio was? Did she know his true identity? I doubted she did, she didn't look smart enough too know such a thing. A bimbo, that's what she was. I would find a way in, no matter what, I would remove Nyx from Ezio's life and I also knew that he didn't truly love her. Nyx was a witch, it was kind of obvious that she had preformed a love spell on him to keep him. Ezio could have done so much better then her, after Nyx had somewhat spotted me in the mall I also needed to change my appearance some to not only woo him but to keep from being recognized so I had died my hair black and decided to make myself look like Cristina as much as possible, as Ezio's first love just like games had said.

"Man, that Auditore's wife is one good looking piece of ass. I would mind being able to bone her" I heard a male say, definitely one of the guards. A second man scoffed.

"You already know you can't dude, thats wrong on so many levels"

"You can't say if she was single that you wouldn't hit that cause I sure would"

"Single? Sure. But she isn't so not happening, besides you still have a crazy baby mama and a lot of child support to pay"

"If let this chick take me for child support any day. That Auditore is one lucky bastard. At least I also have something else to keep entertained with"

"That's just wrong.... Can I help you?" A man asked, pulling me from my gaze, as he stared at me suspiciously. God I hated the fact that they put this new security in. I shook my head as I looked at him, slowly backing away, hoping that they would forget about me and not warn the home. 

"No, no I was just admiring the house" I said as I looked back up and kept my eyes on Ezio, how he looked so handsome was beyond me. I could feel the heat pool between my legs as I continued to look at him "Reminds me of my grandma's house"

"No soliciting, people don't like it when you stare at their house for two long" The man snapped. I gave him a sour look, didn't he know who I was, I was the new and improved Signora Auditore.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, get moving along, the family of this house doesn't need to worry about some silly 16 year old standing outside their gate for half an hour like a loon. If you don't start moving I am going to make you"

"How rude" I said as I watched tje man grab the pages from off his hip as it lit up red. I backed away quickly as I ran off down the street. I needed to get back into that house, I needed to see Ezio up close but most of all I needed- and wanted to lose my virginity to him- and yea he may have been 32 years old this year but the older they were the better and I knew he had so many years of experience under his belt. Ever since his game came out I had been in love, there eas just something about him that made me fall and when I found out that he was actually real I nearly had a heart attack.

For months I had tried to train myself like the assassins had just off the game so I could prove that I had the skills necessary to be an assassin. So far I had been ok with blending in, my slight chubbiness causing a problem and I was pretty good with getting into places but when it came to climbing and leaps of faith and other physical things I didn't do to well in. I was half tempted to join the American right under Grandmaster Conner Kenway, still under the Assumption Ezio had gone back to Italy, but I learned he hadn't and when I found out he was here well.... I wanted him to train me, to be his personal novice as I thought about all the forbidden things we'd do.

I kept this information to myself though, I didn't want my other friends to find out he was real other wise they'd all try to do what I was doing and I wanted him all for myself. I loved them and they were my only friends but I introduced them to Ezio, I knew him first and he was my only love. And to have a man like him mmmmm id be so popular and all the girls would envy me.

"Oh my sweet, sweet Ezio we will be together again soon il mio amore, I'll save you" I headed down the street and   
ducked into the clearing. Sure this place had been on the richer, more secluded side of Boston but this was the only home that had this much woods around the house that no doubt costed a pretty penny to buy. I found the familiar trail I had walked that led up to the house, thinking of a newer way to get into the home. I had remembered one conversation I had overheard a while back between Ezio and Conner, how most of the other grandmasters had been very cautious of allowing witches to going the creed as a woman named Khenemetibanpu had been advocationg for that change but they would offer their homes to those witches looking to join. Maybe that was my ticket in though I didnt like the idea of using witchcraft or anything like that. Whatever got me close to Ezio I would do and I hoped those kids didn't get in the way.

*Ezio POV*

I walked down towards the gate as soon as the pages had been buzzed. This was the first time it had gone off since we had the security detail in place so I knew this had to be something serious. I walked up to the first guard as he nodded at me.

"Something happen?" I asked. The man nodded as the second one leaned up against the brick wall that held up the iron gate.

"I wouldn't call if I didn't think it was serious" He started "there was a 16 year old girl, kinda chubby, shortish black hair wore those weird robes similar to yours. She stood outside this house and stared at you and your wife for about half an hour and didn't say a word. Not sure if she'll come back or not but I know when something doesn't feel right. Just thought you should know"

"Thank you friend, I appreciate it" I said as I nodded before heading back to Nyx as the man turned back to the gate. What would a teenager be doing standing outside my home for half an hour? We were isolated and kids never came up here like that, something didn't feel right and I didn't like where this was going at all. I smiled as I made my way back to Nyx and sat down as I kissed her temple. She didn't look up as she watched our kids run around beating each other with plastic swords. Nyx had found them at some historical theater that had been throwing away props and managed to snag them before they were tossed out. 

"What was it?" Nyx asked curiously.

"Some 16 year old girl staring at us for half an hour apparently, not to sure why but that's the only thing that's happened so far"

"You said girl?" Nyx asked curiously. I looked at her.

"Yea, why?" I asked.

"Did she have brown hair? "

"No, they said it was black"

"Hmmmm"

"What is it amore?"

"Just when I took Zahira and Elena to the mall, there was this young girl staring at me while we ate lunch. I found it kind of odd, especially since ahe had a cosplay outfit that kind of looked like your robes" Nyx said as Zahira came out "You ready?"

"Of course grand- Nyx" Zahira saod as she stood by us, looking at the kids as well as Nyx got up.

"And where are you going?" I asked playfully.

"I'm taking Zahira to meditate, help her focus herself so she can find peace and not fight aggressively. Its a start to her journey" Nyx ezplained. I nodded.

"Just don't be to long bella, we have a reservation with Arno and Morrigan tonight" I hummed she just rolled her eyes as they walked off. I sighed happily as I looked to my children who came rushing towards me and began to playfully stab me. I failed a groan as I fell back, clutching the imaginary wound on my waist. "Oh no, I have been defeated by my own children, what have I done to deserve such a cruel fate? Il mio amore, remember me"

"Don't worry" Liliana said as Elena and Alessio ran off and giggled, continuing to fight each other "I'm just like mama I can heal you"

"If you heal me you will become my favorite child and I shall always swear allegiance to you mia figlia "I said as she peered over me, a sly smirk on her face as I laid on the ground.

"Will you also get me chocolate cake?" She asked. Oh how she used her mothers wits to get what she wanted.

"Your mama will kick my ass but I think I can manage. You will have cake" I said. She grinned before she waved her hand over my imaginary wound. Once she was done I shot up and checked myself before getting on my knees in front of her.

"Oh thank you mia princepessa, my life is at your command. I am healed and fully recovered, this is a miracle" I said. Liliana giggled as she pointed the sword at her older siblings.

"Help me win the war. You are know my closest knight" 

"Then it is a war I shall win for you Princepessa" I said as I ran out behind Liliana and into the field "You shall never rise against Liliana, she shall win this war"

"Oh no, Liliana has the giant on her side now" Elena shouted as Alessio's looked up horrified.

"We have to win, true for now?"

"Truce"

"That wont matter now you shall all be vanquished you are no match for this giant who ia now my knight" Liliana laughed evilly. Elena and Alessio shrieked as the began to run off. Liliana and I looked at each other before running after them "YOU DONT STAND A CHANCE"


	19. Very funny Auditore

A month had passed and although everything had been fine the matter of our stalker got worse as they began to leave little notes and gifts for Ezio making it obvious they had really liked him. It unfortunately got so bad to the point where we had to skip the twins birthday and plan it for another day though we had taken them out to their favorite restaurant and to a zoo because we at least wanted to do something for them.

Due to this stalker, we also had to push back our anniversary cruise seeing we didn't feel safe leaving our kids here. Maria and Claudia had gone on a mother daughter backpacking trip through Europe, Maria wanting to get away and find inspiration for a new line. Sobekemsaf had kept me updated, informing me that Zahir had implemented new changes to authoritative roles/departments and had the military and police working double time to keep the riots at a low which had been somewhat working for the most part. One of the Russian templars Rasheed had been doing business with had conveniently come down to stay in Cairo for a while as talks of a new facility had been under construction they just weren't sure the exact location yet. Abstergo had also decided to open a new animus facility in Cairo, for reasons not yet known, but something also told me they were coming up with new weapons. Sobekemsaf also informed me that Abd-el-qadir had been unusually silent for a few days making them think that he wasnt in Cairo anymore and although that worried me on where he could be I was glad Cairo was finally catching a break and slowly returning to normal.

I had sent Zahira out into the backyard next to the creek to meditate some more since she had been struggling recently and we still hadn't figured out who she wanted to reach out too or who wanted to reach out to her. I knew they were lurking around but they did not want to show themselves just yet, not until she was ready. Despite not having someone she still laid out offerings to everyone as a just in case, sometimes joining me as I did my prayers to Anubis and the others.

As I finally sat down to meditate in my own my phone rang and I groaned. Who could have been calling me now? Very few people had my personal number and seeing as it was Ezio and I's date night tonight nobody really called around this time of day. Getting up I walked over to my phone and picked it up but I didn't know the number. Odd. I picked up, answering cautiously.

"Hello, this is the Auditore residence, how may I help you? And how did you get this number?" I asked. A man cleared his throat some before talking almost as if he were smoking something.

"Hello, im looking for Grandmaster Khenemetibanpu" the man said, his Russian accent thick. I stood up straighter and he seemed to sense my concern "I am Grandmaster Slavoy Sovetskaya of the Russian Assassin Brotherhood, it is quite urgent"

"This is she" I answered. The man coughed only this time in surprise "what can I do for you Mr. Sovetskaya?"

"No need for formalities, you are Grandmaster for reason that has my respect already. I am calling because you have been advocating to add witches into Creed. This has some of the others and myself quite worried and skeptical about this plan"

"Slavoy, I can assure you that you and the others have nothing to fear adding witches or pagans into the mix. Ones spiritual life doesn't affect one's work in the creed. I hate myself for using me as an example but I've been with the creed for eight years now leading a rite in Cairo and there haven't been any problems with my past. I've worked just as hard to prove that to you"

"And you have done very great Job at that, your reputation exceeds you. You are something everyone fears. Yet we also have to take in the consideration of the safety of our brothers and sisters"

"These witches won't be a danger" I assured as I walked over to the window. Had I not proved my worth enough to show that nothing bad would happen? I could understand their worry but at the sake of something Rhi, Fiadh, and I had held dear to us. This was our livelihoods, this was what made us who we were.

"As much as we'd like to believe that we would like to discuss this matter with all the grandmasters. We are experiencing you and the others in Granada three days from now, we'll be meeting in the Alhambra for further discussion"

"We have to go to Spain? I thought they weren't allowing flights through until they found their mass murderer" I said. We had to go to Spain so suddenly? Granted three days was enough time to get there but where the hell were Ezio and I going to get a babysitter this late? Maria and Claudia weren't home and we had both agreed we would not take them anywhere Assassin or Templar related. Maybe Haytham and Ziio could watch them? As far as I knew Haytham preferred to stay here and close to Ziio's people though they kept a close eye on him.

"Not private flights-"

"(1)c'è la mia damigella in pericolo" an all too familiar voice boomed from behind me as hands grabbed my waist and yanked me up into the air. I felt my heart drop from my chest in panic as I yet out a loud yelp for help, trying to break away for help until I realized who it was. Damn you Ezio I thought bitterly "Sono venuto per portarti via"

"Ezio Auditore I am going to kick your ass" I growled out as he set me down and laughed "Oh ha ha very funny Auditore, giving me a heart attack is funny now and I'm on the phone"

"Oh it was very funny" Ezio laughed, tears in his eyes. He looked highly amused as he tried catching his breath, I had never seen him look this amused in my life "the opportunity was golden, I had to take it Bella"

"Oh you are so lucky right now" I growled. Ezio just rolled his eyes and shrugged, taking the phone from me and answering it himself.

"Hello to whoever this is, but my wife is busy at the moment and she will have to call you back later. I have no interest in who you are or the business you have. (2)Farai meglio a non provare a rubare nemmeno mia moglie, buona notte amico mio. addio" and with that he hung up. My eyes widened in horror as I slapped him in the chest.

"What the hell Ezio" I snapped as I looked at him, slightly upset that he had even taken my phone and hung up without even asking who it was. "I could get bitched at for that, are you crazy?"

"Amore, it is not a big deal" he reassured casually as he threw himself into the rollie chair and grabbed my hand, pulling me into his lap as he did and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Not a big deal?! Ezio that was the Grandmaster of the Russian brotherhood and you just hung up on him"

"So? He is just another one of us, im sure all he was doing was asking for your help. It is normal for you" He said casually. I sighed and shook my head, looking at him.

"Ezio, the Brotherhood is calling a meeting. They want us in Spain in three days to discuss having witches being initiated. It was a serious matter, nobody was asking for my help. This apparently concerns all of us" I pointed out. Ezio looked at me with full seriousness in his eyes.

"Bella, I know how much you are advocating for this and when this meeting comes I will be there with you to help you achieve that, I will help any way possible. You know why I didnt care when you said that? Because I am very cautious of Slavoy, he is not someone I fully place all of my trust in. Though I admit hes a great assassin he is not the best man. Besides my faith in you is more then enough to topple any authority figure imaginable" Ezio said. I sighed as I let some relief roll off me. Ezio was right, I had been working way to hard especially trying to push for witch initiates, it had taken my all and felt like it I was the Titan atlas holding the world while trying to walk up a rugged mountain. It was like a battle that would never win though I wasn't ready to give it up, I knew it would come through but how soon? No clue. Ezio rubbed my back gently "Don't worry, come lets go and get out of the house for a bit. You've been cooped up inside for far to long and I plan on making you forget about all your worries"

"Yea yea. Can I wear something casual or do I need something fancy?" I asked. Ezio smiled softly at me.

"You might want to wear something comfortable, we'll be doing a lot of walking"

"Oh?" I asked playfully as I walked into the closet and began searching through my clothes, wondering what Ezio has planned. He was always something and just when I thought he couldn't get anymore romantic he somehow made it even more so. Maybe it was because he truly listened to what I liked and made them possible, maybe it was because he actually put effort into our dates. I grabbed a pair of dark blue jeans, a red tank top, and a simple light black cardigan before I stripped out of my clothes and changed. I knew he was smirking and enjoying his view as he changed but his smirk gave me something more. I wasn't to sure what it was but he had always liked seeing me in a red and white color combination so I usually tried my best to wear them. MY hunch was that they were his colors and saw them as a way of him claiming what was his, letting everyone know I was off the market and his alone. I always thought that as the older I got men would stop trying to hit on me but it actually did the opposite. 

"That is a surprise that you will find out Signora Auditore'" Ezio said as I heard him get out of the chair and try to sneak up on me.  
  
"Don't you dare even think about it Signor" I said playfully as I tossed my shirt at him. Ezio huffed playfully as I grabbed a pair of tennis shoes and slipped them on as he began to change into a tank top and jeans as he cast me a playfully sour glare, sticking his tongue out at me. "Real mature"

"You never let me have fun" Ezio grumbled playfully. I just cast him a glare causing him to laugh again. He might have thought his little stunt earlier was funny but boy was he in for it as soon as he wasnt paying attention. I would get him back. Looking back on it Ezio had changed my life in a lot of ways, the creed had too but more so him, and I was no longer the same woman I had been eight- nearly nine- years ago. I was more open and adventurous. Never in a million years did I think I would have ever gotten together with my teacher it have the relationship last like it has and I certainly didn't think i'd have kids so soon. But this was a blessing and I was so glad I had gone for it. After we got ready we loaded up the kids and took them to Rhi's so they could spend the night with their aunt while Zahira decided to go hang out with Evie and Jacob for the night leaving the house to Ezio and I tonight and I already knew what that meant. Not that I was complaining we rarely had the house to ourself nor was it quiet like that. I was glad we were going out on a date night seeing as we barely got out of the house or had just us time.

Ezio drove us out of the city which had surprised me seeing as we had made our way further into the more rural areas. I looked at him curiously but he only gave me a sly smirk and let his hand rest on my thigh as he kept his eyes on the road. I began to get curious as we passed parks and gardens- even the botanical gardens. Oh how he knew I hated surprises and yet he did it anyways. About an hour and about 15 or so songs later he pulled up to small dirt rest stop off the highway, over hanging trees blocking the roads view.  
Parking the car we both got out as I stared out down the trail. Where were we? I hadn't see this one before. Ezio only grinned and took my hand as we hopped over the rusty chained fence and headed down the trail. I looked around in awe as I saw so many trees filled with all kinds of birds as a few snakes crossing our paths. Something about this forest had been so vibrant and full of life that it had seemed greener then most. 

"Where are we? This place is beautiful" I said, still looking around in awe. He laughed softly.

"I found it a while back, this used to be a old park trail but the park shut down. The only things left here are the old bathrooms, this way it is only us and you can't get into any trouble"

"Excuse me?" I asked as I looked at him with a playful glare, arching my eyebrow at him. He looked at me completely serious.

"You heard me amore mio" he said simply "You always find trouble with the men"

"First of all im not doing anything. Second of all they're boys not men unlike yourself, though sometimes I feel you can be one, and third they bother me. I didnt agree to be forced into those situations" I sassed as I started to skip ahead some, taking in the site around me.

"Don't get to far ahead tesoro" 

"I can do what I want" I answered as I stuck my tongue out at him causing him to scoff in disbelief.

"I am not trying to lose you in the woods. Be careful please, I don't want you to get hurt"

"Earth is my friend my dear husband, I am more in tune with her then you are" 

"Oh you little-" Ezio started, unaware of the stump in front of him that I had just walked over. I watched as he face planted into the grass and I busted out laughing, holding my stomach as I did. That was just to funny as I heard him groan. I looked at Ezio through year stained eyes, still laughing as he glared up at me "Oh you think this is funny?"

"H-hila-arious" I laughed out. 

"You better run"

"You better catch me" I teased as he suddenly got back up and lunged at me. Recovering from my laughter I turned around and ran down the path as fast as I could, the wind whipping around me as I jumped over a few stumps as I startled a few of the wildlife as they ran off. My heart raced in mu chest as I peered behind me to see Ezio farrrr behind me. Good. He may have been able to keep up in roof tops but the woods were more familiar to me then they were to him. I hadn't realized I had reached the end of the trail, five miles later, until I nearly stepped into a huge blue pond that seemed to give off a turqouise glow, a few lilipads and lilies floating on top of the water. I would gave stared to admire it as the water sparkled in the moonlight but knowing Ezio was in my trail I needed to hide. Quickly I spotted the tree next to me and began to climb up as the bark felt rough underneath me as I nestled closer to the trees center while I sat ontop of the branch. Not even a few minutes later Ezio came running up, looking around in suspicion. I stayed as quiet as I could as I watched him scan the brush around the pond trying to find me.

"Nyxxx" Ezio called out, purring slightly "il mio amore, where are you? I was just kidding. Please come out"

I bit my lip as I watched him walk around the water, keeping myself closer to the shade as he started to look up. Despite how much he rolled his words in that sexy Italian accent of his I needed to stay put. It was kind of funny to see him look so hard as he eventually stood underneath my tree and stopped, crossing his arms over his chest. Seeing him stumped was a blessing because he had this cute little thinking face on which I had adored. 

"Where could you be hmmm? I know you wouldn't go to far" He said to himself as I reached over and grabbed a small twig before throwing it in the brush across from me. Ezio had turned and looked at the noise as I dropped down silently behind him and shoved him forwards towards the pond. Ezio gasped as he fell forwards, quickly grabbing my arm in the process as we both fell into the water. My eyes widened as the water wrapped around my body and we had both resurfaced.

"Nice one now im all wet" I pouted playfully as I looked at him, that famous sly smirk on his face.

"Not the first time I've gotten you wet Bella~" I only splashed him in the face before swimming back towards the land and climbing out, Ezio close behind me "we're only this way because you pushed me in"

"You were being a dick" I pointed out ad his joined me on the ground. I looked down at ny clothes as they clung to my body, the cool air beginning to nip at me. At least I didn't have anything important at me. "I'm cold now and I need to clean these clothes, there is no telling what eas in that water"

"Nice to to I was the one to be shoved in a pond with things I didn't know about. I really feel the love" Ezio said sarcastically. I only smiled as I laid my head on his shoulder. We stayed there for hours, talking about anything we could before we headed home and used the empty house to our own advantage. Needless to say neither one of us got any sleep.

Translation  
1)there is my damsel in distress; ive come to steal you away.  
2)you better not be trying to steal my wife either, have a good night my friend. bye


	20. Revelations at the Alhambra

We had left the kids with Haytham and Ziio before Rhi, Conner, Ezio and I took our jet to Spain. Arno, Morrigan, Shay, Edward, Kassandra, Jacob and Evie, Altair and Malik had all taken their own planes there and would meet up at the Alhambra though Aguilar was already there seeing he had stepped up and became grandmaster in the Spanish Brotherhood. We had arrived a day early, thankful the private air strip hadn't had any security or people checking the planes as we headed towards the hotel we booked, only a few blocks away from our meeting place. To say I was nervous was an understatement, anything could happen and I just wanted everything to go right. Rhi and I had spent the day running along the rooftops of Spain, playing our own form of hide and seek with little bang popper fireworks. How she managed to smuggle them in by sticking them in her boobs was being me but that happened to be her favorite storing place that always got away unnoticed. After about a few hours we had returned to see Conner and Ezio in a wrestling match, unfortunately Conner being the one loosing as he was pinned on the ground, face down, arms behind his back in a choke hold as Ezio had a knee on his back holding his arms and choking him. What had concerned me was the fact that their whole squabble had been over the fact that they wanted to take the first. Of course Ezio had taken the first shower while Rhi just teased Conner about getting beat by an Italian while poor Conner had tried to hide himself in a pillow. I questioned how Rhi and He had been married for six years but I knew their love was true. 

Before we knew it the new day had started and my nerves began to act up. I had pulled on my robes as the others did the same. Keeping our hoods up we stuck to the roofs as we made our way to the giant tan building, almost resembling a castle. We blended in with the tours as we past large open gardens through the small walkways with pillars holding up the roof. Eventually we split off and quickly opened one of the doors and slipped through it as we walked up the narrow stairway and up to the top floor. The room was quite large as portraits of who I assumed to be Elder assassins hung along the walls. A large table filled with maps laid out in the center of the room. All around were chairs and a lot of people talking with one another, among them I spotted Aguilar, Morrigan, Arno, Surprisingly Thomas Hickey, Edward, the twins, Kassandra, Shay, Altair and Malik all in their own little group just catching up with one another though Altair looked slightly annoyed as he looked around the room. It wasn't to hard to spot Slavoy, the big Russian mad had worn a heavy coat and a cigar hung from out of his mouth. Surrounding him were men anf women from different countries: Germany, Poland, China, Japan, North and South Korea, Austria, Australia, Czhez republic, Ukraine" Turkey, Africa, Canada, South America- namely Brazil-, Haiti, Dominican Republic, Cuba, the Carrivean, Israel, Afghanistan and so many more. As soon as I seemed to enter the room all eyes had shifted to me as the conversation stopped.

"There she is, just the woman we've been waiting for" Slavoy said, his voice booming all around the room "Grandmaster Khenemetibanpu, an honor to be in your presence truly"

"Same to you" I said as I nodded my head some. Slavoy's eyes seemed to shift to those in my company "Grandmaster Kenway, Grandmaster Ezio, a pleasure to finally meet such legends"

"Grazie" Was all Ezio said as someone cleared their throats only to find out it had been Morrigan.

"Why don't we get this started, shall we?" She asked. Slavoy only glanced at her and shrugged, seemingly uninterested as he looked back at me "first question, what is this meeting even about?"

"Witch Novices, " A woman with a strong German accent said. I looked over to see she had some familiar features but I couldn't place them. Why had she seemed familiar "it has come to our understanding that Khenemetibanpu has been advocating for them for years. We simply want to make sure that it us safe for everyone, we understand dark magic is an issue and we do not want a magical force working against us from the inside"

"They aren't going to do that" I growled out in annoyance "I truly do understand the concern but Rhi, Fiadh, and myself have been with you for years and proved our worth. With proper guidance and checking to make sure they are no threat they could be assets to you" 

"Exactly" Rhi said sassily as she crossed her arms over her chest "most of all Witches are healers, no more seeing a doctor when they can already be in the creed and take care of the wounded. We can also help offer protection, guidance, we literally are the keepers of knowledge and we can sense if one of our own had bad intentions"

"On top of that, all magik is going to upset someone. White, gray, black magik- it's all the same it just depends on the person's intention, whoever is wielding it" Morrigan added.

"But how can we sat for sure that this will help benefit us? Keep us safe?" A man asked, his voice deep as I noticed a subtle hint of his African accent. I shook my head only for Aguilar to cut in.

"Nyx and Morrigan saved my life when Juno tried to attack me and when Juno tried to attack Morrigan Nyx and her sisters were there to save her from dying" He added as he stepped up, casting a slight nod my way. I did the same before Ezio stepped up as well.

"Back in Italy there had been times when we had turned to the help of a witch and even now they are still proving to be very beneficial to us today. Given the chance they could really help us all with anything we could possibly need, to throw an opportunity like this away would be stupid" 

"Yes we are all aware of the legendary Adelina van den Sternberg being from an old Germanic tribe following pagan ways" an Australian woman cut in sounding slightly impatient.

"Adelina wasn't the only one. Ani was a priestess, in tune with the gods. Isla de leon, Aisha Abadi, Atsila, Liza Kenway, Esmee Alarie they all practiced a little bit of magic if not as much as me" I pointed out. Slavoy scoffed a little bit as he looked back at me.

"And how would you know this?"

"There are a lot of things you all don't know about me. But to keep it simple and protect all of you they were my past lives, Arno and the others can actually vouch for it. Kheperkare would agree with me if he were not in the field of reeds" I explained, the German girls face going slack a bit as I said that, it was almost shock. At least that's what it looked like to me.  
  
"Such a shame to hear of his passing, he wad a great man" I heard another Hispanic voice say as the room hummed in agreement.

"Nyx's word is as true as it comes, when she says something she means it" Ezio added "I trust her judgement. If anymore proof is needed, Nyx was the one to destroy the pieces of Eden and kill Juno. You want to make the future of our creed better? Listen to the suggestions Nyx has to say, besides nobody is lining up to be novices now a days. We could always use the extra hands"

"Witches have been guiding us for centuries, the Templars burned them for a reason because they were scared of them. Let's use it to our advantage" Arno said as he leaned against the wall, arms crossed as Morrigan had leaned up against him, glaring at Slavoy in annoyance.

"Give them a chance, they'll prove how beneficial they are" Conner added. Slavoy and the others seemed to think a bit, an odd look on their faces.

"Let us discuss this matter privately" The African man said as they all turned to speak with one another as the rest of us walked over to Malik and the others. I shook my head a bit as we approached, feeling this meeting a bit unnecessary as Ezio wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Well this should be interesting" Shay said as he cleared his throat "You think they would have had this issue resolved by now or at least taken care of this sooner"

"Tell me about it" Rhi said as she rolled her eyes "how's that little animal shithead of yours? Break anymore bones yet?"

"Fiadh is fine thank you, she misses ya though. Thanksgiving is with you guys this year, right?" Shay asked. I nodded.

"It is, though this time it'll be at the vineyard seeing we'll be going to Italy in November" I answered. I could see Conner look slightly annoyed at that, he didn't like to travel to much out of the US.

"It'll be nice for a change" Aguilar added as he joined us. Arno nodded.

"Definitely. I always loved going to the Vineyard, I look forward to trying the wine again" Arno hummed in response.

"You and me both lad" Edward added as a chuckle went through the group.

"You three better not get wasted like you did the last time. I am not dealing with anymore of Ezio's payroll thrives starting another fight so you all can go climb the cathedral. You nearly broke your legs the last time, Ezio and Edward were the only ones that decently managed to climb it despite being drunk" Morrigan said as she eyed her husband playfully, a small smirk at het lips letting everyone know she was teasing. 

"How does that make sense?" Arni asked in defense as Rhi quickly cut in, taking her usual jabs as well.

"Edward can hold his liquor and Mat told he still managed to do missions drunk, Ezio on thr other hand grew up there and no doubt tried it before" 

"She's got ya there frenchie" Jacob said as he snickered a bit as Kassandra shook her head and looked at Ezio.

"Are we expecting your next shipment to Greece soon? Dionysus is already eager for more and more witches have been in demand for it to honor him" Kassandra asked. Ezio nodded and smiled, still proud of the fact that a God had praised his wine.

"Yes you will. We've also decided to rebrand as well, making the Auditore coat of Arms our new symbol for wine" Ezio said proudly. I knew he was happy about that, as a way to honor Giovanni and Petruccio and the idea had been all his. 

"Nice touch" Evie said with a smile. Suddenly a deep voice had cleared their throats. We all turned to look to see Slavoy and the others face us. The German woman kept staring at me oddly, why had she been staring at me? Did I have something on me? Did I somehow offend her in some way?

"Altair, Malik we would like your opinions on this matter as well. If you don't mind" Slavoy asked as he looked at the two.

"I stand with Nyx she has helped us beyond imagination, she has done things that were unimaginable and what we all thought was impossible. I would listen to her" Malik said, putting emphasis on his words as to make it important. A heavy silence had over taken the room as everyone seemed to wait for Altair to say something. His golden eyes had seemed to make eye contact with mine as he nodded slightly. Sure he and I butted heads sometimes, most likely due to the fact Aisha and he always seemed to have that playfulness that entailed being a pain in the ass to each other but other then that he and I had always been there for each other when we needed it. There had been times where even though I had been dealing with my own missions and crap I had gone to help him. I did that with everyone but there was something different between us and I had a feeling it had to do with how Aisha had died and how things ended between them.

"For many years Nyx has watched over this world, and for many years she dedicated her life to the creed. We were all blind to her help then, to the things she could do and accomplish. I can speak for everyone here that we need her and their us no other person we'd rather trust with our lives. If you refuse this help, all the advantages she can provide, then you are all foolish. I stand by her side like the rest of us do. Never once has she led us astray" Altair said sternly as he glared at Slavoy, challenging his authority seeing as he seemed like having witch novices weren't a good thing.

"It is settled then," The German woman spoke up quickly so that Slavoy couldn't speak "we will have a beta group. Nyx will gather and train witch novices for a few months and when she feels they are ready she will send them to us"

"I guess it is settled then" Slavoy huffed as he went to turn and leave "but remember if anything happens or one turns, you will answer for it. Don't be cause of our ruination" 

"Bastardo" Ezio muttered quickly as he cast him a dangerous glare once the large Russian man turned his back, most of the others following with him. I watched as they all left, only the German woman staring at me before finally walking towards me, her head held high as her dirty blond hair had hung over her shoulder. Her black and silver robes had reminded me of Adelina's only shorter as it came down midthigh.

"I guess I should thank you" I started "this would have never gone through if you didn't speak up"

"Slavoy is an asshole, and he doesn't like when people challenge his authority or take attention off him. Plus I like to prove him wrong. My name is Sirena van den Sternberg" She said. My blood froze a bit as everyone's attention seemed to shift to her, Ezio tensing up some. As I looked at her features I began to notice Adelina's- my own- features reflected in hers only hers had been more hidden from years of mixing with other people. "You look like her"

"What?" Ezio asked, cutting me off before I could even sat anything. I was too in shock to even get the words out in time. Sirena nodded some as she looked towards Ezio, her posture loosening some as she relaxed. 

"Adelina van den Sternberg is my 500th great grandma on my father's side, I and a few others are the current descendants. I knew something felt familiar about you when you arrived. When you said Adelina was your past life it all clicked. You still look exactly like her" Sirena explained.

"How is this possible?"

"You really wanna ask that Auditore, you most likely had lots of kids back in those days. Besides Nyx and her look a lot alike" Rhi pointed out causing Ezio to glare at her.

"Oh I figured that" He said a bit sarcastically before looking at Sirena "but Adelina and I never had children"

"Shocking" Shay snickered a bit. Thats when it dawned on me, I had never let Ezio read the journals after our fight with Juno. I had gotten so carried away with my duties to the Brotherhood and the kids that I completely forgot about it. I chuckled nervously as Ezio looked at me confused.

"About that.." I chuckled nervously as I looked up at a very confused Ezio "I meant for you to read those journals after the whole battle with Juno and forgot. You and I had a daughter, I found out I was pregnant after you had said those things to me after your father and brother died. I gave birth to her when you were with Mario at the Monteriggioni training before you killed Veiri. I was young, a widow, carrying your child when we werent married and I was still hunting down Ludwig for killing my dad. For our daughters safety I hid her away with Aunt Greta and gave her my last name though I never spent much time with her after she was two years old. I couldn't let anyone find out she was alive. Then I ran into you again. If I would have told you someone would have found out and I couldn't let that happen. It killed me having no contact with her but then after what happened to Aunt Greta and our child disappearing.. I didn't know where she was then. I know I should have said something about it but it was to dangerous. I never got to watch her grow up and knowing I had to leave her with my Aunt.... It hurt but at least I knew she was safe"

"We... We had a child together?" He asked softly. I felt horrible, guilty even, as all the times I had left him and fought with him this lifetime hit me like a train: the time I found out I was a piece of Eden, when we had first been taken... It had to have been some sort of Karma for all I had done to make him feel awful. I nodded "what was her name?"  
  
"Sirena van den Sternberg" I answered softly.

"Well this just got awkward" I heard Jacob mutter quietly, followed by a light smack.

"After Greta's Orphanage was attacked, La Volpe found Sirena wandering around Firenza crying so he took her in. There he raised her as his own, he told her stories of You and Ezio but never gave any names because he knew she would go out and find them and that would put her in the danger you never wanted. I have her journal though, she missed you very much and always talked about meeting you again, but by the time she found out who you. both were you had both already passed away and only then she understood why her mother hid her away. Sirena never married but she had kids of her own" Sirena said as pulled out a large leather bound notebook as Ezio sat down in shock, not sure how to receive the information as she handed him the notebook. "This is a list documenting all of Adelina's direct descendents and so forth. She has a big family as well as you do. Sirena went to find you and Ezio's marriage certificate but unfortunately it was destroyed, even Federico and your marriage certificate remains in a very fragile condition, it's falling apart. Virtually nothing of Adelina exists anymore except for one portrait painted by Da Vinci, as well as   
one for Sirena. I will have them sent to you, if you'd like"

"Please.." I said softly as I looked over at Ezio, who opened the book slowly as the stained pages showed a long list of names in cursive black ink, my mouth dropping in awe as he continued to flip the pages. Most didnt seem to be married though some were. As we flipped through the pages, blown away by the amount of people who had been born because of me, thousands of people I was related to- some being celebrities until I noticed one particular name: Thomas Hickey. "Well isn't this interesting" 

"What?" Malik asked. Ezio scoffed only a little bit.

"Thomas Hickey is one of our descendents" Ezio answered. I looked up to see him and a few others wide eyed, just as shocked as we were.

"Well, at least we know where Thomas got his whoring around from" Rhi joked as Morrigan nudged Thomas.

"I was not expecting that at all" Conner said with wide eyes.

"Thomas Hickey is the only descendant that turned to the Templar order. Most went on unassuming of the orders while the rest joined the assassins" Sirena explained "I also have the letters Sirena wrote that she left for you both in hopes she would one day see you again. I will gather those for you as well"

Ezio handed the ledger back to Sirena as she handed him Sirena's notebook. The rest of the group left, Shay saying they would meet us back at the hotel seeing as this new discovery was a lot to take in and we needed some time to ourselves.

"For what it's worth Nyx, it's truly an honor to meet you, my whole life I have looked up to you... What you did for the German rite and the Creed world wide was remarkable and at such a young age as well. Truly inspiring. I look forward to getting to know you großmater, that is if you'll allow me to. I know you have a new family as well. Knowing you're here and that you're alive is truly a blessing" Sirena said, her voice hopeful as she looked up at me. I gave her a soft smile.

"Of course" I answered. She seemed to smile before she dismissed herself, saying the letters Sirena wrote were in the journal leaving Ezio and I alone as I laid my hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me as hurt shown through his eye. Gods, how stupid was I?

"I am so sorry Ezio-" I started only for him to cut me off.

"How could you not tell me?" He asked, his voice barely over a whisper. That hurt even more then being yelled at "we had a daughter... All this time we had a child and we could have protected her, I could have protected her. She had to grow up without both of her parents. She was an orphan"

"I know" I said as I suddenly felt myself channel Adelina and her emotions. I felt myself begin to cry as tears streamed down my cheeks. All my fears of becoming a mother had come from her, and abandonment had been one of them "I know and each day I hate myself for that mein liebe. You had just told me you hated me and never wanted to see me again, I was still looking for Ludwig as I was being hunted down and persecuted in Firenza that I could barely show my face. If one of his men had found Sirena I wouldn't have been able to live with myself. I couldn't risk losing her or condemning her whole life to hiding away always on the run. I needed to keep her safe and Aunt Greta was the only person I knew who could help. I needed to hide any association with her so no one knew because I thought that was the best way to protect her. It killed me to not say anything but I vowed her safety would be kept. It ate me alive knowing what I did, not saying anything to you out of all people, and knowing I abandoned her... I hate myself even more for that. I was a horrible mother... I can't even be called one after that.. Words can't even express how sorry I am.."

"Nyx, you are not a horrible mother" Ezio started as he began to wipe the tears off my cheeks "after everything you've done for our children... You are an amazing mother, one of the best. Sure I am a little bit upset about not knowing of Sirena and I would have really, really loved to get to know her but I understand why you did it."

"Then let's get to know her, together" I said as I blinked back tears and nodded towards the notebooks. A soft smile appeared on his face as he held the book in his hands as he looked at it with a hopeful smile.

"Lets"


	21. Sirena van den Sternberg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I finally did it, I caught up all my sites with this story# noe im on a regular schedule of updating ince everyday or every other day. I love you all so much snf thank you for sticking with me this far. Enjoy!

Ezio and I sat cuddled up in our little hotel bed, the others all going out for a night on the town to catch up. It seemed right for Ezio and I to read these together, he may not have been told but I hadn't known her either. I was still shocked that Bobby Singer, Dean and Sam's Bobby, had been one of my descendant but the letters we had read next broke my heart in more ways then one before he decided to open the journal. Ezio opened the first page to the journal, the black cursive letters forming Italian words. Something about it felt nostalgic as my motherly instincts took over. I laid my head on his shoulder as he began to read, his voice shaking slightly as he did. Sirena sounded so full of life, much like Ezio, though she seemed to have picked up my sarcasm and thought process. What didn't surprise me was that she had also been so full of love and so quick to give it just like Ezio. She truly was passionate.

She seemed hopeful. Despite everything that she had gone through she had still kept up hope, she truly had the will go a fighter- definitely had Auditore running through her blood. More then anything she had wished to talk to us, to meet her parents, though she knew how much we loved her. She knew one day we would be reunited.

October 4, 1524  
It has been so long since I have been to Firenza and it is still as beautiful as ever. A jewel. I can say I am very proud to be born and raised here. Despite my love for the city I know it was not a happy return home as I hoped it would be. I had no one left in the city for me, no family left, both Taunte Greta and La Volpe had passed. My search for my parents had finally ended, I had found them, yet not in the way I had hoped.

As it turns out mi madre died 13 years ago and mi padre brought her back here to be buried. Mi Madre, the Great Grandmaster Adelina van den Sternberg, legend throughout the creed, men and women- especially Templars- feared her. From the stories Aunt Greta and La Volpe told me of her made me inspired to be like her, at only fifteen she was leading the German rite and cutting down anyone who stood in her way. She was an angel of war, a guardian, and despite the troubles she faced, the near executions, the murder of her father... How she held on, how she kept fighting. She truly was brave and fearless. When I visited her grave I cried yet I could still feel her love as she watched over me like I knew she was, like she always had even when I was younger. What made it worse was that her headstone was broken and falling apart, though somewhat small, had no name on it, the only thing letting me know it was her was the Assassin symbol as it had been placed next to uncle Federico and grandfather. No one stopped to decorate her grave and honor her, she had been erased from history. Lost. Time did not wait or want to remember her.

A few days ago I had gone to the Auditore vineyard to see mi padre, in hope he was there, only to be greeted by a strange woman and two daughters who looked to be grieving. This woman, Sofia, was mi padre's second wife after Madre passed away. I did get a little upset but I pretend I had just been passing through, looking for some mentor to teach me. Mi padre had passed away only a couple of days ago from a heart attack. I was so close, he had been in the same city as me and I hadn't even known it. Ezio Auditore, grandmaster and il mentore of the Italian rite, just like Madre, and a walking legend all the same, equally feared and respected in Italia. I had heard stories of him as well. Casanova, hot headed, but loyal and passionate and family driven. Dedicated and honorable. I knew padre loved mi madre very much, it was clear to see, and I knew that this Sofia was just a way to fill the void in his heart that Madre had left. What truly upsets me is that Madre and Padre wouldnt be buried together like they were supposed to be, instead Padre was getting in a crypt under the Palazzo Auditore. Why? Why had they been separated in death? Why could they not have been resting together like they should have been? Soon Sofia would be buried next to the rest of the Auditore family, most likely near padre, and that simply didn't seem right to me yet I cannot argue with how things have turned out.

I know why madre hid me away, to keep me from danger, but I wish- wished- my whole life that I could have met them. I had been to late, madre throwing herself into an arsenal that blew up and padre... So close yet so far. The stories had only done do much to satisfy my need to know them, seeing their paintings had only made my heart hurt more. Madre was a goddess, padre the rightful god by her side. They were perfect for each other. Taunte Greta always told me I looked like the Italian version of Madre when I was little and now I see it. How ironic was it? That my whole life I had been searching to find my parents only to say goodbye when I finally do? I just wish I had the chance to truly know them, to talk to them at least once. Deep down I knew that they had loved me, I could feel it. Madre had died and been buried alone with no one but padre would be protected and buried with all honors of a grandmaster surrounded by many. She did so much yet got little recognition for it, but deep down something tells me she did not want to truly be remembered, as if she had some secret others would discover. From what I understand she was a private person.

Even so, I am so proud to be their child, to know my parents kept the world safe from harm and that thousands were alive because of what they did. I will honor them every day and make everyone know that I was a mix of the two greatest legends to walk the earth. As for madre, well, I will honor her by keeping the Sternberg name strong into future generations to show our might. I will not let either of them down nor give up what they fought for. It is my time to pick up the torch they left for me and eventually it will be my time to pass it down. I will not let them down I will make them proud of me and eventually I will join them in the heavens. I know one day their deeds would turn into myths and legends, something people would tell their friends around a fire but I would know the truth and so would future generations that I would make sure of. 

After visiting Madre's grave I had the strangest dream. I was in a large field full of golden wheat that seemed to settle along the banks of a large river, an old temple or palace of some sort in the back ground. In front of me was a tall muscular man with tan skin, dripping in gold and jewels and black silk though what had startled me was that he had the head of a black dog. To be honest I was terrified, the man had scared me yet I felt calm and almost peaceful. He didn't tell me his name but he said that he protected and watched over Madre and that since her soul was crossed over he would be watching out for me. He told me that one day, far into the future, I would be able to be reunited with them both. I am not to sure what he meant by that but it gave me hope and made me feel something I hadn't felt before. It was inspiring and very touching and when I had woken up I was in tears.

Luckily I found one of Madre's many journals, Sofia somehow having it, but the rest had apparently been taken to the Assassin archives. I would pick up where they left off, where she left off. I'm not sure where to go yet or if I should stay in Firenza or go to köln or Nuremberg. I don't know German that well so I don't think that would be to smart at the moment and I was in need of money. Maybe I would start small, take La Volpe's place like he wanted me too that way I had a place to stay and make connections to other brothers and sisters as well. I plan to review her journal in hopes of finding the last man she was hunting, Harrison Buckingham. She must have left some clue as to where he was, his hideouts, or even his associates. Though he was a low ranking templar he was assisting the new Spanish pope Lorenzo Iglesias to secure his power and influence- a very high ranking templar. She had suspicions that he had been learning under the Borgia's until he needed to be succeeded. Maybe I'll take a walk and think it through, I have so much running through my mind that I cannot think straight and I'm to overcome with sadness to move forward especially since I will be going to padre's funeral. There will be no doubt that I will be fighting back tears, some people say its weird to shed tears for a man you never met yet with all the stories I heard about him it felt as if I knew him and besides everyone cried for a great man. They both casted a great shadow and despite my return home, this time it felt empty- not full of the same life it had used to be. For a trip that was supposed to be one of happiness it brought more sorrow then anything. I have to stay strong, I must, it was what they would have wanted. Taunte Greta would always say that Madre said that the gods would have a plan for us, no matter how difficult it may seem because it was to help make you stronger, that we may not like the lessons yet it was the only way to make us learn and go on, because surrendering would bring you down. Those were wise words and yet knowing my mother was as brilliant as she was at such a young age it didn't surprise me.

Despite how much that was true, this was one of the worst days of my life yet. This was worse then never being held by them or reassured, never having padre chase off any boys like an overprotective father, never riding with madre, or training with them both. I think it was because I had hope that I would do those things and yet I had to be confronted with something inevitable. These streets no longer felt so full of life. Even the graveyard felt more alive then this and it now seemed to be the only place that could fix my hurt. I would bring lilies to both of them so that way they had at least something they had together in death, I didn't care if it would upset Sofia or if the others picked up on it, it was only right after being separated for so long and for distance. Maybe that will bring me some closure as well.

Ezio had to shut the book as we looked at each other with tears in our eyes. I felt terrible, especially knowing our daughter hadn't found us until it was to late. She was strong, that was for sure. Ezio and I had never thought of even going to our graves to see where we had been buried and honestly it never crossed our minds once. Why hadn't we been buried together? Had Ezio not come to visit me after I had passed? How easy was it to erase a lot of Adelina's- my- past?

"I did visit your grave" Ezio suddenly said, his voice soft "I carried you all the way back to Firenza. It wasnt Germany like you wanted but I could find where your family was buried so I had you placed with my family... I wanted to have you placed in your own mausoleum built for us but the plot had been too small and I was forced to get that one. The rain washed away your name and everything and I visited you everyday until Sofia gave me a choice: loosing my children or seeing you. It may have been a stupid decision but I felt as if you had been telling me to move on as well. I never meant for your tomb to be forgotten, I had also made it known that I had wanted to be buried with you, not away from you but I guess Sofia and the others chose for me. As for the journals, most I had been given to the Assassin archives but I had the others locked away for myself in the vault because I wanted to have a piece of you-"

"Babi, it is ok. That doesn't matter now, we have each other again and this time we will not be separated I can promise you that. Any man dedicated enough to carry my body all the way back to our home deserves all the respect one could give" I reassured. He gave me a half hearted grin as he set the book aside and pulled me closer, hugging me as we sat in silence for a bit. 

" I admit, marrying Sofia was not my finest hour. I don't know what I was thinking" He admitted "I am so glad she did not come back with me"

"You were hurting, you are a man who seeks attention emotionally and physically, if you would have stayed alone you would have been miserable. I would not allow that" 

"One thing I can admit. We had one hell of a daughter" Ezio said as he chuckled. I smiled.

"Yes we did" I admitted "when.. when we go back to Italy, lets go our tombs. I think it would be a great way to cut off all the bad things from the past that keeps holding us down. I think that if we let everything that happened in the past go, every ugly thing thats happened to us and between us, we can finally stop worrying and be held back"

"That sounds like a good Idea bella, it will do us some good. After all this is my second chance at life, no?"

"That it is Auditore, that it is"

"I think i've lucked out to far. I have you and three amazing children" He said as he kissed my temple. I cuddled up into his chest as he rubbed my back. I sighed in comfort, I had always loved being wrapped up in them, so close to his body, it made me feel safe and protected. I thought back to what Sirena had written, Anubis visited her and said that we would be reunited soon. Ezio's soul could wait in the field of reeds or go to heaven or some other place, but I couldn't stay, mine had kept going on and on in this world. Did that mean he was going to allow her soul to visit? Was he bringing her back? He wouldn't break his own rules like that and the only other way she would come back is if she had been reborn into a new life. "I've been blessed and I can't think of anything else i'd rather have"

"I'll allow the smooth talk for now" I teased "Have you ever thought about having another child?"

"Truth be told I've always wanted to have as many kids with you as I can, but why do you ask, what's on your mind Bella?" he asked curiously, a slight hum in his voice. It almost sounded as if he were hopeful maybe. It brought me back to the time when the twins were born, and Liliana, where Ezio had turned all of his attention to them as if they were his whole world. Watching him play with our children and hold them, giving them everything they could ever ask for even if we didn't have enough at times. The way his eyes sparkled with joy when he held them close made the stars seem dull, his laugh was so filled with love and joy anytime they tried to rough house with him, his smile light up the room when he read them stories or they asked him to teach them something or tried dressing up in his clothes and impersonating him, he got so protective and defensive whenever someone tried to hurt them within an instant. Ezio was an amazing husband but he was an even greater father. Even though he proved it, I knew deep down he would always protect them and care for them- they were his world- and he had done everything he could to make them happy even if it meant a bit of spoiling behind my back. He would give his life in a heart beat just to keep them safe and yet he was so gentle with them at the same time. He gave them the properly fatherly love. Was there anything this man couldn't do?

"I was just thinking... i've been craving Orange chicken for a while and I can't stop thinking about what Sirena said about Anubis coming to see her... I think she may come back I just don't know how yet. It would be amazing to meet the daughter we never knew" I felt his chuckle go right through me, that deep smooth sound making me shiver slightly. I quickly climbed up and into his lap, straddling him, as his hands fell to my thighs giving them a gentle squeeze while I straddled him. Thank the gods he was shirtless because I had the most amazing view of a perfectly muscled body, that natural tan of his just making it even more attractive and the need to have him greater. Out of habit my fingers just traced over his abs, Anubis have mercy on me this man could do anything he wanted to me without even laying his hands on me. I watched as Ezio slowly undressed me with his eyes, biting his lip a little bit before smirking, that scar of his twitching upwards as he smirked.

"Oh that would be very amazing amore mio" Ezio said, his voice low. I could already feel him getting excited as I sat up even more, moving slightly causing him to groan a bit. I only gave him a grin as I watched him briefly close his eyes as he squeezed my thighs again, this time harder to as I could feel him just itching to do something. I leaned forwards and began to kiss his jaw lightly. Rhi and Conner most likely wouldn't be home for a while leaving the room to ourselves completely. I smirked as I kissed him, listening to him sigh softly. This was going to be fun.


	22. Simple late night pleasures

*Smut warning. Skip if you don't like*

I slowly began to kiss down Ezio's neck, my lips grazing his skin softly, as he closed his eyes. The barest touch had always set him off as I felt him get hard beneath me, feeling his very large erection between my legs. I slowly ground my hips into his as I began to kiss down his chest.

"Nyx.." He called out softly, almost begging for me to pick up my pace. Oh no, not tonight. I wanted to cherish every single thing I had done to him. I hummed in response as I continued on, only glancing up once I got closer to his waist line. He looked down at me, a dangerous gleam in his eye as I licked his skin and began to unbutton his pants. "(1)non prendermi in giro bambino, non quando ho davvero bisogno della tua bocca in questo momento..."

"I would never do such a thing mentore" I purred playfully "teasing is for dirty minded people. I'm as innocent as can be"

"Nyx" Ezio warned. Giggling slightly and not breaking eye contact I pulled off his pants and boxers as I tossed them to the side, letting his erection stand up. Ezio's eyes fluttered shut as soon as I took him in my mouth, gagging a bit at his size, before beginning to bob my head "mmmmm bambino...merda..."

I hummed in response as I took him all in, gagging only a couple times as I sucked in my cheeks before I began to swirl my tongue. Ezio had started to moan like crazy as his hands went to my hair, his fingers getting tangled in each lock. He bucked his hips up suddenly as my tongue brushed over a sensitive spot but I didn't stop.

"(2)Cazzo, amo la tua bocca ..." Ezio moaned as he looked back down at me, his eyes clouded with lust as he bit his lip. There was something so satisfying in watching the pleasure wash over him as he bucked his hips up again "mia piccola puttana ... dèi mi piace quando ti sento imbavagliare ... sapendo che mi stai prendendo tutto in ..."

Humming again Ezio let out another moan as he leaned his head back, pushing mine down further. Ezio couldn't seem to sit still as I looked up at him again, eyes wide, causing him to groan as I felt him come undone. I continued to suck and Bob my head, running my tongue over his tip slowly making him wither even more. I did it only a few more times causing him to become erratic. Not to long after he came, filling my mouth with his warm, sticky seed as he shouted my name. He didn't care who was listening as he looked down at me, his eyes warning me to swallow as he pulled out. 

"(3)niente mi eccita di più che guardarti deglutire dopo avermi soffiato" Ezio said darkly as I felt some run down my chin. Ezio reached over and wiped it off before he slammed his lips to mine, kissing me hungrily. I kissed back as he grabbed my robes and pulled me up to him before rushing to undo them, nearly ripping it off as he tossed it to the side. Ezio broke the kiss before he looked at my tank top that I had been wearing underneath it, growling slightly as he looked up at me "che cos'è questo?"

"A shirt" I said playfully as I batted my eyes, his hands grabbing the hem of it as he pulled it off. I felt something smack my ass quickly causing me to yelp I surprise as I jumped up some. Exio only smirked as he gently rubbed my ass, ready to smack again as he stared at my breasts before looking back up at me with a mischievous grin.

"(4)non fare il furbo con me bambino, non dimenticare che qui comando io" Ezio growled lowly as danger seemed to linger in his eyes. It was a strange combination but it caused me to feel a tingling sensation in my abdomen, turning me on greatly.

"Si mentore~" I purred as his hands slowly slid up my hips and side before taking my breasts in his hands and squeezing. I bit my lip as he began to roughly massage them, leaning up some as his lips skimmed my jaw line, his friend poking my entrance eagerly. I gasped slightly at the sensation, everything just over stimulating as he chuckled darkly.

"(5)buona puttana" Ezio purred as he nipped ny earlobe "non sarai più un furbo con me, vero?"

"No mentore" I gasped as his rough fingers pinched my nipples, catching me by surprise.

"(6)Bene" he said as I felt his grin on my cheeks before he began to kiss my neck roughly, leaving hickies in his way until his tongue brushed over a very sensitive spot along my neck and collar bone. Instantly I moaned as I leaned my head back, leaving my hands on his chest, as he jumped on the opportunity and attacked it. I closed my eyes as one of his hands slid down and grabbed my thigh, squeezing it roughly, as the heat between my legs grew. I needed him now and very, very badly. "togliti i pantaloni, per il tuo mentore hmm"

I did as he said, quickly pulling off my leather plants and tossing them off to the side before I sat right back in his lap, his lips not once leaving that spot as I settled along his erection as it pressed through the thin black lace of my thong. I heard Ezio hum when I had sat back down, no doubt feeling how wet I had already been, as his lips trailed down to my breasts before he took a nipple in his mouth. I moaned again as I felt his tongue roughly lick around it, his other hand once again sliding down only to grab my ass.

"Mentoreeee" I moaned out as I felt his other hand slid down and between my thighs, his fingers moving my panties out of the way as he began to toy with my clit. Ezio continued on as I withered underneath his touch before he switched to my other breast, biting and sucking just as he slid two fingers inside me. My eyes widened as another moan fell from my lips. I felt his free hand travel up my spine slowly before he grabbed the back of my neck and held me down. Ezio began to stretch his fingers as he slid them in and out, I may have been with him for years but I still needed adjusting to him. "Uhhhhhhh.... Fuckkk~"

"(7)questo è tutto, gemiti per il tuo mentore, gemiti per me ..." Ezio hummed as he let go of my breasts, his fingers going deeper causing my jaw to drop as I closed my eyes.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh" I moaned. I felt his grip tighten on my neck as he moved my head down towards his, resting my forehead on his. I gasped suddenly as he hit that one spot before he seemed to pick up his pace, thrusting in and out with ease.

"(8)apri gli occhi bambino Voglio vedere che mi guardi, voglio vedere quei begli occhi diventare grandi quando ti scopo. Guardami" He commanded. I opened my eyes to see him staring into mine just as he slipped a third finger in.

"Fuckkkkkkkk" I cried out in pleasure as I felt a knot begin to form in. My abdomen. I didn't break eye contact as he kept hitting that one spot that had been sending me over the edge, my thighs already dripping wet at his touch. Gods I had been so close.

"(9)per Dio sei così bagnata. questo ti eccita? io che ti tocco ovunque voglio come la puttana che sei? sei solo entusiasta di farti toccare in questo modo?" He asked tauntingly, his eyes gleaming. I nodded my head as I tried to find the words to speak, grabbing his shoulders tightly to hold on. Waves of pleasure rolled through me as he curled his fingers.

"(10) Si mentore..." I moaned out as I tried to collect my thoughts but couldn't. "Mi piace quando mi tocchi mmmmmmm"

"Good" 

I cried out in bliss as I felt myself get closer, my walls beginning to tighten as I squirmed only for him to tighten his grip, keeping me pinned. I moaned loudly as I squeezed my thighs together from the pleasure. The knot intensified, bringing me closer to my release and it felt as if I couldn't handle the pleasure anymore. Just when I was about to release he stopped, pulling his fingers out. I whimpered and looked at him pleasingly but he only ripped of my panties and tossed them to the side before grabbing me by my thighs and picked me up. Walking over to the small table in the side of the room he set me on top of it before spreading my thighs wide. I watched as he crouched down in front of me, looking at my drenched thighs as he hummed pleasantly.

"(11)puoi venire quando dico che lo fai anche tu. Pensavi davvero che ti avrei lasciato venire sulle mie dita e non qualcos'altro? sii una brava puttana e non divertirti mentre ti mangio. Se puoi farlo, ti darò qualcosa di speciale in cambio, pensi di poterlo gestire?" He asked, his lips skimming over my already sensitive entrance as his stubble scraped my thighs. My stomach twisted in knots as he did that.

"Mhm, I can mentore..." I sighed breathlessly. Without any hesitation he worked his tongue inside of me as my hands found themselves tangled in his hair. I moaned in pleasure as he moved his tongue, easily finding that one spot that sent me into overdrive. I bucked my hips up suddenly as I yanked on his hair and threw my head back "fuckkkkkkkk~"

Ezio was relentless as he held my thighs, keeping them apart so I couldn't squeeze them shut. My body began to shake as that all to familiar knot began to form. I looked down only to see Ezio looking up at me and though I couldn't think straight I knew he was doing this on purpose, baiting me on to see if I would listen and hold it in. He suddenly slowed his pace making my anticipation increase as he flicked his tongue slowly over that spot. I let out another loud moan as the pleasure began to build up rather quickly and I knew deep down I wasn't going to be able to hold it in. He had done this on purpose. Ezio didn't stop, instead he kept going as he picked up his pace again as if to tease me. My vision began to blur as I three my head back again and squeezed my eyes shut, an overwhelming wave of pleasure crashing all through me as I fought to hold back my orgasm all the while grabbing his head and pushing him a bit further. I was loosing my grip when all the sudden he hummed. I lost it.

"Fu-UCKK EZIO~ UHHHHHHH" I cried out in pleasure as I came, riding the waves of pleasure as I felt myself let go as I fell back some, my legs shaking. Ezio suddenly stopped what he was doing and stood up slowly. It wasn't just because I had cum after he told me not to but I had said his name. When I opened my eyes I could see him looming over me, his mouth wet, as he grabbed a fist full of my hair and yanked me up quickly. I could barely stand on my own before he caught me and pushed me up against the wall, face first, as he stood behind me and pinned his hips to mine to keep me from falling as he kept my legs open. His hand still tangled in my hair as my cheek lay against the wall while I tried to catch my breath.

"(12)cosa ti avevo detto di fare hmm" he asked lowly in my ear, his body pressed up against mine. I shivered as I tried to form the words "rispondetemi"

"T-to hold... To hold it in-n" I stuttered.

"(13)e perché non l'hai fatto? mi hai detto che potevi, era una bugia" he asked. He wanted this to happen, he had been waiting for it.

"im sorry I didn't mean to" I pleaded as I tried to look at him, feeling his lips skim my shoulder as he moved my hair out of the way "it was an accident I swear-"  
  
"(14)in qualche modo non ti credo. e sai meglio di chiamarmi con il mio nome bambina" Ezio said through a smirk, lightly biting my shoulder "Penso che ti serva una lezione"

"Uhhhhhhhhh" I moaned out as Ezio had entered me, not even teasing as he filled me up with no warning. My eyes went wide as I got used to his large size. He placed his other hand over my mouth as he pulled my head back some.

"(15) Uh uh uh non un tuo rumore" Ezio warned darkly as he snapped his hips up quickly. I bit back my moan despite really feeling the need to. With that he began to thrust up as hard and as fast as he could, pounding into me without any mercy. I heard Ezio grunt and moan behind me as his head rested on the back of mine, going further and further as he started to hit my g spot. I kept back my moans only seeing as it was easier to because ge made me gasp and loose my breath with each thrust he took "fottereeeee....ti senti così bene ... Dio come mi è mancato essere in te" 

His thrusts were relentless and my legs had already given out. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Ezio, his eyes closed as his mouth had fallen slightly open, a look of pleasure written all over his face as his hips slammed into mine. I let out a small whimper but Ezio didn't seem to notice as he continued on, his grip tightening in my hair. I closed my eyes as each thrust had gone through and rocked my body, enjoying the pleasure that had been overtaking me as I felt the pleasure build up once more. This time I tried to fight back, unsure if he wanted me to release or wait. Ezio moved his hand from my mouth and grabbed my hip, squeezing tightly sure enough to leave marks. It wasn't long until I had felt him getting close as well, his thrusts getting sloppier. It wasn't too long before he came, but he didn't stop.

"Nyxxxx" He moaned as he pulled out, feeling his cum run down my thighs, the build up pleasure I had fading. I really needed a release now "Merde...fottere....(16)guardati, sei una brava ragazza, senza nemmeno fare rumore o venire. Ora sei tutto sporco, perché non ci ... ripuliamo."

I nodded as Ezio backed up some and I fell into his chest as we made our way to the bathroom. Once he turned the light on he pushed me forwards over the sink, causing me to gasp. I looked up in the mirror to see him walk over to the shower and turn it on before walking behind me, eyeing me like candy. I blushed some as his hands grabbed ny waist and his tip teased my entrance. I bit back a moan as he chuckled, his hand once again going to my hair as he pulled me up some, the other sliding down my body as he grabbed my breast and squeezed.

"(17)solamente un'altra cosa" Ezio said huskily, pushing forwards some, teasing my clit once again. I watched that smirk on his face grow "imploralo. supplica per il tuo mentore come la piccola sporca puttana che sei. Dammi una buona ragione per cui dovrei continuare." I couldn't lie I was incredibly turned in right now.

"Please mentore~" I begged, batting my eyes, moving my hips a but to get some friction as I felt his dick harden a bit more, clearly still eager and not so done "I need that bug cock of yours buried in me. I'll do anything..."

"(18)qualcosa che non so" He teased as he moved his hips back. I whimpered slightly.

"Because I'm your little whore and I want you to play with me. It's been sooo long mentore and I just want to feel you in me. I know I didn't listen to you a moment ago but I promise I can do it again. I just wanna please you~ I love having you in me" I purred.

"Don't cum puttana, if you promise to not this time I promise I'll let you ride it out very soon" He teased. I nodded as he slipped inside me again.

"Nyahhhhhh~" I moaned loudly as he fit all of him in me. Not even waiting he began to thrust as hard as he could, making it as hard as possible for me to not cum. Ezio held me up by the hair as my ribs brushed against the counter, his eyes focused on my breasts in the mirror as they bounced with every thrust he gave me, hips slapping against mine as my eyes rolled back. "Fuckkkkk please... Please don't stop... Uhhhhhh"

"(19) oh non ho intenzione di farlo" Ezio moaned out, picking up his pace, no feeling or strength left in my legs. Lust clouded eyes as my mouth fell open, begging and pleading for him not to stop, moans falling from my mouth before I could even register what I was doing. My body gave into his completely. "guardati ... merda ... allargando le gambe per il tuo mentore ... lasciandomi scopare quanto voglio, quando voglio ... accidenti ti senti così fottutamente bene ... cazzo .."

"All yours mentore" I moaned loudly as I felt the pleasure quickly building up. I looked up at him through the mirror to see he had been biting his lip, his eyes raking my body "all yours uhhhhhh"

"(20)Voglio che ti guardi allo specchio e guardi mentre ti scopo. Orologio" Ezio grunted. I did as he asked and looked in thr mirror, watching as he pounded into me like no tomorrow, his muscles flexing with each thrust as I called out for him "bene~"

"Oh fuck meeeee" I cried "fuck fuck fuck fuck fuckkkkk"

"Nyx" Ezio moaned "(21)Dio ti senti così fottutamente bene .. cazzo"

"Mentore!" I shouted, holding back as much as I could as he began to get a bit sloppy, his face looking as if it were about break before he came in me again and pulled out quickly, my inner thighs completely soaked with my wetness and his gun.

"Nyxxx" Ezio growled before he quickly grabbed me by the arm and yanked me into the shower suddenly, pulling the curtains shut as he pinned me to the wall. The hot water burned my skin as Ezio had placed both his arms beside me to hold me up, wrapping my legs around his waist as he slammed himself inside me again.

"MENTOREEEE UHHHHH FUCKKKKK" I shouted in pleasure. I looked up to see the water running down his skin as his hooded eyes looked me over before one of his hands went to my throat and he squeezed some. How I hadn't died from the sheer amount of pleasure yet was beyond me.

"(22)una puttana così sporca .... cazzo ti amo ... ti piace essere il mio piccolo gioco, ti piace il mio grosso cazzo sepolto in te, vero?" Ezio growled. I nodded as I kept eye contact as I shifted a bit on him, stretching me completely.

"Y-yes" I gasped out "I d-do m-m-mentore I f-fucking-g love it"

"(23)stai così bene seduto sul mio cazzo .." Ezio moaned out before kissing me hungrily, his lips overtaking mine "stai così bene con me sepolta nella tua fica. Sei stato così perfettamente intorno a me"

"Fuck me already" I whimpered.

"(24)qualsiasi cosa per la mia sporca puttana. vieni su di me bambino..." Ezio grunted as he snapped his hips up again. I arched my back in pleasure as I grabbed onto his shoulders as he trusted into me again, my back scratching the walls of the shower. I slammed my lips to his as I kissed him passionately, moaning into his lips with each powerful thrust he gave. He sure did have lots of stamina and pent up sexual energy. I pressed my body closer to his as am intense feeling washed over me, very eager to get some release as each thrust rushed through me. 

"Uhhhhhhhhhh fuckkk~ Pleaseee.... Break me..." I gasped pleadingly. Ezio said nothing, instead his hips snapped up as he pulled one of my legs over his shoulder, giving me a whole new angle that completely stopped me from breathing as he slammed himself into my g spot, hitting it every single time. I couldn't take it anymore, I had been holding back from cumming for too long and I couldn't hold it in anymore "FUCKKKKKKK MENTORE, FUCK ME UHHHHHHHH"

"that's it, scream for me" Ezio encouraged as I felt my walls begin to tighten as Ezio moaned and grunted, holding me up as he buried all himself in me, looking down some as he watched himself pull out before slamming back inside me. I couldn't contain myself longer as I let out a pleasurable scream, giving up as my orgasm hit me hard and fast, tightening around Ezio as I caught him through blurry eyes, biting his lips and moaning as he rode out my orgasm as well, cumming again as he grunted in pleasure.

"Fuck... Nyx... Merda" He growled, his voice heavy with lust as his place slowed but he didn't stop. Both of us had been panting, the water falling all around us, but all I could focus on was him holding me up as he kept himself buried in me as we rode out our highs.

Translation  
1)don't tease me baby, not when I really need your mouth right now...  
2)fuck I love your mouth...my little whore... gods I love it when I hear you gag... knowing you're taking all of me in...  
3)nothing turns me on more than watching you swallow after blowing me; what's this?  
4)don't get smart with me baby, don't forget I'm in charge here  
5)good whore; you won't be a smartass with me again will you?  
6)good; take your pants off, for your mentor hmm  
7)that's it, moan for your mentor, moan for me...  
8)open your eyes. I want to see you looking at me, I want to see those pretty eyes go big when I fuck you. look at me  
9)by God you're so wet. does this turn you on? me touching you anywhere I want like the whore you are? are you just excited to have me touch you like this?  
10)yes mentor; I love it when you touch me..  
11)you get to cum when I say you get too. Did you really think I'd let you cum on my fingers and not something else? be a good little whore and don't fun while I eat you. If you can do that then I'll give you something special in return, do you think you can handle that?  
12)what did I tell you to do hmm. Answer me  
13)and why didn't you? you told me you could, was that a lie  
14)somehow I don't believe you. and you know better then calling my by my name little girl; I think you need to be taught a lesson  
15)not a noise from you;....fuck....you feel so good... God how i've missed being in you  
16)shit... Fuck...look at you, being a good girl, not even making a noise or cumming. Now you're all dirty, why don't we get...cleaned up.  
17)just one more thing; beg for it. beg for your mentor like the dirty little whore you are. Give me one good reason on why I should continue  
18)something I don't know  
19)oh I don't plan to; look at you..shit.. spreading your legs for your mentor... letting me fuck you all I want, when I want... damn you feel so fucking good...fuck..  
20)I want you to look in the mirror and watch as I fuck you. Watch  
21)god you feel so fucking good.. fuck  
22)such a dirty fuckin whore....fuck I love you...you like being my little play thing, you like my big cock buried in you don't you?  
23)you look so good sitting on my cock..; you look so good with me buried in your cunt. You got so perfectly around me  
24)anything for my dirty little whore. cum all over me baby...


	23. Where are the kids?

After Ezio and i's long, and very pleasure night, it wasn't to long after that I got the signs I had been pregnant. Only him and I knew and boy was he excited. He even picked me up and spun me around, showering me with kisses and singing praises in Italian. We had left Spain the other day and as soon as we landed back in Boston, Conner had asked for both Ezio and I's help so we left the kids with Zahira after promising them we would take them out for ice cream later. The targets name was Peggy Johnson-Lee, a middle ranking templar, who also seemed to be Charles Lee's modern day partner. Apparently she had been a pain in Conner and Rhi's side for the longest time, her and Rhi having a very personal rivalry that had been going on for a few years now. 

Unfortunately we had lost Peggy and had been led into an ambush but we had promised them first thing in the morning we would look again, all of us still tired from jetlag. So we got up the next morning and let Zahira know we were going, leaving her instructions for the kids as well as letting her know the security detail was around the house and if she needed anything to just call us. The kids loved Zahira and Liliana loved you ask her questions. I was just glad that we didnt need to find a baby sitter last minute. Currently I was on the steeple of a church, Ezio on the one next to me while we watched the streets. Rhi and Conner had gone towards the state house where Peggy was supposed to be meeting a state representative. Much like Egypt and all over, Templars had been deeply rooted in the American government- senators, house representatives, and congress alike. It kind of scared me just how high up these positions went (though deep down I knew they went much further back then) but we hadn't been to sure if they had got in on a presidential level. Though Rhi had been smart and helped Conner implement out own agents into the government to keep things controlled and for the most part they were keeping the balance.

Rhi and Conner were the ones to go in, we were to make sure Peggy didn't get away or that nobody would try and bail her out. I had to admit, the view from here was beautiful as a cool autumn air blew through. The leaves turned a beautiful shade of red and orange, people walking the crowded streets as tourists lined up for the buses to take historical tours as people began to decorate for Halloween. That I was excited for, Rhi, Conner, Ezio, Fiadh, Shay and I had planned to take the kids to spend all day in Salem before trick or treating around the neighborhood. Rhi and I had so much in store for all them I just hoped Fiadh's triplets wouldn't cause to much mischief.

I kept my eyes on the streets, looking for any Templars or Abstergo employees but I hadn't even seen any of their trucks go by. I really hadn't seen once since our little shoot out through the city which was really odd. I looked over at Ezio who looked at me and shook his head, letting me know he hadn't seen anyone either. The only part I hated was the waiting game, I had been itching to move and to especially get to my kids. I hadnt been able to spend one on one time with them that much seeing as it was one thing after the other but this time I was putting my foot down and making sure I had. That's when we heard it, the loud screeching of tires as people shouted and moved out of the way, some looking as a large pick up truck came rushing around the corner, people leaning out the window as they fired up at the roof, Rhi and Conner close behind as a second truck came from behind and met up with the first one. Without hesitation, timing the trucks perfectly, Ezio and I both jumped from the steeple and fell through the air. I hit the first car with loud thud, hissing slightly, as I looked over to see Ezio had landed on the second one. I snapped my hand back and my hidden blade came out. I reached over and grabbed the woman's hair, yanking her out some as stabbed her in the neck and let go, her body hanging out halfway through the window. 

"This is agent Romona, I need immediate back up, we are under an assassin attack, we have Peggy Lee with us" A man said as the second guy with the gun turned to me. Quickly I kicked the gun from him as I pulled him out of the car and threw him out as he tumbled along the street.

"All of you are fucking useless, give me the gun I'll do this myself" I heard a woman say, definitely Peggy's voice.

"Where are you at Romona?" Another voice came through what sounded like a walkie talkie.

"We just left the statehouse, passing the old church. I think one of them is Kenway, two others just joined" the man said as his voice trembled. Using the gun I already had I aimed it at the driver of the second truck as Ezio finished off the remaining men climbing out of his car before jumping over to me. I pulled the trigger and watched as the windshield shattered before the truck swerved and flipped, ramming right into a tree as cars slammed on their breaks and tried to avoid the car. 

"You're on your own for this one, nothin we can do. Loose them before you get here" the response came.

"Absertgo" Peggy huffed as I heard comething click "fuckin useless in a fine. Diplomacy can be very overrated"

"Nice shot bella" Ezio beamed as the truck suddenly took a sharp turn. The gun fell from my hands as both of us fell to the roof with a thud as a tall, slightly chubby woman with chin length reddish hair that had been attempted to dye a white or silver color or that she had already been getting gray hairs at just 25. As soon as her eyes met mine her gaze hardened as she climbed up onto the roof with us. Her outfit similar to Charles. I rolled my eyes as I noticed both Rhi and Conner leap to the abandoned factory across them to keep up.

"You" She hissed angrily "you ruined my life"

"I don't even know you" I spat as I kept my eye on Rhi. Peggy sneered as she pointed her gun at us, making us freeze.

"Bullshit, you killed my Charles, my fiancee. If it weren't for you he'd still be alive. It took years of finding all his work to finally identify you all I needed was his notebook. I can finally make you pay, make Charles rest peacefully, knowing you're dead"

"I was the one to kill him, not her" Ezio said as he cautiously took a step forward, freezing as she turned her attention to him.

"Oh i know it was you, and you'll die too, both of you will"

"You really think that guns going to stop me? Hurt me?" I taunted causing her to grow enraged "that won't do shit"

"I know all about you Phoenix Lynx, ive heard the stories of your abilities but even witches cant beat a bullet to the heart"

"We both know you won't pull that trigger" I warned.

"You'll have to get through me first " Ezio growled. Peggy went to say something just as pool of blood began to soak the front of her clothes. The light seemed to fade from her eyes as she stumbled a bit before falling off the roof. I had looked up to see Rhi had shot peggy, a stern look on her face as Ezio had run over to the drivers side and yanked the wheel from the driver as it sent him towards an open but empty field. Both of us waited before we got close to one of the buildings before jumping on it and grabbing onto the ledges. I hissed slightly as I hit the wall before we began to quickly climb up and reach the roof, a couple of hands reaching out and pulling us up. 

"Thank Set you're ok, for a second I thought you had this whole suicide thing going on with the way you seemed to be taunting Peggy" Rhi said as Conner nodded his head.

"Thanks for your help, Peggy has been a pain in our ass for a while" Conner added.

"Its not a problem though I thought you had things better under control" Ezio teased, causing me to playfully smack his arm.

"I can say the same for you, didn't you keep losing the Borgia's" Conner shot back causing both Rhi and I to burst out laughing. Ezio muttered a few curses as he cast Conner a glare. This was to funny and no doubt he would hold onto that for a few months, maybe longer. Lets just say their would be retribution from the two for a while "we better get home, Conner Jr is sick and father is not to happy about him throwing up all over his clothes. I find it hilarious but mother will say something"

"Don't be strangers alright, Elena wants to take Liesl to the park to go exploring shes been dying to take her" I said. Rhi only cast me a sly glare as she grinned.

"We'll be strangers a little while longer when you two stop your little fuck fest ya got going on, I don't want my children near that " Rhi joked as I rolled my eyes. 

"Haha funny" I replied causally "says the woman who teaches my children that kisses or holds hands bumping nasties and is just about as horny as Ezio over here. We should probably get going before the cops come. And if you need us again just call"   
  
And with that Ezio and I ran off, using the roofs as our way home, just as the sun began to set giving off a purplish hue. We kept closer to the taller buildings as I watched the police and firetrucks and ambulances rushed past. This was the faster way home, that way we wouldn't get stopped by traffic or people. Ezio had kept close behind me and by the time we got home it had been about an hour and the sun was completely gone. When we approached the gate something felt off as the gate had been wide open. Why was the gate open? I immediately began to look around but found nobody in sight. As if Ezio read my mind he was the first to speak up.  
  
"Where are the guards?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I have no idea. Where are the dogs?" 

With that panic had set in and I lunged forwards, racing into the house as we began to search the entire bottom floor yet there was no sign of anybody or anything while everything had been intact and in its place. Ezio found the dogs locked in one of the spare rooms and both Kemet and Berlin darted out, barking like crazy as they darted up the stairs and down the halls. That's when I noticed our security team had been laying along the floor, blood pooling around them as they each had gunshot wounds to the chest. Heart racing in my chest and my anxiety began to spike as we followed them down to the childrens room. My stomach twisted in knots as Alessio's bedroom door had cracked open. I threw open the door to see his bedroom had been a mess and I nearly stood in shock at what I saw in front of me as Ezio rushed forwards. Zahira lay in a pool of her own blood, two shots to the kidney. Gathering my senses I rushed to her side as Ezio tried to apply pressure to the wound. She was still alive but she was holding on the best she could. She perked up, her breaths shakey as her hand found my shoulder. My concern grew as she tried to look at me, her eyes fluttering open. How did this happen? 

"Grandmaster..." Zahira breathed out.

"Zahira what happened?" I asked worriedly "where are the children?"

"Nyx, we need to get her to a hospital she'll die soon "Ezio warned. Fuck. Zahira shook her head.

"No.. No hospital, it's to late for me..." Zahira started as she took my hands in hers "I tried... I tried to fight them off... But their were so many.... They took.. The children..."

"I know, I know you did" I said as tears prickled my eyes "who took my children? Who?"

"Abd... Abd-el-qadir..." Zahira coughed, blood pouring from her lips. My blood ran cold as anger flooded through me "I tried.."

"You did a great job Zahira, you did all you could" I said as she smiled at me, her eyes fluttering as she looked at the ceiling.

"It... Its an honor to serve the creed...to serve you Grandmaster... I can finally..join my father. Go, the world... The world needs you your children need you..."

"Zahira, where did he take my children? Do you know where?"

"He... He mentioned something about... Florence, something about...about a homecoming... Palazzo della Signoria.."

That seemed to strike a nerve as Ezio tensed. Zahira gave out, letting out her last breath as her eyes seemed to fade. I was furious so much so I hadn't noticed that my fire encased me protectively, throwing off violent flames. Abd-el-qadir followed me all the way home, He watched us and learned our schedules. He waited until we were gone to take our kids and that cost Zahira her life. All her relatives were dead, she had no one. My children were in the hands on that monster and he left a pile of bodies in our homes. If he so much as touched my children the wrong way or harmed them in any way I was going to make him wish death was an option.

"(1) Quando vedo quel pezzo di merda, figlio di puttana, gli faccio passare la lama nel cuore prima di ficcargliela su per il culo. Come ha osato entrare in casa mia, rapire la mia famiglia e minacciarci di fare il suo cazzo di gioco. Pagherà, posso giurarlo su Dio. quel bastardo non saprà cosa lo ha colpito, lo tratterò come il pezzo di merda che è" Ezio growled angrily as he suddenly shot up and punched the door. I looked up at him as I wiped the tears from my eyes, Zahira's hand falling to the floor "Lo darò la caccia fino ai confini della terra, non avrà un posto dove nascondersi da me"

"Ezio!" I snapped, pulling him out of his rage just a little bit as he looked at me, stopping his pacing just a bit "Ezio calm down please"

"(2)calmati? vuoi che mi calmi dopo che un bastardo templare è entrato in casa nostra e ha preso i nostri figli. Non mi calmerò finché non li avrò ripresi-" Ezio snarled angrily as I felt the anger and negativity rush off of him. I stood up as I put the fire away.

"And you have every right to be upset, I'm fucking furious about what he did Ezio, but we need to go out and get our kids back before he tries to do something else. We will get them back. But you cannot be angry when you do this, you can't be rash and go in angrily. We need to approach this level headed we can't leave any room for accidents. Trust me Ezio, none of them will stand a chance when we get our hands on them"

"Obviously they were looking for you, how did they know they were our children? How did they know where we lived?" Ezio asked as he took a deep breath in, nodding slightly.

"I have no idea, he only knew my kemetic name he couldn't have known of my children, some of my rite do but only the ones I trust the most especially when I leave to come here. Unless someone here figured it out and gave it to him I have no idea, I have put up protection against all of us when I saw he had that dark witch there" I answered.

"So what now? You know more about him then I do"

"First we call the cops, we cant just make all these bodies disappear especially Zahira. Then we go to Florence and get our kids back, knowing him he probably bribed the officials there to hold the children though I don't know why he would chose there he's never left Egypt before"

"Its where Father and my brothers were held and executed" Ezio said, his voice starting to get sad and heavy. Standing there I had a brief flashback of watching the family hang, Ezio rushing through the crowd like an brash mess as the Galfonire ordered the guards to stop him though I had been to late to save the family. But I could save him. I found myself back to my normal, present state as I suddenly began to cry. I felt myself crumbling as I fell to the ground on my knees as Ezio came rushing forwards to try and grab me, pulling me to his chest as I began to cry. I felt useless, horrible, guilty as these emotions swirled inside me. My children were gone because I failed to stop a horrible man- a man that had been my problem. If I would have stopped him sooner or hadn't have come home early my children would be safe at home right now and not in the arms of some sick, twisted cartel leader. Because of my actions Zahira and six innocent men were dead in my home. Ezio rocked me gently as he tried to shush me as he rubbed the back of my head and buried my face in his chest. What kind of mother was I? I should have taken them out of the house... "Bella its alright, well get them back we just have to be strong"

"This is all my fault Ezio... I did this..." I cried.

"Amore this is not your fault, you couldn't have known what would happen. This is not on you at all it is on him. Do not blame yourself for something you can't control" Ezio reassured "I'll call the others for help-"

"No" I said quickly through my tears "do not let them get involved, they dont need to know and they have to much going on as it is. If he finds out there are others involved he'll go after them as well. I won't risk any more lives"

"Alright. Just calm down and take deep breaths, we need to call the police ok. Once they finish up here well go straight to Firenza" Ezio said. I only nodded as I cried into his chest. God this hurt so much, it felt as if my heart had been ripped out, a piece of me missing. I just wanted my kids back in my arms and I wouldn't stop for anyone in my way until I got them back. Abd-el-qadir had just pissed off two people he shouldn't have been messing with. After a half hour of crying Ezio helped me stand up and led us into our bedroom as I tried to keep my world from falling apart. We quickly slipped out of our robes as Ezio grabbed his phone and called the cops while I lay in bed.

"... Yes, my wife and I just got home and we found all of our security detail and family friend murdered in our home... No we checked the house and no one was here, nothing was taken either... 1459 Florence Ave... Grazie..." I heard Ezio say. I zoned out the rest as I grabbed one of the pictures off of our nightstand and stared at it. This was when we had surprised the kids by going to Disneyland for liliana's fifth birthday. It was so hard to keep the kids close that day, they had gotten excited and wanted to try everything and it was even worse after they got a sugar rush from all the candy they had snuck from the stores. Ezio and I couldn't help but laugh at that though reminding them shoplifting was bad. That day was beautiful, especially because we had sat out and watched the fireworks all night long before they eventually passed out on us. Going to epcot the next day? Well lets just say Ezio wasn't to impressed with the Italy section but he sucked it up, Rhi had even joked about making an "authentic" Italian dish of Spaghetti and meatballs and shrimp Alfredo knowing it would get Ezio all worked up. Gods, I just wanted my kids back.

After a while the police arrived and took their statements and questions, going through the house and taking pictures. Zahira would be sent back to Egypt as I had given the cops Sobekemsaf's info so she could receive the body and bury her the proper way- an assassins way. They told us they would keep in touch and as soon as I left Ezio helped me scrub away all the blood. This was going to be a long night.

Translations  
1)When I see that piece of shit mother fucker I am going to run my blade through his heart before shoving it up his ass. How dare he come into my home, kidnap my family, and threaten us to play his sick fucking game. He will pay, I can swear to god on that. that bastard won't know what hit him, I'll treat him like the piece of shit he is; I will hunt him down, all the way to the ends of the earth, he will have no place to hide from me  
2)calm down? you want me to calm down after some templar bastard came into our home and took our children. I will not calm down until I get them back-


	24. Oh hell no

"So what's the plan?" Ezio asked as he came out of the bathroom, his eyes tired just like mine. After cleaning up the mess at home we flew straight here only arriving hours ago. Both of us got no sleep last night and I had thought of every possible way to get our children. Once we had them we would go back to Boston and lay low like nothing ever happened. It wasn't like we could go to the vineyard, it still wasn't ready after the last accident it had when Abstergo tried to torch it to the ground. Ezio decided to call in Michelangelo and a few other Assassins from the Italian rite figuring the more help taking out the guards the faster we could get to our children. At first Ezio didn't like the fact I was going in, now that I was pregnant again, but one glare from me and he dropped the issue immediately.

"Simple. Abd-el-qadir doesn't know what we look like so we can go in just like this as tourists. They are still giving tours throughout the prison but the upper floors are completely blocked off due to him gaining access to those floors. His men are standing guard in each of the halls, hes keeping the children on the top floor in the tower, once we make it up to the restricted area we can send the rest in to take the guards out while you and I climb up the side of the tower and slip inside that way he's surrounded on both sides. He won't be able to escape this time"

"How do you know all this? That he's there and he doesn't know what we look like?" Ezio asked curiously as I found an outfit to wear.

"I talked to Anubis, he helped me find exactly where they were. That and since I did those protection spells on us they helped distort the image of what we truly look like. People who are immune to magic cant see past it but those who know can see through it."

"Lets get going then. Michelangelo and the others are already there waiting for us. Promise me I'll get to punch him at least a few times before you kill him"

"I promise" I said as I stood up and pulled on a black cropped tank top and a pair of high waisted black shorts. Pulling my hair into a high pony tail I headed towards the door as I grabbed his hand. We walked down the narrow halls of the hotel and down into the bustling streets below. Even then, back during the Renaissance, Florence hadn't changed much except for the installation of street lights, cars, and the whole modern concept- other then that they had left it in its natural beautiful state. It was so hard to believe this was one of the places people liked to travel to. Keeping close Ezio had wrapped his arms casually around my shoulders as people parted out of his way. I kept my eyes to the crowd, looking for Abd-el-qadir's men or Templars. One thing I was grateful for was the fact Abstergo hadn't been to prominent in Italy.

After about ten minutes of walking and making our way through the crowds while people eyed Ezio like candy I finally spotted Michelangelo dressed up as one of the tour guides and some of the other Assassins had been dressed in a staff' uniform. I eyes two or Abd-el-qadir's men who had been standing guard at the gate that surrounded the building, keeping an eye out most likely for us. He was probably expecting us to come dressed in our robes but I had been much smarter then that. We walked over to the group as Ezio gave a slight nod to Michelangelo who instantly began to speak.

"(1)Vieni, il tour del carcere di Palazzo della Signoria inizia a breve. riuniamoci intorno mentre aspettiamo qualche altro ospite" Michelangelo said as he was joined by an actual tour guide. He nodded quickly to our brothers who headed in to "clean up" and "check" the prison so no one got lost or hurt and so forth. Ezio and I quickly walked over to him and began to talk to him, somewhat quietly as my eyes remained on the guards. They didn't know Italian so I knew we would be safe for now but there were to many innocent people here that could get hurt.

"(2)è all'ultimo piano della torre, non ci sono molte guardie con lui ma ho visto i tuoi figli e finora sembrano incolumi. Ti ha già mandato un video, senza dubbio un video casuale: la vita di Nyx per la loro." Michelangelo said as he chuckled a bit when the guards looked at us. Ezio and I playfully laughed as I felt the hate grow within me. If I wanted to I could have set this whole place on fire but I couldn't i'd be destroying history and hurting dozens of innocents all the while exposing myself.

"(3)qualche segno della donna russa?" Ezio asked curiously as I looked between the two. If she was here that would certainly cause a problem.

"(4)Prima era nella torre, ma si è incaricata di aiutare a proteggere il perimetro"

"(5)Ha bisogno di essere presa immediatamente cura di lei, può essere una minaccia per tutta questa faccenda" I pointed out as I leaned closer into Ezio's chest. I felt him give me an embracing squeeze, letting me know it was going to be alright. I could feel them, my children, I could feel their fear and their worry. They were scared but they were hiding it well. My children had always been brave and I had no doubt they turned this into a game to help calm them.

"(6)già su di esso" Michelangelo said as he cleared his throat as he looked at the actual tour guide to get the tour started. I had been itching to get this over with and so was Ezio though I had been a little better at hiding it then he had. "Va bene, iniziamo il tour, vero?"

Michelangelo stated with us in the back so "no one got lost" as we walked through the gates and past the guards. They didn't even bat an eye. I kept my eyes up on the tower to see some guards lingering around on the roof. Good thing I had brought my pocket knife while Ezio had his blade. Once we got closer to the base of the tower I kicked the plan into gear and grabbed my stomach in pain, yelling slightly, as both Ezio and Michelangelo had stayed to 'help' me up as the group stopped and looked at me concerned. Some people whispered to themselves as the second guide came over.

"(7)signorina, stai bene? Cosa c'è che non va? devo chiamare un'ambulanza?" The woman asked concerned. I shook my head as I let out another cry.

"(8)niente ambulanza, sto bene, ho solo bisogno di sedermi" I answered as Ezio cradled me into his side. Michelangelo looked at the woman and nodded.

"(9)Vai a prendere il resto degli ospiti, la porterò in ufficio così potrà riposare. Mi unirò a te tra un po" He reassured. The woman looked at me worriedly as the two had been turning me around and leading me towards the back. The woman nodded, eyes laced with concern, before turning to her group and walking off as she reassured them everything would be fine. Michelangelo kept his eyes on the group and when he was sure they were gone both of them let me go and I stood up straighter as we walked up to the wall. "Good luck you guys, once the kids are out I will take them back to the hotel with a couple of assassins"

"Be safe" I said. He only nodded and ran back around the corner. Giving Ezio a smile I began to climb the wall, him next to me. My fingers had gotten used to the rough brick as I reached for the next little crevice and pulled myself up. It hadn't been to long before we reached the top and when we did I had looked down, the world had seemed so small and tiny. I grabbed the ledge and pulled myself up, being quiet as possible as I snuck up on one of the guards. I grabbed the knife from my boot and quickly grabbed him frim behind, covering his mouth, as I stabbed him in the neck. His body fell to the ground with a slight thump and when I had turned around Ezio had already taken out two. "Show off" I grumbled playfully as we looked up to the tower in front of us, the door right there. Ezio and I quickly took care of the guards before we headed towards the door.

"Their is an open window there. I'll take this door, you go in from above" Ezio said. I nodded as I gave him a quick kiss before climbing up to the top where I found the window, the bars completely gone. Though it was small I managed to slip my way through as I carefully placed my foot up on a wooden beam. I looked down to see about four guards just standing in the room as Abd-el-qadir sat in a chair and stared at one of the many cells in the room. Inside the cell were Elena, Alessio, and Liliana. While Liliana hid in Alessio's arms Elena had been the one to try and shield both of them from Abd-el-qadir, a hateful glare on her face though all of them had been crying due to their puffy red eyes. Other then dirt being smeared on them they seemed fine for the most part.

"What do you want with us?" Elena asked angrily, keeping her voice steady as she stared him down. Abd-el-qadir chuckled.

"Your brave, that's a good quality to have" Abd-el-qadir said.

"Why are you doing this? Let us go, we didn't do anything to you" Elena pushed as she held onto the bars.

"I can't let you go unfortunately, not yet at least. I have no interest in harming children all I need is your mother. As soon as she comes you'll be free to go" Abd-el-qadir said "you see she is really special and a lot of people are looking for her. It is in my best interest to make sure she gets to these people in the best way possible"

"Mama and papa love each other more then you can know. Nobody will ever get in the way of that stronzo. If anything happens to mama then papa will come and he isn't someone you mess with" Alessio growled out as he rocked Liliana who just kept crying. Gods it pained me to see them like this.

"Well then I guess we'll just have to fix that now. Shahim, tell Ezio that if he doesn't give me what I want and tried to prevent me from getting Nyx then his children will suffer, I will send them to Rasheed's old business if I must" Abd-el-qadir barked. A man nodded as he went to rush out the door. I took another step forwards causing the beams to groan lightly making everyone freeze and look up. Abd-el-qadir almost spotted me when I quickly tucked myself along one of the other beams that hid me from view. Peering out I had seen Alessio look at me but I held my finger up to my lips and told him to be quiet. He nodded quickly as Abd-el-qadir brushed it off though still cautious.

"Its an old building, the wood is probably settling" someone said "we're all too on edge"

"Hmm I wonder why" Abd-el-qadir said sarcastically as he sat forwards in his seat only for Elena to spit in his face.

"(10)sei un idiota. otterrai quello che ti aspetta, aspetta. te ne pentirai" Elena hissed. Abd-el-qadir slowly wiped off his face as he got up and walked towards the bars, crouching down as he quickly grabbed her cheeks and forced her to look at him. That's when my instincts took over me as I made my way around the beam and walked across cautiously as I stood right above him. I needed to wait for the perfect moment, but where was Ezio?

"Now you listen here" Abd-el-qadir growled "spitting on people is very rude. I'd wager that your parents taught you manners so why don't you use them. If you spit on me again you aren't going to like it"

"Mama knows everything" Alessio said causing Abd-el-qadir to look up, slightly confused "even before it happens"

Just as he said that I slipped the knife out before the door was kicked in, there standing in the doorway was a somewhat blood soaked Ezio, rage washing over him as he stared down Abd-el-qadir who jumped up in shock as his men went to grab for Ezio. Out of reflex I threw my knife as it hit one of the men lunging for him before he crumpled to the ground while Ezio grabbed the other and stabbed him in the stomach. Letting go of the beam I jumped off and grabbed the other man, twisting his neck, as we both hit the floor. I stood up quickly and turned around as Ezio took care of the last man and stood by my side as Abd-el-qadir stood up and pulled out a gun before he pointed it at us, an odd looking button in his hands. My gut twisted, comething wasn't right.

"Mama, papa" I heard the kids cry out happily as he cocked the gun, both of us slowly moving forwards.

"Any closer and I send this Missile straight to the White House" He warned. Both of us stopped, this was not good at all. I stared him down as I noticed he was a bit shakey.

"That the missile you got from Russia?" I asked as I kept my eyes on the detonator. He grinned as he looked at me, eyeing me up and down. I growled. 

"That it is, a gift for securing you safely to my brothers. I must say this is exhilarating, having such these fantastic little toys at my finger tips. You are far more beautiful then any woman I have seen, especially for an American woman. I won't mind having you around at all, it's a pleasure to finally see the real you without all those robes"

"Like hell" Ezio said as he stepped forwards some, Abd-el-qadir holding the button up to make him stop, "When I get my hands on you I swear I'm going to-"

"To what? Kill me?" Abd-el-qadir mocked as he looked at him with a sneer "In the position your in I don't see that happening. The lives of your children and thousands are in your hands Ezio Auditore and I don't think you want that now do you"

"(11)Brutto bastardo" Ezio snapped, his eyes locked onto Abd-el-qadir.

"I admire that about you Ezio, your will to help thousands you don't know to give humanity a fighting chance. That and I admire your uncanny ability to pick out amazingly gorgeous women. I can't say anything, I was never that way, because unlike you I could care less if the world withered away. You see, I wasn't handed everything on a silver platter like you were, the world wasn't kind to me or favored me like you were Ezio instead my whole life I had to work for what I wanted I had to earn my way into a decent life to even match the level of comfort you had. The world has shit on me and my family for generations, forced to serve your family, forced to serve people like you while you dine off our backs and works us to death. Not any longer, people will work underneath me and I'll finally get the treatment I deserve, people will answer to me and you will help me with that Nyx"

"Bullshit, I can't help you with that" I spat. Abd-el-qadir only chuckled as he looked at me with a gleam in his eye, chuckling slightly as he lowered the gun a bit. I needed to get both of them out of his hands. Out of the corner of my eyes Ezio and I made eye contact with one another, nodding our heads slightly as we made our silent agreement. We needed to rush him before he could even think about pulling the trigger or setting off the detonator.

"Oh yes you will, you're the Phoenix. Myth. Something men have told for stories and when I show you around to the Templars, to the world, I will finally get the respect and recognition I deserve. I wouldn't mind a few kids along the way"

"you just crossed a god damn line you shouldn't have " Ezio growled dangerously low as fire erupted around my hands I heard the kids shout in terror, they had never seen this side of me before nor did I want them too. Just as we did Michelangelo and a few other assassins burst into the room and before I knew it Abd-el-qadir fired randomly as he jumped out the large window behind them. Ezio and I ran towards the window to see him land on what looked like a pile of tarps before he shot up and took off running. Oh hell no, he was not going to get away this easily.

**Translations**

1)Come, the tour of the Palazzo della Signoria prison starts shortly. let's gather around while we wait for some other guests  
2)he is on the top floor of the tower, there are not many guards with him but I have seen your children and so far they seem unharmed. He's already sent you a video, no doubt a randsom video: Nyx's life for theirs  
3)Any sign of the Russian woman?  
4)She used to be in the tower, but she took it upon herself to help secure the perimeter  
5)She needs to be taken care of immediately, she can be a threat to this whole thing  
6)She already is; Ok let's start the tour  
7)Miss, are you okay? What's wrong? do I have to call an ambulance  
8)no ambulance, I'm fine, I just need to sit down  
9)Go get the rest of the guests, I'll take her to the office so she can rest. I'll be joining you in a while  
10)you're an idiot. you will get what awaits you, just wait. you will be sorry  
11) You sick Bastard


	25. Don't do it please

"Mama" The kids cried out in fear, I could tell they were scared "papa please"

"Get them out of here, take them to the hotel room now. Do not let anyone it unless its us, the rest of you come with me" Ezio snapped. I turned and looked as my kids as a couple of the assassins worked away at the cell. 

"You listen to these men on, they'll keep you safe. I love you, we'll be back soon" I reassured as I looked at them before quickly jumping from the window. Suddenly I hit the tarps but so instantly shot up and took off, leaping onto the roof next to me as I heard Ezio and a few others right behind me. Fire flowed through my veins, my heart pounded against my rib cage, and I felt very alive and very pissed off. I leapt onto the roof next to me, running as fast as I could, as I seemed to glide across tbe orange tiles. Abd-el-qadir may have had a head start but he seemed pretty fast as well, no doubt all the running through Cairo. What I needed to do though was also keep an eye out for the missile, if he had the detonator then that meant it was close and somewhere here in Florence and my guess was he needed to be close to it so he had to have been running towards it. Not on my watch. From behind I could hear Ezio barking orders to the others to spread out to the sides and to cut him off but with the way Abd-el-qadir was moving I highly doubted he was turning anytime soon. 

Keeping one eye on him I tried to look around as best as I could but I saw nothing. I needed to get higher but I also needed to get him first. I pressed on further as I leapt over the gap and across to the roof, stumbling a bit but not stopping. Abd-el-qadir looked around frantically before jumping down to the ground. I growled as I watched him make a sharp left then right. I needed to stay up here so that way I could see him.

"He's on the ground" I shouted "don't take your eyes off him." I needed to think, Abd-el-qadir was a man of grand things, everything he did he wanted to show off he wanted people to notice he wanted people to remember. He chose the prison because it had historical value but it also meant something to Ezio- it was where his life journey began and he losed his family- which meant that he had known all about that. If he were planning to launch a missile somewhere it would have to have importance, something that people wouldnt expect yet always remember. As I kept to the roofs I noticed a familiar path and when I looked up I saw Basilica di Santa Maria. Well I'll br damned, I should have seen it coming, it was the only place big enough to mean something and it would definitely cause quite a commotion, people will definitely talk about this. "The missiles on the cathedral, go get it now"

"(1)Vai alla cattedrale, c'è un missile che deve essere disarmato adesso" Ezio snapped as he caught up with me. I lunged forward as I jumped another gap. Everything passed by me in a blur, pigeons flew off as I approached and the houses began to spread out the closer I got to the cathedral, dozens of people swarming the square and taking pictures, looking at the monuments in amazement as children ran around and played, shouting in glee. My worry picked up as soon as I saw the assassins start to climb the Cathedral. They needed to make it, they had to, their were to many lives here. Fear shot through me. I spotted Abd-el-qadir shove through the crowd as he tried to reach the door. Both Ezio and I jumped down, rolling on the ground before we lunged up and tried to move people out of the way. "mossa! togliti di mezzo adesso!" 

"(2)Togliti di mezzo, esci dalla piazza. mossa!" I added. People looked at me weirdly, everyone casting looks at us as we made our way through the crowds, nobody listening. I needed them out. "your lives are in danger, get out now"

"(3)correre! vai, corri adesso" Ezio shouted.

"Ezio we need to clear the cathedral, we need them out now. That missile Russia gave him wasn't normal, inside it contained a poison, the smallest thing could set it off and blow the whole thing up. The poison would be spread everywhere"

"Go, get Abd-el-qadir I'll clear the square" Ezio said before shouting at the top of his lungs. I made my closer and as soon as I was close I lunged, tackling him to the ground. Abd-el-qadir struggled, trying to shove me off as I kept him pinned to the ground. I punched him hard in the jaw, hearing it crack. He held on to the detonator tightly as I tried to pry it from his hands as a group of people surrounded us gasping, concerned as Abd-el-qadir tried shoving me off. He looked like a rabid dog as he gave it his all, hate and anger in his eyes clearly not happy that he was being beat by a woman.

"Give me the detonator" I growled, punching him again as I struggled to get the button "it's over Abd-el-qadir, you've lost. Don't hurt these innocent lives over me"

"I meant what I said earlier. I will never stop" He hissed, trying to slip his hand from under me. I grabbed his wrist and twisted, heating a snap as he let out a howl of pain. That's when I heard it, a subtle click, and my heart dropped. Abd-el-qadir chuckled dangerously, an odd gleam in his eyes.  
No I thought no no no how did this happen? "You're to late Nyx, there is no stopping it now"

"YOU MURDERER" I screamed angrily as I looked up, a loud popping sound being heard as a flare of fire sparked off the dome of the Cathedral as a puff of white smoke followed behind a thin black rocket like thing. Rage flowed through me "MONSTER"

" the only monster here is you" He growled. Without a second thought my anger flooded through me and a blue flame had flared up. Abd-el-qadir screamed in pain as the fire enveloped him. His body crumpled underneath me and turned to ash, leaving nothing but bone and singed clothes in its way as people had screamed and run off. I wasn't to sure if they had seen me or was distracted by the missile but I knew either way this wasn't going to be good. I jumped up when I felt someone rush over to me and yank me up only to see it was Ezio as people tried to run off only getting stuck as they tried to pile out anyway they could. Chaos had erupted all around us. Fuck. This wasnt good.

"What do we do now?" Ezio asked as he looked at me with panic. I looked back at the missile as I swallowed, there was only one way to do this. I looked back at Ezio as I placed my hands on his cheeks making him look at me.

"I have to get it, of I can grab it I can go throw it in the ocean or up into the very top of the atmosphere"

"Bella," He said warningly as he looked at me with fear and worry in his eyes "you can't its to dangerous. I will not risk losing you"

"Ezio we don't have enough time I need to do this"

"You'll expose yourself"

"What other choice do I have? I'm doing this. Go to the kids, keep them safe, when this is all over I will find you. Call Rebecca, if any video proof of me gets out you have her take it down immediately"

"I am not leaving you. If you're going I am following you to wherever that thing hits" Ezio argued, his tone much more stern. I knew there was no stopping him, no changing his mind. That tone had all but confirmed it.

"You need to trust me. This is not how I die"

"I am not going anywhere"

"Call Rebecca" I said. I pulled him into a passionate kiss, feeling his lips on mine, and how they made me ease my worries. This might not have been my last day but I was damn sure going to feel his love before something happened. I broke the kiss and shoved him to the side as I called to the being in me, barely even asking for it to show itself, as the energy and power rushed through me like a lightning bolt. Within seconds I felt the warmth around me, a light blue glow seeping through my vision. I opened my eyes to see the burning light blue flames surrounding me as I could see the people look up in horror, screaming as they pointed up at me as I levitated off the ground, storm clouds gathering around. Up I thought, instantly going further up as I did, Ezio climbing up to the roof of the houses to try and keep up with me. Locking eyes on the missile I went forwards, pushing myself towards the thing. My avatar kept me up as it screeched, flapping its wings as it lunged forward at an impossible speed. I ignored peoples cries as I found myself getting closer to the missile, it's talons reaching out to grab it before I shot upwards into the sky, the atmosphere slowly getting thinner and thinner by the moment. Something felt off though, there was something or someone here and they were hunting and when I looked down at the ground I could see men, lining up along the roofs as they set up what looked like large guns and they definitely weren't templars or Abstergo, this was something completely new. I brushed it aside as I looked at the missile, searching for the poison it kept. If I could remove it or somehow contain the poison it wouldn't be so bad. I reached my hands through the flames I began to feel around the cool metal of the missile, looking for some sort of hidden chamber, Eventually I found it. Punching it in the lid fell off and I had been staring at a small tube filled with a green liquid. Slipping my fingers inside I carefully pulled out the vile and pulled it in, sticking it in my pockets. As I continued up I looked back down when I saw something coming at me, I didn't have enough time to process what was going on seeing as something hit me and knocked me sideways as I let the missile go, followed by another as it hit me hard in the head knocking me out cold as I fell through the sky.

*Ezio POV*

I watched as Nyx shot into the sky, that large blue fire bird surrounding her as she shot us out into the sky, moving faster then I had ever seen her as she followed the missile up, the clouds darkening as I heard thunder rumble in the distance. I pulled out my phone as I watched men and women scream and point up to look at Nyx, pulling out their phones to catch this miracle or whatever they wanted to call it. I didn't like this one bit, for years Nyx had kept herself hidden- we had taken every precaution to keep her hidden and safe- and now it had been all for hundreds to see. I didn't like that and it was bad enough she had incinerated someone in front of dozens of people. I climbed up to the roof as the phone rang, trying my best to keep up with Nyx as best as I could. God dammit, pick up I thought bitterly, to annoyed with the fact that she wasn't picking up. I ran as fast as I could as I watched Nyx grab the missile and go up as she launched herself into the air, the flames protecting her the higher they went.

"Hey Auditore, what can I do you for?" Rebecca asked cheerfully as I heard Shaun yelling about something in the background. I huffed slightly.

"I need you to shut down everyone's phones now" I snapped angrily "cut off the signal, hack the phones and delete everything on it I don't care how you do it or how long you do it just get it done. I'm in Firenza, neart Bilisca di Santa Maria"

"woah woah woah" Rebecca said, her attention now serious "What's going on man? How are you in Florence, I thought you were in Boston still until November?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS NYX DOING FLYING AROUND FULL FORM?" Shaun screeched. Oh this was not good, not at all, and considering Shaun could be very loud it wouldn't take long before someone else caught wind. So much for trying to keep things quiet. How did he even know what she was doing? Where they here?

"Look, we have a situation, Nyx is in the middle of trying to stop a missile just take down and destroy the damn videos before this gets out of hand" I snapped again as I jumped over to the next roof. Looking forwards I saw something strange: People and it looked as if they had some sort of machines I had never seen before. I didn't like where this was heading at all. I hear Rebecca sigh through the phone as I heard tapping following close behind.

"It'll be done but it may take a minute, that and some people are filming it live. Even once it's down quite a few people would have seen it, a huge majority people will pass it off as a hoax or some conspiracy theory but that's the best I can do" Rebecca said. 

"We'll cross that bridge when the time comes. Grazie Rebecca" I said quickly as I hung up, leaping to the other roof. Just as I had one of the machines went off, silent but a huge bright wave of whiteish blue light had been sent off as a gust of air went flying back and nearly knocked me off the roof as it hit me like a freight train. It almost reminded me of when Nyx had been destroying the apples but it wasn't nearly as powerful. I looked up to see the blast heading straight for Nyx and my eyes had widened as I watched it go up and hit her, just above the clouds as it knocked her sideways. These people were trying to take her down, they weren't worried about the missile in the air as they fired a second time, the wave hurdling towards her so fast. My hearty stopped and my legs froze as I watched in horror as the black hit her and knocked her out cold as the missile exploded, a huge bright red puff of fire exploded in the sky. The Bird screeched and faded. All I saw was Nyx's body falling through the air and fast "NOOOOOO"

Pure instinct took over as started to run forwards, never once leaving her out of my sight as panic flooded me. No, this was not how this was going to go she was not going to fall to her death, she wasn't dying anytime soon. I leapt from roof to roof, heart thudding in my chest as time seemed to slow. As I grew closer to the group I noticed they had taken down the first gun and fired some sort of net. I watched as the net hit Nyx and wrapped around her knocking her off to the side as she crashed into a tower. Fear was all I felt. Not just for her but for our baby. These people- whoever they were- they were trying to take her. Who else besides the Templars and Abstergo knew about Nyx? Not even some of our own grandmasters and elders knew about her and for good reason too.

"Get the hell away from her!" I snarled, catching a few of the peoples attentions as they split off, some headed for Nyx a few headed for me. I needed to get to her first, I needed to lead them away from her "(4)Ucciderò ognuno di voi se vi avvicinate di più a lei. non hai idea di cosa o con chi hai a che fare"

One of the men rushed forwards with a knife in his hands while the second one lingered back, watching, not in a rush like the first. I grabbed his arm and yanked before twisting it behind his back. He dropped the knife as I used my hidden blade and stabbed him through the chest as he fell forwards, the second man reaching for a pouch on his hip. Before I could even make it forwards he threw a white dust in my eyes, blinding me, as I hissed and stepped back some, loosing my footing as I fell back and rolled off the roof, hitting a pile of leaves with a thud. I groaned as my body felt stiffen from impact, gasping for breath as the wind had been knocked out of me. I opened my eyes and looked up through my blurry vision, the man peering over the roof as he looked down at me. I tried to push myself up but I couldn't, that fall had taken much more then it should of.

"We have the anomaly. It's time to move, the room has been prepared. This won't hold it for long" A very British voice said through the radio. And with that he disappeared. I blinked trying to clear the fuzziness from my head, pushing myself up as I did. I looked around to find myself in a garden, thankful the leaves were there to break my fall. Nyx, I needed to get to her. I pushed through the pain as I forced myself to run, joining the big streets as I made my way to where Nyx had fallen. If something had happened to her I wouldn't... Eventually I found the tower, a huge gaping hole in the side that led to what looked like a smaller field behind it. Following the singe marks there had been a huge meteor sized hole in the ground and it looked as if all the trees had been levelled. Nothing was here it was just gone. I fell to my knees in shock, tears forming in my eyes, as I punched the ground angrily. I was too late, too slow... Nyx was gone and I had no idea where she was. I should have been faster, fought harder, maybe I should have just ran past the two men and straight to her. I shouldn't have let her do this, wr could have found some other way to get to that missile but she had been so insistent so adamant..

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed, rage and pain tearing through me as tears streamed down my face. She was ripped from me again. How was I supposed to tell the children where their mother went? How was I supposed to explain to Rhi her sister had been taken? To her rite in Egypt that their grandmaster had been kidnapped. How was I supposed to cope knowing I hadn't managed to save my wife before she was taken. I punched the ground again and again as I let my emotions flow through me. I had no idea what to do, I knew I had to find her but I didn't know where to start or where to even begin. Those men had left no trace of them, they didnt even have anything that could tie them to a company or organisation... My mind was spinning and I just wanted my wife and baby back. My kids needed me, Nyx would want me to take care of them first and that was exactly what I was going to do. Then... Then I would hunt down those bastards even if it cost me my own life. I would not stop until I found her and brought her back home safely. I would not sit back while the world took my loved ones away from me like a cruel game, I would not lose my family again. I was going to hunt them one by one, but how was I supposed to manage while Nyx was gone? She was the rock that held me down, she helped guide me and lead me away from doing reckless things, she held me down. "(5)Vi ucciderò tutti se è l'ultima cosa che faccio. Pagherai per aver preso mia moglie, per averla portata! Non c'è nessun posto dove ti puoi nascondere"

I cried as the skies cleared up, hearing the loud gossip echoing behind me through the city streets. Nyx risked showing herself to thousands to save them only to be snatched away to god knows where. How did I let this happen? Getting up I walked back towards where I killed the man, he must have had some sort of ID on him it wasn't much but it was a start. Once I found the building I had fallen off of I quickly climbed back up, making sure no one saw, as I winced slightly. I crouched down near the body and began to check his pockets, finding a wallet up in that strange pouch of his filled with various powders and strange trinkets I had never seen before. I stuffed a few in my pockets before I looked at his license. Roger Williamson, lives in London, 24 years old. I couldn't find anything else so I headed back to the hotel. I needed to get my kids to safety, back to Boston I wasn't about to have them mixed up in this mess or put in any radar especially with these new men.

By the time I got back it had been around evening time and as much as I wanted rest there was no room for it. As soon as I shut the door to the room I was tackled into a big hug by the kids so I got down on my knees and hugged back, silently crying to myself. I nodded to the assassins who left silently and quickly leaving us all alone in the room together.

"Papa we missed you" Liliana cried as she buried her head in my chest, squeezing me tightly "I was so scared"

"I know you were princepessa but I am here now and nobody will ever come get you like this again. You were all so strong and brave... I'm so proud of you. I'm just glad you are all safe" I said as I had squeezed them tight.

"But.. But you killed someone" I heard Alessio say softly. That was another thing I regretted, seeing us kill in front of them. That was something no child should have to see. I held them close as if they were the last things in the world and though I had been over joyed and grateful my children were back I was still hurt.

"I know, I know, and I am very sorry you had to see that. Trust me, neither of us wanted you to ever see that but we did what we had too to keep you safe" I reassured as I broke the hug. I looked them all in the eyes, I could see how scared they were reflected back at me, as I held up their chins. "Everything will be alright, you are safe now, we're going home"

"Where's mama?" Elena asked as she looked past me and to the door. I fought back tears as they all looked at the door curiously before looking back at me. I felt my heart break as they looked at me, this was to hard.

"Mama..." I started, swallowing my tears a bit "Mama is ok, she'll be with us soon she just has some things to take care of before she does. She doesn't wasn't this happening again"

"Papa, why are you crying? Is mama hurt?" Liliana asked as she looked at me with concern in those bright wide eyes of hers. She had reminded me so much of Nyx... I shook my head.

"Mama is fine, im just glad we got you back safe. Come, lets go home, we have a long flight back" I said as I stood back up and began to pack up the little things we had brought with us. Anubis, please help me find Nyx and soon I thought to myself. These next few days were going to be rough.

Translations:  
1)Get to the cathedral, their is a missile on it that needs to be disarmed now;move! out of the way now!  
2)Clear out of the way, get out of the square. move!  
3)run! go, run now  
4)i will kill every single one of you if you get any closer to her. you have no idea what or who you are dealing with  
5)I will kill all of you if it's the last thing I do. You will pay for taking my wife, for taking her! There is nowhere you can hide


	26. What do we do now

*Ezio POV*   
By the time we got home I was tired and I couldn't stop crying as I twisted the ring around my finger. I felt empty, my other half was gone, though rage and guilt had tried to consume me. When I got to the house I had beed met by Rhi, Fiadh, Shay, Conner, Morrigan, Arno, and a young with Morrigan had come to know though I couldn't quite remember her name. I told the kids to go inside and clean up, barely holding it together as it was and seeing all of them there... Well let's just say this conversation wasn't going to be pretty at all.

"Mind telling me what all this news about a certain firebird in Italy was? Or do I have to beat it out of you?" Rhi asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. I really wasn't in the mood for anyone's pissy shit, especially not now. Fiadh cast Rhi a curious glare as they all seemed to stare at me "times ticking and I'm getting a little antsy"

"Everything was under control" I stated, not caring if I came off as rude or not. Rhi snorted.

"Yea, careful, because that's totally what that whole five second clip of Nyx flying into the sky was about before Rebecca erased all traces of it" She snapped back. Conner tried to step in as he noticed my 'odd' behavior.

"Rhi, relax, I get your upset-" Conner started.

"You're damn right im upset, thats my sister" Rhi growled. I had enough of this, I had understood it being her sister but anytime something bad happened to her she always came and yelled at me like I had caused it.

"And she's my wife" I snapped back.  
  
"Guys stop, Nyx wouldn't want you to fight" Conner said as he tried to keep the peace only going ignored.

"You were supposed to help her keep her identity secret. She wasn't supposed to expose herself like she did" Fiadh pointed out. Oh this was perfect, I lose my wife anf I get tag teamed by my sister in law and a friend.

"And for eight years thats exactly what ive been doing! I warned her about it before she even did it, she insisted on it saying it was the only way. You do not know the whole situation you will not sit here and blame me for something that happens to her at all times" I growled lowly as I looked Rhi dead in the eye "you really think I would screw up this bad after eight years of keeping her safe? No fucking way"

"Ezio, where is Nyx?" Shay asked as he looked around. I clenched my jaw as I blinked back tears, looking away as I rubbed my jaw. It took everything in me not to cry again, crying wouldn't get me anywhere. Suddenly I felt a hand in my shoulder and I looked up to see Arno, a concerned look on his face as the tension in the atmosphere seemed to shift and lighten some.

"What happened Ezio. Tell us so that we can understand, what is going on?" He asked softly. I lost it as I hung my head and started to cry, just letting the years flow "Everything is going to be fine"

"No" I started as I looked up, looking at all of them "no it's not"

"What happened?" Morrigan asked, a bit more of an edge to her voice. I knew why she was upset, anything that happened to Nyx affected us all.

"It was supposed to be simple... The other day that drug lord from Egypt you told me about, Abd-el-qadir, Nyx had been hunting him for a long time... He was looking to hunt her down and by doing that he killed Zahira and our guards and kidnapped our children... He was holding them in Florence, Nyx and I... We were trying to get our kids back, we weren't... It wasn't supposed to ... We chased him to the cathedral, he had placed a missile from Russia up there as a bargaining chip to trade her life for thousands... They got into a fight and somewhere in the mix he hit the button and sent the missile off. She... She said she was going to stop it and the only way to get it was by grabbing it and leading it further into the atmosphere. We tried to clear everyone out but they wouldnt listen and that missile was headed straight here..."

"By the gods.." Fiadh said softly as everyone seemed to drop their guard, letting the hostility go.

"He kidnapped my nieces and nephew" Rhi growled angrily "when I get my hands in him im going to rip him to shreds. No one messes with my family"

"He's already dead. She incinerated him before she went after the missile..." I answered.

"So Nyx is up in the sky now? With the missile?" Shay asked, trying to wrap his head around the situation. I shook my head as I wiped off the tears running down my cheeks.

"No.. She... She uh went to take it up but there were these group of men and they had these...odd machines. They kept firing at her until one hit her, she was next to the missile when it exploded before she crashed down to the ground... They took her, they were looking for her. I should have been faster, fought harder... I should have done something but I was to late they had already taken them..."

"What do you mean a group of men? It wasn't Templars or Abstergo" Morrigan asked. I nodded. "Who the hell knows about her besides us and them?"

"I have no idea, we've all done a damn good job at keeping that part of her secret" Arno added. Sighing I dug into my pockets and pulled out one of the odd contraptions: a silver cylindrical tube with a bunch of wardings on it. I wasn't to sure on opening it anytime soon only due to the fact I had no idea what was inside.

"I found this on one of the men, I'm not to sure what it is. They had these machines... They let out this blast of energy that knocked her out and caused the missile to explode. I've never seen anything like it, this machine is far different then any other one I've seen before"

"If it is a secret group or organisation they're very good at hiding it which means we'll need to try and do some digging before anything. We'll need to do it silently, if they took Nyx it means they had to have known about her for a while" Morrigan said. The girl looked at the tube in my hand curiously as if she were studying it.

"I've seen some of these markings before... Im not sure where but I know them. I need to make a call real quick, do you mind?" The girl asked. I shook my head as she ran off towards the car they must have come in.

"I'll call the rest of the pack in. Gods help us now, there has never been an instance where the Phoenix was captured like this. Who knows what could come of this and my guess with whatever you just showed us they're going to try and experiment which means-"

"Anything that happens to her will happen to us out here tenfold and it isn't gonna be good" Rhi added. I felt my heart break with each word they said, unable to stop thinking about what she was going through or if she were ok. I just wanted her home, safe, i wanted her back with me. I always know there would be some sort of danger following us but I didn't think someone would actually succeed in doing this.

"Alright" Fiadh started as she looked at me "you stay here with the kids, they're going to need you the most the rest of us will go back and retrace your steps and hopefully find-"

"No. I'm helping" I said as I stared Fiadh down, not even insisting.  
  
"Ezio your children need you" Morrigan pointed out.

"I know they need me and I will be here for them but I will not sit here on my ass and not help look for them, it's not happening, I wasn't fast enough to get to her but I damn sure will bring her back if its the last thing I do. Help me find her or I find her myself" I growled. There was no way I was not helping, not letting them look for her because of my mistake. I needed to make this right otherwise I could never forgive myself. 

"Ezio it wasn't your fault, you did everything you could to try and get to her" Conner started. I scoffed as I looked up at rhe bright blue sky, trying not to lose my shit.

"Yea and look where that got me" I snapped.

"You can't beat yourself up over this Nyx wouldn't want that" Arni said softly. I knew he was right but somehow it didnt bring me a lot of comfort.

"She's my wife, Im helping. End of discussion" I stated firmly as a small sigh went through all of them.

"Ezio, what did you mean by them?" Rhi asked curiously. Fuck. I rubbed the back of my neck as I shook my head, of course I slipped up and said something. We weren't supposed to until Claudia and mother got back but since this happened...

"Nyx is pregnant" I answered.

"Well fuck" Shay said suddenly as Arno's phone rang. He picked it up as a concerned look crossed his face.

"Of course" Arno said as he pulled out his phone and put it on speaker "you're on speaker, Ezio is here with me"

"Ezio..." I heard Claudia say, sorrow in her voice. Something was wrong and it put me in edge as my brotherly instincts took over.

"Claudia what is it? What's wrong?" I asked as I tried to keep my cool, pushing my pain away as best as I could.

"Its mother... We stopped to camp for the night...she... She's gone Ezio, I went to wake her up but she had passed away" Claudia sobbed. The world around me shattered as I stumbled back, hitting my car with a thud before sliding down it. Why? Why did this have to happen today of all days? I felt like a broken, hallow shell "I... I went through her bag and their were all these letters. She knew she was dying... She wanted her last thing to be walking through the woods of home before she went... She was saying goodbye"

"Ezio, we are so so sorry..." Rhi said softly as she came down and sat by me, pulling me closer to her as she hugged me and rubbed my back.

"This is so fucked up" I heard Shay mutter underneath his breath "tonlose your wife and kids in one day then your mom passes the next... How can one man deal with all that..."

"Ezio is strong, he'll make it through" Morrgian whispered softly.

"She can't be gone.." I said as I fought back more tears. My heart shattered, hoe much more sorrow could I take? How many more people were going to be taken from me?

"No...no she can't be gone..." I started as I looked at the ground.

"It is Ezio, she knew this day was coming... She kept fighting until we got to Italy. She... She wants to be buried near father and Petruccio... She wants Nyx to hold the service and reunite them"

"(1)Dannazione! perché, perché adesso" I snapped. Rhi only held me closer as she tried to stop me from crying, telling me everything is going to be ok.

"Claudia..." Arno said nervously "Nyx has been taken. We dont know who has her or where she is"

"No" Claudia said in shock as the line went silent. Had we been cursed to such tragedy for all our lives? "How did this happen?"

"Nyx was trying to stop a missile in Italy. Apparently a group showed up and took her, don't worry we're already coming up with a plan to get her back" Conner cut in.

"I'll help, she was my sister, but first we must bury mother" Claudia said as she sniffled a bit.

"We will be there first thing in the morning. I'll go get the kids" Fiadh said as she headed towards the house. 

"I'll help you with the funeral, we have to keep this small, no one can know" I said as I tried to dry my eyes. Because we had all been brought back our tombs had been empty, no bones or anything in them, which meant mother could finally rest besides my father once more, the only tricky part was burying her inside there without anyone seeing though I was sure with enough money I could make sure they turned a blind eye. She would have wanted to be buried there and I was going to see it through until the end. I almost felt hopeless and now I had to tell the kids we were going back to Italy to say goodbye to their grandmother. It all felt as if it were to much to handle.

"Of course, I'll see you when you get here" She said before the line dropped.

"I'm sorry about Maria, Ezio, but she will get the rest she deserves and we will get Nyx back. That's a promise" Morrigan said as she nodded at me before pulling out her phone and walking off. Rhi helped me up and led me into the house to pack for a few days. Oh how I didn't want to do this, it had all been too soon to fast. Living through her death a second time was hard enough.

Every thing around me didn't seem like it was, like I was just a walking empty shell, nothing seemed to have life to it anymore. I will get you back il mio amore even if its the last thing I do just hold on for me, stay strong I thought as I was led up the stairs.

*??? POV*

"What am I looking at?" The man in front of me said. I was slightly annoyed, some of these Templars were ungrateful for what we did here at Abstergo, I mean we helped give them a a lead to Isu vaults and the apples. 

"What are you looking at? Are you serious, you're looking at a solution to your problem. Not the best one but it'll help" I countered, looking at Trevor in those cold eyes.

"Its a pile of bones" 

"Yes, but not just any bones" I pointed out as I gestured to several skeletons and one mummy "these are the bones of the high priestess Ani, Aisha Abadi, Atsila, Esmee Alaire, Liza Kenway, Isla De Leon, Lily griffiths, and The Adelina van den Sternberg. These are the bodies of some of the greatest Assassins they the world has ever known"

"Watch it" the man growled, his brown eyes dangerously low as he stared at me. How arrogant was this old man? Was he blind? Im surprised he hasn't since his cataracts had been forming, how old did templar elders serve and for how long?

"Im a templar through and through, but I cannot deny the legends of these people. They were forces to be reckoned with"

"I get it! What's the point" he snapped. I rolled my eyes, no respect for the deceased or history for that matter.

"You ever stop to think why these assassins had been buried the way they were? Why a high priestess's body was found in a shallow tomb made for a peasant? Why someone of nobility was buried in an unmarked tomb in a very notable cemetery with very wealthy people like they never existed? " I asked curiously as I began to get excited "this has been my life's work, to find these legends and now that I have, and I've been more then proud, and I must say I found something very interesting that may lead to the identity of your Phoenix issue. In Theory. Its more like how to spot the signs in a sense"

"Spit it out already"

"You can't rush research like this. Now as I was saying, I had to find these bodies and some were not easy mind you. Finding Liza's body was an accident, it was found in a sunken Spanish man of war. At first I thought it was a random person but when I examined the bones I noticed something strange, not only were their no singe marks which didn't make sense for a ship that blew up but I noticed strange carvings on the bone, it took a bit of time but I can't seem to figure out the language, none ive ever seen before, but with a bit of time and research I can discover what they truly say, and the bones led me to another body so I followed and there I found Atsila. More bones, more markings, more grave sites. So I did some digging through the archives and that's when I stumbled on the Templar notes, or lack thereof, I guess they didn't want to keep record of women who beat their asses. Anyways, I found a bit of information. All these assassins- they had been born in very odd ways and always died the same way: a firey death"

"Like a Phoenix" the man said "you think that-"

"Oh I know for a fact that these assassins were the Phoenix- at one point in time. When Ani was born the vault in Siwa awakened and when she died, she died in a Roman attack surrounded by fire though sword wound to the stomach didnt help. Aisha was born in the midst of a crusade and died being lit on fire by a couple of our men. Adelina, born a still born but as soon as she got near fire she was revived and she threw herself into a room full of fire and gunpowder. Isla caused a volcano hundred of miles away to erupt when she was born and lit on fire like some witch. Lisa Kenway, caused an earthquake that rumbled through England and died on a ship that took heavy fire possibly to save the Edward Kenway. Atsila had to have multiple shamans from different tribes come in and bless her because they feared her soul wouldn't make it. Esmee had accidently burned her mother upon entering the world while accidently starting the French Revolution because her power was so strong and then killed by a passing patron, Lily accidentally incinerated her mother and father and when she died in that awful train wreck she accidentally tipped off the world wars. The identity of the Phoenix thrives off of secrecy it is why these assassins, though most likely revered in their order, were virtually unknown to all"

"So it will always be an assassin?" He asked curiously. I shook my head.

"No, not always. Some are born in a regular life but unfortunately they die too soon because they aren't assassins. I can't say for certain what the extent of her powers are only that they're powerful enough. What I can tell you is they've all proven to be female, all have unsuccessfully given birth, except for one. Adelina. I found her marriage certificate of her and Ezio Auditore before it.. Well.. Was destroyed."

"Damn that Auditore, it has to be his bloodline that is a thorn in our damn side. Grandmaster Borgia had been right he is irritating" Trevor growled as he rubbed his faces and stared at the bones.

"And it could just be they died before their time, but that's not the point. As it turns out the Phoenix will always join with the Assassins but if I can figure out who the next one is or the one after we can get her and raise her as a templar then maybe we can shift the tides"

"But we need the Phoenix now. Can you tell us who the next one is, the one now" He demanded. God he was impatient, news like this was spectacular.

"There is no guarantee but I can try, I have been going through birth records over the years and any powerful surges but it's going to take some time. I will say this, while studying the remains I have noticed a lot of properties. This Phoenix... Its remarkable. Its human but its not human.. Its hard to explain but- I think that this Phoenix was made by the Isu but its stronger then any first civ tech built or left behind by them, this is far more then a sage or anything we've ever seen. They purposefully made this myth to be stronger, possibly some sort of fail safe for something" 

"Which means that even if the pieces of Eden weren't destroyed the Phoenix could stop it. So in order for us to truly create peace in the world the Phoenix would be our ultimate way"

"Yes" I said, nodding my head "that's what it looks like. This being is the ultimate powerhouse to everything: the world, the universe even. It will be a whole new untapped power we've ever gotten our hands on"

"I have to say this is brilliant. Keep it up and I'll talk to the elders about getting you promoted and get you your own research team" Trevor beamed "how soon can you figure out the symbols?"

"Its hard to say for sure but like I said hopefully soon"

"It better be. And find the identity of the current Phoenix"

"I will, as soon as I finish going through the records. With Peggy gone, who will take over the order here?" I asked curiously. I was, with Peggy gone we had been left without a grandmaster once again. It seemed as if America had been the only place unable to keep a leader. First Haytham Kenway, then Charles Lee and now Peggy. So many thing were happening, so many uncertainties and as much as the order didnt want to admit it our rite was weakening we needed a strong leader.

"Peggy's brother Andrew would have been a good fit but he's out of the mind crazy. That woman we took from custody, Lynx's wife, has proven to be a very good Templar. So good that the Elders are considering giving her the position and no doubt she'll get it" 

"Miss Jessie is quite the stubborn one. I have no doubt she'll succeed" I lied. Jessie Lynx. I hated that name so much, I hated her. She was arrogant, hot headed, stubborn, manipulating, vile, and pure evil. There was no ounce of kindness in that woman's heart. Having her has one of my bosses or so one dud not sit right with me "Oh and one more thing, if I may ask"

"Yes?" 

"May I have access to the Animus data? The memories more precisely for Altair, Ezio, Edward, Arno, Conner, the frye twins, and Aguilar. Oh and Bayek's as well"

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"I have a feeling that those memories, the memories we made into games, I think they were altered."

"How?" 

"The same reason we had no idea these women existed. They were purposefully hidden and seeing they were important they would have had to have known them. Especially Adelina, I mean they were married, they had a child, she was buried with their family. Why wasn't she included in the memory? If I can find the actual memories I could see if their are any commonalities among them that can lead us to the current and future Phoenix"

"You're right that doesnt make sense. Very well, I'll let your boss know. Good work" Trevor said as he walked out of the room in a rush. I grinned as I looked at the bones laid out in front of me. I felt giddy, oh something was going to happen something good.

Translation  
1)god dammit! why, why now


	27. Where am i

*Nyx POV*

I groaned slightly as I woke up, my eyes fluttering open as a bright light made me wince. I laid on something stiff and cold, the room around me absolutely freezing. Once my vision adjusted I looked around finding myself in a very large white room as huge medical lights stood next to me and shined down on me, a soft beeping coming from next to me as I looked down to see I was connected to a heart monitor as a few needles and tubes hung out of my arms. My head was dizzy and as I looked up I had seen a large window in front of me, most likely a two way mirror. Looking down I had noticed I was completely naked, something ice cold underneath me letting me know I was laying on a metal table. Great. I tried to move my arms only to find that my arms and legs had been strapped down as a large piece of metal had been strapped across my chest, just under my boobs, as I heard talking coming from somewhere near me. What the hell happened to me? 

Memories flashed in my head: Abd-el-qadir had been killed, I incinerated him in front if all those people, I had gone to take out a missile when this giant energy burst had come put of nowhere and knocked me out before the world went black. Panic surged through me as everything suddenly became clearer, as I yanked against the restraints as hard as I could but no such luck. That was odd, I was stronger then this so why couldn't I break out? That's when I noticed my body had been sore and tired as if I didn't have the strength or will to break out, they were giving me something through the IV. What was going on? Where was Ezio? Where were my kids? Who were these people? Somehow I knew they were safe but these place... Something felt off, it felt very very wrong.

"....despite that there is a very odd heat signature around her midsection and won't go away. It's surrounding something, I'm positive she is pregnant" I heard a British voice say, definitely female before it was followed by a deep baritone like voice, the same British accent coming through.

"Well isn't this our lucky day, we also get to study its reproduction cycle" The man said a bit to excitedly. It, I was not an it I was a human and I damn well was going to show him how human I was. I yanked a bit harder, making a bit more noise as the two stopped talking and looked over at me "Ahhhh, you're awake. Good. Yanking on those restraints will get you nowhere. Though Iron isnt as potent to you as to Lycans or other mythical creatures it does make you weaker, that and we lowered the temperature to about negative ten degrees Celsius that way you wouldn't be able to try and create any fire while we're in here, it's a safety precaution. Currently you are on sedatives but dont worry they're something of our own making and all natural so they won't hurt the baby"

"Where... Where am I?" I growled as I looked up at the two of them, the woman having sorrow hidden deep in her eyes, like she didn't want to be here doing this though the man looked giddy. Both were wearing heavy fur coats they almost looked like snow suits as they tried to bundle up as best they could. On their faces were large clear respirator masks as white latex gloves covered their hands "who are you? What am I doing here, let me go"

"I'm afraid we can't do or tell you any of that. All I can say is that you will not be getting out of here, think of this as your new permanent residence. We cant kill you because you'll just be reborn again and catching you was a pain as it was. Our job is to study you, your habits, everything and hopefully make you a weapon to keep mankind from falling apart in the monster world. Cooperate and this will be as painless as possible, fight back and well, it will be the most painful thing you've felt in your life. I am Doctor Michaelson and this is Doctor Libeau we are in charge of you so let's get started shall we"

"Fuck you" I growled as I spit at him, hitting him in his eye as he groaned and wiped it off, the woman chuckling quietly as her black hair fell in her pale face as it covered up the snicker. He looked at me with burning blue eyes as he wiped off the spot.

"Well, hard way it is I guess. Dr. Libeau now that she's awake please take a blood sample and get it to the lab. Forcefully if necessary" He said. I looked at the woman, a look of concern all over her face as if she hadn't wanted to do this, but she reached behind the monitor and pulled out a tray full of different syringes and tubes and scalpels. I froze when I saw those as I struggled again. She grabbed an alcohol wipe and began to clean a spot on my elbow before tying a blue rubber band around my arm as she raised my veins. 

"No" I snapped "get that thing away from me now or so help me I will burn this place to the ground"

"You can try but I'm afraid you'll get nowhere. Besides I don't think you'll kill innocent people to get out now, would you?" He asked tauntingly. Gods this man was annoying and the urge to punch him was unreal.

"You kidnapped me and endangered the lives of thousands as I was trying to stop a missile. You don't count as innocent in my book any longer" I snapped angrily. I winced as I felt a prick in my arm. Looking over I had already seen the woman take my blood before pulling the syringe out, filled with blood. I needed to pray to Anubis for strength, for guidance so that I could find my way out of here and get home, wherever here was anyways. Maybe he could influence some things around me to help get me out, I began to mutter to myself "I will wear your jewelry to mourn those I love as priests have worn your masks. Protect me from danger that lies ahead as you have protected others in the realm of the dead. Guard me as I sleep as you have guarded the dead. As a lost soul, guide me in this life as you have guided others in the afterlife. I will stay truthful at the weighing of the heart, therefore, you are guardian of the scales. For you are the keeper of divine justice, I will stand for those who cannot stand for themselves.  
Anpu hear my prayer. Comfort me when I feel lost and alone. Give me strength when I feel weak. I will respect the dead as much as I respect the living. I will stand by you as you will guard me in life and death."

"Did she just... Pray?" Libeau asked curiously as she looked up at Michaelson. He grinned. 

"I believe so. Even the mighty Phoenix prays to a higher power, I will call Jackson in to try to figure out exactly who she is praying to. Once you've dropped that off to the lab help me prepare the first test, Margaret is bringing up the machines"

"Are you so sure about that? She's pregnant, you could put to much stress on her and the child" Libeau reasoned, trying to buy time, as her eyes pleaded with his.

"We need to run the tests, the faster we get this done the faster we can keep the world safe" Michaelson insisted with an annoyed sigh.

"I know that but give it a few days, at least until she's calmed down and adjusted to the environment, that way there is no stress or worry. If you add to much it could kill the baby"

"It will always have stress as long as it's resisting"

"Do you really want to risk something so important and rare, as you said it's a once in a life time opportunity"

"Fine, then what will you have us do?"

"Basic tests. X-rays, blood samples, all the basic tests to make sure none of this is dangerous and harmful" She stated. Michaelson almost laughed as he looked at her, almost asking as if she were joking. Gods this man was an asshole, at least the woman had some amount of compassion.

"You're joking right? You want to make sure it's reflexes are working? This isn't a human it's a being"

"And as far as we can tell it has a human vessel. If we want to do this right and not risk anything we need to treat the vessel right otherwise we may accidentally end up killing her. We don't understand how she works yet or the vessel so until we do so we need to exercise caution"

"Williams, bring in the X-ray machines and prepare the scanners. Can you give me a check on vitals?" Michaelson asked as he gave in. Suddenly a loud beep came from the room, echoing loudly off the white walls. I winced as the noise hurt my ears. They must have had some kind of speaker in here.

"Right away sir, her vitals are normal though body temperature is slowly increasing to keep warm. Everything is stable. The decontamination station is secure and ready, the room is completely stabile and depressurized. All heating systems and compartments have been completely shut off. All camera's are up and running, all warding's are working just fine" The voice said, slightly high pitched and no younger then 17. What kind of kid did this? Torture innocent people for experimentations, had they no morals? Did they not care? I growled. 

"I am not some toy, I am a living being. What you're doing is wrong on so many levels" I hissed.

"A being that has been selfish" Michaelson interjected, an edge to his voice as he challenged me. I gritted my teeth. This man was going to be a problem. I needed to be smart about this, I needed to learn everything about this room and compound, I had a feeling for their other tests they needed to move me which would give me time to learn the building. I would resist but I wouldn't waist all of my energy in doing so. I needed a plan. I looked at him confused, Selfish? How was I selfish.

"Excuse me, you want to say that again" I asked, staring him down as Libeau had looked between him and I slightly scared.

"You're selfish. For thousands of years you've hidden yourself away while thousands of people died. They were in search to find you to make the world a better place, you can heal people, you can stop all wars with the snap of your fingers, people looked for you to keep away the monsters: Werewolves were slaughtering villages, Vampires draining people and animals, so many monsters so many lives lost and all you did was hide and run away. Now we have a chance to save thousands, we have a way to keep thousands of people a fighting chance whenever monsters try to attack. You will help guard humanity and purge the world of monsters once and for all, humanity needs to survive and we are seeing that through"

"Before you blew me out of the sky I was trying to lead a missile away from people, that also had poison in it that I took out before it blew up, before that I killed Lucifer because he was murdering people trying to fight God, I can go on and on and on about the things I've done quietly to help protect every living being on this planets. What I am, the reason I run and hide, is because this much power isn't meant to be in peoples hands, to many people want to hurt and to kill and allowing this power to fall into the hands of those people would throw off the natural balance of things, it would be chaos. Balance is meant to be kept. And aside from that your people didn't look for me you hunted me like an object, I am a living being, I breath the same air you do so sorry I didn't want to be hunted and used for greed. It's my life and I can do whatever the fuck I want to do with my life so piss off because you can't do shit with it" I snapped. Michaelson stood up straighter, his eyes gleaming with rage as his face went red. I could tell I pissed him off but I didn't care, their was no way I was going to give this bastard any satisfaction in my pain. He wanted to treat me like shit, I would simply return the favor. Suddenly he stormed out, slamming his card on what looked like a small ID scanner tucked next to the metal door. A loud beep sounded through the room as it lit up green. A loud click was heard as the door slid open with a hiss and he ran through before it slowly closed again leaving Libeau alone in the room with me, as she set the blood filled syringe on the tray. I didn't even want to try and guess what they were going to use those scalpels for.

"I'm sorry about him, he's... well, he is a pompous ass and has an ego to match. He's also a bit more pushy on the matter because his family had been attacked by a group of skinwalkers when he was six" Libeau explained as she looked at me with sad eyes. I scoffed a bit.

"And I feel sorry about that but this is not the answer, what you all are doing is wrong" I pleaded. She looked more reasonable then Michaelson "Deep down you know this is wrong. Let me go. Keeping me in here leaves people out their vulnerable, in danger, and Gods know what will happen out there now that I'm locked up"

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that, all I can do is help make you as comfortable as possible" Libeau apologized. Suddenly the door opened again, a low hiss coming from it and I looked up to see a large machine was rolled in, a huge flat square like screen hanging off a large arm as two people wearing white hazmat suits pushed it in. I eyed them cautiously as they pulled the X-ray machine up next to me and began to hook it up, one laying a heavy black lead apron over me, while the other prepared a cup full of water though I could smell the metal from it meaning I was going to get Cat scan, MRI, and an ultrasounds. Oh joys. I loved being poked and prodded and shoved into tight spaces that looked beyond my skin. The men led the screen over me and turned it on as a low hum filled the air. Keeping me still as best they could the machines flashed a bright light quickly. The machine arm had been moved and the second man had took his place as the cup had been pressed to my lips. I kept them sealed as I stared up at him, watching the embarrassment wash over his features as he kept trying. I only moved my head and kept my mouth shut. Sighing slightly he grabbed my chin forcefully as he tried to pry open my mouth "This will be much easier if you just let us do this"

I refused, keeping my mouth sealed shut. After about twenty or so minutes the man finally pried open my mouth and dumped the cool water in my mouth, goosebumps forming along my skin as the cold air immediately drawn to the water. I choked a bit as I tasted the metal in my mouth and winced. Gods I hated that taste, I wanted it out of my mouth. I continued to struggle against the restraints as the X-ray machines had been taken out and the room cleared explaining that it would be about a half hour before they would come get me to lead me to the scanners before leaving me alone as the door closed. I laid my head back and stared up at the ceilings, trying my best to yank at the restraints, maybe I could weaken them enough over time so I could slip out. The only problem was the large piece of metal across from me, how would I be able to get that off? I could slide myself through seeing I was skinny enough too but that would have to wait a while. I had been so close to telling Libeau I had a family- that I had children- but I didn't. I wouldn't. That would put them in danger and I did not need these people poking and prodding at any of them. My mind swirled with questions: How did they find me? When? How did they know about me? How long had they been watching me? Who were they? These people... They weren't Templars and they definitely weren't Abstergo employees so how exactly how did they know me? were they hunters like Sam and Dean just more sophisticated and wealthy?

This place had to be somewhere hidden, Isolated from town, something people wouldn't know about. I had a gut feeling this place was underground, at least partly. Breathe I thought to myself just breathe, focus. I opened my eyes again as I listened to the beeping of the heart monitor, a slow steady beep, as I tried to block out the noise. I knew I needed to get out, I needed to survive, and as much as I didnt like it was kissing was the only way. For now though my family and the world had been safe from harm. I knew Ezio was looking for me as well as Rhi and the others but how long would it be until they got here? I couldn't wait that long and I sure as hell letting anyone weaponize me. That was a big no no. I would get out of here even if it meant I had to crawl my way out.


	28. Oh you've got to be kidding me

*Ezio POV*

It had been three days since Nyx had been gone and within that time I had already been a mess. We flew to Firenza to bury mother with father as promised but when we had gotten to the Cemetery something felt off. That's when I had noticed something off- Adelina's grave was gone. After we had put Mother in the ground I had found the gravekeeper and asked what had happened to it but he only said that the family had come to relocate the body. I was furious, Adelina was supposed to be here with my family, who the hell had moved her? Morrigan had seemed to notice my anger and asked me what was wrong and when I told her she seemed to stiffen as well. Deep down something told me Templars had a hand in this but how could they have known? All records of Adelina had been sealed away by me (and now with me since I was brought back) , lost, or burned. No traces of her were left to find at all so the Templars getting their hands on it had been virtually impossible. And it was highly unlikely that a family moved it, Sirena had kept an updated descendants log and none of them even seemed to know about Adelina or I. Could it have been an accident? I didnt think so, this was to close, to soon, and they would have to have been sure this was the body since the name had eroded away.

By the time we got back home I had sent the kids to bed and when they asked where their mother was I had just kissed them goodnight and said she was working but she'd be back soon. It felt like a part of me had died when I said that. Nyx occupied my mind at all times, she was all I could think about, dream about. I didn't sleep well, I constantly had nightmares, I wasn't that hungry either but I ate enough to keep me alive. Everything had seemed to slow and loose its life. Now? All of us had waited for Sam and Dean to show up, the girl- Athena- had been their adoption sister and they apparently knew what that canister was. I currently sat in the living room as the children had been asleep in bed, tired from their day at school seeing school had been back in session, Nyx and I putting them in a special private school so they didnt have to go through the crappy public school system. I leaned into the back of the couch as I looked around, it had been a long time since everyone had been here: Edward, Mat, Altair, Malik, The Frye twins, Shay, Fiadh, Rhi, Conner, Shaun, Rebecca, Layla, William, Desmond, Cal, Aguilar, Claudia, Alexios, Kassandra, Ziio, Haytham, Arno, Morrigan and her whole pack. Needless to say the house was full as they all offered Claudia and I condolences on mother's passing. Fiadh's triplets, Rhi's two, and Emily had beem staying the night in the guest rooms our cleaners had made up for them. Lovely ladies though one tried hitting on me non stop and I wasnt in the mood and it didn't help that that stalker had began to grow bolder. Why couldn't they see that I was happily married? I also had to hired new guards as well, more along the lines of militia so that an event like this wouldn't happen again. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard a small whoosh of air. Looking up I saw Bobby, Sam, and Dean but with three other men: one was kind of dopey looking with tossled black hair and tired blue eyes as he wore a trench coat while the other one was short and scruffy, more mean looking with a reddish beard, as he dressed in all black. The last man was tall and also had black hair, he gave off a James bond feel as a tattoo of a cross had between his thumb and index finger.

"Glad to see you finally made it" Athena said as she gabe her brothers a half hearted smile. Dean nodded as he looked around at everyone as we all looked at him.

"Well when you told us about that piece you got we knew we needed to come straight away. Finished taking out that vamps nest though, it was a bitch" Dean said. I eyes the two other men cautiously, I had never met them before.

"Who are they?" I asked. Sam went to answer but the blue eyed man with the trench coat cut him off.

"You must be Ezio Auditore, it truly is an honor to meet you. I had the pleasure of watching over your family back during the Renaissance" The man said. I gave him an odd look "I am Castiel, I'm an Angel"

"Calm it feathers" the second man said in a huff, a rough British voice said "Crowley, king of hell at your service. Nice to see you again Rhi"

"Sup" Rhi said as she nodded causing us all to look at her "what? I met these two when Nyx killed Lucifer.

"Wait, Nyx did what?" Haytham asked, almost in shock.

"Did you just sup a demon, the king of hell?" Fiadh asked wide eyed as she looked at Rhi who only grinned. That was a look of awe

"Nyx helped us with a favor that resulted in stopping the apocalypse" Dean explained as he eyes the Templars in our house wearily "are those...?"

"Templars, yes, but these are the ones that left and got kicked out of the order so they're less Templary and more traitors then anything. They're good guys and members of Morrigan's pack" I explained, my voice sore. Sam looked at me in concern as Dean's eyes went wide, going to something but stopping unsure of what to say before opening it again.

"So all of you are...Lycans" He started. Morrigan nodded.

"We are. We aren't like your regular werewolves so dont go huntin us. Our job is to keep the Phoenix safe and help her keep it safe as well. That and your silver won't work on us" Morrigan said as she cast them a curious glare. Dean did a weird little eye gesture as if to sarcastically say nice.

"Wonderful" He said

"The rest of us here are Assassins. This is Claudia, my sister, Edward and Mat Kenway, Haytham and Ziio Kenway Edwards kids Conner is his grand child, Arno and Morrigan Dorian, Shay and Fiadh Cormac, Alexios and Kassandra of Sparta, Evie and Jacob Frye, Altair and Maria ibn la ahad, Malik Kadar and Elise Al-sayf, Aguilar de nehra, Cal Lynch, Ryan Angie and Cristina Gist, Thomas Hickey, Mary reed, Adewale, William and Desmond Miles, Shaun Hastings, Rebecca Crane, and Layla Hassan" I said introducing everyone.

"Oh wow... That's a lot" Sam said as they all looked around "Well uh its nice to meet you all. I'm Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean, we're hunters, this is our uncle Bobby Singer and this is a friend, Arthur Ketch. He also helps us hunt monsters"

"Well now I know sitting in a room full of assassins gives you anxiety" Bobby muttered as he looked around. A slight chuckle went through all of us except for me "are you ok Ezio?"

"He's not..." Conner started "we have a situation and we haven't been able to do anything until you guys got here. Nyx has been taken, he's itching to go out and find her now, but we don't know exactly who or what we are up against"

"This wasn't templars or Abstergo, we double checked" Fiadh added. I watched as their faces dropped, almost as of the pieces of the puzzle began to fall in place.

"That's why you said it was urgent, this has never happened before has it?" Sam asked. We all nodded as Crowley shook his head.

"Oh this is not good boys. If she doesn't get out soon we are talking about Apocalypse and hell on earth- one we can't stop at all. Kiss the universe goodbye as we know it kind" Crowley warned.

"Wait, the universe?" Bobby asked. Castiel nodded.

"Nyx's power is far greater then any god or being on the planet including God himself, shes made out the energy of creation, and if any harm happens to her it ripples across the universe until it tears it apart" Castiel explained. The room went silent at that and I felt the urgency course through me even more.

"Yea, this is bad" Dean said. I could see the fear in their eyes "man why didnt we have her on our side before"

"Ya think?" Edward asked sarcastically earning a glare from him.

"I can't find her anywhere, Phoenix's have a huge energy around them that disrupts everything else. The energy around her has disappeared there must be some kind of warding in place" Castiel added.

"Their are warding's to hide Phoenix's?" Desmond asked as he sat back "The more you know. I didn't even think that existed. like at all."

"Why wouldn't there be? Their are warding's to hide from angels and demons, to trap them, summon, a phoenix would fall under the same category as supernatural though I imagine it's a very Ancient warding and not known to many people unless they like surfing through ancient lore like a nutjob" Bobby answered as he leaned up against the wall, arms crossed. Nyx had liked he, he was clever then most, and I could see some of her in him. Research wise anyway.

"Would it be a good time to bring up the fact someone has found the bones of the previous Phoenix's and removed them from their resting places. Someone might want to get to that before it accidently leads the Templars straight to Nyx" Crowley said. That caught my attention. "I can't go near the bones. Demon and all that, one touch and I disappear forever"

"What?" I snapped

"That cant be, why would they need the bones?" Claudia asked.

"Oh but they did. Ezio knew something was off when we went to Italy- Adelina's missing grave. It was unmarked so how would someone know unless they were looking" Morrigan added. Cas chimed back in.

"When a Phoenix dies it leaves behind its body. These bones contain just a little bit of that power, like a mosquito trapped in amber. The intensity of it may not be great but its raw power none the less and in the wrong hands it could be dangerous, much like having Phoenix blood would be potent. These bones contain markings- symbols- that aren't known to man but they can help lead to the other bodies of past Phoenix's"

"Oh great super charged bones. Why not? I mean we have Nyx who's literally a Piece of Eden and we have revived Lycans, monsters are real and roaming free and Lucifer is dead" Haytham said sarcastically causing Ziio to slap his chest as I cast him a glare. I knew he meant nothing by it but my emotions had taken hold over me and I couldn't control them. I was doing my best to hold it especially for the kids.

"Wait, you're telling me that the Phoenix is a person and she's married to you?" Ketch said, a smooth British accent flowing through the room. He looked around slightly yet not confused as he seemed to absorb the information.

"Wait, Nyx is Piece of Eden? That glowing orb that she showed us that contained free will or something like that" Sam asked. I could see the confusion float around the room. I had forgotten that when we introduced Sam and Dean to the order we hadn't told them Nyx was one herself, we didn't have to.

"That's what we're saying, shes got three kids with that Italian Casanova over there" Jacob said, teasing a bit as he nodded over to me. I rolled my eyes. 

"Essentially Sammy boy, Nyx's being was created to safe guard humanity which meant she could destroy the people who made the pieces and the pieces themselves but they needed balance so in order for her to destroy all of them like she did back in Sparta one remained: Her. She is the only piece that can remain in the world otherwise adios existence" Cristina explained as she sat on Alexios's lap, Kassandra glaring at her slightly for some odd reason.

"Uh, going on four now. Nyx is pregnant" Fiadh added.

"Oh bloody hell" Evie said as she cuddled up next to Henry

"Not another one" Edward groaned playfully "there's enough little Italian Phoenix hybrids running around terrorizing us we don't need more"

"She's pregnant? Oh this is not good" Ketch said as he began to think. I didn't like the way he said that as my body tensed. I cast him a glare though he barely met my gaze and kept to himself as if he were thinking. He knew something was up, something we didn't know. There was something off about him, it didn't feel right, more like he had been hiding something or to scared to say something out loud. Dean then spoke as he grabbed the tube I had taken off the coffee table, turning it in his hands as he looked at us all.

"This right here is from a group called the British men of letters, they're hunters like us except they're more 'sophisticated' or some crap like that. Sam and I were part of the American men of letters but it's just the two of us and we don't have all the cool gadgets these guys do. And I mean they have high tech, badass, weaponry to defeat monsters like you wouldn't believe" Dean said as he started to get a little excited as all of us looked at him curiously, trying to figure out where this had been going "Point being they're prepared to take down anything that pops up. They're goal is to eliminate all monsters from the earth period, just wipe them all off , to keep humans safe"

"So essentially what you're saying is they saw Nyx as a threat, kidnapped her, to go through all this trouble just to kill her?" Malik asked, not quite sure what to make of everything Dean said. I growled, slowly cracking my knuckles as everyone eyed me cautiously.

"Like hell they will. (1)Dipingerò di rosso i corridoi del loro nascondiglio se tenteranno di ucciderla"

"No, no that's not what we're saying at all. Ketch help us here, you're british Men of Letters, you know how they operate" Sam interjected. As soon as Sam said those words I was up on my feet, hidden blade extended, as I had slammed Ketch to the wall with my blade pressed against his neck before anyone could blink or say a word.

"(2)Dov'è lei? Dov'è lei, bastardo, faresti meglio a dirmelo adesso, cazzo o giuro che farò passare la mia lama nel tuo cuore senza pensarci due volte" I shouted angrily. Ketch looked terrified, gasping for breath, as I had felt a few pairs of hands grab me and pull me off of him. I fought against them as best as I could but their was too many as Edward, Conner, Haytham, Kassandra and Alexios kept me pinned to the couch "Lasciami andare!"

"Ezio you need to calm down and breathe" Kassandra said as she tried to soothe me down. Anger flooded through me, my body tense, though her soothingness had very slowly calmed me down. "We will find her, this wasn't your fault"

"Well damn that was quick, I didn't see that coming at all" Bobby said in slight amazement

"Neither did I" Dean added.

"Yea, Ezio is one of the greatest Assassins in the creed, everyone wants to be like him, he's got a lot of natural skills and talents. He's one of the many feared killing machines the creed has" Morrigan piped up.

"He just said he had Nyx" I growled as I locked eyes with Ketch who caught his breath and eyed me wearily. He should have felt scared, I was going to bring his whole operations down before they even knew what hit them.

"I was former British men of letters, now I'm just a mercenary for hire" Ketch said as he caught his breath "Trust me, they want me dead after everything I caused"

"Ezio, low rent Christian Bale is right. The Men of Letters want him dead as much as we did when he gave us hell" Dean added as he gave me that look, one I knew as something I could trust. I stopped fighting as I let some of the anger go, the others slowly letting go of me. I stayed put as I kept my eye on Ketch who glared at Dean for saying that.

"Can you tell us anything useful?" Arno asked "Where they are keeping her, what they're doing to her?"

"Back when I was with the Men of Letters I had been used more for assassinations and torture but that didn't keep me out of the loop" Ketch started as he stood up straighter and fixed his shirt "Ever since I was a boy I, and others alike, always heard legends of a Phoenix and we even had a special branch dedicated to research and study this bird when the time came and we finally caught it. The branch was near a laughing stalk because for years they didn't bring in this bird, hunting it was a bit tricky and people who worked there... well they became obsessed and secretive but would brag. If they finally brought in this being they'd be the crown jewel for the men of letters. They want to utilize the Phoenix's power to give every human a line of defense against a monster attack if the time comes as well as weaponizing it but their main task is to study and-"

"Experiment" Morrigan finished, a cold gleam in her eye. No doubt she was having flashbacks from the time she was kept and experimented on to turn her into a Lycan. My blood boiled, who did they think they were to poke and prod at Nyx like they owned her. Ketch gave a sad yet worried smile.

"Precisely. I wasn't given access to the branch so I am not sure what type of tests and experiments they are going to do on Nyx but if she is pregnant, well, they are going to have a field day with that" Ketch added.

"They would really experiment on a unborn child? Are they that cruel" Shay asked. I could hear the pain in his voice as he cast me a worried glance. I would not let anything happen to that baby and if they do much as touched them I would make all the gods seem like a much easier death. The fact that they would stoop so low annoyed me to no end. Nobody was harming my wife or child and expecting to get away with it.

"I'm not to sure. On one hand they would do everything they can to ensure that this baby is kept safe until its born but after that they may try the same thing they are doing on Nyx." Ketch explained.

"As much as I love my children, they don't have any powers that Nyx has or anything close to it. More spiritually inclined yes but nothing more" I said as I gritted my teeth.

"Do you know where they are?" Edward asked hopefully.

"Nobody knows for sure, there were talks of a facility being made to house it but nobody but the members of the branch knew the location of it. All I know about it is that it would be isolated but somewhere close to supply power and gain resources. Keeping her locked up would require a lot of maintenance especially to run tests"

"Well that narrows it down a bit" Morrigan said as she began to think "outside of a major city possibly and it wouldn't be something drastic as hiding out in the desert"

"Abandoned factories maybe?" Rhi suggested. Ketch shook his head.

"Im afraid not, the British men of letters has deep pockets, they would not want to preform such experiments in a contaminated area. No, they're going to want an absolutely clean and sanitary place to work" Ketch answered before looking at me with sympathy "but I could go back to London and try to gather a few old chaps I used to work with and try to... Persuade them to tell me where they could be"

"You do that, I'll spread the pack out throughout the states and see if we find it hopefully in the states, the rest of you check your countries, let the other Assassins and brotherhoods know that if anyone sees Nyx they need to let us know immediately and follow her at all costs" Morrigan said as she looked around "we have her scent but if its like you said then we'll need to rely more on our other senses as well. They'll have any trace of her hidden away"

"We can ask the other hunters as well. Sammy and I can hack into police cameras and radios" Dean added as Rebecca seemed to light up.

"Shaun and I can hack though people's data bases and main frames, as a just in case I'll go back into Abstergo's company as well. I'll rewatch the footage in Italy where Nyx went full form, maybe I can catch one of them on their way up" Rebecca said as she pulled out her laptop from her bag that had been sitting next to her feet, typing away furiously. Dean, Sam, and Bobby looked at each other worriedly as Crowley walked around the living room, Berlin and Kemet perking up and growling at him. He stopped and stared, a mischievous like smile on his face. I kept a weary eye on him even though I knew the sword had been locked up safely. Anubis had been watching our house for any spiritual threats, he must have known that this.. Demon and this angel were here to help. As much as it didn't ease me I had trusted his judgements, though like me I could feel his rage at this news and I knew very soon I would be seeing him soon.

"What do you mean full form?" Bobby asked. Rhi looked at them slightly confused.

"You guys, out of all people, didn't see this?" She asked as she turned Rebecca's laptop some to show Nyx turning into that giant bird. Sam cleared his throat as shock had gone through them.

"So... this is a lot worse then we thought. I-uh-" Sam started before Altair cut him off as he cast him a glare.

"Wasn't expecting her to do that were you? We were all in shock the first time we saw it."

"If I may ask, how did they get her then?" Ketch asked curiously as all eyes shifted to me. I huffed a bit. 

"They shot her out of the sky with these large guns that seemed to blast out energy or something of the sort. The missile she was stopping blew up in her face... she fell to the ground, smashed right through one of the old guard towers like nothing.." I answered. 

"Oh dear, they must have finished making those.." Ketch started as he went deep into thought "They were made to knock even the most powerful beings out of their vessels safely. My guess is they were hoping to split the Phoenix from the body but when it failed to separate they took her instead not knowing they can't be separated"

"Yea well it's not safe enough" I snapped as I suddenly heard Liliana shout for me. I was instantly on my feet as I rushed down the hall and to her room. I opened the door and turned on the light to see the dark purple room, Unicorns and Pegusi painted on the walls over a field of fairies. All sorts of plants had lined the room, Liliana had a big green thumb and unlike most going on seven year olds her room had been clean. Liliana had been sitting up in her bed, the plush velvet blankets pulled up to her face as she had cried. I sat on the bed and pulled her into a hug as I rubbed her head softly, trying to calm her down "It's alright princepessa, papa is here, nothing will hurt you. What's wrong bella?"

"I-i'm scared-d" Liliana cried into my chest, terror in her voice. I couldn't blame her, some delusional stranger had killed people in front of them and taken them somewhere against their will, if that happened to me while I was younger I would certainly be afraid "W-when is mama c-c-coming b-back?"

"Soon princepess, very soon" I said softly as I kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back. 

"C-can you sl-leep with m-me?" She asked, sniffling. I hummed and nodded as I broke the hug and wiped off the tears from her eyes and cheeks, smiling softly.

"Of course, lay down hmm" I said. Liliana sniffled and nodded as I got up and walked to the light switch, turning off the light as I walked back to the bed and lifted up the covers, laying in the bed as Liliana curled up into my side. I smiled softly as I held her close and hummed softly in her ear. Nyx may have been gone at the moment but I was going to make sure that same thing didn't happen to any of my kids. 

*Rhi POV*

We all watched as Ezio quickly jumped up and ran to his crying daughter as fast as he could. After all that's happened to him we all felt bad, he was trying to do the best he could but with Nyx gone it was like he seemed to slowly fall apart and forget how to function. It was his kids who had kept him grounded and he had been working himself over any lead we had on finding her. I needed to find a way to ease his mind and make things easier on him. Even though I wouldn't give him the satisfaction because I had to tease my brother in law Ezio was a great husband and a great Father. 

"Yea, he isn't doing good at all. We really need to bring her back" Arno said.

"And we will but for now lets try not and set him off, he already feels guilty for letting this happen" Shay added.

"Well I know we're all hungry, why don't I make something to eat" I said as I popped up and made my way to the kitchen as I caught Claudia's gaze. Sure the children had an early dinner but we hadn't. 

"Don't you dare make Italian food with sea food" She warned as I gave her a sly smirk "You're going to give Ezio and I both a heart attack from the horror"

"I know, maybe it'll distract him from who knows what" I teased. I heard Claudia groan as I rolled my eyes "Besides I was thinking more lasagana"

"I'll help" Fiadh added as I heard a few more playful groans.

"Oh get ready, the house will burn down sometime tonight" Haytham teased.

"Oh hush it ya old bat, you damn well know I can cook, Ziio taught me" I sassed back

"I was talking about Fiadh"

"Hey, you can sass me but you better not be sassin my wife" Shay cut in causing the room to burst into laughter. This was what Ezio needed, what we all needed, as Fiadh caught up to me.

Translation  
1)I will paint the halls of their hideout red with blood if they so much as try to kill her; Let me go  
2)Where is she? Where is she you Bastard, you better tell me right fucking now or I swear I will run my blade through your heart without a second thought


	29. Who are you?

*Nyx POV*

Three days of basic testing, three days of people coming in and sticking needles in me, and three days of being shoved into small machines. Most of the time I had been hand fed by one of lower doctors and despite the food not being the greatest at least it was manageable and not something disgusting or that could kill me, it wasn't hard to figure out they needed me in the best condition so that they could understand me and quite frankly it was very funny to see Michaelson get so frustrated over not being able to get what he wanted. He and I clashed a lot and I sure as hell wasn't making it easier for them. Something felt off about this morning though and I didn't like it. When I heard the door open I looked up to find Michaelson had walked in. clipboard under his arm, a calm look on his face as he held a large syringe filled with a clear liquid. Something deep inside me stirred, whatever was in that syringe did not give me a good feeling. My heart raced as I eyed him, watching as he put the needle in the little tab off to the side of the IV and injected it into the tube. I watched as it merged with the water and made its way into my skin. This wasn't right, I wasn't due for any medicine. As the liquid entered my veins it felt cold, more then just ice cold, and there was almost a burn to it. I hissed as I yanked against my restraints, trying to resist against the odd burning sensation that moved slowly through my body. My vision blurred slightly as I let out a blood curdling scream as it felt as if my heart had become constrained. I couldn't think straight as I laid back down and looked around as everything went in and out in a blurry fit. The heart monitor seemed to increase, beeping loudly, before it slowed down as the blurriness faded and the sting slowly went away. What the hell was that? I looked at Michaelson as he stayed eerily silent. Something was up.

"The drug has been administered, how are the vitals now?" Michaelson asked calmly as he took the clipboard out from under his arm as he began to write on it.

"Everything is stabilizing now. Heart rate and breathing had increased since the drug has been administered. Brain activity has increased as well as. All senses seem to be fine yet amplified as well" The voice came through the speaker. With a content hum he put the clipboard under his arm and began to unhook my IV's and heart monitor before he walked up behind me as he grabbed the tray and began to push forward. I felt the tray lurch forwards a bit, startling me as he went over to the door. A low buzz sounded through the room as the door opened and he pushed me further into a narrow white hall, plastic windows on either side as the door shut. Looking over to the left I could see the control room behind the two way mirror that looked into my cell. Two men sat behind a large desk filled with a microphone and various buttons, a stack of paper work and laptops between the two, as rows of monitors and a couple of generators had been behind them, cords all over the ground. So this was the room that controlled the security on my cell. We had stood still as the chambered hall pressurized as a white puff of some sort of disinfective smoke or air came from the valves at the top of the room and cleaned us off, before it cleared and another low buzz was heard as the second door swung open and Michaelson pushed me forward into a much larger room and I sighed in relief as I felt warm air, no longer freezing cold, as I looked around and found myself in a hall that resembled a hospital with its long gleaming white and green tile floors and pale white walls. Men and women in lab coats lingered in the halls as some talked among one another while others wrote and took notes or took phone calls. Michaelson rolled me down the halls as people stepped out of the way and looked in awe, this was some of their first time seeing me up close and personal. I looked around as I passed of all sorts of doors, squinting as the bright florescent lights blinded me.

I heard whispers all around me as the tray hit a set of double doors and they flew open as he made a quick turn to the left. I looked around trying to find anything to identify where I was to get out. I lost track of where I was as I passed nothing but halls and doors and people, this place was like a maze, each turn more confusing then the last as it felt as if I were going deeper into the compound instead of getting out. I may not have been able to find identifiable markers but with going down the same halls I'd be able to memorize the path. Eventually we made our way to a large elevator and Michaelson hit a button before waiting patiently as a low hum sounded through the room. Suddenly there was a ding and the door opened before Michaelson had pushed me inside the large container when I heard a gasp from right next to me. I looked over to see Libeau standing next to me, her hair in a bun, as she wore a simple white lab coat, loose blue long sleeved vest tucked into a black pencil skirt, her hands full of files. 

"Michaelson, what are you doing?' Libeau asked as she looked up at Michaelson who was still completely calm and unfazed by her sudden reaction.

"I'm taking the subject down to the lab to begin testing" Michaelson answered. Libeau huffed as she looked at me with slight concern. Something told me this wasn't going to be good.

"She is under my charge, I am the lead doctor on this case and you know that"

"And it is my family that's funding this research center. Besides that, Lady Beatrix has already given me word that she wants testing done now, no more of these silly tests"

"We've already established this is not a vessel, it can't be separated from the body, this is one being- she is the being. Whatever you try to accomplish for getting access to the bird we saw would hurt her. We don't fully know how she works yet, it could be dangerous" Libeau defended "You can't just undermine my authority like this"

"Since when did you fight back for this hmm?"

"Since we found out this bird is actually human and she's pregnant! I have to draw the line somewhere, this has gone to far"

"Like I said, Lady Beatrix has given the orders so you can take it up with her if you really want to get all passionate about it but we all know you wont. The subject has already been given the drug" Michaelson as the elevator dropped, beginning to descend as I heard the cables grind against one another. Libeau looked at Michaelson in shock as she looked between him and I before quickly grabbing my arm and checking my pulse and my eyes, making sure they were no doubt dilating.

"You didn't..." Libeau said softly "Did you even think how harmful that could be to the child? How it could affect or alter her hormones-"

"Her vitals were fine, she screamed as it was injected but everything is fine, the most that happened is her senses are heightened. All hormones are fine"

"Yea, for now. You can't give this to her everyday it will kill her. She may be fine now but who's to say later on down the road she won't be. This was luck"

"I know what i'm doing Libeau, i've been at this longer then you" Michaelson snapped grumpily as the elevator stopped and the doors opened with a ding. Michaelson pushed again, though Libeau had stayed with us.

"Do you really? We only have one shot at this legendary discovery and you are close to wrecking it"

"You can either go and file your paperwork or you can help me set this up" Michaelson said. Libeau went quiet as she walked with us, heels clicking on the floor until we finally stopped. I watched as Libeau slid her ID card and began to punch in a few numbers on a keyboard: from what I could see it was 2883. I repeated the number as I heard the locks on the door unbolt and it swing open. Once again the room was Ice cold as I had been rolled in all the way towards the back. Michaelson bent down and messed with the a knob just underneath my table when something clicked and my table had been loosened before he moved it, the tray and myself 'standing' upright. Looking around were rows of tables filled with all sorts of tools, some clean some dirty and covered in blood, as the walls around us had been made out of bulletproof glass and what looked like Iron fence lining it. Off too the side was a large machine, green and red lights beeping around the top as Libeau had re entered the IV's and new heart monitor, setting her pile of files on the table next to me, what were those for? Did they have anything on me? The blood samples perhaps? There was no way they had gotten at least sox files worth on me from the three days I had been here, maybe it had been just random paperwork. They didnt bring up Ezio, Rhi, or my children which was a good sign they had no idea who they were or where they were which also meant that they had no idea who I was on the outside. I saw no cameras anywhere which I wasnt sure if that was a good or bad thing. What caught my attention was a girl off in the corner, hands bound and hanging up in what looked like Iron chains. Lycan. There was another one? How? I thought Morrigan had the last ones? She looked familiar though as she looked up, her grayish blue eyes peering through her dirty matted blond hair, her pale skin smeared with dirt and blood as her worn clothes hung off her body, she nearly looked like a skeleton, plastic walls and a door around her with little Circular holes to breathe. Who was she? Why was she here? When her eyes met mine she seemed to straighten up as if she recognized who I was- or at least felt the power I radiated. Our gaze seemed to last forever as we had seen one another, almost as if an instant connection had been made, before I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard the machine turn on, a loud grinding noise catching my attention before it straightened out and went quiet again. My heart raced again, the monitor picking up on it and beeping quickly while I eyed the machine cautiously. Michaelson had just picked up what looked like wires that attached to metal pieces for the heads when Libeau spoke up, sticking a thermometer under my tongue, her touch gentle.

"If you gave her the drug then we need to wait at least ten minutes for it to fully kick in so that she's calm" 

"It does take time for the machine to kick on, I had on of the techs come in and fix all the previous kinks we had with it" Michaelson said when the speaker came on, even louder then the one in my room.

"Dr Libeau, Dr. Michaelson we need to see you in the blood lab immediately" A female voice said over the speakers. Michaelson groaned as he set the wires down and turned off the machine as he and Libeau walked out of the room while I let out a sigh of relief. I looked back over at the girl who still hadn't stopped staring at you.

"W-who are you?" I asked curiously. She eyed me cautiously as if she were debating to speak but when she did her voice was slightly hoarse like mine.

"My name is Jenny Scott. Yours?" She answered, a slight British accent slipping through.

"Nyx Auditore" I answered back "do you know who these people are? Where we are?"

"These people call themselves British men of letters, some organization meant to protect the world from monsters. As for where, well, I couldn't tell you" She answered "its only me and you here. You should feel special this place was meant for you and you alone, Phoenix"

"You know about that?" I asked curiously. She nodded her head.

"Of course, thats all the people here can talk about"

"What about you? How come you're here?"

"Lycan. One of the Abstergo's 'gifts' dropped off in the street for these men to find. I've been here for about eight years now. Unfortunately these men of letters dont give two shits about the Lycans or their origins and what not. They simply view us as werewolves but with Iron. I've been cut up, tortured, and forced to change while they studied my anatomy but they truly don't care" Jenny explained "Oh but you're hot shot around here, they want you badly they're willing to do anything to keep you safe and sound though it wont be comfortable for you"

"I am so sorry you had to suffer all these years.." I apologized. I truly did feel bad, I never spent much time with Abstergo but there had been plenty of times I led raids through their compound and saw what they had done to people, some were better off some weren't. This one definitely wasn't one of the better ones and it made me count my blessings I was safe for now "You would know these halls better then anyone right?"  
  
"I would" she answered as she nodded, looking at me curiously.

"If you could lead me out of here I can ensure we'll both get out safely"

"If you truly believe we have a shot then lets do it, I cant take it here any longer, but we would need to wait a few weeks before trying. Security has been up since you arrived" Jenny said. I nodded as I felt my eyes droop, the world around me starting to spin slowly. I couldn't think straight as I heard someone saying something but I couldn't hear what. I felt my heart clench up again as I felt myself straining against something, pushing and pulling against my restraints, and if I could think of anything it would have been how I had began to loose feelings in my hands. I wasnt aware how long I had been out because next thing I knew I saw the blurry figures of Michaelson and Libeau around me. I felt something cool being pressed along my collar bone and forehead.

"You need to relax" Libeau said, her voice sounded as if she had been underwater "if you don't relax and resist this drug you can die. All we are trying to see is if we can bring out the bird that surrounded you, and although I wasnt this to be safe, the only way we can bring this out is by using electroshock therapy in the easiest way possible"

I was in and out but all I felt course through me was a rippling pain of electricity. I let out a blood curdling scream as Libeau and Michaelson quickly running out of the room as the machine seemed to pick up, humming loudly, as the door slid shut. Each bolt of electricity rushed through my body like a live wire as the metal I had been strapped to seemed to amplify the voltage. Out of the corner of my eyes I had seen sparks fly off of me and zap at some of the instruments seemed to get picked up by the volts and thrown across the room. The ground began to shake violently as the lights began to flickered on and off, metal rattling as red lights flashed and alarms blared, letting them know something was affecting the hideout or wherever we were.

Suddenly my vision went light blue, letting me know my eyes had changed to their fiery blue state as I felt the warmth of the fire wrap around my hands. I cried out again as another shock went through me, this one nearly breaking me as I saw Libeau and Michaelson look around curiously in horror. Next thing I knew my body went limp as it began to convulse, the machine practically exploded next to me, the smell of burnt metal filling the air as the fire alarms went of and the air was immediately sucked out of the room, the heart monitor following close behind as the glass screen shattered and rained down on me. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as I saw figures rushing towards me. I could feel my mouth beginning to foam up as I felt my heart race a thousand miles a minute, almost as if the machine had energized me in an odd way instead of draining me. One thing I knew for sure was when I was pregnant as much as I protected my baby my baby protected me in return. All I saw was figures rushing towards me through the smoke filled room as I blacked out completely.


	30. As the weeks roll by

Ever since they had done that first electroshock therapy test on me Dr. Libeau had refused to have me go back on it, that and seeing the machine had literally blew up, though Dr. Michaelson and someone named Lady Beatrix had seen this as a success despite what happened and kept pushing for further tests to bring out my full form which I would never do. They had been more then pleased with the fact my hands and eyes glowed with fire while causing an earthquake and a severe thunderstorm had been marvelous news as I had apparently drawn and conducted electricity from the machine itself. Idiots was what they were and as a safety precaution I had been subjected to more x rays and scans. I may not have been put back on the shock table but they had arranged plenty of other little side projects for me to go under. After that whole incident I had apparently been passed out for three days and they had to feed me through a tube. 

One thing that didn't change though was the drug they had given me, the same one Michaelson had given me just before he took me doen to that room. I hadn't seen Jenny in a couple of days either and that led me to wonder where she had been at and what they had been doing to her. I had been right about the connection we had formed though. I could feel her around- feel that she was alive- and it had been beneficial as we somehow created a telepathic link to talk to each other. I had never been able to do that before, sure I could do that with Rhi because she had been a Griffin and we had been twins but I never formed one with a Lycan before. I was glad for the company though even if it were in my head and it helped make sure she had been alright. Days turned into weeks and I had been going restless as my day repeated itself: get that drug and medicine, get taken down to the lower level floors, and have each of my abilities tested. While they had taken a sample of my tears- which was hard to get because they couldn't get me to cry- they had carved me up as a way to test out the healing abilities I had. Sometimes they tried to get me to light things on fire but their main concern had been trying to get me to turn into my avatar, oh if only they knew. It was so funny to watch them all guess and scramble and come up with hypotheses on what I could actually do it reminded me of an ant colony or bee hive yet with each attempt they failed. I prayed everyday yet it felt as if they hadn't been received like something had been blocking it and if they were anything like Jenny explained them to be they would have warded the building so nothing could find me and nothing could get out. This was like a little mouse trap. Something about today was different, they had been trying something new.

I had been in the same downstairs lab and again Jenny was no where to be seen. The table I was on once again propped up as Michaelson and Libeau sat at a table in front of me, Libeau with a pad of paper and pencil in her hands while Michaelson put out a tape recorder. I felt a bit dizzy and zombie like, whatever drug they had been giving me was the cause of it, but I was at least able to comprehend and answer just a bit slower then I normally did. I looked over to that plastic cell in case Jenny had been there but she wasnt. Curious, Libeau looked over to where I was and back to me with a concerned look. Michaelson on the other hand didnt seem as concerned.

"What are you looking at?" Michaelson asked bluntly. I looked at him, his features blurring slightly when I did. 

"Let Jenny Scott go" I said "if you want anything from me you let her go now"

"There is no one here but you," 

"I know their is, I can feel it, I know when I sense a Lycan" I growled out, coming out more like a mumble then a growl. My head was spinning as I felt different parts of me seemed to go in and out as if my old selves had been trying to get out. I wasn't sure of this was what DID felt like but with all of them trying to get out thats what I thought it was like.

"He's right, their is no girl yet alone a Lycna here names Jenny Scott. This facility is just for you, no one else. We can't resist cross contamination" Libeau explained as Michaelson snorted.

"We don't have to explain anything, even if it were true, it's none of its business"

"Well its pretty obvious is a female" Libeau said quickly

"Maybe it impregnated itself and is both genders. Don't always assume, even if it shows you" Michaelson said. Idiot. I knew for a fact Jenny was here, I saw her I even spoke to her. There was no way I was making that up. I knew what I saw was there I didn't make it up, why would I? I hadn't been here long enough to make me go delusional. They were lying, trying to make me believe I had fallen into madness. No. I knew better and I wouldn't fall into such things, like hell I was going to play their game. 

"I won't give into your games, I know you're lying, Jenny is here" 

"We are here to focus on you" Libeau said as she quickly changed the subject, more compassion laced in her voice. Lies. This was just an act to gain my trust and for a bit it seemed to work, but not this time, oh no I wouldn't be a fool. "Since you've been here we didn't start off the greatest foot-"

"I wonder fucking why" I hissed as I turned my head to look at her. A soft frown appeared in her face, a gleam of what looked like sadness in her eyes.

"Such language for a rare and legendary creature" Michaelson commented. I gave him a thin smile.

"What can I say, us legendary creatures are not so nice when people like you kidnap us. Theres a reason we're left alone" 

"As I was saying" Libeau cut back in to steer the conversation "we thought it best to get to know you and understand you. Tell us about yourself." I laughed, this was to funny, they couldn't be serious? Now after all they've done decide it was a nice time to try and chat. I couldn't stop laughing as I continued to go in and out and before I knew it I was out like a light.

* Libeau POV*

How did she know about Jenny? Jenny wasn't supposed to in this facility yet alone unsupervised. She always knew how to get out and sneak around, her origins had been unknown and that had caused me a great deal of grief since she was under my care as well but Michaelson had undermined me as usual. That and whoever left her for us didn't say much about her either. My guess is they wanted us to figure it out but we had already knew of the Lycan kind before and it didn't interest us that much but to get her off the streets we took her in, I needed to remind her guard to keep her in the cage and make sure the Phoenix's chamber had been licked down, thats the only way she would have seen Jenny but surveillance didn't see anything. I looked at the Phoenix with sympathy as I held back my horror. What she had been put through was wrong on so many levels, scientific and as a living being, and not to mention the danger that we were not only putting ourselves in danger but the Phoenix and the baby in danger as well. Michaelson had been right to an extent, she was powerful and could handle a lot, and sure maybe she could handle what happened and be fine but with a baby she was much more exposed. Nothing should have had to go through this much pain, that was what separated me from the men of letters and my work. I was supposed to have no sympathy for these beings but looking as the legendary Phoenix and seeing it in pain and drugged and just out of it... Something inside me broke.

"As I was saying" I started, trying to guide the conversation back to its original point. It was sad, we had her here for nearly a month and we hadn't learned a thing about her or who she was. Going through her personal affects... I mean she had a wedding ring, various symbols of faith, she had her own personality and life which had been absolutely extraordinary. Who was she? What was her name? What life did she lead? This was stuff we should have known before "we thought it best to get to know you and understand you. Tell us about yourself." I watched in slight shock as she began to laugh to herself, watching as her eyes fluttered as she had gone in and out. Something wasn't right. Suddenly she stilled, her posture straightening despite being strapped down as she held her head up high. Something about her changed, not physically, but something different and I couldn't place it. 

"Is this how people treat their protectors? Imprisonment? Why am I not surprised" She said, her voice the same yet holding a different tone- one that screamed importance and demanded attention. Was this another personality? My mind went into over drive as Michaelson and I looked at each other curiously, was this always here or did we create one? "You do not respect the laws of the gods"

"Who are you?" I asked. She looked at me, her piercing green eyes gazing into the depths of my soul. She smiled softly.

"Ani, high priestess of Anubis, normally I feel the need to address my title but for you I felt it necessary" She said as I heard a slight growl.

"I'm afraid that the Egyptian gods have fallen so your title does not mean anything I'm afraid" Michaelson stated boldly as he sat back. I cast him a glance and cleared my throat but said nothing. Ani chuckled.

"Oh that is where you are wrong, they are very much alive, I may have served them long ago when I was alive but that doesn't mean my work isnt done" she stated.

"Was?" I asked as I looked at her.

"You men of letters know how past lives work, no?" She said. This was getting more interesting the more she talked.

"What you're telling us is that you're actually... Dead?" Michaelson asked curiously. This was puzzling to both of us. 

"All lives of past Phoenix's come through to protect the current one. The others and I don't appreciate it"

"Others?" Michaelson asked.

"What we are doing hurts you doesn't it?" I added, Ani looked at with an unamused expression. That was probably a dumb question as I made note of having multiple people in her body.

"we've been shocked, electrocuted, cut up, drugged and so much more, what do you think?" She asked sarcastically "And you won't get any more information on us then that you already know. That information will never fall in your hands, it is not meant to be"

"How so?"

"Because we are strong and we are backing her. She knows what will happen if she fails to do so, it is far greater then you imagine, you messing with powers you cannot understand. You will fail and in the process hurt another innocent soul" She said. Those words chilled me, I knew she was right, and yet I didn't stop it. I smiled softly.

"All this is for the name of science, for humanities survival. Who is she? The current woman we have- The current Phoenix, what is her name" I asked. Ani scoffed as she laid her head back some.

"You have someone locked up, don't even know who they are or how many lives you've damaged in the process, and it's all in the name of what you call Science. Please, this is disgraceful" Ani said bitterly "Her name is Nyx, and when her husband and sister find you they will not be happy at all, you will wish your god showed you mercy, they are ruthless. Nyx is resting for now, she has put so much strength into fighting you and protecting this baby that we decided to step in and let her sleep"

"It must have been that Italian man that had been rushing after her" Michaelson muttered under his breath. Italian man? Had she been with her husband before she was taken? I was unaware of how she- Nyx- came in, did they just come in and rip her from her husbands arms? What was going on. Just then her body went limp as Ani seemed to disappear and another person seemed to come through, this time violently yanking on the restraints as fury filled their eyes. Whoever this was, was clearly not happy with this whole situation.

"may I ask who's speaking now?" I asked curiously.

"Oh piss off, like hell i'm tellin ya my identity after wakin up to find myself tied down to this bloody death table. If we were back in the Caribbean i'd have ya tossed overboard and leave ya for shark bait" The new voice snapped, this one a bit thicker and rougher then the last as a slight welsh accent came through "You can kiss my ass lads"

"Oh a pirate, just what we needed. Tell us about your abilities" Michaelson bargained quickly "You tell us what you can do and we can make sure these tests we've been running won't happen again. You don't want us to keep hurting you right?" I looked at him in shock, how could he blatantly lie like that. The woman snorted.

"Fuck off you sorry excuse for a man, we may want to keep Nyx safe but we sure as hell know better then to spill our secrets to you. Nyx would want the same, sorry i'm not gullible like you are"

"So you'd let your current self suffer when all this pain could be avoided? That doesn't sound like protection to me" Michael baited on. I looked at him shocked as her threatening gaze turned towards Michaelson as her yanking stopped as she leaned forwards some. I could have sworn I saw him shake just a little bit in fear.

"Get it through your thick skull lad, we ain't tellin you shit, even Nyx wouldn't say anything. We can deal with the pain and the torture and the experiments you preform on us, we can handle it. Even if hell froze over none of us would tell you so piss off"

"Then you're doing a horrible job at protecting yourself" Michaelson said smoothly as I heard an edge to his voice. What was going on with him? "It's pathetic and sad really. " All the sudden the girl growled as she tried to lunge forwards some as I saw the same shift again- her leaving and someone new entering to take her place. My heart was racing in my chest, part of me was stunned and excited and ecstatic by this news, seeing so many lives come through to protect Nyx as a defense mechanism, but scared because those restraints holding her down wouldn't last long and if he kept baiting her on and insulting her well, then, no mercy would be shown, This was truly terrifying to watch.

"(1)Fick dich, Arschloch" the woman spat, now a slight German accent coming through "What's pathetic is you strapping a pregnant woman down to a table without a shred of decency subjecting her to hours of painful and excruciating pain to help benefit all. You're a fucking idiot. You know no balance, you don't respect anything around you, and you sure as hell don't respect a higher power. My husband will find you and he will kill you, you better hope he gets to you first because when I get out I will show no mercy. You hurt my family, I have no problem showing you how I took care of the last people who did that"

"You have a husband, what is his name? How long have you been married?" I asked hoping that it would calm the situation. Her eyes snapped right back over to me, clearly not pleased.

"Like I would tell you his name. I won't risk putting his life in danger so you can hunt him down and get rid of him. " She snapped. 

"It was just a question" I stated. She snorted. 

" just a conversation my ass. I don't speak with liars. We are all going to rest and you can stop us so I suggest you put us back in our room and let us heal from the damage you are causing. And each day you continue ypur methods we will always remain out to kick your asses" The voice snapped. Suddenly her body went limp as her eyes shut and she hung against her restraints. She was asleep, that I knew, as Michaelson turned off the recorder and beamed as he no doubt felt giddy as he got up excitedly. I on the other hand was not.

"This is fascinating, it has a mechanism to defend her while her mind is shattered. Imagine how many lives are living inside this one being so she's safe. This is magnificent'

"I don't-"

"You don't ever think. Tomorrow we try again and push for more personalities for now let her sleep. Lady beatrix will love this" Michaelson said excitedly as he got up and began to fix the table. I just started at the tan tattooed body of the girl- Nyx, seeing where some of our cuts and needles had been made and inserted. I didnt blame her or any of them for what happened yet I wanted to know more about this just like Michael. It was intriguing. I sighed softly as he rolled her out of the room and whistled. I felt this was wrong, I needed to do something, but my work came first and I needed to do some research. Would we ever reach Nyx again like the way we were? I had no idea. I ignored the twisting knot in my stomach as I stood up, this was going to be one hell of a issue. I sighed and stood up, heading to mu office. I had no idea what I was going to do but something about those personalities had been giving me a message that something big was going to happen. Maybe it was this. I needed to come up with something and fast but my mind had been swimming. I took a deep breath in and began to head to my office, someone give me the strength to do something I prayed softly. Sometimes we all needed to do the wrong thing to keep humanity safe. Oh this was going to be a long night.


	31. I need to help

*Jenny POV*

I paced my small Iron walled cell as I heard the restrained screams of Nyx echo through the halls, no doubt the whole compound hearing it. Nyx was incredibly strong I would give her that, after all they were doing to her and she still remained silent was absolutely amazing and shocking. I needed to do something, to help her, I may have got treated like an animal but what they were doing to her was far worse. I had only seen glimpses, heard that new lives were coming through Nyx to keep her safe. How dumb were these people? Why couldn't they understand the powers they were messing with. I may have been stuck in an Iron cell in God knows where but I could even feel the oncoming chaos that was coming, I felt the shift in weather in the outside world. Something was disrupting the balance of things and that was them.

Sometime last week I had snuck out of my cell only to catch a glimpse at one of these "lives" and one sounded much like my father though I also could have sworn I also heard the name Kenway. Was it possible she knew my father? That would have made her at least a couple hundred years old but she didn't look it and the name Nyx Auditore didn't ring any bells. I thought about the conversation we had when we first met. I needed to get her out of here but how was going to be a little bit tricky. Sure I had seen her cell before after lights out but getting her out was another thing. That and I needed to make sure she was pure of that damn drug they had been giving her. I wasn't to sure what it was but I had a feeling it wasn't good, something that could put a Phoenix down would be lethal to everything else. I couldn't get the image of her out of my head, it was sickening: her tan body now more like a forming skeleton, her eyes sullen and dark, shivering to death, as her hair lay in knots. She looked as if she were on her death bed though her midsection slowly grew each day letting me know the baby within was ok. I had the strange and strong urge to protect not only her and the child. 

Suddenly I heard the familiar sound of heels clicking down the halls and I quickly laid back down on my crappy hospital bed, putting the IV's back in and reattaching the heart monitor. I hated these things but I couldn't have them knowing I was wandering around any chance I got. If I was going to do this and break us out I needed to be careful. The clicking stopped as a loud lock on my door clicked in place and swung open. I stared at the ceiling when I heard a familiar voice speak out.

"Jenny, we need to talk" Dr. Libeau said, her voice soft as she walked over to me. I didn't look away as I felt her come to my side. She was one of the nicer doctors here but I couldn't figure out who's side she was on. I huffed.

"Dont you mean stick me with more needles so you can drain the life from me?" I asked sarcastically.

"No Jenny, thats not what I mean. We have all the information we need on you and your kind"

"Then why don't you let me go then"

"We can't allow dangerous beings to roam around freely"

"Bullshit. And if that were the case you would have killed me by now. If you care so much you would show me mercy and end me so i dont spend the rest of my days trapped here in this cell" I snapped as I glared at her. A look of sorrow came across her face, not happy with my response. I was right and she knew it she just didnt want to admit it.

"We can't do that either. And you need to stop getting out of your cell, it isn't safe for you" She said as she began to look at my vitals and copy them down on the clipboard she held in her hands "You can't just wander into any section you want"

"You just don't want me to see what you're really doing to the Phoenix. You're all awful people" I pointed out. She continued to right as she pretended to ignore what I said though I saw that shock run through her eyes, her heart rate picking up a bit.

"The Phoenix hasn't been found yet, it's just a myth" Dr. Libeau lied easily as she continued to write "if you keep getting out and Michaelson catches you he will try to cut you open and dissect you"

"At least I'll be put out of my misery" I grumbled "I know she's here, I can feel her"

"What you're feeling is the affects of the sedatives we are giving you, they cause hallucinations and since you're.. Well... A lycan the affects have been amplified because we have to give you such a large dose. We're increasing it now since you keep wanting to sneak out"

"I saw her. The pregnant tattooed woman with the white hair, I can feel the power, I can hear her screams. You may try to lie and ignore it but you cannot tell me what I can and can't hear" I snapped. Dr. Libeau looked up at me, stopping her writing completely.

"What you say was another-"

"Experiment"

"Wraith. We've been defunded since we've had no such luck looking for the Phoenix. Now this is a research facility for all monsters so we may better understand them"

"You mean kill" I snorted "lie lie lie all you want doctor but I know what I feel and hear." Libeau sighed as she grabbed her walkie and began to walk out of my cell, casting me another sympathetic glance. 

"I need guards in the south wing, sublevel 3, room 337. I'm also requesting an increase in...." I heard her say, voice echoing off the walls as I heard her walk away. I needed to move and this time I needed to hide within the walls, I couldn't return to my cell after this, the plan was already in motion. I jumped back up as I detached the heart monitor once again and yanked out the IV's before I made my way to the door. I was grateful that the door was the only thing not made of Iron. Once I knew she was away I lifted the hinges out of the door and pulled it back as I stepped out. I carefully placed the door back in its place and slid the lock as I stood in the empty halls. The South wing had been the dead wing for a long time, nobody really came through here and when the guards came they wouldn't peer inside they'd just take their posts. Even so I took off down the halls, I needed to get moving before they saw me or found out I was out. When I first arrived here I fought with these people, tried to get out, but after a year or two I gave up seeing it was hopeless. Seeing the Phoenix was here had sparked something within me, she gave me hope, and I was going to make sure that she would get out.

*Ezio POV*  
  
I stood next to Rhi and Conner as I watched the kids run up to the house, bags in their hands as they were eager to get candy. Liliana had been dressed up as Medusa, Alessio was Hercules, and Elena had been dressed up as a killer clown known as Laughing Jack- something known as Creepypasta that Nyx had somehow taught out children. They had looked absolutely adorable, especially because Fiadh's triplets had been dressed up as the triplet brothers from Merida, Conner Jr and Liesl dressed as spiderman and a twenties flapper girl. Nyx would have loved this, besides having Rhi force me down here I was also here because the kids had really wanted to go and see their cousins. This Halloween was supposed to be special and yet the streets felt empty. Fiadh and Shay had done a Mr and Mrs Frankenstein, Who had dressed up as a Doe and made conner wear his tribal clothes, while I had stayed in my casual clothes. Nyx and I were a supposed to a gender bend version of the play boy and playboy bunny for the he'll of it and to possibly scar Haytham but that never happened. We had been out here for a few hours and as the sun set we decided to let the kids go out to one more house before we headed home.

"Gosh they're so cute, I wish I could immortalize this moment forever" Rhi squealed as she clasped her hands together and looked at them all as they came running back.

"You do every year because you get trigger happy with the camera" Fiadh jabbed playfully causing Rhi to punch her arm.

"Fuck off lucky charms they're cute" Rhi snapped back playfully.

"Excuse me, what did you call me lass" Fiadh asked as the kids rushed to us.

"I will admit they are rather cute" Shay said. Liliana jumped up and I bent down as she clung to me and held me tight as Elena held my hand, the others talking excitedly to their parents. I smiled as I looked at their bright faces though I could tell they were sleepy and I didnt blame them. Hours of running around to get candy, dressed up, passing gorgeous Halloween decorations with other kids was tiring. Nyx absolutely loved this holiday, it was her favorite.

"Did you guys have fun?" I asked as we all began to walk back to the car, Morrigan wanted to have a small Halloween party at my house to cheer me up and lift the mood. I just wanted to sleep despite getting the lack of it. Liliana nodded as she nuzzled her head in my neck, one of the snakes poking my cheeks.

"Oh yea" Alessio exclaimed "can we eat some when ee get home? Pleaseeeeeee" I chuckled.

"Of course, but only two pieces and no more, you all have to be to bed, you have school tomorrow" I answered as they semi cheered "You can have the rest later"

"Papa?" Elena said as she looked up at me, skipping along the sidewalks.

"Yes sweetie"

"Is mama ok? I miss her, she was supposed to be with us" Elena said. I could hear the sadness in her voice and it pained me. God, why did this have to be so hard. I forced a smile.

"She's fine sweetheart, she is just taking care of the bad men that tried to take you from us" I answered "I'm sure she'll be back soon"

"But its been a month, why cant we call her?" Alessio asked.

"Lets just get home hmm, Morrigan has a surprise for you all" I said. I hated lying to the kids but what was I supposed to tell them? That their mother had been kidnapped and bad been experimented on? That I had no idea where she was? I couldn't. Not yet. Once we made it to the car I had helped them buckle in and instantly Liliana had fallen asleep though the twins had been fighting it. Once buckled in and the others ready we had left, seeing it was Halloween and Salem was pretty far we'd be in the car for a while. I prayed Nyx was ok but the signs had told me otherwise. Ever since Nyx had been gone the world took a turn for the worst. The economy of all the countries had been failing, the death toll had been rising, infant deaths had also increased, more people had began to get sick and most didnt make it either, riots had broken out world wide, people were fighting the police as more government officials had been exposed for corruption, civil liberties had been tested as to whether they applied to people or not, companies fell and went bankrupt, people were becoming more violent or some committing suicide and according to Sam and Dean more monster attacks had amplified. On top of all that earth quakes had been happening non-stop, new volcanoes rose as inactive ones erupted for the first time in thousands of years, droughts had occured as some areas flooded, the southern states had three category five hurricanes headed their way while all sorts of tornados had sprung up everywhere, another massive tsunami hitting Japan while another formed near India. Thunderstorms had completely covered every continent and none had stopped, the desert areas having more lightening in the areas, while the colder areas had nonstop hail, snow, and blizzards, countries near the equator had been suffering from a massive heatwave. Scientists couldn't explain the phenomenon but we all knew this was Nyx and seeing how it had continued to get worse we all knew something awful must have been happening. 

By the time we got home it was near midnight, traffic had been a bitch, and I had pulled a sleeping liliana and Elena out of the car while Alessio had waked to the house wobbly. I had noticed everyone was here, including Sam and Dean, as I noticed the Impala hidden away. What was new though was the giant black funnel cloud hovering above the house, the center like an eye or portal of some sort, as lighting shot within the clouds in flashes of dark blue. It was eery, where had it come from? I had noticed the other children had been asleep as well so I had let them know the guest bedrooms were clean and that they were more then welcome to put them there. As soon as Alessio had hit the bed he was out as I made sure they were tucked in, taking their bags out into the kitchen. I would have had them changed out of their costumes but they had been to tired and I figured one night wouldn't hurt.

By the time I had finished I had noticed a large bon fire outside and when I went to go outside I was met with Morrigan and Haytham, both of them having a concerned look on their faces. Something was wrong, I could feel it. Please tell me Nyx is safe and Ok I thought over and over in my head.

"What is is?" I asked.

"That thing over your house, Dean and Sam think that it maybe a contact point for if the worlds about to reach its second level of a Phoenix's apocalypse" Morrigan started "for our safety they want us to go with them to their bunker in Kansas. They also figure that since the base the found was an abandoned men of letters base they can try to track Nyx"

"If it helps then we're going" I said instantly as I went to go head upstairs and begin packing. Morrigan grabbed my arm, stopping me. I looked at her "what?"

"We will go, we plan on leaving in the morning. The kids need rest, its Halloween and they tired themselves out. But there is more" She said softly as she glanced at Haytham. Odd. I watched as an odd look crossed over his face almost as if he didn't want to say anything. She nudged him gently as he cleared his throat.

"Morrigan doesn't agree with me but I felt it was absolutely necessary to tell you" Haytham started as he held his hands behind his back "what I saw... Was disturbing, it involved Nyx and when I say this I mean it... What I saw quite frankly made what happened to Morrigan look like child's play"

"Haytham, what did you see" I growled out as I stepped closer to him, my heart racing in my chest. What were they doing to my Nyx? "What. Did. You. See"

"I've only seen bits and pieces of memory or things that have currently happened. They keep cutting her up, they've given her what people call electroshock therapy only they're amplifying the voltage and letting the electricity ride through her, I fear they are doing everything they can to try and bring out the avatar that surrounds her by any means possible. I've seen them take her blood, they're keeping her in a drug induced state to where she cant tell whats reality, they're trying to draw out her past lives now... This recent one they... They inserted some sort of needle into her stomach, Morrigan thinks it's to pull out some of the plasma or a bit of genetics for the baby. This isnt all they're doing but I dont want to say any more for fear of getting sick" Haytham answered. I felt rage take over me and out of instinct I punched the wall, anger radiating off of me so bad that Morrigan and Haytham stepped back in worry just in case. How dare they! If they thought they could get away with this they were sorely mistaken. Oh I would make them suffer, this would not end well for them.

"What" I snapped "how do you know this?"

"I've been receiving these flashes for a while though at first I thought they were fake, a worse case scenario that popped up into my head, until I began to notice that I was also feeling the pain she had been feeling. The pinch jn the stomach, the intense sorrow, the drug that burns underneath my skin and makes me feel woozy. Whatever they are giving her is breaking her from the inside out" Haytham answered before Morrigan cut in.

"I think that somehow subconsciously Nyx made a connection with Haytham to share what was going on to her"

"But why him? Why not Rhi or me or hell even Jacob" I asked. 

"If what Haytham is saying about the drug is true then her mind is fragile, she maybe struggling to make sense of these. She maybe having a PTSD episode from the time Haytham tortured the two and thinks he's behind all this instead of the people who have her"

"Do you know where she is?" I asled hopefully only to see him shake his head.

"Unfortunately not, I can only see what she's going though and it is absolutely terrible" Haytham said. I nodded as I shoved past them, it was time to have a talk with Sam and Dean about what Ketch was really doing to help. I wasn't going to sot around and let this continue any longer. The clock was ticking and it was only a matter of time before it stopped permanently

*Nyx POV*

My head was swimming, I felt tired and drained, as Michaelson and Libeau had dragged me out of my room and back down towards the lab room. Nobody said a word as they began to stick the metal nodes and wires on my head and chest. They had tried for days to bring out my other past lives and for the most part that worked, Liza and Adelina being the most common ones. Honestly it was a terrifying combination. Today though I knew they were trying something different as they stayed oddly quiet. Libeau had looked oddly disturbed as she injected another needle into my arm, this being the same medicine or whatever drug they had given me. Mentally I didn't want it, I wanted to fight it, but my body kept yearning for more like any drug. It wanted to feel its rush, the high it had given me, despite it making me sick. 

The wires lead to screen that was made to measure brain waves, what were they planning? Michaelson had brought over a test filled with all sorts of knives and a defibrillator. What exactly had they been planning to do to me? The brain waves spiked as I felt the drug kick in, crawling underneath my skin. I gritted my teeth as I yanked against the restraints again. Michaelson picked up one of the larger syringes with a large needle as Libeau looked like she was going to puke. My eyes widened as I knew what it had been used for. Suddenly the alarms went off as the room flashed red, the two looking at each other before I heard s radio.

"Code purple, I repeat Code purple" A woman frantically "Subject 6 has escaped. Commence lockdown immediately "

"Oh no, not again" Libeau said softly as Michaelson glared at her "I'll deal with this."

"Go, you cant stomach this anyway" He sneered. Libeau cast me another sympathetic look before rushing off as she grabbed the walkie talkie off her hip and rushed out of the room. Michaelson actually seemed to grin as he placed a cold gel on my stomach. My eyes widened in fear as he felt around his stomach before sticking the needle in my stomach. I winced as I felt a pinch, panic flooding through me. They would not hurt my baby.


	32. you bastards, just tell me

*Nyx POV*

I was back in my room, tears streaking my cheeks, as more straps had been added to my table. After Michaelson had tried to take genetics from my baby I had gone into a fit of pure rage and snapped the restraints before throwing him through the glass wall as I shattered the Iron fences as well but I was to over come with my rage that I hadn't noticed more soldiers come in and tazed me from behind that I had fallen to the floor as I blacked out. Apparently all experiments were stopped immediately and I was sent to my cell while Michaelson had to be rushed to an infirmary. Ironic really. I stared at that two way mirror with hate as I heard the door open again. I didn't even bother to look over, I had already known it was Libeau. She walked over to the mirror and leaned against the wall as she tried to look into my eyes. I wouldn't give her the satisfaction. At first I had thought she was nice but she had shown me her true colors.

"You put a man in the hospital" she started "how does that make you feel?"

"Fuck off" I sniffed "don't you come in here with that bullshit. Besides, I think the dick deserves a lot more then what happened, I wish he died"

"All we're trying to do is understand you" Libeau said softly. I scoffed. "I'm sure you can understand that from a doctor's point of view." We sat in silence for a few minutes as I watched her squirm.

"You know nothing about me"

"I know you're the Phoenix" She started "I know that your name is Nyx Auditore, you're 27 years old, and you are a pagan. Am I right so far?"

"You see the superficial stuff, not me"

"Then tell me, help me understand" She pleaded. I laughed dryly.

"You stay the fuck away from me and my baby, the next time anyone comes close to my baby I will do what I did to Michaelson and I won't feel pity. IT IS MY CHILD AND YOU WILL NOT PUT THEM IN DANGER"

"You have my word that no more harm will come to your baby"

"Your word means nothing, all of you are liars" I spat "I see the game you're playing"

"I never hurt you I didn't once lay a hand on you" she said.

"No, you're worse. You sit there and watch while you let that man do horrible things to a pregnant woman. You don't stop it, I'm supposed to be in your care yet you let them do this to me"

"Im sorry"

" your apologizes dont mean shit" I said as I tried to get comfortable though the new restraints didn't allow it. I wanted to be alone but Libeau only stared at me in shock, unsure of what to say "get out"

"I can't do that"

"I don't want you in here now leave" I snarled as I accidently sent a small ball of light blue fire hurtling at her. She ducked as it hit the white walls leaving a black singe mark in its place as she laid in the floor and looked at me in shock. Suddenly the door opened as two men rushed in, one reaching to help Libeau up as the other pointed a long tazer at me.

"Stop, it's alright, stop pointing that thing at her" Libeau said quickly as she stood back up again. The man looked back at her in shock.

"But miss-" he started, only to be cut off.

"I said leave her alone. That's an order" She snapped. The man hesitantly put it down but kept himself between me and Libeau.

"The chamber is destabilizing, we need to make repairs immediately" the other man said.

"Then make repairs" she said as she examined the black mark on the wall "this is amazing..." Without hesitation I spit at her, watching it hit her face. She wiped her face off as she looked at me as the two men ran out and immediately went to work. She looked at me. "Why are you being so hard to work with"

"This, being strapped down and tested on against my will, my baby being put in danger, and you wonder why I'm resisting. I will never work with you. Im not going to say it again, go. Now."

'Nyx, can you hear me?' I heard Jenny's voice in my head. Jenny? She was ok? Thank Ra.

'Yes I can hear you. Are you alright?' I asked, still staring Libeau down with hate. She only stared back. I could feel the guilt and shame radiate off of her as she did though I only felt a very very tiny bit of remorse.

"If we don't know you then why don't you tell us. You have forced our hands"

"Because you aren't supposed to know and I will not have you put more lives in danger. You think studying me and using me as a weapon will save people? No it won't. Havent you seen the world outside its falling apart because I'm gone, you're hurting billions. I forced no hands, it was you." I snarled.

'I'm fine, safe for now' Jenny answered. I felt relief wash over me knowing that she was at least out of these peoples grasp 'I've safely hidden myself in the compound, they won't be able to find me'

'good, stay that way' I reassured. Libeau seemed to notice my pause as she looked at me oddly. I winced as a sharp pain exploded on the side of my head, some sort of pressure being pressed against my skull. I bit my tongue from crying out as I squeezed my eyes shut, what was that pressure.

"Are you alright?" Libeau asked as I heard her walk closer to me. I would have tried to get her away from me again but the pain had been too intense. I heard footsteps come closer as I smelled the heavy smell of that drug, overpowering the sharp, sterile room that smelled more like cleaning alcohol. The smell intensified and I nearly gaged. "No, we're taking her off of that, it's doing more harm then good"

"But Michaelson and Lady Beatrix said-" One of them started only to get cut off by a more defensive Libeau.

"She is in my charge, you do as I say, not them" She snapped as I felt my eyes being pulled open, a bright light blinding my already blurry vision. Suddenly a huge wave of nauseousness overcame me as I leaned my head over and began to puke, most of it stomach acid, and boy did it burn. It didn't help the fact I had barely eaten today.

'don't you worry, I will find a way to get you out. I promise' I heard Jenny say before the line went silent and I felt something warm and sticky run down my cheeks and out from my nose. I heard a gasp from Libeau as she wiped it off and began screaming, my hearing cutting in and out randomly.

"....Help..... get to the operating room....Hemorrhaging.,.." Libeau said, her voice full of panic ad worry as my table had been flipped to lay me down again, some of the machines I was hooked up to short circuiting and blowing up as the lights flickered and buzzed like a mad man. I felt my table being rushed out of the room quickly. I let out another scream as I tried to move but no such luck and then the world around me went black.

..................................................................................................................

I groaned as the pain in my head had faded though I could feel a slight pounding like a small headache. Despite still not being able to move I felt some sort of bandage wrapped around my head, what the hell happened to me? I slowly opened my eyes as the florescent lights of my cell blinded me. I knew we were back in my room do to the fact it was freezing. I slowly came to my senses as I had seen the figure of a woman next to me, feeling a semi small tube in my mouth as it had been placed in my mouth- feeling it down my throat. As the figure came into view I could see that it was Libeau as she began to carefully pull the tube out of my mouth, I knew it was a feeding tube but why had they given it to me? something didn't make sense. 

"Glad to see you're finally awake" Libeau said as she placed the tube on the tray next to her filled with what looked like vitamins and other sorts of prescription medication. I wearily eyed the oxycodone as I looked back up at her "You've been out for almost two and a half weeks, we were starting to get a little worried. Can someone please lower the brightness of the light, it is hurting Mrs. Auditore's eyes." Almost instantly the lighting lowered to a comfortable brightness though it was near blackness. I blinked a few times as the eyes adjusted. 

"What..." I started, my voice soft and dry, how had I been out for two and a half weeks? The last thing I had remembered was panic and fear and being rushed off somewhere. "What happened.."

"You don't remember?" She asked as she picked up and bandage from next to her and walked towards me, carefully taking the one off of my head, inspecting something as she grabbed a bottle of alcohol and a cotton swab as she got it wet. I hissed slightly at the burning sensation. "You suffered from an Intercranial hemorrhage, how you had one we're unsure seeing you're as healthy as can be and you've had no signs of hemorrhaging before. My guess is that with the recent amount of stress you have gone through since you've been here something made you snap internally and your brain couldn't handle it. You're lucky, we managed to stop it just in time, our theory is that the baby somehow kept you safe and helped keep you stable most of the time though we had no choice but to operate to stop it., you almost died we did have to bring you back at least once. Try not to stress yourself out to much with thinking or panic, it'll only make the pain in your head feel much worse " I glared at her "We've done no testing since the incident for fear of loosing you, the most we've done was a pap smear and drew some of your plasma and cells. All of it seems to match a human perfectly though we've noted some remarkable markers"

"That's because I am human" I stated sarcastically as she placed the new bandage on my head. She reached over and grabbed a cup of water and some medicine, not missing the look I was giving her.

"Drink and take this" She stated as she sighed "These are all natural antibiotics to help you regain your health and fight off infection, the painkillers are to keep the pain from returning and trust me you don't want that. These will help, this is not the other medications we've been giving you. In your current state it wouldn't be wise to do so, not yet anyways. I can take your stitches out in a few days"

"Michaelson didn't want to join you?" I asked sarcastically as she removed the one restraint so I could take the cup and medicines. I placed the pills in my mouth, instantly making a face as I tasted the bitterness of them. I placed the cup to my lips and slowly took a sip, the cool water rushing down my throat as it carried the pills with them. Getting thirsty I chugged the whole thing before I handed her the cup back. Libeau pulled out a wheelchair from behind me as she began to unlock the restraints, I was too weak to fight, yet alone move, I could feel it and trying to rush out of here with my current state would have put me in more danger, I wasn't stupid. I watched as her face hardened as she grabbed me and carefully led me over to the wheel chair, setting me down in it as she placed my hands on the arms and into more comfortable leather restraints before putting a blanket over my cold, naked body. Where were we going? What was going on? so many questions and with each one I felt the throb in my head intensify. I didn't need to ponder anymore, my head was already a hazy mess.

"Michaelson is dead" Libeau said as she pushed the chair forwards and swiped her card along the scanner. Instantly the door opened as she pushed us through.

"Good" I stated. In all honestly I was relieved, Michaelson had gotten under my skin and it didn't help he was a little to ecstatic about me being naked as he eyes me like any man would. It was disgusting and I felt violated in many ways, I was only comfortable with Ezio looking at me like that. Oh Ezio, where was he? Deep down I knew he was looking but where was my knight in shining armor? When would he get here? Would he ever get here? I damn sure as hell wasnt giving birth to my baby here and I sure as hell wasnt letting them get raised here.

"He died from his injuries, at least that's what the reports say, but when you when started to hemorrhage his room spontaneously burst into blue flames. You must have had an open connection to him to make hum suffer and finish the job you started earlier. Good riddance though, Michaelson was a major pain in the ass" She explained as the room sealed shut and the decontamination chamber did its job and the doors slid open again as she led us out. Good, he deserved to be finished off, but what surprised me was what she said.

"You say he's a dick yet you worked with him and listened to him" I stated as she pushed me down the halls. That's when I noticed the long scratch marks along the walls. Was this Jenny's doing? Thats when I noticed the increased amount of guard all dressed in what looked like swat team uniforms though this was more slim and less bulky, no designs or logos or any identifiable features.

"Thats because the Michaelson family funded this place to help search for you. He is- was- lady Beatrix's fiancee, she is head of her organization. Not all of us like her but we kiss ass because that's what we're supposed to do. Since Michaelson's death she has been pushing to do more experiments on you so she can complete his work though I am your primary care taker. I had no choice but to listen to him though now that he is gone that leave me and I am solely in charge now, I can do things my way. I have a different approach then most, its more human then the others" She answered. I could feel the guards eyes on me, though intrigued they were terrified.

"Doesn't change the fact what you're doing is wrong. Human approach or not what you're doing here is illegal." I stated sharply as she took me to the elevator. What shocked me though was instead of going to the sublevel floors she hit the top button, all the way up.

"Though true it is still my belief and life long dream to study you and know more about you. I was serious when I said I wanted to get to know you so I did a private search and nobody knows about you besides me. I know you've been married to vineyard and Gym owner Ezio Auditore for eight years, marrying at nineteen. You had your first set of twins Alessio and Elena in New Orleans September 29th of 2019, then on December 25th 2022 you gave birth to your daughter Liliana. I know that you and your younger twin Rhi were born June 24, 2000 but when you came out you were a stillborn until a random lighting strike shot through the hospital window and struck you which somehow brought you to life and left you with permanently white hair as the hospital light on fire causing everyone to evacuate. I know you are a priestess of Anubis and teach young witches the ways of the occult and have your own metaphysical shop. Tell me, is there anything else I should know?" She asked. My blood froze "don't worry, your husband and children are safe, I would never leak such information. Though I now know why you act the way you do"

"Since you seem to know a lot about my personal life, why don't you tell me who subject 6 is" I said as I kept my tone steady. Libeau side as I heard her walkie talkie go off, saying another person had been found dead, heart missing and intestines torn out like streamers as of a wild animal had gotten ahold of it. Lets see her try to lie her way out of this one.

"Subject 6 doesn't exist" she stated simply as I felt the elevator shift and begin to climb upwards, more of a straining sound on the cables "at least not anymore."

"You think I cant sense you're lying. I feel it, deep within me. Who is Subject 6?"

"You're hallucinating still, it's a common side effect of the medicine you've been given since you've been here" She kept on as the elevator stopped and the door rolled open, revealing a beautiful large garden filled to the brim with vibrant flowers in full broom, a large glass dome overtop of the whole thing as sunlight shined through and made the emerald green leaves shine even more brighter. Butterflies flew around the greenhouse as a couple of gardeners had tended to the planets, the temperature in here much warmer then where we were and I sighed in relief. How long had it been since I had seen sunlight? A garden? Though it wasn't much it was still nature none the less and I could feel the lively energy of the plants. That's when I noticed a familiar presence, one I had missed. Margaret. oh how the nostalgia hit me hard and through that energy I could feel her telling me that it was going to be ok. She would have loved this garden as exotic flowers caught my eye. 

"I'm not hallucinating, I saw her run these halls, I've seen the claw marks on walls, I've heard her and I just heard what your walkie said, it may be quiet but I can still hear it" I stated as Libeau lead me to the center of the round garden. They had tried so hard for months to convince me, completely adamant even, Jenny didn't exist and sometimes I had been so drugged up I thought she had been a hallucination but I had seen things to prove otherwise. I so badly wanted to reach out and touch the plants but I couldn't and I knew she wasn't letting these restraints off anytime soon. Libeau walked in front of me and sat on a large white marble bench that had been settled near a small circular pond filled with tropical fish. She cast a quick glance at the gardeners and almost simultaneously they stopped what they were doing as they headed to the elevator and left, leaving the two of us alone. I felt awkward as I eyed her wearily, what was she up to?

"I figured you would want some fresh air seeing as you've been cooped up for a while. The Garden was the safest place I could think of, and so you could reconnect with nature again. I know how important it is to you" Libeau stated. Jenny! I thought instantly, where was Jenny? was she ok? Had she been found? My head hurt again as panic flooded through me, concern as well, but the headache I was getting from it wasn't the best. "This place was originally an old florist shop, the best in all of Europe. Kings, Queens, artists, scholars, musicians such as Mozart even Da Vinci himself came here to this quaint little shop to get the best flowers possible. Graced by god some people called it, a little later on and the world wars happened and the new owners built a bomb shelter underneath. Eventually we acquired it and expanded on the shelter but this place... its so beautiful, Relaxing, the sunsets are the most gorgeous things you would have ever seen. I come here to relax when things in the lab don't work out"

'Jenny, please, I don't know if you can hear me but please let me know you're ok and that you haven't been caught' I thought. I winced a bit as I felt the pressure in my head and hissed slightly, clenching my fists. Who knew this would hurt as well.

"Nice to know, where are we?" I asked as I looked past the windows seeing nothing but a large green grassy lands surround us as the mountains climbed high in the background, a sparkling river separating us from the mountain base. My assumption would be England but honestly I wasn't to sure, I hadn't been to England much so I was unfamiliar with the terrain. Libeau sat in silence for a minute, watching as a beautiful blue and black butterfly landed on my nose. I smiled softly as I felt hope flood though me, this.. this was a very good sign. Libeau smiled as well as she looked at the butterfly.

"They must be pulled to your power"

"No they're not" I stated carefully as the butterfly gently moved its wings "they come to me because I am gentle like them, still, I don't scare them nor do I threaten them. I am just like them, their sister, I am connected to them and are a part of them just like they connected to and part of me. We are one and the same, humans and all living things alike. Children of the Earth. I do no harm to them. You may think it's because I'm some being but i'm not, it's because I listen and stand with them, you would to if you put forth the effort to just live in the moment and not study it"

"Ever since I was a young girl I wanted to hold a butterfly but it never happened. I was like my ancestor, Charles Darwin, always wanting to know how things worked. I never imagined my work would take me here, I was studying to become a Anthropologist before life took a turn for the worst. Now I can't get out of here, this place has become my prison and one I can't ever get out of"

'I'm fine, but more importantly, are you ok? I heard what happened, I've been worried ever since' I heard Jenny answer back, her words ringing in my head as I winced again. Gods, since when did this have to hurt so much. 

If you're trying to tell me your sob story to get me to relate and talk to you it's not working" I said bitterly. 'I'll be ok' I replied. Libeau gave another soft smile.

"I'm not, I just figured you'd like this. A nice change of scenery instead of white walls"

'Just hold on a little longer, we'll be out of here soon, I have a plan but the increased security isn't helping' Jenny added before everything went quiet. Libeau sat quietly besides me as I stared at the garden, just enjoying the plants around me as the butterfly eventually flew off.

*Third person POV- Two and a half weeks prior*

As the Cormac triplets terrorized the rest of the kids, running around the bunker screaming their lungs off as they had been chased with wooden practice swords, everyone gathered around the tables in the bunkers library, some trying to figure out how to hook up the large map table to track massive power spurts like Sam and Dean had previously done when trying to track the Angels when they had been kicked from Heaven. Ezio had tore through every book looking for something and now he had been in a fight with Dean for training purposes- Dean getting his ass kicked- as he had been beaten and bloodied. He had asked Ezio to not hold back, so thats what Ezio did as his anger also got the best of him. Everyone knew that Dean was no match for Ezio and it was a lost cause but it got to keep Ezio's mind busy so he didn't worry so much and collapse.

"Guys, you need to look at this" Sam said as he rushed down the metal stairs and grabbed his laptop before making his way into the library, everyone looking at him curiously, as he typed something quickly before turning the screen to all of them to see a news report, a older bald man in a suit. Ezio and Dean stopped training and made it to the table just in time.

"This just in, reports from all over the world have flooded news stations as scientists struggle to figure out what is going on with the weather" The anchorman said as the camera panned to a new video. The sky was nothing but thick black and smoldering gray clouds that had been lit up by bright red lightening strikes that seemed to over take the clouds, giving off a natural red glow like blood in the sky. Everyone's hearts seemed to stop as a few stomachs twisted, Ezio's most of all. Sure, the occurrences on earth had been getting worse but nothing like this. "The sky had turned completely red as some people are calling it the end of days. Some environmentalists are calling it the effects of global warming but some scientists disagree, stating that multiple asteroids are entering the atmosphere and breaking up. On top of this strange phenomenon, Mount Vesuvius has once again erupted, Pompeii once again being swallowed up by molten lava as an estimated 1 million people died in its eruption. Scientists can call this what they want, but I believe that the end is near and earth is being judged"

"Even now the sky is like this and it is covering the entire world, even over the oceans" Sam said as the rumbling thunder outside got louder, shaking the bunker. The look of fear in Sam's eyes was enough to scare Dean and a few others at this table, even Rhi was worried as she shared a look with Fiadh. All the sudden visions hit Haytham as he grabbed his chest, feeling his heart stop and cease up, before falling to the ground and blacking out. Morrigan and Ziio were the first ones up and at his side as he hit the ground, Ziio looking very concerned and trying to get Haytham to say something as Morrigan checked his pulse as she looked at him completely baffled. What the hell happened. The others looked around worriedly as Elise asked if she should call an ambulance. Everyone knew that Haytham had somehow been connected to Nyx but this was completely bizarre. 

"He's dead.." Morrigan said. Ziio looked up at her with wide eyes full of tears. Ziio didn't want to accept it, he couldn't just be dead. Fear filled the room, no one was expecting this at all.

"How?" Shay asked as Edward and Conner made their way to Haytham as well, full of concern. Just as that slipped out of his mouth Haytham's eyes opened wide as he shot up and gasped for air, hands still on his chest as he looked around.

"What the hell happened?" Morrigan asked as Ziio pulled Haytham into a hug and cried into his shoulder, thankful he was alright. He hugged back as he looked up worriedly, a sharp pain in his head.

"I...I don't know. As soon as I saw that video visions of what happened to Nyx hit me like a tital wave. All I felt was intense pain in my head and then... then she died-" Haytham started. Those words had caught Ezio as Rhi started to sob and everyone looked at each other in fear and sorrow, she couldn't have been gone, there was no way. Nyx was supposed to keep the world safe, her job wasn't done yet, and instead she had been taken from the world to soon. They all knew what that meant, an imbalance had been created. Conner instantly ran to Rhi as Ezio picked up one of the lamps and threw it as the glass shattered into a million pieces, his eyes full of tears. Rage filled up inside him. Sure everyone was worried, but they didn't feel what Ezio felt.

"(1)Figlio di puttana" Ezio shouted in rage. His heart sunk, he had just lost his other half. No wonder half of Pompeii died again and the skies were blood red.

"Ezio calm down" Haytham said "She died but she was revived. She's alive. She was brought back, her time here isn't done"

"If she died once then we are in more danger then we thought. We need to move now, get Ketch on the phone" Fiadh snapped. Without hesitation Sam grabbed his phone and called. They got lucky, the clock kept ticking but next time they wouldn't be so lucky. 

Translations  
1)Son of bitch


	33. Our Escape

*Nyx POV*

Ever since I had come back from that surgery Libeau had been completely nice and compassionate thought keeping up with the experiments she didn't push them as much as Michaelson had and every day, during lunch, she would take me up to the gardens. Slowly Libeau had been helping me and despite not wanting that damn drug they gave me I was put back on it as an official order from Lady Beatrix. Each night I would talk with Jenny as we solidified our plan, I would learn the way to the upper layers while she would pick off the guards and scientists one by one until their weren't enough. This place would need to be burned to cover up everything that's happened here, my blood samples, everything. It needed to be gone. Permanently. Today was supposed to be the day, I couldn't keep staying here, I needed to get out myself because all I really had was myself. Unfortunately a few days ago Liza had gotten out again when the infamous Lady Beatrix came around. Ugly lady too, her nose pushed up and in, her obviously to bleached draw blond hair pulled up into a high bun that had done nothing for her pale completion as her business casual suits hung of her slightly anorexic body. I wasn't looking to doing this escape all drugged up but I didn't have any choice.

Currently my cell was dark though I could still hear the slight hum of the cold air coming from the vents. All I could do was wait until Jenny came in. My heart was racing, this was risky, but nothing I hadn't gone through before. I took a deep breath in as I tried to sooth my nerves. That was when I heard it, the humming stopped as something seemed to let out a low groan as if the whole system failed. There she was. Picking my head up I heard a few thumps before the door that held me in was ripped off the hinges and tossed to the floor as a tall yet very skinny Lycan stood in the doorway, her blueish green eyes glowing brightly as she huffed before she looked at me. Immediately she went over to me and grabbed onto the bars strapped across of me, hissing slightly as the iron burned her, and ripped it off before her claws cut off the leather restraints around my ankles and wrists. I sat up on the tray as I grabbed Jenny's fluffy arm and swung my legs over the edge before carefully pressing my feet on the floor. I hissed at the sheer coldness of it as I pushed myself up. If I hadn't been holding onto Jenny for support I would have fallen face forwards into the ground. Despite wanting to gain strength and stand I knew we didnt have time and I pushed forwards as Jenny led me out of the cell. I looked into the panel to see both of the men dead, a huge slash in the monitors, as a huge pool of blood around them on the ground. As we walked out and down into the hall Jenny grabbed the breaker and tore the door open before slashing across all the wires. Instantly the lights went out, leaving the halls pitch black, and alarms went off as we watched each hall fall to the darkness.

"Code green, we have a code green. Get to the Northwest chamber immediately" A womans voice said over the intercom. Jenny and I immediately began to take off down the halls as the faint sound of footsteps echoed off the walls. I remembered the way we had been going but when I felt Jenny stop moving I knew something wasn't right. I let go and made my way to the counter, feeling around for anything sharp that I could get my hands on. Small balls of light, most likely from a flashlight, seemed to surround us as guns and tazers seemed to be pointed at us.

"The Phoenix has escaped! Commence lockdown immediately, what do we do? " one of the men said into the walkie followed by a female voice that immediately came through. Libeau.

"Do not harm her under any circumstances" Libeau snapped "Capture and contain her but under no circumstances do you use force or harm"

"Kill the Lycan" one of the men said. Instantly Jenny growled and lunged as I heard a loud scream followed by snap. The tazers instantly went off as I heard Jenny whine slightly but it pissed her off even more. Just as I felt someone reach for me I gabbed a pair of scissors, turning quickly as I plunged the blade in something soft. I heard a gurgle as something warm and thick ran down my hands. The body fell to the ground as instinct kicked in. I grabbed the next person and punched them hard in the face, hearing a loud crack, before I grabbed the sides of their head and twisted as I snapped their neck completely. I summoned my fire, watching as the bright light blue fire light up the hall and instantly warming me as my eyes changed to blue fire pits. I sent a flame to one of the other men as it caught his clothes instantly as I grabbed the last one and incinerated him instantly, watching his body crumble and turn to ash as his bones fell to the floor. I looked over at Jenny who had been covered in blood, a human head hanging from her mouth. In an odd way it was charming, Jenny dropping the head as it hit the floor with a thud and rolled, a large pile of bodies and blood surrounding us. I pushed back the wave of nausea as we pushed forwards.

Unfortunately when the electricity was shut off the elevator had been shut off as well which meant if we wanted to get out quietly we needed to go through the air vents and walls, only the bigger ones for Jenny to fit through had been up five levels above us which meant we needed to go up the few flights of stairs. I stayed close behind Jenny as I sent a ring of fire around us and stretched it out, the flames catching everything in its path as the fire alarms had suddenly gone off as well. Coughing a bit we kept on as more people swarmed us, some catching on fire as others ducked under and got into it. As Jenny continued to tear off people's limbs I grabbed one of the tazers that had been pointed at me and reached for the man as I shoved it down his throat before hitting the button, watching as the man screamed as his throat lit up brightly and he fell to the ground. Pulling it out I jammed the button and threw it with as much force as I could muster. The tazer hit someone running closer as it went through their eye and got lodged into the wall, keeping him pinned as his body convulsed as the electricity went through him. I felt as if someone had been draining my energy, this had concerned me because using my powers had never drained me and I fell forwards into Jenny's back. I watched as she tore a person in half before throwing their limbs across the room. I could see the worry in her eyes as a deep scowl had been set on her face. She picked me up with ease and tossed me over her shoulder before she began to run up the stairs. It was slightly odd having a large Lycan carry me but we had no choice. The floor swayed beneath me as she ran up the stairs, I closed my eyes as I tried to fight back the nausea, rubbing my hands together as I felt the heat of the lightning bolts run across my hands, and though I felt energized it felt as if it were taking more then it needed. Opening my eyes I watched the blueish white streaks before I turned my palms outwards and sent the electricity into the metal walls around us, listening as the walls hummed to life. With one touch it would send people flying back as it electrocuted them. Jenny snarled as I felt her grab someone and throw them into the wall with force, a scream erupting from their throats, as she pushed forwards. Just as we rounded the corner she reached over and yanked open an wooden door just as I saw a familiar figure round the corner all alone: Libeau. Jenny set me down as she looked at me.

"The walls are still filled with electricity, as long you hold onto me it won't affect you" I said. Jenny nodded just as the door was thrown in again to reveal a disheveled Libeau as the door shut. Jenny instantly growled as she grabbed her by the throat and squeezed. Libeau gasped for air as her eyes widened, her hands instantly going to try and peel Jenny's off "No, she comes with us. I need her to help me get better"

Jenny huffed in annoyance as she set Libeau down and turned around to face me. Libeau looked at me stunned as Jenny reached up and ripped off the vent before picking me up and holding me to its height. I reminded them once again to keep hold of me as I crawled into the tight, narrow, metal vent. I coughed at the dust when I heard someone crawl in behind me, turning my head the best I could I turned to see Libeau as Jenny climbed up and in, shifting into her human form once more. Jenny grabbed Libeau's leg as Libeau grabbed mine and with a slight nod I moved forwards. 'make a left up here' I heard Jenny say in my head as Libeau tried to control her breathing though failing to do so. Once I had reached the divide I took a left as the vents seemed to get a little bigger. I kept my eyes forward though I watched for the large vents so that I didn't accidently fall through it and back to the hallways below, there was no room for mistakes now. Down below I could hear people rushing around as they shouted orders, some trying to put out the fire while others tried to separate and find us quicker. My heart leapt in my chest as Jenny lead me down the vent until we reached a large divide, ducts splitting off everywhere except for one as it had seemed to been angled upwards though not to much to cause any difficulty moving forwards. That was our way out, the duct we needed. I quickened my pace, ignoring the deep burn and throb in my muscles from months of inactivity, I needed to get out. I could taste freedom. As we climbed I could hear Libeau mutter curses under her breath, complaining that something like this could have happened, and though I scoffed I could hear Jenny growl loudly at that comment which had seemed to scare Libeau enough to shut her up. Part of me felt bad but the other did not, these people had hurt me to no end, they had done everything to make my life a living hell for their own personal gain. They thrived off of my torture, off my pain, and every single one of them deserved to die. I felt no sympathy whatsoever. I must have missed my step because all the sudden I had misstepped and something metal gave out underneath me, falling through until I heard something metal clatter to the ground before I hit the floor hard, Libeau and Jenny falling on top of me. I groaned as I opened my eyes, seeing a row of black clad men guarding a door as guns had been once again shoved in my face. Jenny was the first on her feet as she shifted, one of the guns going off as Jenny whimpered. I had looked up to see that a bullet had been lodged into her collarbone as Libeau pushed herself up off the floor and groaned.

"How do you want us to handle this Doctor?" One of the guards asked. Growling I instantly shot up, ignoring the pain in my sides as I let the fire envelope me only this time black flame had outlined my blue flame. They all seemed to jump back but kept all eyes on me. I watched as Jenny pushed herself closer to the wall and slowly slink back behind the guards.

"Move now" I growled lowly as I stared them down "Or I turn you into vulture food"

"Stand down" Libeau said as she stood up. The guards gave her a shocked look but they didn't move. This was interesting "I am ordering you to stand down, she is my patient under my care"

"Sorry Doctor, but we take orders from Lady Beatrix, The Phoenix is not allowed to leave this facility" One of the men said as he straighten up some. I could have sworn I saw fear and something else cross Libeau's face as they didn't budge, looks like we were doing this the hard way. Just as I sent the flame their way Jenny had shoved to clawed hands through their chests and ripped out their hearts. They screamed in pain as they dropped on the floor and tried to put out the flames, only these flames didn't go out unless I wanted them too. With a content huff Jenny turned and kicked open the door that led us into the garden, well at least we had been at the top. Libeau looked in horror as we stepped over the bodies and into the Gardens only this one had been different from the one I had gone to. Jenny once again shifted back to normal as I grabbed Jenny and a horrified Libeau's hands tightly as I began to focus on one place in particular as the earth welcomed me back and sent me healing energy. Home. Just as I did I had sent the shop up in flames, watching it explode as we disappeared. before the flames had reached us.

*Ezio POV*

I held the sword tightly in my hands, blood soaking my robes as I exited the building to see everyone waiting: Rhi, Conner, Shay, Fiadh, Morrigan, Arno, Aguilar, Alexios, Kassandra, Desmond, Elise, Jacob and Evie, Henry, Altair, Maria, Edward, Mat, Haytham, Ziio, Elise, Kadar, Dean, Sam, and Castiel. I was glad that Jax had been at home with the kids when Castiel had teleported us to England due to the fact that all flights had been suspended until the weather had gotten back to normal. Ketch had found the men of letters hide out and we had immediately stormed it, killing Lady Beatrix had been an absolute pleasure. I looked around but I hadn't seen Nyx anywhere, where was she?

"Damn, what the hell happened to you?" Edward asked me curiously as he eyed my robes, Haytham cutting in before I could even answer. I was honestly glad he did as my concern had spiked. It was true, that and the pack didn't have to shift much either seeing as the men of letters had Iron bullets as well. 

"Ezio got a little blood thirsty and was absolutely merciless killing these Bastards, he cleared all of them but a few out before the rest of us could get our hands on them. He basically cleared this whole compound, that was truly terrifying"

"Where is Nyx?" I asked "Please don't tell me they moved her before we could get here"

"This isn't the place," Haytham answered as he looked at me sadly "The place she was held in was much different then this. That and this place has no signs of holding her here"

"God dammit" I snapped angrily as I looked at Ketch who also seemed terrified by my rage. He instantly put his hands up as if to say he surrendered, please don't hurt me.

"All I said was Lady Beatrix was head of the operations, I didn't think you'd wipe out the whole organization in just one day the way you did. Though that needed to happen, but still, we probably won't find the actual location she's being held now" Ketch said. Just then the earth shook and I had turned around just in time to see what it was as A huge explosion of blue and black flame erupted into the sky about as high as the mountains behind it.

"Well, we found her, bad part is we're at least 40 miles away" Desmond said with a slight chuckle. I rolled my eyes but I felt relief wash over me: Nyx was alive and by the looks of it she was now free which meant she would be finding her way home. For the first time in a while I felt happy, my wife was back. Now all we needed to do was get to her. Just then a loud ringing went off as we all turned to look at Morrigan as she pulled the POE finder out of her back pocket, Sam and Dean looking at it curiously as well as Ketch. He had told us how the British men of letters had always been looking for the Pieces of Eden as well, though they had always thought of it as myth more so. That and they only had more pressing concerns for monster invasions. 

"What the hell" Fiadh said as we all looked at it "It's going nuts, how is that possible?"

"What is that thing?" Sam asked curiously.

"A POE finder, it basically tracks when a piece of eden has popped up in the world because it can detect it's frequency, since Nyx is the last piece of eden in the world this is picking up on her. Oh for the love of the gods" Morrigan said as we all watched it light up and go nuts, a slightly annoyed look on her face "Ezio, your wife is playing musical fucking continents. SHe's in France- no now she's in south America, nope not anymore"

"What the hell is she doing?" Shay asked as we all looked at this curiously. What was Nyx doing? Wouldn't she go straight home? I was itching to hold her again as the sky lessened up a bit. going back to it's normal state. God this was taking forever, if only I could find a way to get het to calm down but how would she hear me?

"Beats me, we've never seen anything like this before" Fiadh added as she leaned into Shay. That's when Haytham's face fell a bit before he spoke up.

"It's not her, it's the drugs in her system, she's panicking, she's very weak right now. All she knows is that she needs to get out but she doesn't know where to go and how to stop she's just going. She may not stop for a while" Haytham answered. We all watched for about twenty minutes as it went off, the device completely losing site of her twice as if she fell off the face of the earth, before it came back. 

"Bingo, she's stopped. She's in the Artic, Ketch you said this place had private jets?" Morrigan asked as we all looked at Ketch, He nodded.

"Of course, though I don't think they'll necessarily help where we're going unless it has an airstrip. Right this way chaps" Ketch said 

"I can work on exact coordinates you just get us there" Desmond piped up as he dropped down into an Ally. I followed nehind him quickly, heart hammering in my chest. Im coming il mio amore, I will be there for you soon just hold on I thought. I was so ready to have her home.

*Nyx POV*

I don't know what had happened, I had thought of home, thought of Ezio, yet everywhere we landed it was some place different, foreign, and even dangerous and the bad part was that I couldn't stop moving. Eventually we did as I had let go of their hands, falling straight into the white ground below. I cried out softly as I rolled, instantly freezing as the snow and cold air wrapped around my naked body. Where were we now? Instantly someone had rushed to my side, only to feel Jenny's familiar soft hands help lift me up and to my feet as she held me up. Libeau had gotten up and brushed the snow off of her as she wrapped her arms around her body to keep warm as she shared a look between Jenny and I, not necessarily happy but more relieved to be alive. I looked over at Jenny's wound, it looked pretty bad but at least it hadn't been Iron.

"Where the hell are we?" Libeau asked as she looked at me. I shook my head as Jenny instantly growled as if she were giving her a warning, especially to stay back as she had taken a step towards me.

"I don't know, either Antarctica or the Artic, those are the only places like this" I answered, my lips chattering at the same "But this.. this is not where I wanted to be"

"Well get us back" She snapped a bit, instantly regretting it as Jenny had punched her in the face, breaking her nose. Libeau gasped as she held her nose, blood falling to the snow. I watched as it stained the snow. 

"I can't"

"what do you mean you can't?"

"Nyx is weak" Jenny snapped "She's used up to much energy and since you kept her drugged up it's limiting that. Anymore could kill her, she needs rest and she needs to be healed now"

"So do you Jenny" I pointed out. Jenny rolled her eyes

"I'll be fine, you're more important at the moment" She said "where ever we are we need to keep moving and find someone or at least a place especially before the sun sets. You don't use any of your powers until you're better." And with that Jenny began walking as she held me up with care, the snow soft beneath my feet as she tried to keep me warm. Libeau seemed to catch up and take the lead, Jenny keeping a close eye on Libeau as we walked.


	34. It's time to go home

We had walked for what seemed like hours, Jenny trying to keep me as warm as possible though it provided little help. My lips turned blue as I could barely keep my eyes open as a few penguins waddled around, even coming up to us to look at us curiously. If I hadn't have been freezing I would have picked one up, that and they didn't smell to good. I could barely feel my limbs to the point where I had to be carried.

"THERE" Libeau said, yelling in excitement. I looked up to see Libeau pointing excitedly forwards. I squinted to see the faint outline of a small metal camper, a couple of odd makeshift tents and odd structures around it "someone's here, lets go"

"I can't smell any scent, this place must have been abandoned long ago" Jenny said as we had picked up our pace.

"Even if it was abandoned its still a place where we can take shelter. It may even have a working phone" Libeau said. She had a point but at this rate I was just glad to be warm and have a place to be in. I watched in anticipation as the camper got closer as Jenny picked up her pace, almost jogging as Libeau reached the camper door and knocked hurriedly in anticipation "hello, is anyone here? My patient and I are lost, we need help"

"Like I said, no ones here" Jenny stated. Libeau sighed as she grabbed the handle and pulled on it, the door opening quickly with a ear splitting squeak. Libeau poked her head in curiously as she took a hesitant step forwards onto the step, the camper shifting under her weight silent. 

"Its relatively empty but it will do. Come, get Mrs. Auditore inside quickly" Libeau said as she went in. Jenny moved without question as she rushed up the steps and into the slightly cramped room. Long tables lines the room along the walls like cabinets, some parts cluttered with paper that was slowly turning orange. Their were a couple of boxes lingering around as well as a couple of older looking microscopes and other scientific equipment most from the early 80's or 90's. I heard rustling in one of the farther ends where Libeau was, some dark green thin fleece blanket in her hand "There is a cot, lay her down here quickly. It's not much but it will do for now." Jenny walked over and set me down on the small white cot, wrapping the blanket around me to keep me warm and cover me up though the cot had been super stiff and the blanket was rough and itchy, barely able to keep in any heat. Still I was grateful as Jenny sat right next to me and Libeau began to sift through what boxes were here, most likely for clothes or food but seeing this place I had doubted it was left. This camper looked as if it had been abandoned for quite a while, a lot of the makeshift wall paper coming off as its windows were frozen over and caked with dirt. The metal that was around the camper had seemed to keep the inside of the camper cold as well as the ground had been a hard wood though there was evidence of water stains as it had began to peel up off the ground. I could hear Libeau muttering to herself angry, some of it shock, some of it fear, but the annoyance was there but Jenny stayed by my side, she wouldn't leave. It was as if she were my personal guardian and that she was always guarding me from something, afraid that at any moment something could happen to me. I did truly appreciate the help but I hated people watching over me, it made me feel weak and useless and vulnerable and I hated it, but for now I would accept it. It wasn't like I was in a position to do for myself right now as it was. Honestly, I just wanted to sleep and hope id be better after a long nap but we didn't have time and I had a feeling this was much much more then that. This was deep within me, something changes, something didn't feel right. It was like a part of myself had felt like it was burnt out or on its way too and I didn't think that was a good thing at all "I can't find any clothes or food in here, their must be some in the other buildings but I did manage to find a very old first aid kit though I doubt it is good enough to use. Jenny could you go out to the other buildings and see if they have food and more clothes?"

"Do it yourself" Jenny snapped as Libeau walked to where we were sitting, a look of shock in her eyes as she held a slightly damaged and molding blue medical aid kit "you have hands"

"The locks could be frozen over, I'm not strong enough to open it if is. Mrs. Auditore needs warmth and there could very well be a possibility that their are jackets and blankets in there to do so" Libeau said as she stared Jenny down. I could feel the tension between them and I shifted uncomfortably.

"And they might not be. I am not leaving Nyx's side, especially with you so close" Jenny hissed, venom in her voice. Jenny's eyes were like daggers, I had never seen her so angry and dangerous before but this was new, a whole side to her I had never seen before and in part I think it had to do with being a lycan and what they did to her.

"I can't do anything Jenny, nothing is here and all my research and equipment is gone. All of it burned up in that explosion. My whole life's work up in flames" Libeau snapped back.

"Like it should be, the world isn't supposed to know about me, I'm supposed to remain a myth" I said as I looked at Jenny, squeezing her arm reassuringly "It's alright, I'll be fine"

"But Nyx-" Jenny started as she looked at me wide eyed. I cut her off with a slight glare.

"I will be fine, she's right she can't do anything to me here and I'm free so I have my powers. Go check the other buildings, we don't want me freezing to death" I said. I could tell Jenny didn't like the idea as she huffed but she stood up, still keeping her gaze on Libeau as if she wanted to rip her throat out at any second. I didn't blame her but what choice did we have? Libeau made a good point.

"If there is so much as a scratch on her I will gut you where you stand" Jenny said as she pushed past Libeau, hitting her with her shoulder, as she stomped out of the camper and slammed the door shut with enough force to make it shake. Libeau said nothing as I wrapped the blanket around me even more, shivering slightly.

................................................................................

I don't know how much time had passed, the last thing I remembered was nodding off as Jenny went to find more clothes, but when I woke up it was dark, I still only had the blanket on, and I had apparently had been curled into Jenny's lap as she had been turned into her Lycan form, her fur keeping me a bit warmer then the blanket. Jenny was fast asleep as Libeau had been sitting in the door way next to us, going through even more boxes most likely from the other buildings Jenny went into. I sat up some as Jenny's arms wrapped around me and held me tighter, her arms like a safeguard around me. Libeau didn't look up when she spoke as I bit back a yawn though still shivering.

"She's been like that since she returned with all this, she hasn't once left your side. She cares about you a lot, it's an interesting connection you two share for barely knowing each other" 

"It's her job" I said as I looked over at Libeau who looked at me softly, the faintest hint of a smile on her face. I remembered the conversations I had with Jenny while in the labs, it had explained a lot more then I knew and brought me comfort. I knew I shouldn't tell Libeau this but we were the only ones here and she posed no real threat, even when, if, we returned home she would have been defenseless "What I have with Jenny is very rare, it's much different then a Lycan's usual pack link, this is special to us and only us. We are connected to one another, what she feels I feel and what I feel she feels. Ever since we first made that bond with one another. Hell, she's about the only Lycan I made a connection with despite knowing a few for years. It's almost like imprinting and because she's the first one i've done with that with her loyalty is to me first before the pack, even more so since she's been separated for so long from hers. All she knows is being alone and loyalty to herself. Not that I blame her, trauma like that is near impossible to fix,"

"Still it's quite fascinating" Libeau said "inspired even. Like I said, I was much like my ancestor Darwin, I always found the best results to be ones that happened naturally and not in a lab. Unfortunately I was never given a choice. If I had it my way none of what happened to you would have happened. As much as I am upset about my work I am grateful, the British men of letters thinks i'm dead or if they find me alive i'll be branded a traitor and hunted. Lady Beatrux is a relentless woman I'll admit"

"What happened?" I asked curiously. Libeau gave a sad smile as she reached over and slid me a box of crackers. I took them hesitantly as I looked at them, seeing they were in an air tight box which meant they were good. It wasn't much but it was still food. I opened the box and hesitantly picked one up, feeling it beneath my fingers as I nibbled on it, the cracker slightly hard but salty. I may have been starving but I knew what would happen if I forced myself to eat after all I had gone through. Being sick was the last thing I needed while we were stuck here, and nobody knew how long that would be. I would poof us out of here if I had strength at the moment.

"My sister and I were only six year sold at the time, both of us twins though I was older, our parents had taken us on holiday to Los Angeles. My parents were also men of letters, very prominent ones at that, though father liked to hunt and mother was a healer. It was supposed to be a happy time but... but it wasn't. A werewolf had come in and killed our parents forcing Sarah and I to flee.. I don't remember much but these men, they came in and tried to kill the beast but they didn't have silver. I thought they were men of letters coming to rescue us but I remember they had these red crosses so I ran, unfortunately they took Sarah. I had been picked up by the men of letters a few days later and since my parents were so high up I had been placed with the Michaelson family and there, they forced me into working for the Phoenix project as a way to repay the debt for raising me. I only knew they did it to bury me, they hated my parents. Looking back, I should have fought back"

"Things happen for a reason, some unknown to all of us" I said "Found anything interesting or of any use?" I asked

"Useful? No, but this place used to be an old camp to monitor the artic and the effects of global warming, a lot of environmentalist stuff though I feel they may have also been handling a new chemicals weapons but this place was disbanded back in the early 90's". Libeau answered before she looked back into the box, her eyes widening as she shot up and reached inside, being loud as she did causing Jenny to wake up. 

"What the hell is going on?" Jenny asked groggily as she shifted and let go of me, sitting up as she and I looked at an excited Libeau. What could she possibly have found?

"I found an old satellite phone. We can call for help" Libeau said excitedly as she pulled out a large yellow walkie talkie looking thing, a grin on her face as she looked relieved. She hit the button but nothing happened as she groaned silently and shot up "Jenny, help me look for the batteries, I saw some here earlier. We need to get this working"

Jenny shot up without hesitation as they began to tear through the boxes they had, frantically searching for some batteries. My heart raced in my chest as I watched the too, we were so close to getting out of here, so close to being home again, so close to seeing my children and Ezio. I placed my hand on my stomach and looked down. Technically I was close to the three month mark as my stomach had began to stick out some. I felt tears come to my eyes as I heard their slight bickering before I heard a loud aha come from Jenny as they came back towards me. I could see hope in both their eyes as Libeau pressed a button and it turned on, libeau squealing as her eyes light up before she looked at me. She asked me for a number and I absent mindedly gave her Ezio's, praying deep down that he would answer as we heard it ring. After the third ring it was picked up and I sighed in relief. Libeau didn't even wait for a hello as she started speaking.

"Oh thank God, I thougth this would never work. I am Doctor Hera Libeau and I-" Libeau started before the line dropped. My heart sank a bit as Libeau and Jenny's face dropped. Ezio would never hang up on anyone though if it had been a strange call from a number he didn't know he wouldn't answer it or if he did he'd hang up but he would always say something but he would never answer, not say anything, and hang up. Maybe the call had dropped.. I looked back up and insisted on trying again only this time I gave her Rhi's number instead, she had to pick up, she always did. Libeau dialed the number and we listened to it ring, someone answering almost immediately.

"Hello, Salem City morgue, you have a body you want me to get rid of?" I heard Rhi answer, Fiadh snorting and saying something in the background. Oh god it was so good to hear there voices and their laughter. It made me feel good after so many months of pain.

"Hello, yes, this is Doctor Hera Libeau from-" Libeau started at I heard Rhi groan in annoyance. Oh this way not good.

"Ezio, this fuckin bitch called back" Rhi shouted "Look lady, I don't know who you are but I don't appreciate the damn spam so please remove my number from your list before I come over to wherever the fuck you are and shove your little phone so far up your ass you'll have to take calls from within your body. Fuck off"

"Well she sounds like a delight" Libeau said sarcastically as the call had been hung up on. I shrugged.

"What can I say, that's my sister for you. They sounded very stressed, something must be going on for them to act this way, and it's most likely looking for me" I started before an Idea popped into my head "I have another number you can try,, trust me they usually never hang up, especially if he's drunk"

"Are you sure about this? If we don't get ahold of someone soon we may drain these batteries, they are very old and we don't know if they were new or not" Libeau added. I nodded.

"Trust me, Edward Kenway always answers his phone. Tell him not to hang up and before you introduce yourself say i'm here with you." I said. Jenny's eyes immediately snapped to me as I said that "What?"

"You know Edward Kenway?" Jenny asked me curiously. I gave her an odd look, why had she been asking that? Had she known him from somewhere? Former friends perhaps. I nodded.

"Yea, I was- well is- his half sister back during the pirate ages. One of my past lives" I answered "Why? Do you know him?"

"I should, he's my father. Your my aunt?" Jenny asked me. That's when it hit me like a tidal wave, Jenny had so many of Edward's features I was surprised I hadn't seen it before or even recognized it. Hell I could also see a bit of Haytham as well. Jenny and I looked at each other in shock as we realized the type of connection we had and though I could tell Libeau wanted to ask questions she pushed them aside as she held the walkie talkie up. Clearing my throat I had given her the number as Jenny and I continued to stare at each other in shock, listening to the ringing as this one lasted a bit longer. Libeau cleared her throat as we turned our attention to her, hearts leaping out of our chests. Please work, please work, I thought, He answered. I sighed in relief but I bit my tongue hoping he would stay on the phone..

"Edward Kenway, what do you want mate" Edward said, his voice a bit harsh as if he had been drinking a tad bit, when wasn't he? Libeau took a deep breath in. I could see the conflicted emotions all over Jenny's face as she heard her father's voice.

"Hello Mr. Kenway-" Libeau started only to hear Edward groan as Rhi shouted 'Seriously, again with this bitch, give me the phone' in the back ground.

"Alright lass this isn't funny, this isn't a game, it's harassment and if you don't stop calling or call another one of us i'm going to-"

"Nyx is here with me" Libeau said quickly, rendering those on the line silent though it was still on. I could hear someone say put it on speaker. "I am Doctor Hera Libeau and I am here with Phoeinx Ashlynn Auditore"

"If she's really hear with you then put her on the phone" I heard Fiadh say suspiciously. Oh bless her little Irish heart. Libeau walked over and sat next to me as she held the phone before I heard Ezio cut in, my heart melting in my chest as I heard his soothing voice though I could hear the pain in it. Gods, this must have hurt him badly.

"If Nyx really is there then have her tell me something only she and I would know" Ezio said. I sighed softly.

"(1)Oh mio amore, sei sempre stato così cauto. Non ricordi che durante il nostro viaggio di classe in Italia avevamo Jax a distrarre il nostro gruppo mentre correvamo fuori e su verso il tetto del nostro hotel, ballando sotto la pioggia e coccolandoci mentre guardavamo le stelle, ti avevo raccontato la storia davvero imbarazzante di come Rhi era riuscita a mettere il suo braccio bloccato in un distributore automatico mentre mi prendeva in giro per essermi imbattuta in un segnale di stop perché non potevo controllare lo skateboard" I said before I coughed. I heard a collective wave or relief wash over them "I'm fine, and so is our baby "  
  
"Bella" Ezio said softly "cara mia, it is so good to hear your voice again." I cried tears of happiness as I sat back, Libeau taking the phone back.

"Nyx is my patient and has been under my care for the past month and a half. Shes safe, for now, but this situation isnt good. Unfortunately, due to some of the... Things my partner caused Nyx is weakened, she cant get us out of here. I don't know how much time we have before these batteries run out but we are in the Artic, it's some old environmentalist lab that got left behind. Im trying my best to help her but we barely have any medical supplies, clothing, and food to go around. Chances are we may freeze to death and she maybe the first one affected." Libeau exclaimed as she bit her lip nervously. I would have to if I somewhat admitted what she did to a group of assassins, which she hadn't know about yet. Probably a big mistake. Especially to Ezio, his temper and grudge holding unmatched, nobody under any circumstances could to that like he could.

"How?! Shes the Phoenix, she can keep herself warm" I heard Desmond say. Oh boy, they probably brought everyone to look for me. Libeau chuckled nervously.  
  
"Some of the... Medicine she was given suppressed that ability as a precaution so that she wouldn't set us or the room on fire. When I say Nyx isn't looking so great I mean it, we're trying to keep her safe as best we can"

"Lucky for you we managed to find your coordinates through the call" I heard Morrigan say but before she could say more the line dropped and the phone went dead. Well shit.

"At least they know where we are" Jenny pointed out "Nyx is right they sounded distressed, annoyed and anxious looking for her. That means they'll drop everything to get here"

"Only problem is when" Libeau said as she tossed the phone down and sat along the wall "now we wait"

That's what we did. We waited. I could tell Libeau and Jenny were growing restless while I felt a deep ache in my bones as the cold began to get to me as I fought to keep myself awake, forcing my eyes open as I laid on that cot, Jenny helping by asking about my past life as Liza and asking me if it was ok to call me Auntie, which was more then fine with me, as she seemed to find out a lot of things about her father and myself. About two hours later that was when I heard it, thought faintly for me, the hum of jet engines. Libeau had been sleeping while Jenny stayed with me as a just in case because we didn't know exactly what was out there. I could barely move my limbs at this point seeing the temperature had dropped greatly outside and seemed to shift the inside temperature as well.

Jenny picked me up bridal style as the musty blanket fell to the floor while she kicked Libeau to wake up. I watched as she jolted up as we headed towards the door, Libeau opening it as we all excited the camper. If I hadn't have been freezing my ass off I would have felt the cold air nipping at my skin, as I looked up at the only black sky, the stars shining brightly like diamonds. Oh how it had been so clear, untouched by man. Everything was going good until two hidden blades were put to Jenny's neck and someone came rushing forwards towards me, snow crunching under their feet. Well shit, this wasn't going to be good.

Translations  
1) Oh my love, you were always so cautious. Don't you remember during our class trip to Italy we had Jax distract our group as we ran out and up towards the roof of our hotel, dancing in the rain and cuddling as we stargazed, I had told you th really embarrassing story of how Rhi had managed to get her arm stuck in a vending machine while making fun of me for running into a stop sign because I couldn't control the skateboard


	35. Its time to go home or 2

*Ezio POV*   
Rhi and Fiadh had snuck up on the two woman and pressed their hidden blades to their throats as I rushed forwards as fast as I could. As soon as that jet landed and the door was open I was out, bracing the stinging cold winds, to bring my wife back home. The first girl looked a lot like Edward while the second had been completely new, shorter then Nyx with long black hair pulled in a bun, her skin paled as her blue eyes trembled, wearing nothing but a bloodstained white lab coat and scrubs. The other woman had clothes but they were bloodied and torn. My eyes instantly fell to the naked woman in the Girls arms: Nyx. My eyes racked her naked body, she looked horrible. Her eyes were dark and sunken in some, her long white hair matted and bloodied- her skin as well matted with dirt and blood- and though she looked her usual skinny self I could see some of her bones showing just barely. Her lips had been starting to turn blue and no doubt she was cold. She could hardly keep her eyes open as she looked up, relief filling her eyes as she looked at me. Looking a bit further down her midsection I jad noticed her slowly forming baby bump, oh how this reminded me of when we first started dating and she had gotten pregnant. I had gone to grab Nyx when the girl looked at me and growled, pulling Nyx closer to her.

"Its ok" Nyx said, her voice weak as shw coughed again. She had looked so weak and fragile it pained me "it's my husband... Ezio..."

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't slit your throat right here right now for what you did to our sister" Fiadh growled as Rhi had shouted we found them and to head back to the Jet, abandoning the other buildings at this facility. The doctor gulped.

"You need me, I'm a doctor" She started. So this was Libeau. "I'm the only one who can help Nyx and get everything out of her system"

"She's right..." Nyx whispered "I need her help.. Jenny also helped me escape"

"Come, lets get you back on board il mio amore, lets get you earned up huh" I said as I cried, taking her from the girl- Jenny's- arms as Fiadh grumbled and both dropped their blades, casting looks at Libeau as I turned on my feet and began to head towards the Jet with them close behind. I ran up the ramp as I shouted for someone to get a few blankets. Ketch seemed to rush over to the side and grab out a handful as he laid them on the conveniently placed table in the center of the plane, two rows of seats lining the Jet as the rest of us ran up and in before we heard the door closing.

"Jenny?" I heard Edward ask, his voice soft and in shock. I glanced over to see Edward standing a few feet from the girl that looked like him as he reached out his hand but hesitated. They both looked like they were going to cry, had they known each other?

"Father, it's good to see you again" Jenny said as they instantly hugged. It was really a heart felt reunion as ketch spread out the blankets. I never knew Edward had a daughter.

"I thought I lost you... I love you so much" Edward said.

"Oh I know" Jenny sniffed as she blinked back tears. As soon as I laid Nyx down on the table everyone seemed to gather around as Jenny broke off the hug and seemed to come near me, growling at everyone to get back.

"Another Lycan?" Ziio said curiously just as Morrigan walked, both wide eyed as they looked at Nyx and to Jenny. "Oh what have they done to Nyx"   
  
"That's what we're going to find out" Arno said as he sent Evie and Malik to find clothes. I could see everyone look immediately at Libeau with looks of murder and rage and I would have to if I hadn't been holding Nyx's hand and caressing her cheek. Ziio went to reach out to touch her when Jenny snapped and smacked her hand away, giving Ziio a glare before Morrigan stepped in.

"Excuse me, but who do you think you are?" Morrigan growled "you're a lycan and you're a member of my pack, I'm the Alpha, and you will not do that to any pack member." Edward went to say something in defense of Jenny but was cut off quickly by Shay as if saying dont. Jenny didn't back down as she stepped closer to Nyx, putting herself between everyone and my wife, now I could see why she was Edwards daughter.

"You maybe Alpha and lead your pack but you are not my Alpha and I am not a member of your pack" Jenny started, Libeau giving a warning about how they should listen to Jenny, as she continued on "I was an outcast, forgotten about by all of you. Not once did you come look for me, I survived on my own and I will continue to do so. My pack now is Nyx and will always be"

"That's not possible-" Morrigan started only to be cut off.

"Our job is to protect the Phoenix, and when a lycan is around and it is distressed it will reach out to the closest Lycan, already forming a bond with the creature, one that overrides any pack. I stay with Nyx, My job is to protect Nyx from all threats, and that is what I will do until I deem all of you safe. My orders come from her and her alone and I will never leave her side. Go ahead and hate me but its already done and im not risking anything, not after what Nyx went through"

"We aren't going to hurt Nyx, we're her friends" Conner added solemnly as Rhi stepped forwards.

"She's my sister, can I go near her?" Rhi asked. Jenny nodded and moved for Rhi as she continued to stare at Morrigan, not backing down.

"I tried to tell you, Jenny had been like this since even before the threw their little escape plan. I would just let it happen" Libeau said as Shay stepped in and glared at her.

"You shut your goddamn mouth, you did this to her, you don't get to say shit" Shay warned her as she shied away some.

"Some friends you are, you left her in that awful place for two months"

"Stop, all of you" Nyx said softly as she kept her eyes closed, everyone seemed to look at her as they held her breath "their is no need to fight, its Ok Jenny.... They won't... They won't hurt me"

"Can I please cover up my wife and get going? Im not trying to have everyone see her naked" I asked as Libeau stopped me. One glance from me and she backed off instantly, bowing her head.

"Cover her up, once we get back to the Vineyard Libeau will begin to help bring Nyx back to health" Rhi growled as she looked over at Libeau, clearly wanting to murder her. I instantly wrapped Nyx in the blankets as I heard her sigh in relief some as I pressed my lips to her forehead, her skin ice cold, as I cried happily. She was back and I was relieved. I wasnt losing her like that again.

"Why cant she do it now?" Dean asked.

"Because this Jet doesn't have anything I need. The best I can do for now is monitor her vitals and hope the cold hasn't affected anything important. Which reminds me I will need to do a brain scan when we get there" Libeau said as she placed her hand on Nyx's neck. I eyed her curiously.

"Why?" I asked.

"A few weeks ago, Nyx almost died, she suffered from an intracranial hemorrhage. It was sudden, almost out of nowhere, as if the stress she had just been put under made her snap. One hasnt happened since but ive been keeping a close eye on her in case it happens again" Libeau explained. I felt my heart sink in my chest when she had said that, knowing that at any moment that could happen again worried me. None of this would have happened if I had gotten to her sooner, how would this affect the kids? How would this affect our relationship? How would it affect work and her leading the rite in Egypt? Sure I had filled in her spot and helped out Sobekemsaf and the rest of them but would she be able to handle it? Part of me told me she would because she was so strong but part of me worried. I knew Nyx wouldn't be the same after this but how much did she change or would she?

"Well it wouldnt have happened if you would have just left her alone" Rhi snapped as we heard walking coming closer to us.

"Well, nothing else here is left. Is Nyx ok?" I heard Haytham asked. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jenny stiffen as she turned right as Haytham made his way through the crowd, sorrowful eyes landing on her as he looked sick. I knew they had been somehow connected and he was feeling what she was but I did notice concern. He was a long ways away from the man he was eight years ago. As soon as his eyes fell on Jenny though he stood up taller, shock written on his face as Jenny approached him. He had no idea what to say. "Jenny? Your alive.... How? When? Wh-" he never finished his questions as she punched him hard in the jaw, a few people oohing as Edward laughed a bit.

"Thats my girl" Edward praised as Haytham looked at his sister in shock.

"What was that for?" Haytham asked, slight annoyance jn his voice. Jenny just stared down at him.

"That was for leaving me locked up with those templar scientists before they dropped me off with the men of letters. Also because you could rescue me the first time but didn't do it this time" Jenny stated matter of factly.

"I didn't know you were there" Haytham said as he stood up "if I would then you would have never been there. I am sorry. Where the hell did you learn to punch like that?"

"Sure" Jenny started "Nyx taught me when I got out and hid in the walls for a month. She was in my head, guiding me, and once shes back on her feet shes offered to train me. Ive seen her fight, its pure power, and unlike you and father shes teaching me the ways of the creed and you can't stop me" 

"Guys, we need to get moving, the longer we sit here the more Nyx is not getting help" Libeau said. Someone nodded as Morrigan and Ketch went back to the front of the Jet as the door was pulled shut, the room now a bit warmer as the cold artic air was shut out. I stayed by Nyx as everyone took their seats for when we took off though everyone looked at Nyx curiously. They were worried, afraid. Nobody knew what was going to happen to her, she was important to all of us. She opened our eyes and helped us out even when we refused it. She did everything for the world and yet got nothing in return and she still did for us. Without her I had a feeling we all wouldn't be able to function. Especially me. I listened to the hum of the engines as we slowly crouched forward for take off, bracing for turbulence. 

"What did you give her?" Sam asked, concern lacing his voice, as he looked at Libeau. She sighed softly. "The sedative?"

"Something Lady Beatrix insisted on" Libeau started as she looked at Nyx with tears in her eyes, twisting the few rings on her fingers "something I should have said no to"

"What was it" Dean growled as he reinforced his brothers question

"It was a mix of things. Alprazolam, Iorazepam, phenobarbital, Trazodon, a little bit of Oxycodone, a very very small extract of wolfsbane and hemlock- just enough to neutralize the toxins to keep it from killing- as well as Yarrow extract. Those were the main ingredients, I was not allowed to know the rest" Libeau answered. Fiadh suddenly jumped up and punched Libeau hard in the face as Rhi got up quickly and grabbed her, holding her down as Fiadh struggled like a wild animal to get out as she stared at Libeau with pure hatred.

"Hey, English please" Mat said as she leaned back in her seat.

"Essentially Xanax, Ativan, and luminal. These are something you cant just get at over the counter pharmacies"

"YOU SERIOUSLY FUCKIN THOUGHT THAT IT WAS SMART OR OK TO GIVE HER NOT ONLY PAINKILLERS AND BARBITUATES BUT YOU ALSO THOUGHT TO GIVE HER POISONUS FUCKING PLANTS THAT COULD KILL HER IF YOU GAVE HER TO MUCH. YIU DUMB BITCH, IM GOING TO FUCKING GUT YOU WHERE YOU STAND" Fiadh screeched as Shay got up and grabbed her from Rhi, pinning her down to their shared seat as he forced her on his lap.

"There wasn't a drug strong enough known to man to take down the Phoenix and keep her calm while we observed her-"

"Experimented on" Claudia growled darkly "with my sister in law no less" 

"If we hadn't have given her something to calm her down it would have been much worse. We thought the body was a vessel"

"She's human, flesh and blood, just like you" Ziio cut in "the vessel you seek is the bird, it protects her, but she is a human. She talks like us, eats like us, breathes like us, and loves like us. You have angered many Gods because of what you did, there are things about this beats you do not know. She is the ultimate being in the world, nothing can ever compete with her and pale in comparison to her power. Nothing, no other mythical beast can ever live up to her name, her essence. She lives in fear of being hunted everyday because no matter what people want her for their own uses. The day you took her the universe began to pull apart, if you would have killed her the whole world would have ceased to exist. Nyx decides our fates when she passes, lets hope you didnt piss her off enough to cause her to pass bad judgement on this world"

"I realized that. I tried my best to protect her but the man I worked with had gone ahead and did what he did before my approval or acknowledgement." Libeau argued as a few huffs arose from everyone.

"Nyx protected people from around the world, billions, every day and night on her own time. Nobody really showed her appreciation for that but her being gone made us realize just how much we took her for granted for all she did for us because we couldn't even contain what was happening. Thousands of innocent lives died because of what you and your bastard group did, that's on your hands" Edward started as Jenny kept close to him and Nyx "You didn't do shit to protect her"

"Nyx is one of the best damn assassins out of everyone here, hell in the entire creed if you ask me, more to fight for, putting everyone first, not afraid to put you on your ass. She's saved me more then I can count, everyone here ows Nyx their life, and I'll tell you what lass, if Nyx dies in your care and you cant help her like you claim I will hunt you down and kill you myself" Shay added as Fiadh calmed down a bit though still glaring.

"I understand"

"Good, you better" 

"How many times did you give her the melting pot drug meds?" Desmond asked.

"It was administered every morning, sometimes we'd have to give it to her five times a day before every test, it barely seemed to affect her it only made her more dizzy then anything. 800 mL for each dose-"

"You gave her that much and expected her to be ok?! That would kill any normal person in a heart beat, you were overdosing her, you purposely tried to keep her in a comatosed state so she wouldn't fight back you fucking bitch. You're all sick" Rhi growled as she began to softly stroke Nyx's hair, nyx barely stirring just a little but not much. Seeing her so weak and frail like this was heart breaking, the last time she was like this was with Juno but even then she was better then this. I looked at Libeau as she had her head down in shame. That's when Nyx muttered something under her breath.

"Don't kill.... She's... She's our descendant.... From Charles Darwin.." Nyx muttered. Well that was just great, one of our descendants had been at the hands of Nyx's torture. Wasn't this just the perfect, there was no way retribution could be earned. 

"Wait, you're telling me this bitch ass is related to you as well" Fiadh grumbled slightly. Libeau felt even more ashamed but seemed shocked at this news, as if she didn't know of any of this. Nyx may not have told her.

"Wait, what do you mean descendent?" Libeau asked as she looked around, another groan going through everyone as Jenny snarled at Libeau even more. I sighed as I sat on the table Nyx was laying on, holding her close as I laid her head in my lap. I looked back at Libeau who looked between Nyx and I with wide eyes.

"You've met Adelina" I started as Libeau nodded "Charles Darwin comes from Nyx and I and if you are his descendant then that means you come from us. You made this mess, you hurt my wife, so you get to fix this. If you want to make this right then you will work for my family until we've felt you've done enough to make up for it"

"Of course. Her withdrawals will be severe, so we all need to be cautious not only for her but for us as well, she will lash out and may even beg for more. That won't be pretty" Libeau said.

"Yea, if you hadn't have given her pain killers that would have never happened" Desmond said bitterly as Dean shook his head and looked at Libeau with a gleam in his eye. Desmond and Nyx had gotten along pretty well, they were more like the sarcastic jokesters of the group and usually tried pulling pranks on one another that agitated most people. Then again, Nyx was also bailing him out and keeping him out of trouble or helping him with missions.  
"She was innocent, how can you even think to do that to an innocent person?" Dean asked. Libeau looked at them almost in a slight shock, concerned just a bit. She no doubt knew about them, Ketch explaining that the british men of letters absolutely loved those two.

"You guys are hunters, you kill things that are supernatural. Surely you must understand what we were trying to do" She pointed out causing the two to huff, Dean shaking his head as Sam looked at her in disgust. I really couldn't blame them at all, I was only calm because Nyx was back in my arms but deep down I was very angry.

"No, the difference between us is that we kill monsters, we don't kidnap and torture them to know how or why they work they way they do and unlike your people, we do show mercy on the ones that deserve to live because they didn't harm people. My brother and I knew from the second we net Nyx she wasn't some monster so you can shove it right up your ass lady" Dean said as he stared her down. This was going to be a long fight as I felt tension all around me. At least I had my wife back one more time and I could hold her again, nothing else it to me as I began to talk softly to her in Italian. Oh this was going to be a long ride.


	36. The vineyard and prophetic visions

*Ezio POV*  
  
By the time we had made it back to the Vineyard in Italy I had instantly made my way to our bedroom and laid her down. Morrigan had already called Angie to help assist Libeau with taking care of Nyx as Libeau instantly brought in the medical equipment Jacob and Desmond stole from one of the empty hospital rooms and hooked Nyx up. As I piled her under blankets and kept the temperature in the Vineyard as warm as could be, seeing Libeau had been worried as Nyx slipped into what appeared to be a coma. It was heart breaking to see Nyx laying almost lifeless in out bed, tubes and needles in her arms. Jenny had kept true to her words, she parked herself right next to Nyx, not even moving once. I had barely left Nyx's side as well, holding her hand as I talked to her softly in Italian, retelling old stories in Italian as I did hoping it would wake her up. 

Jax had flew the kids and dogs in and they were ecstatic to see their mama was back but I kept them out of the room and away from her because I hadn't wanted them to see her like that at all, no child needed to see their mother like that. They didn't like me got doing that and tried to sneak in but it never worked. All day I could hear that monitor beep and it drove me nuts. Morrigan and her pack had made themselves at home and even set up a watch schedule to guard the Vineyard while the rest of the assassins had gone out to go fetch the things Libeau and Angie needed. Of course when Angie came the two seemed to butt heads but eventually worked it out as the two were by Nyx's side the entire time, Libeau focusing on Nyx while Angie focused on the baby. To my relief the baby had been ok, and it seemed- As Angie explained- the baby had been keeping Nyx alive and healthy, as if it were trying to purify her system. Let's just say, when Angie ran a Diagnostic test of the drugs in Nyx's system she was not happy about that as she held up four pages worth of drugs. Most were sedatives, a few pain killers, a couple of antipsychotics, and a bunch of poisonous plants and healing plants as well. With each one she listed off the more I grew pissed off, how could someone do something so cruel to someone so innocent? Why didn't this madness end? Due to what all was used Angie and Libeau managed to come up with some kind of antidote that would hopefully flush out everything in her system with one dose but it was a very long stretch and there were no guarantees it would work. 

I was currently sitting in a chair close to Nyx, holding her hand as Jenny curled up into Nyx's side and slept. Jenny had made it perfectly clear that she was never leaving Nyx's side as she so boldly declared that she was moving in with us after Morrigan and the others asked her what she was going to do now that she was free. That argument was a fun one to hear, Edward was slightly upset his daughter wouldn't go with him while Morrigan told Jenny of all that happened but still Jenny refused and reiterated that the bond she made with Nyx was far above anything else and that Anubis had specifically stated that it was Jenny's duty to be with Nyx at all times after this recent event. I wasnt to happy about having another person live with me but for Nyx's safety I was grateful. I had made sure the kids had been outside when that happened because a lot of not so nice words were used and Jenny had seemed to render Morrigan speechless at times, pointing out very good facts and even admitting that shed rather be in her own then have others, standing by what she said. Now that was where I had thought Jenny was Edwards twin and not his daughter. There was a soft knock on the door and I looked up to see Rhi and Castiel, what was he doing here? Sam and Dean had gone back home to check up on some things and since Thanksgiving was coming up I invited them over, as well as Bobby, so they would have been back in a few days.

"Castiel, what are you doing here?" I asked curiously as he looked sadly at Nyx. It was bad when an Angel looked at the woman you loved like that, especially since the world hangs in her balance. Rhi smiled softly.

"Crowley is here as well, he's just talking to the others right now. He didnt want to intrude on 'castiels brooding judgement' when he came to check up on Nyx" Rhi explained as she began to slip away "I'll join you later, Liesl is running a fever and I dont want her to get anyone else sick"

"What do you mean pass judgement?" I asked suspiciously as I watched as Castiel walked closer to Nyx, a grim look on his face as I sat up and tensed my back, what was he doing? I watched as he placed his hands on her forehead and his eyes flare a brilliant blinding light blue color. My heart raced in my chest, I wasn't to familiar with supernatural creatures and their abilities like Sam and Dean were and this is the first time I had ever come into contact with an angel. I watched curiously as he lifted his fingers and the glow faded as he sighed. That didn't sound good, not at all. "Castiel"

"The others... They called me here to ask if I could determine of Nyx would be ok" Castiel started. I perked up at that.

"And?" I asked quickly. Castiel sighed again as he looked at Nyx's sleeping form before looking back at me. I had a deep feeling in my gut I just couldn't place it or figure out what it was.

"I don't know"

"You don't know? (1)Cosa diavolo vuoi dire che non sai? sei un angelo, dovresti sapere queste cose, non puoi semplicemente guarirla" I said angrily, my temper flaring as I looked up at him angrily. His answer only left me with more questions then anything and that was something I didn't like, especially when it came to Nyx. I felt like crying, I didn't like feeling the hopelessness.

"I wish I could do something Ezio but I can't, my healing doesn't work on her, she is much more powerful and ancient then I am. She isn't one of God's creations and besides, this... This isn't something that can easily be healed especially by an outside force" Castiel explained as he looked back at Nyx "She has to do this herself. What these British men of letters did... They... They did something far worse then physical pain. They broke her very being, her inner core, forcing her to bring out those past lives like they did tapped into her very life force and left her exposed. Her mind right now is shattered, shes struggling to hold on to herself as they drugs they gave her and the fears that plague her are trying to pull her away. This is all on her, if she caves in to the bad and lets go of herself- if she can't fix her core then we really are all doomed. Never in any of the Phoenix's history has anything like this happened before and what we witnessed while she was gone... What happens if she doesn't fix this will be much worse"

"(2)Allora abbassa Dio per guarirla! sicuramente ha qualche potere per risolvere questo problema" I snapped as tears threatened my eyes. I could feel Castiels sympathy as he laid his hand on my shoulder, kneeling in front of me as my head had dropped into my free hand.

"God doesn't even have that power. That and he's currently missing and has a what he calls a hands off policy, he wont do anything to help if he could" Castiel pointed out. I scoffed.

"He sounds like a dick" I muttered.

"He is. Im sure he's also hating himself now, the Auditore family was his favorite family- he especially liked you Ezio"

"Good, that's what he gets for not helping out Nyx or anything else" 

"Ezio, God may have a hands off policy but he stepped in with you and Adelina" Castiel said. Instantly my head shot up as I looked at him "Bayek was originally supposed to be The Phoenix's true mate, seeing as he founded the order and Ani helped shape it. They were quite the pairing, much like you and Nyx and when you were with Adelina. When Bayek chose to stay with his son in the field of reeds he unknowingly made the mistake of forfeiting his claim as the Phoenix's true mate, thinking he would once rest in peace with Ani and since she died before his child could be born it left the world completely vulnerable and solidified the Phoenix having no mate, the successful birth of a child with the Phoenix would mark the day that The Phoenix found its true mate. Because their was no true mate for the Phoenix this left a very dangerous imbalance in the world, Altair and Maria had long since been paired and Malik already had his pairing so it couldn't be them. Then The Phoenix emerged again during the Italian Renaissance, none other then Adelina van den Sternberg. You were Gods favorite and he knew you loved a challenge so he also talked with Anubis- originally the ideal true mate was supposed to be someone with an ancient lineage that could keep the old golds alive - and they came up with a plan. If you and Adelina could fall in love and make your relationship work then they would allow you to become her mate. Anubis through in challenges, Adelina being engaged for one thing while God rigged it a little bit and used the cupids to get you together faster, it almost fell apart at the death of your family but in the end God won and thus the Phoenix's true mate had come into existence. That was the only time he stepped in." I was absolutely stunned, knowing that I had gods and divine beings not only watch out for me but knowing they had a hand in helping me with my relationship? That was something new.

"I..."

"I know you are hurting right now and this is scary for you, its scary for all of us, but you must remain strong"

"I'm afraid Castiel" I said softly as my voice broke, looking back at Nyx who had been laying there looking peaceful as can be, tears streaking my cheeks. "I cant loose her, not again and certainly not after what happened in Constantinople"

"You won't ever loose her because she is always with you. You both are connected to one another. What does Nyx always say... Right, 'its always easy to give into the hopelessness when things seem like they're getting nowhere but true strength is finding the hope when all is dark. You have that strength Ezio' you need to have hope for her because that hope will keep Nyx alive. I know this because shes currently remembering all those special moments between you and her: you're meeting, your trip to italy, your wedding day, every time she got to wake up next to you, the birth of your children as you held her close" Castiel reassured. I nodded as he stood back up and headed out towards the door before stopping and looking back at me "Your wife is a strong spirit there is nothing she cant do, but this has to be done on her own terms and that antidote you plan on giving her won't work, if you give it to her you could kill her"

"What do you mean? I thought it was supposed to be safe for her" I said as my heart picked up again in worry. If it was going to kill her then their was no way in hell I was going to let it anywhere near her.

"A phoenix is meant to remain pure from any and all forms of manmade medication no matter what it is, which is why Nyx never takes any medicine, because they have the ability to heal themselves. I heard what they gave Nyx, how many times she's taken it and how much, if she takes any more even if it is meant to help, she could die from an overdose of toxins. Ezio, I will not let anything happen to her just as you wont either and the Lycan next to her, shes different from the others, and if anyone tries to hurt Nyx again they will have the wraith of heaven sent upon them. We stand with Nyx, now I have to go back up to heaven, it seems when she kept disappearing to places she appeared in heaven and in hell and opened up both gates once again." Castiel said and with that he was gone. I looked at Nyx, nothing was going to happen. I may have failed once at keeping her safe but I wouldn't let it a second time. 

"Sad really" I heard a familiar rough British voice say, startling me a bit as I looked up to see Crowley in the doorway looking at Nyx as he clicked his tongue. I had always been cautious around crowley, demon and all that jazz but I hadn't worried to much at the moment "Humanity gets blessed with such a divine gift and humans being humans decide to take it and pick it apart like a toy. They have no respect now a days"

"Watch it" I growled. Crowley looked at me as he put his hands in his pocket. 

"Woah, easy with the death glare there Assassino I didn't mean you, the only thing you did was tame and conquer that divinity. Quite jealous at that by the way, you are one of the only living human to have such raw and pure ultimate power at your hands and yet you love it. Kings have wanted that kind of power for eons"

"Because I love my wife and she is not some sort of political power hungry grab object. She's unique, beautiful, pure..." I whispered softly as I looked back at her. Truth be told she was more, a swirling mass of beautiful energies, yet those were the ones that stuck out the most. She had all this energy, all this power, and yet she chose not only to use it like a crutch she didn't cave into it or the bad. No matter what anyone said Nyx was true strength, mentally emotionally and Physically.

"I guess that's why it makes you special, why it makes you different. Where other men would fight to have that power and bend it to their will you chose to live besides it and let it grow. Keep her close Auditore, I like you, I like your family, and I love all those templar bastards you send my way- Abd-el-qadir has been a nice addition to my Templar collection by the way- she goes we all go. It pains me to see something this glorious reduced to ruins. Like Castiel, I'm here to say that all of hell is backing Nyx. She is now in command of both heaven and after she popped in and slammed both gates back open. Keep it a secret for now Tarzan, she needs to be stable before she knows that tid bit. The world will never be ready for the hell she'll release on this world"

I nodded as I looked back at Nyx as Crowley disappeared as well, leaving me alone once again. The constant beeping of the monitors began to annoy me as I bounced my knee, half wanting to rip it out of the damn wall. This was so much information to take in, I could feel my head swimming as Jenny stirred a bit, cuddling further into her side. Nyx was to lead heaven and he'll but against what? Who? When? Could she possibly use those to fight back the Templars? Honestly I felt the more I was with her the more her life turned into some sort of Holy Scripture or some sort of biblical journey. I wanted us to settle down and live out the rest of our lives peacefully.

*????? POV*

I sighed in annoyance as I leaned back in my seat, the animus data in front of me playing. I had watched over these memories for months only seeing the same memories that had been placed in the games, why? I wasnt sure but I was honestly done with being a Templar and working for Abstergo, I wanted out, I wanted peace. To survive I kissed ass to the order that took me from my sister when my parents were killed, I never wanted this life. Sure my whole lives work was on finding bones as great as these but I wanted to do it on my own terms with no one telling me what to do or breathing down my neck. I hadn't notice that I had slowly been nodding off.

I looked around curiously as I found myself in the lab, the air a little to cool, as I noticed all the bones I had found had been laying out on their trays, all lined up forming some kind or arrow, as they pointed to me. I couldn't shake this feeling deep within me as the air turned cool and fog seemed to cover the floor, a eery red glow coming from it as lightning seemed to shoot through it.

"What the hell?" I asked, blinking to make sure I wasn't imagining it. When I stopped the fog was still there but now there had been woman standing behind each skeleton, the one front and center was a strikingly beautiful woman with blue gray eyes and long blond hair with feathers tied in, wearing a black and silver assassins robe and I had to admit she looked terrifying out of them all. All the women around her had been strikingly beautiful but out of them all she looked the scariest. That's when everything clicked into place: Ani, Atsila, Aisha, Liza, Lily, Isla, and Adelina. I gulped a bit as I took a step back, stumbling into the table. What were they doing here? They were dead. My blood ran cold as I felt my pulse beat against my chest wildly.

"You have opened a very dangerous door Sarah Teri Libeau, one that has led to the destruction of the universe as we all know it. You lead the Templars to our current self, without any regard of what will come, your sister Hera has learned the hard way as she nearly started the new apocalypse a few days ago" Adelina started. The red clouds, the earthquakes, all those people dying.... That was because of the phoenix's capture? I paled instantly now very worried. The Templars couldn't get their hands on her "to fix this right you must return the bones to our new self all of humanity will cease to exist"

"What do you mean? They're just bones, I don't know who the new you is" I said wide eyed. Adelina huffed, scaring me slightly.

"You found the bones, you are connected to them. I'll give you a hint, they will be in Italy soon where you dug me up and took me from my resting place" Adelina said. I looked at her curiously... Italy? Why Italy? 

"Tell me why the memories from the Animus are changed? Why can't I see what really happened? " I asked "help me understand, why were you all forgotten about? You were all amazing women, history should have recognized you"

"Because what's meant to stay hidden is meant to stay hidden" Ani spoke up, her tone soft yet commanding "Some things are better off being left unknown,"

"The memories of the Animus are altered yes" Adelina said as her eyes burned into me "to protect us, to protect our identities. You are not ready to see those true memories yet"

"Why not?" I asked. Suddenly Adelina snapped.

"Because you helped put us in danger! You are my descendant- our- descendant and until you make things right you will do as I say and then you will have earned the right to see them. Take the bones to the Vineyard, only then will you be redeemed" 

I stared in shock as the smoke faded and they had been gone within the blink of an eye. I was left with so many questions, how was I Adelina's descendant? Since when? My mind spun as I stared at the bones. I knew what I needed to do and I needed to do it quickly, especially to get the answers I needed.

"Libeau" a familiar, irritating voice snapped. I jolyed awakes as I looked up, catching my breath, only to see Grandmaster Jessie Lynx- well Jessie Lineara- behind me as she narrowed her beady eyes at me. I groaned silently, what did she want now " Libeau"

"What can i help you with grandmaster?" I asked as I forced a smile. She snickered and rolled her eyes.

"Have you found my pathetic daughters yet like I asked?" She asked me. I shook my head, why me? Why did she have to come to me when I told her that wasn't my job.

"No, again thats not my job" I answered.

"Stop being fucking useless and help then, those bones you've been couped up with arent doing anything" she snapped before storming out. I rolled my eyes. God that woman was insufferable I felt bad for her children. Getting up quickly I began to pack up and head to the lab, taking the data with me as I went to retrieve the bones. I needed to get them back out of here and fast, I just prayed id be alright.

Translation  
1)What the hell do you mean you don't know? you're an angel, you're supposed to knoe these things, can't you just heal her  
2)Then bring God down to heal her! surely he has some power to fix this


	37. When she wakes

*Ezio POV*

"Good news" Libeau said as she walked in, a grin on her face as Angie walked in with a rather large syringe in her hands, followed by Rhi, Fiadh, Morrigan, Edward, Conner, and Shay. I eyed the needle cautiously, why had they all been coming in here? "All signs of hemorrhaging has cleared up and everything looks to be fine brain wise"

"Now we just give her this" Angie said. Jenny say up instantly and growled as Angie got closer to Nyx. 'that antidote you plan on giving her wont work, if you give it to her you could kill her' Castiel's voice rang in my head as I stared at that needle. I had to do something, anything, if there was even the smallest chance this would hurt her I wouldn't let her take it. Deep down I knew that I needed to stop and and that it was right. Without hesitation I shot up and grabbed the needle from Angie before throwing it on the ground and stomping on it. The glass shattered and the liquid went everywhere as Jenny shot up and stood by my side, placing ourselves between Nyx and them as Angie looked at me shocked, a few with a pissed off expression on their faces as they stared me down obviously not to happy by my actions. At least Jenny agreed with me. Angie snapped quickly "Ezio Auditore, what the hell did you just do? That was the antidote, it would have saved her, half of those ingredients are very rare and hard to get your hands on. That was our only shot and only dose, I used the last remaining ingredients to pull that together"

"It wouldn't have worked" I snapped back "im doing what I can to keep my wife safe and alive"

"No, after what happened you're afraid that something will go south, especially because your descendant here was the one who put her like this" Morrigan said as she narrowed her eyes at me. I huffed. Why did everyone always think that?

"Yes I'm afraid but I didn't do what I did because I didn't want her to have it. If i thought it would save her I would have been the one to do it myself" I growled out.

"Ezio their is no way of telling if it will work if we don't try but I trust Angie and if she's confident it will work then it has to" Conner said, biting back a bit of his anger but also trying to be a bit more sympathetic.

"Angie how sure are you this will work?" She asked as he looked over at her, Angie still glaring at me.

"It will work"

"No it won't"

"And how do you know that?" 

"Because Castiel told me" I snapped, watching as some of their faces fell slightly "yea, I heard about you calling him in to check to see if he was going to make it. He told me that if she got that antidote she would die because shes not supposed to be having any kind of medicine and I am not going to risk my wife and child to try it out only to find out he was right. I'm sorry, but if an angel is telling me this I'm not dumb enough to ignore it. I am sick and tired of all of you thinking that I can't keep Nyx safe or that I don't have her interest in mind because I fucking do, I made one fucking mistake that will haunt me for the rest of my life, not yours, mine and I have to love with it but I am not screwing up again. She's my fucking wife and I will do whatever the hell I please to keep her safe so if I say that's not going anywhere near her its not going anywhere near her and of you so much as try I will fight you. If you dont like what I have to say or how Nyx will get cared for then you can leave my house now"

"There is no way Castiel would have said that" Angie added "everything in there was completely safe for her and the child"

"I heard it come straight from the Angels mouth myself, I was right in this bed with Nyx" Jenny added "make that two because I stand with Ezio. Her system is flushed with drugs anymore, helpful or not, will cause her to overdose"

"I've learned to trust Ezio's gut feelings when it came to my sister. I know he wouldn't do anything irrational or allow anything to hurt her and honestly im kind of relieved that he broke it " Rhi admitted before walking over and putting herself between Nyx and the others. I felt a grateful, sure Rhi and I usually had a rocky relationship because she was a competitive person but when it came to Nyx we both agreed on it and stood by each other. I would never admit it but Rhi was the best sister in law in the world and I was glad she was my family now.

"Well what the hell are we supposed to do now?" Edward asked as he sighed and leaned against the wall before Libeau piped in.

"I could always take cell samples. Before the lab blew up we had been focusing on her DNA structure and I had noticed something really unique about the chemical make up of the cells-" Libeau started. I looked over at her and glared, stopping her halfway through as she looked at me shocked, her jaw dropping in what looked to be horror and amazement as Rhi and Jenny moved away a bit as a gasp had seemed to go through the group all staring at me with the same look as Libeau "your eyes..."

"Since when the hell did you learn to summon fire!" Fiadh shouted some as she put herself into Shay's side. Fire? What were they talking about? I couldn't do that. All the sudden I looked down to see light blue flame enveloping my hands and forearm and yet I felt nothing at all- not even a burn. What the hell was going on. I panicked and instantly the flame faded as my eyes went back to normal.

"What the hell" I said as I looked around the room, all eyes on me "don't look at me like that I don't know what the hell happened"

"This conflict needs to end, now, especially with my consort hurt and my children bickering like animals" A familiar deep voice said, unwavering yet I could hear the worry. Morrigan and Jenny instantly bowed as they gave a simultaneous 'yes father' as we all turned to see Anubis standing right besides Nyx as he gently stroked her cheek, looking down at her with sad eyes. I knew he was just as hurt and upset about this as I was "I am here to give you the answers you seek and you will listen. The angel was right, giving her more drugs will kill her, and as he said she needs to do this herself. Her mind is shattered, her core vulnerable and breaking. She will have to suffer through and put up with the withdrawals and you must be there to help her through because the first wave will be the worst. Jenny will stay with Nyx, she has formed a very powerful bond with Nyx just like Haytham has only Haytham will now also take direct orders from Nyx, he is not being unloyal but as far as duty and honor is concerned seeing he bridged the connection to her he will honor it"

"What do you mean my father made a connection with Nyx?" Conner asked curiously. I was to, how many others had accidently connected to Nyx.

"The visions your father was seeing came directly from Nyx. She sent out a distress signal and because Jenny picked it up, Haytham had also picked it up. Whatever she feels, they feel, whatever she sees, they see whatever she hears, they hear and so on. This bond she made with the two will never break, they are the first and only two who has ever connected and made such a bond with the Phoenix. Their is a war coming and only the Phoenix can stop it, she will need both Jenny and Haytham when the time comes. Because of this connection they are now the most two protected Lycans, and only she can communicate through the link with those two" Anubis answered.

"What about what I did? With the fire?" I asked curiously. I wanted to know what the hell I did and how I did it, it was honestly quite concerning especially because it was the color of Nyx's fire. Anubis smiled softly as he looked at me.

"You never got to use this to your advantage back then" Anubis started "You are the true mate of the Phoenix which means like Nyx you are protected and anytime she is reborn you will follow after her. The phoenix and the mate can't be separated for too long. Because of this you can tap into and use some of her abilities to defend yourself and others, especially now since she is hurt. It will take some time for you to learn and develop the skill seeing it is very hard for the mate to learn and control this gift. The fire feeds off your emotions, the more upset and angry and protective you are the easier it comes but it is so sporadic that it can be dangerous, you need to learn to control it like Nyx has done or something bad will happen, Phoenix flame is deadly and dangerous."

"Oh god, I can only imagine the hell that will happen now that Ezio can light shit on fire" Shay groaned "people better be covering their asses, Ezio still has hai shit list of people he wants to fight for sleeping with Nyx." Conner's face instantly froze in fear.

"How does one get a connection with Nyx like that?" Morrigan asked curiously as the wheels in her head turned.

"Normally it is under an extreme circumstance like what happened with Jenny but ultimately it is up to Nyx to decide, she must reach out to you. But forming this connection with Nyx is not an easy one- you have to submit and surrender yourself to her completely, you must give her your life when the time comes no if ands or buts you have to be absolute. You must recognize that she is the ultimate and Supreme being in the universe and that though she is a being of creation she is also creation itself. In other words if she were to wipe out the other gods she could and the world would keep turning, of course when she dies her one guardian will watch over the world until she's reborn again but all will remain the same. It is a serious oath and once made the second it is broken you will cease to exist, this isnt a decision to make lightly"

"Well isn't that just grim. It explains why Jenny wont leave her side and is very protective of her" Edward said as he cast his daughter a look before Fiadh spoke up.

" anyone want to tell Haytham about that little fact?" She questioned as she looked around.

"Nahhhhhhh, he'll be fine" Rhi said playfully as a mischievous smirk formed on her face.

"He'll have a natural instinct to listen to Nyx when the time comes. He's already felt some of it, why do you think Jenny and him haven't been fighting?" Anubis said as he looked around the room and back at Nyx, his piercing eyes weighing heavily on everything "Oh, and stop giving Ezio a hard time, he really is trying his best, and as Nyx's mate he does know when something feels wrong or off or if something will harm her. He does know what is good for her, when something like this happens he will know for sure what is safe"

"Yes, father" Jenny and Morrigan said before he disappeared, his head transforming into a human head as kissing Nyx softly as his lips lingered a bit before he stood back up. I felt my eye twitch a bit, I knew of their relationship but I had never actually seen it happen in person before. Well wasn't this fantastic news, I would have been happy about the whole fire thing had it not been for the fact Nyx was in a coma. Now I knew and now I had a better way to protect her and my children. Before anyone else could say anything Morrigan sniffed the air, an odd look crossing over her features. 

"That's odd" Morrigan said as she continued to sniff.

"What is it?" Angie asked as she looked at her. Jenny growled a but before climbing back up to Nyx's side and hovered over her like a wolf ready to pounce if something tried attacking their child.

"Its a mix of things... A little bit of a smell I noticed at Ezio's place, something that smells a bit like Libeau..." Morrigan started before her eyes widened and she stopped, a growl coming from her "Phoenix bones" 

All the sudden their was a knock on the door and I instantly shot out of the room as the others followed behind minus Jenny. Everyone in thr living room looked up startled as I reached for the door, my blood burning as I opened it. In front of me was a tall, slender pale woman with long blond hair pulled into a pony tail as her green eyes seemed to shimmer. She wore a loose gray blouse, black leather pants, and black heals as a small white lab coat hung off her shoulders what confused me though was the fact she had looked oddly similar to Libeau. In her hands was a large duffle bag and as soon as her eyes landed on me her jaw dropped as something red caught my eye. Around her neck was a Templars cross. I growled instantly as I grabbed a fistful of her shirt and pulled her inside, slamming the door shut as I slammed her up against the wall and pressed my hidden blade to her neck.

"(1)Fottuto bastardo templare" I growled out dangerously low, Altair and Malik instantly going outside to check for anymore Templars that maybe surrounding the house. Fear filled the woman's eyes as she dropped the bag and her breathing picked up slightly "who are you? What do you want? How did you find us, this place isn't known to the Templars"

"I came alone and I followed the bones" She squeaked as she looked down to the blade at her throat a bit. I could feel her heart pounding against her chest as she shook with fear. I loosened my grip.

"What do you mean you followed the bones?" I asked suspiciously. She gulped a bit as Morrigan grabbed the back and opened it before she reached in. I cast a look at Morrigan as she reached inside and pulled out a skull, the once white bone now stained from years of being buried under the earth though this one still had skin on it though very dried up. What the hell.

"This is Ani's " Morrigan said as she looked up at the woman with anger And hate "You took them"

"Why the hell did you do that? Why couldn't you leave them where they were" I asked angrily as I looked back at her "what were you doing with them?"

"I'm an archeologist, finding bones of the greatest women in the world has been my dream for the longest time" She started "I swear, I meant no harm by it" 

"Bullshit you're a templar" Rhi growled "What did you do with them?"

"I swear I only examined them, I was trying to decipher the symbols but some things happened and I knew I had to do something to keep them out of the Templars hands" She pleaded.

"Oh look, a Templar with a heart" Fiadh hissed.

"For your information im switching sides. I hate the Templars, I can't stand kissing ass anymore, and I want to be on the winning side." She answered "ever since I've laid my hands on those bones I've seen things, dreamt things.... I know I made a mistake and some I wish I could take back but I have to make this right." 

"What did you see?" Haytham asked curiously as he stepped forwards.

"The end"

"Welp, this isn't sketchy and terrifying as fuck. Anyone feel like major foreshadowing is happening here?" Rhi asked.

"Ya think" Fiadh snapped back. All the sudden someone walked into the room and instantly something was dropped as it shattered completely.

"Sarah?" Libeau asked as she stepped forwards hesitantly "Oh my god Sarah"

"Hera?" The woman asked.

"What are you doing to my sister?" Libeau asked as she rushed over to her. I let the woman go and put my blade away as I stepped back and glared at her. "Sarah what are you doing here?"

"I came to return the bones of the Phoenix, I found a way to slightly figure out how to identify the Phoenix. That's why I left the templars, the past lives of the Phoenix came to me and told me they needed to be returned" The woman, Sarah answered. Libeau's eyes widened as she said that, oh this was not good at all. Especially with Nyx here "When they told me a vineyard in Italy I wasn't thinking I'd run into Ezio fucking Auditore" 

"Yea well hes the Phoenix's husband" Libeau stated. Sarah's eyes went wide as she looked at me.

"Adelina is here?" She asked.

"Yes and no, same soul new person" Rhi said. All the sudden their was a loud scream as Jenny shouted and something was thrown. Panic flooded through me as I took off back towards our bedroom as the kids came out crying.

Translation  
1) you templar bastard.


	38. This is not good

*Nyx POV*

I looked around the room, dazed and confused, when I felt someone laying next to me. Looking down to my side I saw a girl with dirty blond hair cuddled into my side, who the hell was she? I looked around the room to see I was in a large stone wall area, a huge arched glass French door to the side as it lead out to a large balcony. lining the walls were pictures of an Italian man and kids, as well as woman with long white hair. I had to admit she was pretty. I felt a throb in my hair arm and I looked down to see odd tubes and needles in my arms. I let out a slight yelp as I instantly reached over and pulled them out, yanking hard, as I winced at the sudden pain that it didn't feel good. The girl next to me woke as she reached for me, her blueish gray eyes filled with worry.

"Nyx what are you doing?" She asked as I yanked my hand back and glared at her cautiously stumbling backwards out of the large and incredibly soft bed before I slipped out and fell on the floor, the girl quickly following behind me, as I rushed back. I reached out for something to grab next to me and pulled back, holding some sort of glass object in my hand- honestly it looked like a cup. 

"(1)No se quien eres pero necesitas alejarte de mi, no quiero lastimarte" I said. The girl gave me a quizzical look "¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?"

"We're only trying to help you" The girl said as she got closer, once again reaching out for me. I threw the glass only to have her duck and snag my wrist. My heart was racing in my chest as my mind was spinning, I needed to get out of here and fast. Aguilar, where was he? surely he had to be looking for me. I stood up quickly as I grabbed the girl by her clothes and threw her across the room, watching her smash into a large wooden dresser. Just as I made it for the door the Italian man I saw in the pictures as well as a couple of other women joined him. A look of shock had overtaken the Italian man and I used that as my scapegoat. Starting to run I stepped up on a trunk and jumped flying above all of their heads as they looked up in shock. I felt my bare feet hit the wall as I pushed myself off and rolled onto the floor before instantly shooting back up and running, the people behind me running and shouting at one another as I heard them follow me. Heart racing I continued to run down the halls as another man jumped in front of me, this one similar to the girl I had tossed, he seemed to take up the hallways leaving me little room to get through as I heard the others approaching. Before he could even grab onto my midsection I had punched him quickly in the throat before gabbing him by the back of the neck and bringing his head down to meet my knee, a large crack sound heard as the man shouted, before I slammed him into the side of the wall and kept running. I don't know who these men were but I knew I needed to get away, I needed to find Aguilar so we could go find the woman the pope was seeing. This had to be Lorenzo's private army no one had really knew about but they had seemed like the men people would fear, but what about the women? Who were they? Lorenzo had always hated women in positions such as those, so what was this all about?

I leapt over the railing of the stairwells and dropped down, my feet hitting the ground hard as I felt the hit run through me, a deep ache in my bones as I did. Looking around I had been in a room filled with men and women, some looking at me in shock, especially two of the girls. I had seen odd objects hanging all over the walls and odd looking couches all around. Deep down something felt familiar about them yet I had no idea who they were- I had never seen them in my life.

"Nyx-" One of the men said, getting up off the couch to come to me. I had noticed a small knife of the table next to me. Slowly I had stepped back, slowly reaching back to grab the blade. 

"(2)No conozco a Nyx, ese no es mi nombre" I hissed as a few of them looked around quizzically, shocked even as if they hadn't expected me to speak at all.

"It's alright, just calm down " Another person said, her voice laced with worry.

"(3) No me digas que me calme" I said as I looked at all of them, the others that had been following behind me suddenly coming into the room just as I grabbed the knife and pointed it at them all, warning them to stay back, as they all stopped hesitantly and eyed the blade. They were watching me, waiting to see what I would do, and just as they had done to me I had kept a very cautious eye on all of them, the man I had punched holding his nose as blood streaked down his face "¿Dónde estoy?"

"You were hurt, we are only trying to help you" Someone else said before the Italian man stepped forwards. I had to admit, he had more balls then anyone else in the room seeing as he was the only one who dared to step forwards. I could see pain and worry in his eye, something sincere and genuine inside them, I don't know what he was trying to do but if he was trying to woo me it wasn't working. 

"(4)Nyx, amore mio, andrà tutto bene. Metti giù il coltello, vogliamo solo guarirti e aiutarti, sei stato gravemente ferito" The man said, his words smooth and gentle. 

"(5)¿Qué estas diciendo? No entiendo tu idioma" I said, honestly I didn't know what he was saying and this was pointless, I just wanted to go. I needed to get to whoever the popes lover was. "¿Donde esta el?"

"What are you talking about?" Another dark haired woman said as the Italian man looked at me in shock and what seemed to be heart break. Why was he heart broken? He didn't know me and I sure as hell didn't know him yet something deep within me stirred. No, I would remain faithful to Aguilar. 

"Uhh, something doesn't feel right," Another woman said "Something is wrong, Libeau what the hell is happening"

"I'm not to sure, i've never seen anything like this before. This doesn't exactly come with an instruction manual, we never expected this to happen " The dark haired woman said as she looked at me in horror. Why had they been looking at me like that? All the sudden the front door opened and I had looked up to see who it was. My heart hammered in my chest as a blush rose on my cheeks, I dropped the knife as I ran towards him, jumping up as I latched up onto him, wrapping my legs tightly around his waist before I slammed my lips on Aguilar's. I heard a gasp come from everyone followed by a few oh shit's and oh fuck's as Aguilar pulled back and pulled me off of him, setting me on the floor as his face was a light shade a red. I would have thought he was embarrassed since he didn't always publicly show affection but this seemed more then that, their was no passion, no sparkle in his beautiful eyes. I hadn't seen him for months, I had just gotten back from Barcelona, I thought he would have been happy to see me again. Had something changed? Did I do something wrong? I was hurt, what was going on.

"(6)Aguilar, mi amor que pasa ¿Hice algo para ofenderte?" I asked as I looked up at him. Shock flashed through his eyes, why would he have ben shocked? "Acabo de regresar de Barcelona, tenemos que llegar a la casa del Papa ahora, hay una mujer allí, ella sabe cuáles son sus planes."

"Isla?" Aguilar asked, his voice barely a whisper though I could hear the hurt in his voice "Isla is that you?"

"(7)Por supuesto que soy yo. No sé qué está pasando contigo, pero tenemos que ir a su casa, si no lo hacemos, podemos perder nuestra oportunidad." I said. Aguilar was only staring at me with hurt and shock, unable to say anything as is fingers gently reached up and brushed my cheek. I smiled as I looked up at him.

"Oh no..." I heard a woman whisper, this once different "Oh this isn't good at all"

"I think we just figured out what happened" Another chimed in, only this one male and in another accent I never heard. 

"Ezio, I am so sorry" Another added

"Isla... That was hundreds of years ago," Aguilar started "The woman that was seeing the Pope was your sister... You had to kill her"

"(8)No..." I started as I looked up at him with hurt, there was no way, that wasn't possible Isabella would never do that, she may have done some stupid greedy things but that wasn't her "No, Isabella nunca haría eso, nunca se enamoraría de alguien como Lorenzo, yo nunca la mataría"

"Mi amor, it is true. I'm sorry Isla, but it is true. She joined the templars, you told me so" Aguilar said with a hurt look on his face. All the sudden images flashed in my mind: Isabella wearing a loose white gown as she laid in Lorenzo's, her and I bickering back and forth as she screamed she hated me and that I was a liar, I remembered feeling anger flood through me as I made a decision, me setting the room on fire as I left Isabella in it. No... I killed my sister, what kind of monster had I become. My face fell as I stumbled back some as my head began to pound violently as I reached up and grabbed my head, tears streaking my face, as I grabbed my hair and yanked on it. Everything seemed to come crashing down around me, hitting me like a tidal wave as a blur of memories rushed past me all at once. I couldn't separate what was real and what was fake as it all became one.

"No, no, no, no, no" I cried as I shook my head, continuing to yank on my hair as I hit the table behind me, things clattering on the floor around me "(9) Esto no puede ser verdad, no puede ser..."

"Hey, breathe, relax it's alright. You need to calm down before you get hurt" Someone said as they approached me. As soon as they laid their hand on my shoulder. Instantly I pulled back, smashing my head into the corner of something sharp before blacking out.

..................................

I groaned in annoyance as my head throbbed as I slowly opened my eyes, blinking away the fuzz as I saw light pour in through a window. Looking around I had seen a few people standing besides me: Ezio, Rhi, Fiadh, Morrigan, Arno, and Aguilar as well as Castiel had been standing all around me. I looked over to see Jenny holding her arm but still right besides me. What was going on? What was happening?

"Guys?" I asked, grunting as I sat up. I hissed slightly as I sat up some, my arms feeling weak as I did while something sharp had been throbbing on the back of my head "What's going on? What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Rhi asked with a look of a concern on her face. I looked at her confused, what was she talking about? That's when I looked at Ezio, a look of hurt and disbelief on his face. I got an odd feeling in my gut, I didn't like it, as I had seen him tense standing so close next to Aguilar.

"What are you talking about?" I asked "Why are Aguilar and Ezio tense?"

"Nyx, what's the last thing you remember?" Libeau asked. I looked over to now see her standing in the room nest to me as well as Angie. Since when was Angie here? Everyone had looked worried.

"Um.. we just escaped the hideout, we.. we landed in the artic and then we got on a plane. That's the last thing I remember" I answered. A slight collective sigh went through the room, it hitting Ezio most of all as he reached out and grabbed my hair, almost on the verge of tears.

"You were in a coma the last three days" Fiadh answered as she looked at me with big eyes "You woke up today but when you did... well, you weren't yourself"

"What do you mean?" I asked suspiciously, already not liking the deep twisting gut wrenching feeling that was forming in my gut "What did I do?"

"You woke and threw Jenny before b-lining it for the door to get out, screaming in Spanish, wanting to try and escape. We all tried to help you but you held us at knife point, it was like you didn't even know us at all and then, uh, you kinda jumped on Aguilar and kissed him" Rhi answered. My eyes widened as my heart sank, I didn't.... I looked over at Ezio, seeing that sad look in his eye. How could I have done that to him?

"No... Ezio.. I am so, so sorry" I said. Before I could finish Ezio cut me off with a small smile.

"Bella it's ok, I know you truly love me and after all the hell you've been through and what you will continue to go through is ok because I know you need to heal and can't control what happens. But I am going to have a talk with Isla about all of this" Ezio said before he glared up at Aguilar. Isla? what did my past life have to do with this. Noticing my confusion, Castiel cleared his throat and began to explain it. 

"One of your past lives came out and took control of you, which is completely possible in your current state. Libeau and Angie both say that this is most likely similar to a DID experience though yours is under different circumstances: Because your mind and core are currently fractured all your past lives are coming out to protect you and because of that they bring in their old memories and feelings with them which is why you kissed Aguilar and didn't recognize your friends and Ezio, beating some of them up in the process as well. This is unfortunately only the beginning, since you no longer are receiving medication your body is going into withdrawals which will only increase and amplify the effects of these lives coming out. They won't stop until it is full out of your system, even then they may still be around but you will have better control. For now all we can do is wait for another to come out and hopefully nothing drastic happens, though those past lives will be stuck reliving certain memories. Of course, you will not remember any of these experiences" some

"That's just fucking wonderful" I grumbled. I couldn't believe that this was happening to me. I get why my past selves had done it, but to not remember anything and still be stuck reliving something that happened hundreds of years before. I looked at Ezio who only gave me a small but hopeful smile. Something in his eyes told me that we would get through this together, and I felt my heart flutter. How had Ezio, after everything we had gone through, still managed to stand by me this whole time? After all the shit that happened between us and the few things said that nearly tore us apart, he still stood by my side and helped me through this. God, I fucking loved him, and I was truly blessed to have him in my life. He truly was special and I would cherish him no matter what, but how did I get so lucky? Libeau and a few others began to talk about possible solutions but I just tuned them out as I stared lovingly into his eyes. Where would I be without him?

Translations  
1)I don't know who you are but you need to stay away from me, I don't want to hurt you;where am I? What am I doing here?   
2)I don't know a Nyx, that's not my name  
3)Don't tell me to calm down; where am I?  
4)Nyx, my love, everything is going to be alright. Just put down the knife, we only want to heal and help you, you were badly hurt  
5)What are you saying? I don't understand your language; Where is he?  
6)my love, what's wrong? Did I do something to offend you? ; I just got back from Barcelona, we need to reach the pope's home now, there is a woman there, she knows what his plans are  
7)Of course it's me. I don't know what's going on with you but we need to go to his home, if we don't we may miss our chance  
8) No.... No Isabella would never do that, she would never fall for someone like Lorenzo, I would never kill her  
9)This can't be true, it can't be

Hey guys, I apologize in advance for being a day late. I'm currently in the middle of writing Adelina and Ezio's story as well as this and some Schoolwork as well, Also been trying to get back into tarot and getting in touch with my guide so im all over the place but I promise the next chapter will out soon and it will be longer, other wise you can kick my ass if I don't. I love you all and thank you all for sitting here through this with me and baring through this (Cause I know I suck ass at writing sometimes- those chapters are like that cause I was sleep deprived) But it means so much to me that you stayed. Love yaaaaa


	39. Abandoned?

"So what do we do to keep this from going to out of control?" I asked as I sat up some, ignoring the pain. 

"Not much unfortunately, the most we can do is try and keep you under less stress as possible" Castiel said as he looked at me with those deep eyes "But knowing you, you'll want to jump straight into work. For your health and ours just take a couple of weeks off, as for everything else we have to wait. You must heal yourself from the inside, you need to mend your mind and core back together it's the only way"

"What about safety proofing the vineyard?" Fiadh asked before Arno cut in, looking at everyone like they would hopefully agree.

"or getting everyone safety gear so we don't end up like Edward"

"Very funny" Morrigan snorted though the look on her face told me she was seriously considering it.

"Only problem with that is we don't know who could be coming out, I mean she has assassin past lives but we don't know else she could have been" Rhi pointed out "And how do you even safety proof a house or people from a Phoenix"

"She's got us there" Fiadh said when all the sudden Shay walked inside the room as he cast me a sad glare, almost as if he had hated the fact I was laying here. All the sudden something in me began to change, almost an overwhelming feeling overtaking me as the room shifted but it didn't and I felt my actual self being suppressed, my body shaking as I heard people shouting all around me, hands trying to hold me down. The world blurred and went black before I came back into it, everyone around me looking at me worried and yet I had no idea who they were. Was I in a hospital? how did I get here, I was supposed to be stopping an execution. Did I fall? Highly unlikely, I never fell off of a roof. That's when I had seen Arno, what was he doing here? Last I knew he had left me standing yet again to fraternize with Elise. 

"She's gone" A deep, gravely voice said as I looked at the man with dark hair and ocean blue eyes wearing the strangest outfit I had ever seen. Ok, where the hell was I now? I couldn't be home, that was not the fashion I knew. 

"Yea, no shit we can see that " A woman snapped sarcastically as I sat up "What the hell caused her to switch now? There was literally no stress involved in this whatsoever"

"For you maybe, but for her this is a lot to take in especially after all that's happened. Miss Alarie, a pleasure to see you again" The deep voiced man said again when all the sudden my eyes landed on a very familiar Irish man though he looked a bit younger then I remembered him to be. I felt anger and hurt flood through me as my eyes began to prickle with tears. Damn him, damn him for all he did. He lied to me, he promised me he'd return and what does he do? Disappear from my life completely and he didn't have the decency to say goodbye. I grabbed the closest thing next to me which happened to be a book and chucked it full force at Shay, watching it hit him square in the face as he stumbled back some, completely blindsides as I grabbed what looked to be another vase off of a dresser next to me.

"(1)Enfoiré!" I shouted angrily as I stared up at him, tears running down my cheeks as I threw the vase as Shay recovered and shook his head. When he saw me throw the vase he ducked quickly as it hit the wall and shattered, everyone jumping back slightly "Comment peux-tu? Comment as-tu pu me faire ça!"

"See, safety clothes" Arno added in, a bit of sarcasm laced in his worried voice as someone began to cuss in Italian.

"No, we just keep throwable objects away from her, mainly knives" A red headed woman said as Shay looked at me curiously, uncertainty lingering in his eyes as he slowly got back up "Who are we talking to now?"

"Nyx, what the hell was that for lass? What did I ever do to you to have a book thrown at my face?" Shay asked as someone scoffed.

"You must have really did something this time buddy" a hispanic man said, his accent noticeable as I stared at Shay.

"(2)Qui est Nyx? C'est quelqu'un pour qui tu m'as laissé? Est-elle ta vraie fille ou as-tu trouvé quelqu'un à aimer? J'espère qu'elle en valait la peine" I hissed as a strange blond woman had curled up into my side. I watched as if the pieces in his mind began to slowly click together, I would yell at Arno but right now Shay had been the one person I had been focusing on.

"What do you remember?" Arno asked as he slowly approached me. I gave him one good glare and he stopped in his tracks as his face fell and hurt mirrored in his eyes "Oh no.. I know this look, this is right before she died... I had just left her standing and watched her run out of my life..."

"What the hell did you do Arno?" Another woman asked as my gaze turned back to Shay.

"(3)Tu m'as promis Shay, tu m'as promis que tu serais toujours là pour moi" I said as my voice shook, a look of realization coming over both Arno and Shay. Why had Arno looked at me like that? For christs sake he knew me, I was his cousin, did he just magically forget about me again? with my luck with how people so easily came into my life and left like nothing happened it wouldn't have surprised me at this point. That's when everyone looked at Shay with looks of confusion.

"You know her shay?" The dark haired girl asked him curiously as Shay stared at me in shock "We should probably go and tell everyone else what's happening so they don't get blind sided as well"

"Esmee?" Shay asked as his voice seemed to faulter a bit, barely a whisper as I could hear it break slightly. He approached my bed slowly, as if to not scare me so he could come closer to me, hurt reflected in his eyes.

"(4)Comment as-tu pu me laisser comme ça? Tu m'as dit que tu serais toujours là pour moi et que tu serais le père que je n'ai jamais eu, alors où étais-tu?" I asked as my throat swelled up as I watched him. After so many years of him being gone he was finally here in front of me again. I was a mix of emotions, one part of me had hoped he'd come back but the other? It had told me to forget about him because he never would and now that it happened I wasn't exactly to sure how to feel "Tu m'as élevé, tu étais mon père, tu étais le père que je n'ai jamais eu et que j'ai toujours voulu. Vous m'avez accueilli pendant un petit moment et vous m'avez appelé avant de m'abandonner et de ne jamais revenir. Chaque jour, j'ai tenu cette promesse de vous revoir, j'ai attendu et pourtant vous n'êtes jamais revenu. N'étais-je pas assez pour toi? N'étais-je pas la fille que tu voulais? étais-je trop responsable? est-ce parce que je suis devenu un assassin que vous ne vouliez plus rien avoir à faire avec moi? Tu m'as laissé tant de questions, tu m'as fait croire tous les jours que personne ne voulait de moi. Comment pourriez-vous rompre cette promesse? J'aurais mieux fait de rester avec les assassins abandonnés par mes parents que de te faire entrer et m'accueillir et m'élever avant de me quitter à nouveau"

"Esmee, please listen to me" Shay said as he very slowly sat on the edge of my bed and leaned in closer to me, his eyes full of tears and regret. I sat there awkwardly as I eyed him, unsure of what to do. I wanted to lean in but I was to hurt and wanted him to feel the same so I stayed away. I could tell that hurt him as well as he reached for my hand which I only yanked back. "I am so, so sorry for leaving you the way I did. Believe me, I never wanted that to happen. ever. Leaving you the way I did.... It killed me inside, every day I kicked myself for walking away from you especially without saying goodbye first. I was an Idiot and I was a fool. You were the best thing that happened to me Esmee, and I am so glad and so proud to have called you my daughter. Raising you were the best years of my life and when I had to let you go back to start your training... It broke my heart. I knew that one day we would be split up and I still made that promise like an idiot knowing it would only hurt more. When the Templars gave me orders to kill you I couldn't do it so I walked away because I couldn't do that. I had been so proud of the woman you had become, you were the only person who had wiggled their way into my heart. Any time I knew they had someone going after you I had stopped them myself despite knowing the consequences. You meant everything to me and I should have just turned right back around but I didn't. By the time I saw you again, when I finally manned up, I saw you burn in front of me. I regret all the time I lost with you, I told you I would be your father and give you the life you deserved and yet I couldn't even do that and I am so sorry for that"

"Wait, hold up a minute you raised Esmee?" One of the women asked in shock, I could see Arno wasn't to completely shocked as the others but I could see tears in his eyes. How did Arno know? Why wasn't he shocked? I had never talked about Shay to him.

"Shay raising my wife? Well, at least I know where she get's some of her angry outbursts from" An Italian voice said as I turned to see a handsome Italian with dark brown hair and golden brown eyes, a scar across his lip. Something deep within me stirred as I had looked at him, honestly I wished I had a man as handsome as him, his wife was lucky. I looked back at Shay, what did he mean I had burned? I was sitting right here in front of him.

"(5)Je ne suis pas mort, je suis juste ici, assis juste en face de toi. Si tu voulais vraiment me quitter alors tu n'as pas à inventer une excuse élaborée comme moi mourant d'envie de m'enfuir" I said, my lips trembling as my voice shook. Why did he have to come up with such a lie? Hearing him say those things stung like a bitch and honestly it almost made what Arno said seem like a little slap. Maybe I was overreacting again? I had to be right? My heart raced in my chest as I felt myself get anxious. Thats when Arno stepped in and cleared his throat as Shay gently reached up and cupped my cheek, still crying as he leaned over and kissed my forehead. Arno looked at me sadly as he pushed past the Italian man and kneeled by me as he reached for my hand, trying hard not to cry as he did.

"(6) Esmée, c'est vrai. Shay dit la vérité" Arno said softly as he looked me in the eyes, the same hurt shay had harboring in his eyes reflected back to me " You died, you died in 1794. An older man... he... I was supposed to meet you like you asked in your letter. You wanted to talk things out after our argument... he got ahold of a fire bomb and he... it was aimed for you and you went up in flames. I watched you burn to death in front of me..."

"No.." I said as I heard a few gasps and winces come from behind everyone. If I was dead then how was I hear? Surely this wasn't my heaven was it? I wasn't supposed to be in this afterlife I was supposed to be resting if I had passed on. All the sudden my mind began to swim as I felt a sharp pain erupt in my head as blurred images rushed by me, some I had never seen before in my entire life until it focused on one memory: Me standing out in the streets with the rioters, my hood up, as I could hear the screams and shouts, smoke rising into the air. Someone pulled on my robe as someone screamed run. I had turned just in time to see a bottle fly through the air as it caught my robes and I instantly went up in flames looking up to see a very panic, scared, and hurt Arno rushing towards me. As I fell and people scattered very briefly I could see the faint outline of a dark cloaked man standing on the roof; Shay. I could feel the heat on my skin.

I screamed out in pain as I threw myself into the bed underneath me, arching my back as I cried. My skin burned and I instantly felt hot as I felt a pair of hands grab me and pin me down, the shouts of worry being blurred as something inside me had pulled and struggled to get through. I felt someone press their fingers to my forehead and before I knew it everything around me went black as I calmed down.

*Rhi POV* 

As soon as Castiel had laid his fingers on Nyx's forehead she had instantly quieted and dropped onto the bed, if she were sleeping it would have looked as if she was sleeping peacefully. This was killing me on the inside seeing her like this and when I looked at Ezio I had felt so bad for him: he looked like he hadn't slept in days and in part that was true though he did get his naps in every few so often. How he managed to put up with this was beyond me but I was grateful for it, he really was everything she needed when I wasn't around. Shay had looked down at Nyx in hurt as he brushed the few stray hairs out of her face as Arno blinked back tears and wiped the rest away as Ezio hovered over her to make sure she was ok, her skin lined with sweat. It was cold in here so how she was sweating was quite concerning. Honestly we were all shocked to hear that Shay had raised Nyx and honestly I was quite curious to ask but now was not the time.

"I would refrain from telling those past selves they died, they seem to be like trapped spirits, they can't quite grasp the concept of them being dead yet and considering they're stuck in their own pasts it makes them worse and they don't believe it. Not to mention when they hear the truth they get hit with thousands of memories, a mix of all the lives, it gets to much" Castiel said "We need to let these lives go through the notions and let them play out. It may take only a few hours or it may take days, there is no way to be sure"

"Then we monitor it, i'm sure if we watch long enough we can come up with patterns and habits to tell when one is coming out and one is leaving, possibly how long they stay depending on the life" Libeau said as she looked back at Nyx "My concern though right now would be wy she had been thrown into another one, it's way to soon"

"What could even do that?" I asked curiosly. Suddenly Castiels face dropped as he just realized something. We all looked at him curiously.

"Of course, I should have known" Castiel said

"Known what?" Fiadh asked.

"The bones" Castiel said "They're her past lives. Nyx didn't wake up until those bones had been brought in this house, those are strong enough to shock her back awake. Now this is a theory, those lives could still be thinking their alive because their bones are here and it's why this happened so fast and jumped into two in one day. Those lives are just as conscious as Nyx is because they are apart of her consciousness, if we lay those bones back in their resting places then the amount of times they come out could be less frequent and they may not resist as much, granted her mind is still fractured which already has it amplified this has added more to it"

"That does make sense" Morrigan said as her face once again showed that she was thinking "And the only logical way. Even if it doesn't work we have to at least try and put these bones back where they belong, just we extra security so they don't get touched or moved again. Only problem is we all can't go, some of us have to stay here and keep Nyx safe until she recovers. We can't have anything happen while she's out"

"I'll take them" I said, feeling the need and the urge to do it. I was the griffin, a fact nobody but Nyx knew about, and it was my job to make sure they would remain that way and that is what I was going to do. Of course I had Crowley and Castiel swear to not tell anyone my true nature- since they could pick up on it- because I didn't want anyone to know. If they did it would put everyone in danger including myself, and seeing what happened to Nyx... I wasn't going to allow that to happen to me or anyone close to me. Nyx was strong, she could handle all of this madness because it was apart of her job, and she was much more responsible then I was when it came to certain aspects such as this. It was nobodies damn business but my sister to know what I was and I wasn't having people come stick their nose where it didn't belong. Part of the reason though was because I was scared, I didn't want what happened to her happened to me. Maybe I was selfish but Nyx understood my reasoning and so did Crowley and Castiel, everyone else could kiss my ass. "I'll take a few people with me as well, I have a feeling some of them didn't say their proper goodbyes: Arno, Shay, Edward, Conner, Malik and Altair, Aguilar, Jacob and Evie, and Sarah seeing she knew where these were"

"the Rest of us will stay here" Morrigan said as she nodded when all the sudden Ezio cleared his throat causing all of us to turn and look at us.

"Can all of you leave the room please, I'd like to spend some time alone with my wife" Ezio said, his voice shaking. We hadn't seen Ezio cry much but this is the most broken we had seen him in a while. Nothing could top the hurt he was feeling right now. My heart ached for him "you too Jenny"

"Of course" Jenny said softly as she got up. Morrigan and a few others looked at her skeptically, this was the first time she had willingly moved from her side since she arrived and Ezio didn't have to ask her a dozen times.

"Can I spend a few more minutes with my daughter?" Shay asked as he looked up at Ezio hopefully. Ezio just fell silent as Jenny got off the bed, all of us slowly filing out of the room as Morrigan went to inform the others what was happening with Nyx. Casting one last look in the room I had seen that Ezio climbed on the bed next to Nyx, clinging to her side as he wrapped her arms around him, and laid his face face down on her stomach as he began to cry. I couldn't imagine the pain he had been going through at the moment but if it was enough to make Ezio cry then it was extremely bad. Going downstairs I had picked up the bag of bones and reached in, pulling out a slightly stained skull as I examined it. Along the top were a few fractures as well as odd symbols that seemed to line the top of it, around the eyes, and along the jaw. I could feel the power flood through them as the symbols seemed to glow a bit, this one a reddish black color, looking in the bag all of them had been glowing a mix of colors: Reddish black, purple, green, dark blue, orange, black... so many colors. one word came into mind: Colors of the Phoenix flame. They were radiant and bright and so full of life. It was beautfiul. Putting the skull back in the bag I zipped it up and grabbed it as I went to get the others to prepare for our journey.

Translations:  
1)You bastard!; How could you? How could you do that to me!  
2)Who is Nyx? Is that someone you left me for? Is she your actual daughter or did you actually find someone to love? I hope she was worth it  
3)You promised me Shay, you promised me you would always be there for me  
4)you raised me, you were my father, you were the father I never had and always wanted. You took me in for a little while and called me your own before you ditched me and never returned. Everyday I held onto that promise of seeing you again, I waited, and yet you never came back. Was I not enough for you? Was I not the daughter you wanted? was I too much of a responsibility? was it because I became an assassin you wanted nothing to do with me? You left me with so many questions, you made me believe everyday that no one wanted me. How could you break that promise? I would have been better off left with the assassins abandoned by my parents then to have you come in and take me in and raise me before leaving me again  
5)I'm not dead shay i'm right here, sitting right in front of you. If you really wanted to leave me then you don't have to make up an elaborate excuse such as me dying to run off  
6)Esmee, it's true. Shay is telling the truth


	40. Saying goodbyes

*Third person POV*

Adelina's bones had been the first bones placed back in her small grave next to the Auditore family, none of them liked the idea of putting her back in the grave but they had no other choice, they couldn't risk moving her only to have her accidently dug up again Since no one but Ezio had known Adelina, Rhi felt compelled to leave a bouquet of lilies on her grave so at least someone would remember her and her past sacrifices. It was part of her job to know those sacrifices, to feel connected to them, and Adelina had given most. If felt wrong to leave her grave bare after all she had done. After they had done that they boarded one of the speed trains and took it all the way to France where Arno and Shay had led the others to Esmee's grave, right next to Elise's, as they had made sure nobody had come across them digging up the grave as they lowered her in, both Shay and Arno trying hard not to cry as they had been the one to lower her remains in. Sure they had been lucky enough to bury her and say their goodbyes, but doing this a second time stung. It had hit Shay the hardest when Esmee had come out of Nyx, all those feelings and fears he had about parenting had been because of her and it was why he was doing his best with his triplets. Both of them stared at the grave with regret as the snow began to fall, the cool winds wrapping their bodies as it tried to get into them but they had already been numb to the pain, both of them had wished they had gotten to her sooner- she was supposed to have a long life, have a family, Arno had always heard of a man she had been seeing every so often though he never met him especially because she was always moving, always alone. While Arno hated himself for the fact he left her to an isolated life Shay hated the fact he abandoned her, if only he stayed would her life have been different? Ended different? Unknown to Arno, Shay had been the only one to know roses had been Esmee's favorite flower as he laid down a bouquet of red and black roses. While Arno and Shay cried silently, Shay had bent down and kissed his hand before placing his hand on the headstone and bowing his head, an I'm sorry coming from his lips.

After France they headed to Spain as they followed Aguilar to an empty patch of land, far from any city or town. The spot had been Isolated, the only thing in sight was a large tree nestled on the banks of a large lake that had slowly been drying up. To the others it hadn't looked like much but to Aguilar it had meant the world. This had been where he first met Isla, she had just turned fifteen while he had approached his mid thirties, and honestly their meet up had been an accident. Isla had run away from home, trying to get away from the uncle who had raped her now since she and her sister were under his care since their parents had passed and he had been trying to heal a wound. At first he was insistent that Isla not worry about it and that he had been fine but for a fifteen year old she had quite the will and even pinned him down to help heal him and made sure he didn't move while he had been healing so for three nights she stayed by his side as she soothed his fever and kept him still. The first night though he hadn't said anything, just observed, as she pulled her hair up and went to work, and he knew from that first smile she had given him that their meeting would not end or be brief, he would see her again. He couldn't figure out why a noble woman such as herself had been all the way out in the here in the dead of night but he soon learned out why and offered her a place in the brotherhood where she had climbed to the rank of Master and Mentor assassin by the time she was seventeen. It was love at first sight but despite this he had always been cold to her the first year they had worked together but she got under his guard and a couple of months later they had been married. Isla had always loved this spot, she had loved the contrast of what it had meant- most of the area had been bare and dying but yet there was a lake and a large tree growing right next to it. That tree had been their tree and they had spent many nights here- some intimate, some not and this was where he had taken her body when he stole it back from the church and he buried her here where she wanted to be more then anything though as he lowered her bones back into that grave- the only headstone a large tree- he hated the fact that after she died he hadn't come to visit this place, to visit her, as this once love filled land had been a now empty and lonely place reminding him of the ghost he once knew. He felt ashamed that he hadn't been the one to honor one thing he'd swore he'd always do: Visit her, even if she died. Aguilar always thought that it would be him to die first seeing he was also older but to see his wife go first... it was different. He removed a small hand made necklace from around his neck, the charm a small hand carved wood fox, and placed it on around the neck of the bones. Isla had made it for him, it was the only thing he had owned and held close to him- it was his only reminder of her but now it felt right to give it back to her in a sense. It was time for him to move on and let go, Isla would have wanted him to and though she was here in this world again she wasn't truly here, she was someone else. Nyx had reminded him so much of her in both looks and personality. He needed to let go. 

After they finished in Spain they had taken a plane to London to return Lily. Since her body had been mangled she had to be unmingled from the mass of crushed steel as what remained of her had been washed away seeing as one of the rooks carrying her had slipped and dropped her remains into the river- How Sarah had even found them was a miracle- as Jacob had given the rook a verbal ass kicking him while tearing him a new asshole. Jacob wanted to carry her one last time but he couldn't bring himself to do it and Evie had thought it was best if he didnt. Instead of just carelessly throwing her in the river again Jacob had taken them to a place where Lily would have wanted to be buried: a small untouched patch of land tucked along the river. Both Frye twins knew how much she loved water, how much of her lived thrived off the flow of the river, as this had been where she first accidently ran into the twins. Jacob had thought she was some kind of blighter informant trying to gain intel on the rooks when in reality she had been running from said blighters, Jacob earning a good punch to the eye as he tried to kill her. fun times right? only to run into her again at one of the underground fight clubs. The day Lily died Jacob refused to get on another train- and he still did from time to time- as he had hated himself. He should have known that rook had been up to no good, she always had, and he should have listened to Lily when she said to get rid of her but it had been his foolish pride that had gotten her killed. He was going to marry her, and unbeknown to him, was about to start his own little family. When Lily had said yes to his proposal he was shocked as he was beginning to feel like a better and greater man, one he could be proud of, but all that had been taken away with the blink of an eye. He truly didn't do anything with that rook, he had been sleeping when she came it and climbed on top of him and as soon as he felt it wasn't her he shoved her off only for lily to come in. Jacob lost his all that day and Evie had lost the only person she called sister, Lily and her had been as thick as thieves and they both found it amusing to annoy Jacob to no end with their wit. Lily had found the family she always wanted as Evie found the sister they never had, life with Lily had always been made interesting as she in a way had been the perfect balance between the twins, always acting as referee when the two bickered. Evie held the bones as Jacob dug the grave, this time it had their turn to shed their tears as they said their final goodbyes, knowing it was time for them to let go of what happened in the past. Jacob had to turn away as Edward had decided to fill it back up seeing Jacob couldn't anymore. He couldn't get past the look of shock and horror and hurt on his face as he watched that engine explode and collapse around her, it had haunted him every day and night for years, and if Lily somehow managed to get out of Nyx like Morrigan had explained well.. He wasn't ready to hadnle that and if he knew anything about lily like he did, he would know that she wouldn't have been ready either. 

After London they had made their way back to Boston, back past the homestead, and all the way to Atsila's tribal lands where very few tribe members remained. Conner had been the one to explain the situation, saying a native's bones had been dug up and they wished to return them. The tribe had been more then happy but Conner not so much and Rhi had hated the fact that this had upset him, she didn't like to see him hurt. When they arrived at the sight, some knew something was off about this because when they had reached the more 'ancient' sites there was one grave that was offset from the rest of the tribe as if were part of their people but had been cast out- Atsila had been buried off to the side away from her people. Conner remembered the night she had been excluded from her tribe- her people respected what she was but when she used the fire on accident to save the people they thought a Demon or evil spirit had attached itself to her. She truly had no home then, that was when she went off in search for Achilles to train. Conner had known Atsila had feelings for him and despite hiding them really well he happened to accidently eavesdrop on a conversation. That night she and him had been caught in that house together, alone, Conner never meant to kiss her but there was this strong pull- this charm, this urge, and he gave right in. Something about her had knocked straight threw his will and forced him to his knees. After that he pretended nothing happened, he had a fiancee he had to go back to. He remembered the day Washington came up to him and had given him the News of her death, she had even broken through Washington's exterior as he cried, and it felt as if his whole world stopped. Conner had always kept a close eye on her after he found her again, watching as she helped aid Washington through the first waves of war, always worrying as he had seen a pregnant Atsila fight like a wolf, and yet she did not die in battle but merely a house fire as the beam broke. Conner never expected to be told what he had, confirming her unborn child was him, and that he had been asked to help preform the funeral rites and yet here he was again, doing those same rights once more as he left her bones in the earth, leaving two hawk feathers inside so the girl he knew would have them back.

"Some say Atsila was a hero, while others say she had been under attack by evil entities that wished to use her to destroy the tribe. I believe that she was just like us, only guided by the spirits to help keep us safe. She was my Aunt, her mother had given birth to a son shortly after she had left the tribe. I do not like she was casted out by our people but I cannot go against the elders. Thank you for returning her to us, she can finally have the rest she deserves, I have felt her unrested spirit for a few years now. Maybe now I can connect with her spirit for guidance" A man said, deep tribal features in him, before he walked off leaving them to stare at the recently dig up grave where Atsila now laid. 

After they left Boston they had taken the fastest plain all the way to Syria, almost getting stuck at the strip due to the hostility of the current state of the government and its transgressions with neighboring countries and barely getting past customs as they wanted to grab the bag full of bones causing all of them to book it as fast as they could before heading to Masayf. Originally they would put Aisha back in the catacombs where they had kept the body of burned witches but seeing as the Catacombs had recently been discovered by other archeologists thanks to Sarah, but Altair wanted to make sure no one would ever find her bones again. When Aisha died Malik had insisted on putting her somewhere safe but Altair had refused- not by choice- they had no safe place to put her so they left her in the Catacombs. Malik had nearly beat Altair to a pulp because of that as Malik had sank into a deep depression and hadn't been the same for months, he didn't even throw books at Altair because he was so upset. It was as if Malik had completely given up as it had wrecked him the most, he had been completely in love with Aisha he just never had been able to tell her, and for weeks he barely said anything to Altair because he had been the cause of Aisha's pain she had been too caught up on him that it drove her away from the both of them. Altair though, he knew of those feelings Aisha had and yet he had used her anyways. If he hadn't have met Maria things would have worked out between Aisha and him but that was long gone in the past now and he couldnt undo his mistakes. Altair had led them down to the Library and opened the door that led to the vault, stopping before it fully opened, to reveal a hidden door. Each of them had made the track down the narrow halls and finally into a large chamber as a large granite slab had laid in the center of the room. While Malik laid the bones out he also laid a hidden blade by her as well as her robes, laying them across her while Altair had pulled out the necklace he had made Aisha. He had picked up those pieces and put them back together, planning to give it to her again once he mended their friendship but that wasn't the case and so as he laid it around her neck as he and Malik held in tears the others left quietly, giving them their own time to say their final goodbyes.

Rhi had been careful to lead them through Egypt as she remembered Nyx and Ezio's warning about how Egypt was currently in a state of civil war though it had seemed to take a turn for the worst but Sobekemsaf held them off as best she could until Nyx was awake, they needed her help desperately as they took Kheperkare's last words with care- Listen to Khenemetibanpu. Sarah had managed to secure a boat ride down from Cairo and to Giza before they got a bunch of camels and headed straight out into the desert with one tour guide. When they arrived at Ani's burial chamber they were shocked to what they saw: a large empty jagged cave, sheltered from storms, as a half rotted wood sarcophagi had laid in the center. Ani was a high priestess and everyone knew that they got elaborate tombs just like the pharaohs, filled with gold and artifacts and guides to the afterlife so why had Ani been buried here? In a wood coffin, in the middle of the desert, with nothing? This was not a tomb of a high priestess and they even asked Sarah if this were the actual place she found Ani, even holding a hidden blade to her throat but she kept saying this was the place she found her. None of this had felt right to them, they may not have known Ani personally but they knew her now and they knew this felt wrong. To make up for the lack of goods she had been buried with Rhi and a couple others helped write the Egyptian rites on the wall, leaving a few of their own trinkets in the small space and said goodbye as they sealed the cave permanently. Rhi hated the fact she set a priestesses bones in a damp cave of a rotten coffin but they had no other choice and as they walked away they still felt that wrongness.

Now? Now they had all been on a replica of an old pirate ship Edward 'borrowed' from a museum and had sailed down to the Caribbean, wanting to relive the old days when Liza was still alive. Of course, everyone Liza knew that was dear to her came, even if they arrived on the last set of bones: Edward, Adewale, Mary reed, Anne bonny, Thatch, Mat, even Duncan Wormpole much to Edwards dismay. They wanted to Give Liza the proper pirates goodbye, the one they failed to give her when she sent them off to distract the ship. Most of them had been drunk as they all danced and sang on deck, sloshing beer and rum everywhere, celebrating Liza's life as they all shouted her name and told stories of her to keep her alive in memory. Edward hadn't planned on getting drunk but it had happened accidently as he began to get emotional, crying as he held the bottle close to them as he leaned on a very sad Adewale. As they neared the last place she took her last breathes of life Edward had fired off some cannons as they sailed across the air and into the water, landing with a large splash as a loud pop was heard and white smoke clouded the air. Edward held onto the ropes as he stood on the railing of the ship, dumping some of the rum into the water as he gently threw her bones in the ocean, watching them slowly sink to the bottom, pulled away by the oceans currents, as they stared up at him, an empty bitterness growing in his heart, as he looked back. Something about seeing that had unsettled him.

"To Liza!" Edward slurred a little bit "To the best damn pirate, the best damn woman and the best god damn sister the world has ever known. You were taken from us all too soon lass, I wish I could have spent more time with you and not have been a dick while you were here with us. Despite what you think Liza, you were loved, all of us here loved you more then we could ever show, some in more intimate ways then others. I am so proud to have you as a sister, your memory will live on and what you did in your time here as you claimed the seas will not be in vain. To the best damn pirate, To the best damn sister, and to the best damn lover if ya ever got the chance. To Liza!"

"To Liza" Everyone shouted as they poured their liquor overboard to honor her. Edward nodded again as the cannons had gone off again. If Liza managed to come out of Nyx's body he was sure their would be some hell to pay, but right now he was mending what should have been mended long ago.


	41. Havoc

*Rhi POV*  
By the time we got back to the Vineyard all of us had been so tired from the amount of crying we went through while Edward and the others were still nursing a hangover. I just wanted to sleep, the whole trip exhausted me- not just from jetlag but also because of the fact I had been connected to every single one of those bones on an emotional level and I could feel all their agony and struggles. Their lives had not been easy and now I understood why Nyx had been the way she had been and why she felt her life had been unbearable at times but how she managed to stay optimistic after that had been beyond me.

When we had opened the door to the Vineyard and stepped inside my mouth dropped in shock as my eyes widened like the others while Edward and a few others made their way to the large brown leather couch to sit down. The living room that Nyx had always kept clean and tidy had been completely wrecked: the pictures on the wall had been crooked as some had fallen to the floor, a few axe marks had lingered around the walls, as chairs had been flipped and leaned against the pillars that held up the arched roof. I watched where I was stepping as there had seemed to be glass and wood shards lingering on the floor. What stopped me in my tracks though was who I had seen sitting on one end of the couch: Ezio. In his lap Elena, Alessio, and Liliana had all been crying as they had curled into Ezio's side. While he held them close and wrapped his arms around his children I had noticed the most broken look on his face, even more so broken then before we left, as he tried do so hard not to cry in front of his children. What the hell happened? From somewhere in the back I could hear yelling and fighting, bits if it sounding like German, as Morrigan suddenly came into the room with a very unpleasant look on her face.

"What happened? What did we miss?" Arno asked as he broke off from our group and walked over to Morrigan as she huffed, obviously not in a good mood.

"Oh now you guys show up. Its about damn time, did you guys have to take a week?" She asked, snapping a but as Ezio looked up and finally noticed us only to turn back to his kids as he whispered something to them in Italian.

"We had to go to several places, there were a lot of bones" Malik pointed out, clearly exhausted and wanting to sleep. Morrigan sighed as she rubbed her temples.

"I know I didn't mean to snap" Morrigan started as she looked at us all "its been a rough week for us all"

"Rough being an understatement, Ezio looks like he went through the ringer quite a few times" Altair added as he gave him a sympathetic look. I nearly had to blink to see if I had been seeing this right. Did Altair just show Ezio some sympathy.

"Because he has, honestly he's gotten it the worst of all" Morrigan answered "so when you left Nyx woke back up a couple hours later. She was completely fine and began walking around the house and spending time with her kids, we told her about how Ezio could tap into her power which lead to her giving him a lecture in using it wisely and not using it for any kind tomfuckery but she seemed to handle that pretty well, and now Ezio can do a few more new abilities when he taps into said power as her true mate, also as it turns out Nyx is the mother of not only Lycans but Phantoms as well, Ani came out and dropped that bombshell on us, turns out she didn't know until she looked at us. Of course a few more lives came out, a couple we never met before which they had been five years old when they passed, and Ezio had to keep an eye on her. Nyx has been pretty good so far but we can all tell shes struggling, sometimes she can walk and sometimes she forgets how to speak. Yesterday, Adelina made her presence known for the first time"

"Wait, she's what now?" Adewale asked, being one of the sober ones of the drunkards who came crashing in. We had all been taken aback by that, how the hell was that even possible? We would have known about that little fact surely. Then again only Nyx knew all the true abilities and everything of the Phoenix, was it possible it was written in one of those books? Had she known?

"Anubis needed a bit of power to bring the Lycans to life when he made them so he asked the Phoenix for some help and she gave it so she helped create the Lycans. It explains why every Lycan here is drawn to her like a mother figure and why Jenny won't leave her side wither. And to create a Phantom only a Phoenix can do such a feat, Federico being the forth though we are unsure of who the other three are or if they are still around"

"Thats a good thing, right? Adelina being out and about? At least she's not kissing other men in front of Ezio again" Shay asked. Morrigan gave a thin smile as she shrugged her shoulders and cast a Ezio a sad glance as well.

"I thought so to but Adelina's still out, that's why you hear the shouting, she's not so easy to catch. When we first found out Adelina was out we didn't know it was her until we found Nyx sitting in the kitchen sharpening not only her knives but she had Brams ax with her as well-"

"Wait, you mean to tell me Adelina successfully took Bram's ax without him knowing?" Evie asked as Morrigan nodded, a look of awe and terror crossing everyone's features as Morrigan continued.

"Oh yea. The marks on the wall is where Adelina swung the Ax trying to kill Bram because he's a Hessian and Adelina didn't like them at all. Next thing I knew Adelina was kicking Brams ass all over the place and we've been trying to catch her since, she's very hard to catch and she's been kicking all of our asses"

"What about Ezio? Didn't you try to get him to help? " Altair asked as our attention shifted to Morrigan. She nodded.

"Tried. Since she is the younger Adelina she doesn't know Ezio and she flat out told him she had no idea who she was and she had never been married or met him before in her life which as you can see Ezio can barely function because of that comment. The kids were told to stay away but seeing as they were stubborn and missed mama they snuck passed and went to try to talk to her but she told them she didnt know who they were and that she had no kids and now they're heart broken. I know it's not Nyx's fault or her past lives fault because they don't know what time they're in and they're stuck in their own loops but its just frustrating because we can't do anything to help her. Im half tempted to say she died but when Haytham said that to Aisha, well, he not only got punched in the face but she then had a seizure on the floor. Working theory we're going off of is based off what Castiel said, those Bones had enough of a charge to bring her out of that coma and juice up those past lives, well ever since they were removed her shifting hasn't happened that often but now she occasionally has seizures due to their absence. The power she was using to giver herself energy is gone"

"Oh great, so we keep the bones and we get frequent and more intense stab happy, angry, confused past lives coming out or we return them to where they were for safe keeping and she might have seizures anytime one comes through. Perfect" Jacob grumbled as I saw defeat cross over him. Honestly I could tell we all felt that way and I was kicking myself for not being able to do much to help.

"oh no..." I said softly as I looked back at them. I may not have had that said to me but if Nyx looked at me and said she didn't know me and that I wasn't her sister because a younger past life came out I would be devastated as well. Ezio had spent eight years of his entire life with her, plus all those years he had with Adelina, loving her, devoting his life to her in every way possible as they had their children together I couldn't imagine doing that to anyone I loved or having them do that to me. And the kids, oh those poor kids, to see their mother going through something horrible and being told she was not their mother only for her to wake up and not remember a thing, that was to horrible for anyone to go through especially a child. My heart broke and deep down I knew that when Nyx woke back up she would be just as devastated.

"Poor kids, this is awful. It's so fucked up" Shay muttered as I walked towards Ezio and the kids, kneeling in front of them as I did. All of them looked up at me with puffy red eyes, each one of them sniffling as their cheeks had been damp with all the tears. I smiled gently as I wiped the tears off their cheeks as I looked at them all trying not to cry myself.

"Hey guys, it'll be alright" I reassured them, my voice only a whisper "You have to be strong ok"

"I-is she our m-mama-a?" Liliana asked, her eyes widened, watching as I saw a tense jolt run through Ezio's body. I winched a bit "She h-has to be-e"

"She wouldn't say th-hose things to be me-ean-n" Alessio said. Elena didn't say much as she snuggled in closer to Ezio.

"Honey, of course not, she is your mother I was there for when you guys were born. Your mother loves you so very much, there isn't anyone besides your father that she loves with her whole heart" I reassured as I smiled at them "But your mother is very sick right now-"

"Is it b-because of h-her past lives c-coming out?" Liliana asked. I looked at her shocked, how did she know about that? When we had been discussing what was going on with Nyx we had made sure that all the kids had been away for when we had said something. Did Nyx talk to her kids about past lives already? I knew she wanted to but she wanted to wait until they were a bit older so they had a better understanding of what was happening.

"How did you-" I started before sighing, oh how Liliana was a sneaky little girl "Yes, unfortunately one of her past lives came out. They don't remember anything from this life, only the one they were last in. What you saw was a younger version of a past life before she had kids. Your mother loves you so much ok, she's just not feeling good right now and can't help who's she channeling. You just have to stay strong for her and it'll get better soon. Can you do that for me and for your father?"

"Yes, auntie Rhi" Elena sniffed as she gave me a soft smile "we'll try"

"Good. And don't give your father a hard time either, he's just as hurt as you are and he needs you just the same ok"

"GUYS!" Haytham shouted on the top of his lungs "GUYS, SHES SEIZING AGAIN. SOMEONE COME HELP, WHERE THE HELL IS LIBEAU"

Instantly Ezio shot up, putting his kids to the side as He, Morrigan, and I all took off down the hall to where Haytham had been calling. I gasped in horror as I rounded the corner and into the kitchen, Haytham sitting next to Nyx as she laid on the floor, a couple of fresh gashes on her arms as a knife had laid by her side, as she had laid on her back. Her body kept convulsing as her eyes had been closed, foam starting to come to her mouth. I froze in my spot as Ezio had gone for it, clearing the space around her from the knife as he pushed Haytham out of the way and Instantly turned Nyx on her side, keeping his hand on her throat to check her pulse as he tried keeping her on her side as much as possible. I looked away as I began to cry, I couldn't stand to look at her like this, it was to much. Ra please, let this be over soon, giver her the strength to get through this I thought before it all stopped.

*Nyx POV*

I heard a few collective sighs of relief as I felt myself come back to consciousness, my head pounding as I felt some sharp pain on my arms. What the hell happened? It felt as if I had been hit by a freight train. I opened my eyes as I groaned softly, the blurry world around me slowly coming to view. Looking around me I had seen everyone surround me, their worried gazes on me as they seemed to relax some. I held someone's hand as they slowly helped me up, finding myself on the kitchen floor as a pool of blood surrounded me. What? I looked down to see a couple cuts on my arm as I looked up to see Ezio's hurt face. What did I do now? I didn't kiss another person did I ?

"Nyx are you back?" Fiadh asked as she came to my side. I nodded. 

"Yea" I answered, my voice hoarse and sore. Had I been yelling? "What happened? Who was I this time?"

"Welcome back to the present" Rhi joked a little bit as she gave me that look, one that I hated oh so much when I knew I probably went to far "Apparently you were Adelina for a few days, but the Adelina before she met Ezio. You told Ezio and your kids that you had never met them in your life and that you weren't there mother"

"What the fuck have I done..." I whispered as I began to cry silently. I couldn't believe I had said that to my children, the ones I gave birth to and loved dearly, how could I say that to them? To Ezio? I felt the guilt wrap around me as I stared at him, unable to stop my tears. I felt horrible. I never, ever wanted to say those things to my kid and yet I had, past life or not it was still me. Gods I really needed to get ahold of myself and fix this before it got any worse then it already was. How I still had people here around me after all I did to them was beyond me. All those fears I had about being a mother had suddenly swept over me as I cried, Ezio instantly pulling me into him as he held my head in his chest, rubbing my back as he let me cry. Did my children hate me now? Did they trust me? If I saw them again would they look at me differently and be afraid? "What the fuck have I done.."

"Bella, It's not your fault" Ezio said, his voice cracking as he held me tightly as if I were the only thing in the world. I hated how horrible he sounded, how I made him feel like this "It's not your fault, you are going through a rough patch is all. We'll get through this, we'll get you better in no time. You've done nothing wrong"

"I've hurt you... I've hurt our children... hell I hurt everyone here. I've done awful things, this is all my fault because I can't hold myself together. How can you stand me?" I cried, unable to control my emotions as my cries raked through my body. 

"You are doing your best bella, we know you are, and we know this isn't easy for you. We know you don't mean the things you've said because they were all before" Ezio reassured. 

"How are you still with me?" 

"Because I fucking love you Nyx and like Anubis said I'm your true mate, what you go through I go through and nothing will push me away, no matter what you do or what you say, you will never push me away. I'm not going anywhere, i'm parking my happy ass right here" Ezio reassured as he kissed my forehead. I just cried, caving under the pressure I was under, unsure if I could handle it.


	42. Houston we have a stalker

*Ezio POV*

A few days had passed since the whole Adelina incident, Nyx apologized to Bram though he was still completely horrified of Nyx he was slowly easing his fears and getting readjusted around her. Ever since then Nyx had seemed to be ok though her walking and even getting ready seemed to be strained. Just watching her get up and force herself to get through the day as if nothing happened was not only impressive but I could see how much energy it had taken to keep her functioning, watching her fight off urges as if other lives were trying to come through. She was strong, I knew that, it was one of the reasons I had fallen in love with her. Currently I had been laying in bed, in only a pair of sweatpants, as my arms had been wrapped around Nyx tightly as she had laid halfway on me, her head tucked up on my chest just above my heart, as her leg had been wrapped around my waist. I smiled softly as I pressed a soft kiss to her forehead as the sunlight peeked through the curtains, the gold light highlighting her face just perfectly as I felt my heart flutter. How had she been so beautiful? She never needed anything to make her look that way- no make up, no jewels, nothing. Where would my life have been in I never met her? would I feel as empty and alone as I did before? There was no doubt that if she wasn't here I wouldn't have what I had now.

"(1)Buongiorno amore mio" I whispered softly, a slight chuckle escaping my lips, as I heard a soft groan escape her lips while her eyes fluttered open. She looked so sleepy and somehow it was so fucking adorable as the sunlight made her green eyes seem to glow brightly "anche se sei assonnato hai ancora un aspetto radioso"

"Oh you hush" Nyx murmured as she snuggled closer to me to get warm. I knew she was cold, she always around this time when we were here "I'm cold"

"You're always cold bella"

"Are you complaining? I can go cuddle with Rhi"

"Not at all, amore not at all" I chuckled as I held her even closer before moving one hand down to her stomach, feeling the forming baby bump, as I smiled feeling my heart swell. What was more perfect then this? Having my beautiful wife lay in my arms as our child grew. "Tell me, (2)Come sta il mio bambino lì dentro?"

"they are doing just fine. I can feel them, they're strong, just like you" Nyx answered as she closed her eyes again, a soft smile on her face. I knew she was just as happy as I was about this, this was just one more thing that brought us closer together.

"You think you're having twins again?" I asked teasingly before getting playfully smacked in the chest.

"Oh you hush, you know I can't know for sure about that" Nyx answered as I gently rubbed her stomach "But I hope I don't have to go through another twin's birth, Liliana's was much easier"

"That I can agree too" I answered when all the sudden our bedroom door opened. I looked up curiously, ready to shout at anyone who wasn't supposed to be in here, when I had seen Alessio, Elena, and Liliana walk in. I smiled when I saw them, Alessio shutting the door softly as Elena held a big breakfast tray in her hands filled with eggs, bacon, pancakes, toast, grits, a small bowl of fruits, and a small bowl of Honey Bunches of Oats. Off to the side was a small thing of strawberry jelly and a couple glasses of milk, a small bunch of daisies in the center. Elena was careful with the large tray, enough to feed everyone, as Liliana followed close behind with a handful of bunched up paper. This was adorable.

"I smell pancakes" Nyx whispered as the smell of freshly cooked pancakes wafted around the room. 

"(3)Penso che sia ora di svegliarsi mia cara, i nostri figli hanno una sorpresa per te" I whispered in her ear. Nyx opened her eyes and looked up at me curiously before she turned her head, her eyes widening, as she sat up in shock. Elena carefully climbed up on the bed and set the tray down on our lap before she sat along the edge of it, Liliana and Alessio doing the same as well as they looked up at us with grins on their faces. Nyx wouldn't believe me, but they looked more like her then me.

"What's all this for?" Nyx asked, playfully but slightly surprised, as Liliana tried moving to her side "Did you make this?"

"We know you haven't been feeling good lately and we wanted to make you feel better so we decided to make you breakfast. Uncle Edward helped flip the pancakes and eggs and bacon, but we made the batter and everything else" Alessio answered. I smiled as I looked down at Nyx who was nearly in tears- happy tears though. 

"This is for you and Papa" Liliana said as she handed Nyx the bunched up paper. Nyx took it and looked at her curiously as she unfolded it. I settled my chin on the top of her head as I looked down at the large picture, a drawing of all of us as: Nyx and I sitting by a tree holding each other as the three of them had been doing ring around the rosy. Though it was stick figures it a little better then the average stick figure. I had a feeling Leonardo had gotten ahold of my daughter and taught her how to draw. I smiled, touched, as I heard Nyx gasp.

"Liliana.. this is beautiful. I love it" Nyx said happily as she reached over and pulled Liliana close, kissing her forehead, before she looked at Elena and Alessio and beamed "Thank you all, I appreciate this and I bet it tastes absolutely wonderful."

"I hope so, Alessio put some cinnamon in the pancakes he almost dropped the whole thing in there" Elena exclaimed as Alessio looked at Elena, narrowing his eyes a bit at her, as disbelief crossed his features.

"I did not, that was you"

"How about you help me eat all this food" Nyx suggested as she grabbed a piece of bacon and ate it, looking at the three of them curiously.

"That's what Papa is for" Elena chimed in "We already ate, Aunti Rhi and Uncle Conner are taking us out to go see the museum"

"Oh~ more for me" I teased as I reached over and grabbed a piece of toast "You better behave for Aunti Rhi and Uncle Conner, it was their idea to get you out of the house. We wouldn't want you getting in trouble"

"You share, at least save some toast for me" Nyx pouted playfully before looking at the three of them "I have a question for you guys, how would you feel if you guys had another brother or sister?"

"Yay! Another kid my age, now I won't be alone" Liliana cheered happily causing the both of us to chuckle before Elena beamed happily and squealed. Alessio pouting a little bit.

"I hope I have another sister, we can have so many make overs" Elena squealed as she began to jump on the bed a bit excitedly, a wide grin on her face "Oh please can I have another sister, pleaseeeeeeeeee"

"No, we need another brother" Alessio pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest. I had to admit this whole things was a bit funny as we both laughed "I'm tired of being the only boy, there are too many girlssss"

"Hey, be proud of that, that means they all rely on you for protection" I pointed out before I looked at narrows "But I will admit we are surrounded by too many girls. Why do we keep having girls bella? Why can't we get a boy this time"

"It's not that simple" Nyx replied as she looked at me, something playful lingering in her eyes. It was so great to see her so playful again despite all the shit that's happened.

"ELENA, ALESSIO, LILIANA, COME ONE GUYS IT'S TIME TO GO. WE DON'T WANT TO BE LATE" Rhi shouted across the house, her voice echoing off the walls as someone shouted at her to hush. Sure our vineyard had been big but seeing there was so many people coming here to keep Nyx safe until she was better it had started to get a bit cramped. Space wise we were fine but I had been around them long enough.

"Yes you can" Liliana said as she poked Nyx's cheek, a mischievous grin on her face "You just pop them out. Don't worry, you guys can bump nasties now. Bye mama, bye papa, we promise to behave." They had quickly given us a hug and kiss before rushing out the room like children on a massive sugar high. Nyx and I busted out laughing, to in the moment to even care Rhi had continued to have our kids shout that word. It was honestly funny and as I looked down I could see Nyx's face was also slightly red from embarrassment. 

"Oh our kids crack me up" I said as we caught our breath before I calmed down, getting up carefully. Nyx nodded before looking at me.

"Where are you going?" Nyx asked curiously as she nibbled on a piece of bacon. 

"To the bathroom, i'll be right back" I said just when I heard someone ring the doorbell. I would have been fine until I heard Mat call out for me. I sighed a bit as I walked out of the room and towards the front door. What could I have possibly been needed for? Hopefully it was nothing important. By the time I got to the living room, I had carefully avoided the toys laying on the floor from all the kids being here, and made my way to the door where Mat was standing with the door open. The living room had been fixed rather quickly, all the ax marks gone and glass picked up, the pictures fixed as Brams ax had now been safely locked up and out of Nyx's reach in case Adelina came out again. It was so weird to see my wife from the renaissance come through my current wife but after a while it didn't bug me anymore because I knew they were the same person. By the time I reached the door Mat had stepped out of the way as I saw Sirena standing in the door way holding two canvases in her hands while a young girl had stood behind her in a gray hoodie and a pair of faded jeans, her skin pale and slightly clashing with her long black hair that had been frizzled. In an odd way she reminded me of Cristina only they had botched up the look majorly and had been a bit chubbier. I shivered as I looked at Sirena and smiled. "Ahhh Sirena, come in. Who's this?" 

"I found her wandering through the streets looking for Khenemetibanpu, at first I thought I would have to send her to Egypt but then I remembered you and her were here" Sirena answered as she stepped inside, the girl following close behind, as Mat closed the door behind them "I brought the paintings like you asked. I apologize for taking so long to get them but someone had broken into my storage space and stole them, I had to track them down and retrieve them"

"Oh by the way Morrigan and Arno are out on a supply run especially since Thanksgiving is in like a week. Also, Michelangelo informed me that he is sending more novices here to guard the Villa so the rest of us can get some rest. Come nightfall this will be the most protected Vineyard in the world" Mat added before walking off. I only nodded feeling some relief flood through me, sure it may have seemed like a waste of novices to guard the house of two master assassins but Nyx wasn't at full strength and I had to worry about her and the kids, most of the pack had been extremely tired as well as they stayed up almost every night to make sure Abstergo or Templars hadn't been roaming around to close. I made sure that this place was concealed to them and it wouldn't hurt to have the novices guard the vineyard. The more hands the better.

"Is something wrong with Khenemetibanpu?" Sirena asked as she looked at me. I shifted uncomfortably as the strange girl looked at me, eyeing me hungrily. Gods, why couldn't women leave me alone? Did they not see the ring on my finger?

"You do realize you can call her Nyx, after all she's not in action right now" I said. Sirena looked at me with shocked, wide eyes almost as if she were in disbelief. The girl looked shocked as well, not at all expecting me to say those two names were in fact one person. How would she know that? I got an uneasy feeling about that as I made a mental note to keep a close eye on her "A lot has happened the past two months, she is resting right now, that's why I have novices watching the vineyard. I have much to tell you in private about Nyx- the things the other Grandmasters and Elders don't know. You will meet my children later, Rhi took them out a while ago so they weren't cooped up"

"Of course, I will go see her to see how she's doing. But here, the last and only Da Vinci painting of Adelina van den Sternberg and one painting of Sirena van den Sternberg from none other then the Michelangelo" Sirena said as she turned the paintings around. my eyes widened in shock as I felt a few tears line my eyes, my heart racing in my chest. There was Adelina at only 16 years old, her long blond hair falling to her waist as the braids on the side of her skull were tight, feathers tied in and complementing her tan complexion. She wore those beautiful black and silver robes- the style of the Italian and German rite mixed- as it hugged her body perfectly and showed just the right amount of cleavage. Her Blueish gray eyes so sharp and full of mischief as a small smirk played on her lips. She was as breath taking as ever, this was the original and first painting that ever had a smile, not the Mona Lisa, but since this painting had been no doubt hidden away somewhere it never got that credit. The next one was Sirena, most likely 25, and she looked exactly like Adelina, those same sharp features, yet there was a gentleness, and a perfect blend of mischief. Though she didn't smile her lips had been parted just slightly as it seemed to make her honey brown eyes shine as they complemented her olive tan skin, her long silk black hair half over her shoulder and half pulled up into a bun, jewels adoring her ears and neck as she wore a simple yet form fitting dark purple dress with a rather low neckline. If I hadn't have known better I would say she looked like a temptress. She had some of my features in there but the resemblance to Adelina was uncanny. She was absolutely beautiful and I felt myself crying, remembering very briefly seeing her in the Piazza just before I died. She had been running around the square chasing some man as she shouted at him to return a letter. I had assumed it was some boys teasing her but now that I thought about it, it was probably something to do with finding me. I remembered thinking it was Adelina as her name had been the last thing I said as I remembered her in my mind before I passed. 

"Mio dio..." I whispered, my voice cracking "She's absolutely beautiful... Mia princepessa, mia figlia... I wish I could have known her"

"She was. She came in high demand for modeling for paintings, she opened up her own art shop and eventually spread it throughout Europe, she even became a duchess in her forties after a French general and duke tried to woo her. He gave up his estate to her completely, leaving her as the heiress and not his own daughter. La Volpe Addormentata is still in the Sternberg estates though recently we decided to open it up as a small museum. Sirena did many things after you and Adelina passed, she even became grandmaster of the Italian rite but after her death someone stepped in to take her place. I will tell you both more later"

"That's my little girl" I said as I looked at the paintings. They both had looked like Nyx despite a few differences, mainly hair color and eye color "For Adelina being Nyx's past life they sure do look nearly identical"

"I was about to say the same thing" Sirena chuckled a bit, a soft smile on her face before she cleared her throat "Let me put these up, I'll let you and the girl get acquainted"

"Of course, the library is down the hall" I said. Sirena nodded and carried the paintings off as I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at the girl who stood there awkwardly, fidgeting with her hands, as she eyed me. I may not have been a witch but I didn't feel it around her either, not the way I had felt it with Nyx. I cleared my throat "Khenemetibanpu looks forward to meeting you, it means a lot to my wife that a witch such as yourself is taking interest in our cause, though I admit training with my wife will not be easy"

"Oh it's alright" The girl spoke, her voice shakey and hesitant. Where had I seen her before? "Nothing worth doing is always easy"

"That is true. What is your name?" I asked.

"Mercy. Mercy Stevenson" She answered. I nodded.

"Nice to meet you Mercy, I am Grandmaster Ezio Auditore of the Italian rite but you can call me Signor Auditore. As for my wife she is Grandmaster of the Egyptian rite, you can call her Signora Auditore. Come, let me show you around" I said as I turned on my heel and walked off, her following close behind me.

Translations  
1)Good morning my love; Even sleepy you still look radiant  
2)How is my little baby doing?  
3)I think it's time to wake up my dear, our children have a surprise for you


	43. Houston we have a stalker pt 2

*Nyx POV*

I found myself in the Library, standing in front of the two paintings Sirena had brought over, and I had to admit they were stunning. It was ironic really, Sirena looking like an Italian version of Adelina- me- and I could feel all the sorrow and happiness and love flood through me as I looked at her painting. Part of me was right there and yet I hadn't known her. Funny, wasnt it? To have a strange connection to someone you haven't met before.

"... And this is where the Library is. It looks like my wife is already here as well" I heard Ezio say, his soothing Italian accent flowing through the room and bringing me comfort. I turned to see Ezio and a slightly chubby 16 year old girl with black hair behind him. Something about her looked familiar though I couldn't place it "I hope you aren't stressing yourself out to much bella, I wouldn't want you or the baby hurt"

"Oh Ezio you worry to much. You know exactly why this little bean will be fine" I said as I smiled. It was true, being the Phoenix had its benefits and anytime I had gotten pregnant my babies had been kept safe from any harm while I was carrying, but I was still careful. Ezio laughed as he came over and wrapped his arm around my waist, kissing my nose before pecking my lips.

"You know exactly why I worry" He pointed out as he looked back at the painting, a soft smile on his lips "we made a beautiful daughter Bella. Still do if you ask me, though I hope this little bean is a boy. Alessio was right, there are too many girls"

"It'll be whatever they come out to be" I said teasingly as I narrowed my eyes at him "but yes, shes beautiful. Who's this?"

"This is Mercy Stevenson, shes a witch looking to join our cause. Sirena found her wandering around looking for you" Ezio answered as I turned to look at her and smiled. She returned the smile though I could tell it was forced. That was odd, if she had been looking around for me why would she force a smile?

"Its nice to meet you Signora Auditore" She said. That's when I noticed the edge of her voice, oh this was going to be fun. Ezio cleared his throat as I looked up at him.

"Well, I'll leave you two to get to know each other. I have to Inform Sirena of everything that's gone on, Morrigan should be back soon with groceries. Sam, Dean, and Bobby should be arriving within the next couple of days as well. I still need to let Bobby know about the whole descendent thing. Be careful bella, take it easy today" Ezio said before he walked out of the room, leaving the two of us alone. I walked over to the small couch anx sat down, gesturing for Mercy to sit in the seat in front of me. She started to move towards it though her eyes never left mine.

"Please sit, make yourself comfortable" I said as she did "let's get started shall we. Tell me about yourself, about your practice so I can get a sense of where to start you"

"Well..." Mercy started as she bit her lip "I'm kinda all new to this and I dont know where to go. There's just so much or so little information out there and I don't know what to start with. I know I just want to help people and keep them safe"

"Ahhh, a beginner" I said, that would make sense as to why I hadn't really felt anything around her "I know getting started can get confusing but once you start it will make sense. A lot of it is simple. Have you ever felt drawn to a particular deity or have they sent you signs?"

"What do you mean?" She asked curiously. I smiled softly as I shook my head.

"Its totally ok if you don't have a deity, not everyone has one, some people choose not to work with them" I answered "some people feel a pull to a calling to a certain god, some get signs from animals or even dreams. Has any of that happened?"

"I think so. I think it was Anubis, I always feel cold and drawn to death, I feel aggressiveness almost all the time-"

"Let me stop you right there" I said as I cut her off, her eyes widening as I did, my voice quick like a whip "I can tell you for a fact that is not Anubis. He is not aggressive, sure he can be when he is upset, but he is not always like that. He is understanding, forgiving, patient, kind, gentle. He may be a death god but death does not mean just dying it is a change, a transformation, and he is a gatekeeper to other worlds and doors. Being a priestess of his I should know, I dedicated my whole life to him"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you" Mercy started but I only held up a hand, not in the mood for any arguments, I was still tired.

"It's alright, just be aware of what you say. You may just be coming into your gifts so it has not made themselves known, I do not feel any death gods surround you or any other presences but they could be waiting to make themselves known. Some will not show themselves until they're ready, that is ok as well. You need to learn basics before anything else"

"So like, casting spells?" She asked curiously. I eyed her suspiciously, why was she getting ahead of herself? Any beginner knew and had the fear of starting off with spells right away, they were afraid of going further and accidently opening something up. Sure, a few had done that but it had been a few days later after learning basic protection. Something was off but I couldn't tell what, maybe It had been me? I had been feeling out of it, still mending myself.

"No. Meditation, grounding, protection. All things you need to learn and do before you start any sort of spells or ritual work. If you don't return the energy you ask for it stays in you and keeps you exhausted though energized, if you open up a door to the spirit world without anything to keep you safe you may make unwanted attachments to evil and demonic spirits that will cause more harm. To keep you safe you must know these things, you must focus, you must keep your intent strong. Thats all any of this is, intent. The path you walk is your own, nobody can tell you how to do it or what to do, they can advise you, but you do what you feel is right. Come, follow me, and take your shoes off" I said as I stood up, Mercy looking at me confused though she slowly pulled off her boots and socks before standing up, leading her towards the back yard. Normally I would take a morning stroll through the grapes just to get out and check on them, I had found it relaxing though seeing it had been getting cooler now we couldn't do much for the moment being. While everyone had been here, they had pulled their weight as Ezio had them help out around the vineyard, some helping store the wine or begin the aging process, others fixing up a few sheds or fences outback. Since much couldn't be done some of the workers had been sent home until the season opened up again but they had still been paid for their hard work even if they hadn't been here.

"Why?"

"To connect with the energy of the earth, it helps heal you" I answered as I opened the door and stepped outside, the cool air wrapping around my skin as I shivered a bit, the ground ice cold under my feet. I heard the door shut as Mercy joined my side, walking next to me as we walked towards the semi bare vines, a few people picking the rest of them to get them ready for being made into wine.

"How long have you been in the creed?" Mercy asked as I looked towards the sky, not a cloud in the light blue as the sun shone brightly.

"Some can say I've been in it my whole life, but in this one eight years" I answered with a soft smile. In truth I had given my all to the creed, in a way it had always been a part of me and in return I had been a part of it. A give and take. It was so hard to believe it and yet that had simply been the truth, no doubt I would once again get born into the creed wherever I may have been.

"So since you were born" She stated matter of factly. I looked at her from the side, she sounded sure of herself.

"No, I was 18 when I joined in this life" I started "My past lives were also assassins, ever since the very beginning of the Order. I helped Bayek shape the creed after he and I met up again and went to Sinai, long before arriving in Thebes when the orb appeared again. Then I helped Altair and Malik though I didn't join until I was 11, it had been him who helped convince me to join. After that I went to Italy where I met my husband Ezio and helped him rebuild the Italian rite as well as managing the German rite. After that I went to Spain and worked with Aguilar to keep Pope Lorenzo in check, before I found myself with my brother Edward to keep him from also fucking up the order when he was running around the Caribbean though my main goal was to keep the Observatory hidden especially from him. I helped Conner and Washington with the revolution but my time with him had been brief, I did not survive the first wave of the war as I ensured Washington's survival. I tried my best to help Arno during his time in the creed, I truly did, but he was so caught up with Elise and everything else going on around him that what I did wasn't enough, even then some of the Elders and Grandmasters didn't like me. France was a hard time for me. During the Industrial Revolution the Frye twins had recruited me when I was just a teen, I just wanted to help out the poor kids forced into that labor but it turned into something more and here I am now, in this world, once again serving my dues. Needless to say my entire being since it's existence has belonged to the creed. In a way it's like my job, a calling I must serve to ensure everyone can remain free."

"Thats not possible, if you were there with them then the games would have mentioned you but they don't and besides Ezio married Sofia, he was in love with her, and I think everyone would know Edward didn't have a sister" Mercy said suddenly. I stopped walking as I looked at her, watching an Oh shit look cross her face, knowing she wasn't supposed to let that slip. No wonder she knew about finding the creed and us, after the games she must have kept her eye out. Well, wasnt that wonderful. I had a feeling I needed to keep an eye on her as something now seemed off about her. She seemed to pale a bit as I narrowed my eyes.

"You need to forget about those games, they are a lie" I pointed out "The main events of those games did happen yes, but they didn't happen the way the game shows. I was there in all of them but for fear of exposing the truth the Templars altered the memories to suit their needs. You see, once a consciousness is created it can't be destroyed, instead once it leaves one physical form it moves to the next, whether going into a new human life or a new world, it keeps going. I have been reincarnated more then I could count and I have been in those times, I have the memories to prove so. For someone who knows the existence of the orders i'm surprised you actually believed the games that Abstergo and the Templars put out. If you're joining the Assassins then you should know better. And yes, my husband Ezio did marry Sofia after my death but he was not in love with her, he was simply mending a broken heart. If that were the case then when Sofia got reincarnated into this life, don't you think Ezio would have gone back to her and not to me? Ezio and I came into the new world together to be reunited and yes, I am Edwards older half sister but I ran off before he could even remember me"

*Ezio POV*

I had just finished catching up not only Sirena, but Sam, Dean, and Bobby as well, on what had happened with Nyx and her current condition. Sirena had been shocked to find out that Nyx had been the Phoenix and that all that happened to the Earth had been in fact caused by her while Bobby had been completely stunned to know he was descended from Nyx and I, his family being part of the creed for many many years until his great grandparents decided to leave and burry the Orders for good so that their children and grandchildren never knew. Needless to say news of Nyx's current situation hadn't sat with them well and they offered to help anyway possible. Just as I had done so, I heard a familiar voice call out before they walked into the kitchen, bags full of bags as they set them on the counter.

"We're back and we came bearing gifts" Morrigan said as she looked up at Sam and Dean, a smirk on her face "That your crappy impala parked out front?"

"Excuse me, but baby is not a piece of crap" Dean defended as Morrigan laughed.

"Nice to see you two asshats again, its been a while" Morrigan said. Suddenly her smile faded as she frowned, sniffing the air, as her eyes glowed. Oh this was not good. My gut twisted as Sirena looked at Morrigan curiously, seeing I had just told her about the Lycans. Sirena was family and if she were helping keep Nyx safe she needed to know. "Something's wrong. I smell something familiar"

"Isn't that a good thing?" Dean asked as he looked at her curiously. Morrigan shook her head.

"Normally yes. but this.. this is different. Is there someone new here?"

"We just got a new witch Novice today" I answered "She's with Nyx now, why?"

"Wait, you mean to tell me this woman has never been to your house in Boston?"

"I've never seen her before in my life up until today"

"Well, that scent is all over your house and now it's here. This is no witch, there is no power radiating from her at all" Morrigan said as she looked at me, realization hitting both of us hard as it had finally dawned on us. Nyx was alone with this woman, what had I done? Fuck "Nyx"

No sooner then the both of us had said that we took off out of the kitchen, urgency rushing through us, as I began to panic. How had I been so blind and stupid? I knew something was off about her. Both of us tore through the house looking for the two only to find them nowhere inside. Jenny had of course went into full rage mode as she joined us before we had gone into the back yard, each of us running through the vines as everyone else looked at us curiously. I ran as fast as I could, heart racing, until eventually we all saw Nyx and Mercy up ahead, Nyx giving her a stern talk, as Mercy looked at her fearfully. Looking over, Mercy's eyes went wide as she began to run leaving a shocked Nyx behind as we past her, watching as she weaved her way through the vines. For someone who hadn't looked to active she sure ran decently fast though not fast enough. Simultaneously Morrigan, Jenny, and I had lunged as we all grabbed ahold of Mercy, tackling her to the ground hard before Morrigan snatched her up by the collar of her shirt, lifting her off the ground as she dangled her in the air.

"Who the hell are you? What are you doing here?" Morrigan snarled, Mercy instantly getting scared and blacking out. Well wasn't this fantastic. Shortly after Morrigan had thrown Mercy over her shoulder and made her way back to the house Nyx had walked up confused and concerned as Jenny instantly went to her side. I sighed in relief as I looked at Nyx.

"Are you alright bella? Did she try to hurt you?" I asked as Nyx looked at me with confusion in her eyes, leaning on Jenny for support.

"What? What's going on? She didn't do anything?" Nyx asked.

"Nothing to concern yourself with amore. Come, lets get you back inside" I started only for her to look at me, a warning glare in her eyes. Oh cue the stubbornness "I just watched you chase down a witch Novice and tackle her and you're asking me if i'm ok so something is up. I am going to be there when you question her"

"bella-"

"I'm doing it" She said before she turned around and started walking. I sighed, this was going to be a long day and I was more then eager to find out who he hell had weaseled their way into my house.


	44. A flashback of fun times

*Nyx POV Flashback moment*

"We are sooo gonna blow their minds at prom" Rhi said as she ran her hands over the seamless smooth silk of the light green dress she had on. It was a beautiful emerald green off the shoulder mermaid gown with a slit in the side, a v neck neckline as the back dipped low and was corsetted, held by a green ribbon. The dress fit her body, hugging every curve perfectly. My dress was Identical to hers but had been black trimmed in a gold color. We wanted the same dresses to match only opposite colors. Fiadh was coming too though she was going to wear a plain black tux jacket and dress pants, something that suited her well.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked as I looked at her. She shot me a playful grin as she smiled wickedly.

"Of course it is, that's the point, we have to look bomb as fuck for them otherwise whats the point?" Rhi asked, that mischievous sparkle in her eyes. Her and her little games to spur their attention. Not gonna lie, part of me enjoyed the idea she had planned.

"Besides the fact that they're literally supervising the prom and we can't be anywhere near them" I pointed out. Of course when Ezio asked me if I was going to prom I had said no because I hadn't planned on it but Rhi had managed to beat a yes out of me after teasingly threatening to tell Conner, Jax, Shay, and Fiadh about how she caught Ezio and I fucking in his office during his free period. I hadn't seen the point jn going if we were going to be separated the entire night.

"Well we could always hang out with them for a bit but not the whole night. I cannot wait to tease the hell outta Conner, getting him jealous like that leads to some great sex and I for one am looking forwards to that. You should do the same sis, I'm sure you're in the mood for some of that Italian love~" Rhi purred. I rolled my eyes as I admired the dress that fit my body perfectly, hugging me in every which way "He's gonna lose it when he sees you in that"

"No, Rhi, thats not how this works"

"I just saved up enough money for the three of us to get a hotel room for the after party, you damn well better use it for the purpose it was rented for. If I come in there I better you and him both naked and absolutely wrecked from you night or at least the room being destroyed if not I am kicking your ass" 

"Sometimes I question how you're my sister" I said playfully which caused Rhi to lean over and slap my ass as hard as possible "Owwww, hey, hands to yourself"

"Make me bitch"

....................

I stood in the mirror as the three of us stared in awe at our reflections, I didn't think I'd look this damn good but I had been proven wrong. My lips were a ruby red as my long hair had been pulled and braided into a beautiful braided bun, two stray strands framing my face, as tiny red flowers lined the braids. Smokey gray eye shadow framed my eyes as an Amethyst choker hung from my neck and rested along my collar bone. Rhi's hair had been half up into two space buns while the rest fell down into waves, her eyes framed in a golden white as her lips had been a deep forest green, a gold and emerald choker gracing her collar bone, her nails a matte green. Fiadh had pulled her hair into a bun as she placed it over her shoulder as she refused make up or jewelry. 

"Lets get going girls, we have some men to stun and a party to join" Rhi beamed as she turned on her heels and looped arms with the two of us "Our date is arriving with a limo"

"Don't tell me Jax stole his fathers car" I groaned. Jax's father didn't like the three of us at all, I wasn't ready to face his wrath yet, and I wasn't sure how I had felt about parading around in his father's limo, after Jax just got grounded. All the sudden there was a loud honk coming from outside. Rhi instantly squealed as she rushed us down the stairs into outside where a huge black limo had been waiting, Jax standing out of the sun roof dressed in a dark blue tux, a grin on his face, as his hair had been tied back. He looked ready to party and when he saw us he grinned, before letting out a sharp whistle and clapping.

"Dammmnnnnnnn look at all of you, lookin hot" Jax praised as he looked over us causing us to laugh before he pointed to me and winked "Including you queen, you and are going to be close tonight. I'll make sure Auditore sees everything I do to make him jealous"

"Don't be doing anything that's gonna get you killed" I warned as Fiadh opened the door and slipped inside, Jax coming down from the sun roof, as Rhi and I followed as I pulled the door shut. My heart raced in anticipation at the thought of everything that would go down tonight and I couldn't help but wonder how Ezio reacted.

.........................

By the time we got to the Hotel it was 8 pm and the party had just been getting started as it had been completely dark out. On the way here we had all joked and stood out the sun roof, getting in a nice dinner, as we also did out own little photoshoot for out own homemade yearbook between the four of us. Gods know only what nominations they would come up with. We had pulled up to a very big five story brick hotel- The Eliot Hotel- as a long red carpet had been rolled out and up the steps, through the door, as one of the men walked towards us and opened the door as we all piled out. All of us had been giggling and gasping in awe as we walked down the carpet and into the most massive lobby we had seen. The ceilings were high as large marble pillars held them up, the lights shimmering off the marble floors. Dozens of men and women lingered around the floor dressed in their best dresses and tuxes as the talked excitedly with one another while they waited for the doors to where the the dance was being held to open. We gave a couple of older teachers our tickets as Jax had pulled us off to the side to get our pictures take, him keeping me close to his side. He was really looking forward to get under Ezio's skin tonight and I knew it was working as soon as I felt eyes on me.

"Nyx, Rhi, Fiadh" We heard Conner say from behind us. Rhi put a very playfully smirk on her face as we all turned around to greet Conner, finding Ezio and Shay there as well. Ezio eyed me as I caught him bite the inside of his cheek as he took his time looking at me not to in the mood to hide it much. They had all looked great- dress pants and silk button ups as their hair had been done back nicely. I could see the want in his eyes, feel the hunger radiate from him, as we waited for Jax to return "What are you guys doing here? I though you said you weren't coming?"

"Oh, well, we decided last minute we wanted to come to prom. I mean it is the only high school dance that means anything where we can get laid and drunk and have a full on party before we blow this shitty high school" Rhi purred innocently as she batted her eyes. Oh how she was so good at playing innocent. Conner swallowed a bit as he gave her a look over. he had barely been able to hold it in like Ezio and Shay had.

"That's not what this night is about" Conner pointed out as Shay cleared his throat.

"So you guys decided to come together? What are you three planning, something is definitely up" Shay asked as he looked between the three of us. Rhi giggled as Fiadh grinned. I only bit my lip as I maintained eye contact with Ezio. It didn't help that I had really wanted him to pull me off to the side and fuck me like the other night but I couldn't, not here. Rhi was right, this was fun and I was going to do everything else I could to make it better.

"Just here waiting for our date" I replied casually. This caused Conner to choke as Shay and Ezio's gaze instantly snapped to me. I smiled and shrugged as I could feel Ezio's warning gaze on me "I swear, we aren't up to anything, just wanting to have a little fun"

"(1)Sai meglio che stuzzicarmi bella" Ezio warned just as I heard footsteps behind me as an arm wrapped around my waist and grabbed my hip, doing the same to Rhi as I knew it was Jax. I could have sworn I heard Ezio growl as all three of them glared daggers at Jax before glancing at one another suspiciously.

"Well hello my beautiful ladies. Ready to get prom started off right?" Jax said, his voice striking all the right words as the doors began to open and people poor in.

"Hell yea" Fiadh exclaimed, "I'm ready to fuck some shit up"

"Oh and before I forget, the keys to our rooms here boys. Hold onto them for us for later alright" Rhi said as she slipped each one into their pockets just before I noticed Sofia and a couple of other teachers come around, giving us curious looks. I was glad they didn't catch what she said or the fact she slipped the keys into their pockets. "We look forwards to having the absolute best night at prom~"

"I'm glad. Enjoy your night ladies" Ezio said as his eyes never left mine.

"Oh we will" I said.

"Lets go my lovelies, we have a long night ahead of us" Jax said as we all turned and walked off. We all burst out laughing as we walked up the stairs, Rhi and I high fiving as we did.

"Ok ok, this is pretty great Rhi. I'm glad you talked me into doing this" I said as she grinned.

"Let the games begin honey, let the games begin, it's our night to return all the teasing they've done to us" Rhi cheered, Fiadh joining in as well.

"first things first, I have to spike the punch, it's tradition and itll keep people distracted and drunk enough to not see anything, then Fiadh and I are going to work on a little plan to get rid of Sofia permanently. Prom is her night to go nuts on students and flirt with Auditore, since you're here she'll be super strict. Once we've gotten rid of her then the real fun begins" Jax explained as a grin broke out across his face. 

............................

I don't know how long it had been but Jax, Rhi, Fiadh, and I had been packed onto the dancefloor as Sofia had gone home long before the dance started as Fiadh and Jax had not only dunked a bucket full of extra punch on her but had also managed to cover her in glitter and confetti to the point where she had no choice but to leave and change- best part, she lived hours away from here. the floor had been alive as music pounded through the speakers as loud as can be as everyone shouted and cheered, moving along to the music. As much as this wasn't exactly what I listened to it made this whole feeling special. Faidh and I weren't much for dancing but since we wanted to screw with the guys it was exactly what we did. Currently I was sandwhiched between Rhi and Jax, Fiadh off to the side with another girl, as we danced, Jax not only grinding on me as well as Rhi, Jax's hands had rubbed from hips and up but never lower- he would never make me feel uncomfortable. Rhi was in front of me as Jax was behind. 

"It's workinggggg" Rhi cried out happily as she leaned in, her body flowing with the music as she grabbed my hands and spun me around as I shook my hips, Jax leaning forwards, his lips on my ears. The lights flashed and flickered around us different colors flying around the room as confetti flew threw the air.

"The three haven't been able to pry their eyes off you. I'm pretty sure if I continue Ezio might pop a vein" Jax said in my ear. I laughed as I looked over, seeing Ezio's piercing gaze meet mine. He was tense, rigid, ready to lunge forward at any second. Oh I could see the storm brewing behind his eyes, I knew he was going to get me back, but the one problem was when would he do it. I gave him and Innocent smile as the music intensified.

"Well you are grinding on the both of us as you keep making eye contact with them when you do so are you really surprised?" Rhi asked. All the sudden the bass dropped and so did Rhi and I, dropping to the floor suddenly before shooting up as people cheered. Both Rhi and I threw our arms in the air as we kept jumping.

"Hey, they're falling for it though" Jax said again as I looked back over, the three of them still in the same spot, close together as they talked amongst each other sending Jax some very disapproving and warning glares as if to say back off. They were plotting, there was no doubt about it, and if looks could kill Jax would be dead right about now. All the sudden Arno had come up and joined them, talking with them briefly as they pointed his gaze to us. I watched as Arno bursted out laughing as he did, clearly finding amusement in their situation, before he walked off. He kept eye contact with me, gesturing for me to follow him in a few minutes, you see, what the others didn't know is that Arno not only owed me a little debt but he also wanted to help prank Ezio and he opted to help me with this. I quickly nodded as I turned my attention back to Rhi and Jax, moving my hips as I had once more became the sandwich between the two. Would Ezio kill me for this? Possibly, but after he got over his jealous rage he would know that nothing really happened, remembering that I had loved to fuck with him like this. Oddly enough, he had found it to be a turn on. Who knew me teasingly flirting with someone or giving them the smallest attention had gotten him horny and needy, I wasn't complaining, that was when I got the best sex out of him.

"Alright guys, I am going to the next stage, i'll see you in a few minutes" I said. Jax howled as Rhi laughed, Fiadh staking my spot as I slipped off the dancefloor, pushing my way past the somewhat drunk yet hyper kids. Ezio watched me as I finally broke through the crowd and to where the large round tables were, filled with plates, drinks, flowers, and glitter. I winked as Ezio as I walked right past him, practically strutting, as I stood up straight and walked down the hall, his eyes on me the whole time. I eventually found the room Arno had been waiting in as I slipped inside. "Glad to see you held up your end of the deal"

"You think I wouldn't help get back at Ezio for rearranging my classroom and swapping my coffee for black coffee?" Arno asked with a smirk on his face, the excitement lingering in his eyes. I could tell he was ready for this to happen, just waiting to get payback. Boys and their silly antics. "Hell yes I'm doing this"

"Let's hope he notices, he seems to focused on Jax at the moment" 

"Oh he will. Eventually" Arno said. I snorted as I reached over and messed up his hair a bit.

"I can't make it to noticeable otherwise he might actually believe it and that will spill all kinds of trouble" I said as I ran my fingers through his hair, letting a few strands stick out. I grinned before making my dress slightly uneven, pulling the sleeves down a bit lower, before he grinned and we both walked out as we walked towards the group, Rhi and Fiadh still on the floor with Jax, though Conner was this close to going out there and snatching her away. While Arno stayed by Ezio and the others I walked past them towards the food stand. I couldn't lie, I had worked up an apatite, and those brownies had looked amazing as Ezio's eyes had been on me as I was approached by Mr. Samson, my annoying and weird homeroom teacher who for some reason obsessed over me.

................. 

Conner and Rhi had left hours ago, Fiadh and Rhi were about to as Jax had found his way to some other girl. It was well past midnight and I had been a bit to tired. I walked to the Elevator to head to my room after I had managed to get the key from Ezio. As I waited for the Elevator Mr. Samson had approached. I gave him a thin smile as I tried to cover myself up a bit as he seemed to look at me awkwardly, bouncing on his feet as he shook his hand. It was like he wanted to say something to me but didn't know what. I went to sigh in relief but as the elevator doors opened he stepped in as well, standing a bit to close. I went to press the button, the door shutting only for someone to stick their hand through and opened it again. I sighed in relief as soon as I saw Ezio step in, Mr. Samson backing off instantly, a disappointed sigh escaping him as his shoulders dropped. What was he expecting?

"What floor Signor Auditore?" I asked him, keeping our cover oblivious, as Ezio gave me a soft smile.

"Third floor" He answered

"Floor Mr. Samson?" 

"Second." I nodded as I hit the buttons. Did all teachers stay here? or did only a few? I had heard this hotel booked up fast, though it had also been a mixture of travelers and prom goers. 

"I hope you enjoyed yourself tonight" Ezio said, initiating conversation to try to break the very awkward tension in the elevator. Ezio stood a bit closer to me as he tried to shield me from Mr. Samson "(2)Sei bellissima. Anche se spero che tu sappia che ci sei stasera"

"Thanks" I said as I bit back a blush, feeling his eyes undress me. I could feel the heat pool between my legs. The rest of the rise was silent as Mr. Samson got off. By the time we reached the third floor Ezio had grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the elevator, barreling down the hall towards the room. I could feel the heat radiate off of me as he managed to get the door open and threw me in. He slammed the door shut as he yanked off his shirt, looking at me with a dangerous glint in his eye.

"(3)Oh bella, ti avevo avvertito di non stuzzicarmi, ora lo capirai davvero. Non aspettarti nemmeno di ottenere il rilascio stasera, temo che questa sia la tua punizione per averlo usato per stuzzicarmi. Striscia, adesso" Ezio growled. I was immediately turned on as I had felt wetter then I ever had. I didn't hesitate as I undid the ribbon, the dress falling to the floor as it pulled around my ankles. Ezio licked his lips as he eyed me, getting dominant as he stalked over to me and snatched me up, slamming me to the wall as he settled himself between my thighs and began to attack my neck, his hands buried in my hair as he yanked my head back.

*Present day*

"Are you alright Nyx?" Ezio asked as he stood next to me, worry in his eyes. I looked around confused to see I had been sitting on the floor, leaning up against the wall. Mercy had been tied to the library chair, still passed out, as Morrigan, Jenny, Arno, Jax, Rhi, Shay, and Haytham had all been in the room, no doubt waiting for Mercy to wake up. How long was I out? Did something happen? I didn't think so, it didn't feel like it.

"I'm fine" I answered as I gave him a smile "Just thought about prom night is all"

"Man that night was fun as fuck" Rhi grinned excitedly, "Best night of our lives"

"Oh hell yea it was, the three weeks worth of detention from those three were sooooooo worth it. I would so do it again if given the chance" Jax said as Conner, Ezio, and Shay all gave him a glare. Morrigan looked confused.

"Wait, why did you get detention?" Morrigan asked. Jax grinned.

"Grinding and dancing with their ladies here. Guess they couldn't handle how good I had been treating em" Jax joked as their gazes intensified "What? I was only doing it to get them laid. They came to me and asked me to help, I just agreed cause I thought it would be fun"

"I can't complain, that was one of the best lays I ever had" Ezio said. Rhi snorted.

"Of course you did, you got six separate noise complaints and you had to pay for all the repairs you made in that hotel room. That was a pretty penny and the fact that not only could Nyx not walk it looked like she got mauled by a bear" Shay pointed out. Ezio only grinned.

"So worth every second of it" Ezio beamed. All the Sudden Mercy groaned and moved her head, the once fun atmosphere now replaced with annoyance and aggression as she woke up.

Translations  
1)You know better than to tease me bella  
2)You look beautiful. Though I hope you know that you're in for it tonight  
3)Oh bella, I warned you not to tease me, now you're really going to get it. Don't be expecting to get any release tonight either, i'm afraid this is your punishment for using him to tease me. Strip, now


	45. Houston we have a stalker pt 3

"W-what's going on?" Mercy asked groggily as she looked up, blinking a few times, and arounf the room, her eyes widening "Why am I tied to a chair?"

"Who the hell are you?" Morrigan snapped as she stood in front of Mercy, anger written on her face, as she crossed her arms over her chest. Mercy looked up at her terrified, shaking, though trying her best not to show fear. I held myself up against the shelf as I tried not to fall, a sharp pain in the back of my head. I pushed it aside as I squeezed my eyes shut, listening to the conversation "and what are you doing here?"

"My names Mercy, I-I'm a witch looking to join the assassins I w-want to help keep the world safe" Mercy answered as a few laughs rippled through the room. Someone snorted.

"Lass, I don't think you're cut out for this line of work seeing we caught you so easily and you came in with a weak plan" Shay said bitterly.

"And you're not a witch" Morrigan hissed.

"Yes I am!" Mercy exclaimed as her voice cracked, getting a bit higher "I am I swear!"

"You're lying" Morrigan said as she slowly walked around the chair Mercy had been tied too, looking out the window, as she took her time. She was baiting her "it'd be wise for you to stop lying now, each new lie you come up with only makes this a whole lot harder"

"Im telling the truth"

"How'd you get here then?" Jenny asked suspiciously "What were your intentions with Nyx?"

"I was looking for a teacher, I heard Nyx was the best, then I heard through the grape vine that someone was taking in witch novices" Mercy answered as she swallowed nervously.

"Bullshit" Arno said before Haytham cut in.

"That information hadn't been given out yet" Haytham added as he glared suspiciously at Mercy "we held off on that for the last month and a half due to recent events, nobody was informed yet, and certainly nobody would give out a grandmaster's personal address especially when they don't know where we are or where we were going"

"Busted~" Jax said in a sing song voice. I could tell he was going to enjoy this he was living for the drama. 

"It's true, I swear it, I was told to come here" 

"Again, you're lying" Morrigan taunted "we can feel it. You have no power radiating from you at all, you are not a witch"

"Thats a lie, you can't tell that" Mercy insisted as she looked around the room wide eyed. Someone huffed in annoyance. 

"She isn't" I started as Mercy and I stared each other "I knew when I first met you that there wasn't anything from radiating from you, at first I thought it was me because I was tired and they are waiting, but the more I sit here and feel and the fact that Morrigan has pointed it out the more I believe that this is true. I believe that anyone can be witches and because of that powers will develop but the way you talked about us and the way you jumped into spell work gave it away. You do not respect our way I can see that now. Witches recognize witches, dark or not,"

"I would never lie! I just want to help" Mercy insisted as she struggled against the ropes, trying to get out. Just then James had walked into the door, looking up from his book, and when he saw Mercy he stopped cold in place as his eyes widened, an oh shit look on his face. James had been a descendent of Conner though he had the native look it wasn't hard to see Edwards features. We had met him a few years back when we had dine an Animus session on Juliet and Cesare, seeing the origin of the Lycans, as Sofia had been sleeping with him in replace of Ezio and ever since he had been under our care because the Templars had wanted to get ahold of him.

"Oh no" James groaned "Not you"

"James?" Mercy asked as she looked up at him in surprise , her mouth falling open in slack, "What are you doing here? Why are you here?"

"You get to ask no questions here" Shay snapped, anger lacing his voice, as everyone seemed to look between Mercy and James as they stared at each other awkwardly. I could feel the tension between the two, James not happy she was here, and she was relieved she had seen someone she knew. "You know her lad?"

"Yea, she was kind of a friend, she was there when Sofia got arrested" James answered "And she loves the games, especially Ezio's games. She has a literal shrine of Ezio in her room it's like it could be it's own church. She's kind of obsessed with Ezio"

"Oh great" Rhi snorted "Just what we needed, a crazy obsessed fan. God those games get on my nerves"

"Well, well, well, looks like we found your little stalker Ezio" Morrigan pointed out. My eyes widened as my head throbbed, Ezio's attention snapping to Morrigan quickly at those words "Her scent was everywhere in your house and I mean everywhere. Aside from the shrine room and the ritual and sword room it has been everywhere and I mean everywhere: The kids room, Maria's room, Claudia and Cal's room when they stayed the Office, the herb room, your bedroom, the Bathrooms"

"Are you fucking kidding me" Ezio snapped as his eyes burned furiously, Mercy scared as she shrank back into the chair, completely terrified as he growled as he laid his hand on my back to keep me upright seeing as I had stumbled a bit "It's bad enough you snuck onto my property and into my home but to go into not only my wife and I's private room but our children's room as well? You sick Bastardo, what the fuck were you thinking. That is not ok, especially when it comes to my kids. Oh you are so lucky I can't lay my hands on you otherwise I'd get rid of you like every other fucking templar if I could"

"That explains all my missing dresses and lingerie sets I had gotten for Ezio, as well as some of my jewelry and a pair of Ezio's boxers" I said, remembering all the sudden missing clothes that I had. I hadn't worn dresses much but these were some of the rare few I had loved though what I was more upset about was the jewelry. They had been passed down from Margaret before she had left us as some of the others were gifts from Ezio and the kids on mothers day and our anniversary, things that had sentimental value to me. 

"We can't do that Ezio" Morrigan pointed out as Ezio huffed, a smirk on her face "But you can get at least one good punch, only because she crossed a line with invaiding your privacy. I don't see how you were expecting to fit into Nyx's clothes but I have a feeling they're all ripped so they'll need to get replaced which I can do for you."

"Oh I will," Ezio growled out "This is bullshit, those things didn't belong to you and you had no right to be that close to my family."

"So what were you planning to do to Nyx? Considering you stalked Ezio and made it clear that you want him to be yours" Arno asked as he leaned up against another one of the shelves, his feet crossed, as he glared at her, the most stern yet relaxed features on his face. It was interesting.

"How am I in the wrong? I am here to protect Ezio" Mercy snapped suddenly as she gave the most determined and serious face she could muster, the room bursting out into laughter which made her pout even more as they laughed harder, even Ezio "What? Why are you laughing? This isn't funny, I'm being serious"

"You hahaha You protect Ezio haha" Rhi laughed out, wiping the tears from her eyes "That's the funniest shit I heard in my entire life hahaha"

"Like you can protect him" Arno howled "That man does not need protection on him at all haha he is the protection"

"Enlighten me, what were you going to protect him from? Syrian Santa Claus" Morrigan asked sarcastically before she raised her voice, trying to mimic a teenage girl's voice "Oh Ezio, don't worry, I'm here to keep you safe from all the dangers this world can throw"

"She's a witch! She's evil" Mercy said suddenly as she gave me an evil sneer, one that I had been used to receiving "She put a spell on him and forced him to love her, there is no way Ezio could love something as hideous and as vile as her. She manipulated him for her own personal gain because she knows no one can love her for her"

"(1)morditi la fottuta lingua" Ezio snarled as he went over to Mercy and practically yanked her out of the chair as he had broken it, slamming her to the wall as a few people moved forwards to pull him back. Mercy looked absolutely terrified as he had done so "Non parlerai a mia moglie in quel modo, la amo con tutto me stesso e niente può cambiarlo. Non mi ha incantato, mi sono semplicemente innamorato. Sei fottutamente deluso, e se dici ancora una dannata cosa su mia moglie in quel modo, non mi tirerò indietro. Sono malato e stanco di questa merd"

"Calm down Ezio, relax, go help Nyx. She looks like shes about to fall over" Shay said as they managed to pull Ezio off of her, Haytham and Arno granning Mercy by her arms as they sat her on the couch and held her down as she struggled. Of course I had seen the excited and turned on look she had when Ezio had done so as he came back to me, pulling me into his arms as he sat down in an extra chair, pulling me into his lap as his arms had been wrapped around me protectively as he tried to calm himself down as he glared at her with disgust. I could feel deep within me another life trying to get out, a deep push trying to force its way out of the wall I had built to keep them back, feeling it push and struggle as hard as it could to try anf break free. No. Now was not the time to have another life pop up. I held it back as best I could, mustering all the strength I could. "You mind your fucking tongue"

"Yea, lets not do that again, you made her aroused" Morrigan said in disgust before she stepped in front of Mercy and stared her down angrily "Lets get something straight here bitch, you need some mental fucking help for what you've done. Stalking this poor family, putting their kids in danger, obsessing over some one who doesnt love you, you need help you. First of all Nyx and Ezio are fucking soul mates and where ever she goes he follows, second of all Nyx didnt put a spell on him she never had to because he is so fucking in love with that woman its unfucking real and their isnt anything he wouldn't do for her so you trying to split them up wasn't going to work and if any harm came to her youd have one pissed off Italian assassin after your ass looking for revenge, and third of all how fucking dare you say that about witches and use being a witch as a disguise to worm your way in here. I'll admit your fast on your feet but that's all you got going for you. Now, what were you planning to do to Nyx? "

"I wasn't going to do anything" Mercy said as she struggled against their hold. Morrigan groaned in annoyance as I felt my headache increase as it pressed along my skull, begging to get out.

"Im not going to ask you again, what were you going to try to do to Nyx? Give her to Templars? Kidnap her? None of these things would have never worked but it would be nice to see you try" Morrigan taunted a bit.

"Hey, hey Bella relax" Ezio said suddenly, his soothing voice trying to calm me down, as Mercy looked at me in horror as the others caught this and looked at me worried, unsure what to do as Ezio held me and tried to calm me down. The pressure in my head intensified as I struggled against the urge: the urge for more of that God damn medicine. Ever since I had woken up I had been craving that drug, my body screaming for it like no tomorrow, especially when it came to my past lives trying to come out. That was when I needed it the most to ease the pain and transition. I had done my absolute best, holding off as long as I could, and I would not give in now. I looked down to see my hands had been enveloped in my fire though Ezio had been holding them as if the fire didnt burn him at all- instead it had enveloped him as well. "Everything will be ok, just relax, breathe. You are strong enough to fight this"

"It hurts" I whimpered, the pain only growing. I bit my lip as I closed my eyes, fighting the urge to cave in. I don't know how long I had fought it but eventually the fire subsided as everyone seemed to let out a sigh of relief.

"I know but you'll be ok" Ezio whispered soothingly as Morrigan turned back to face Mercy who was absolutely terrified at what she just witnessed. Morrigans eyes flashed causing Mercy to pale even more as Morrigan patted her down, growling as she stopped over her boob before reaching into her cleavage and pulled out a knife.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me" She snapped angrily as she tossed the knife on the table, still staring her down. Ezio growled again as ge pulled me closer, wanting to keep me away from Mercy aa much as possible "You were going to try and kill a pregnant woman? Oh boy you are messing with the wrong people today. I dont know what you were thinking but you are going away for a very, very long time"

"I didn't do anything" Mercy exclaimed as she looked up at Morrigan, a determined look on her face, though she was barely keeping it together. Morrigan snorted.

"Oh bull shit. You not only stalked this family and put everyone in danger, you broke into their home and trespassed on this property and the Auditore home in Boston, you stole from them, you were also attempting to murder a woman and her unborn child. You were caught on camera, you're life is over sweetie, you just fucked up." Morrigan hissed as she stood back up.

"So what do we do with her?" Haytham asked curiously as he looked around the room.

"Honestly, I'm not sure" Arno answered as the room feel completely silent for a bit "we can't kill her, maybe we can have Castiel wipe this part of her memory?"

"Won't work. If she continues to play the games then it might undo his handiwork" Jenny pointed out causing a few low groans to go around the room.

"Restraining order, keep her away from the Auditore family permanently. Not allowed to be anywhere near them, have her arrested for stalking, theft, breaking and entering, trespassing and attempted murder" Haytham pointed out "she is clearly not ok and needs to be locked up before she hurts someone"

"I did none of those things! Its a lie. I love Ezio and I know he loves me. We were meant to be together" Mercy defended causing another wave of laugher to come through.

"I could and would never love you" Ezio said bluntly as he nuzzled his head into my neck "I already have my one true love and she's right here in my arms"

"Awww, they're so gay for each other" Jax coped "its adorable"

"Face it sweetie you were caught red handed. Now you've got to pay for what you did, there is already an officer on his way here to take you back to the states and hand you back over to the US authorites, you'll be seeing me there very soon." Morrigan said as she stood back up "take her to the living room and keep her there until he arrives. I have to Inform the others hes coming so they don't freak out. Ezio, Nyx, you two go relax and enjoy the rest of the day you two have been through enough. We cant stress Nyx out anymore" 

"That sounds like a great Idea to me. Come il mio amore, I have just the thing to calm you down. A nice hot bath" Ezio said. I could feel Mercy's glare on me as Ezio suddenly stood up, holding me bridal style as he carried me out of the room. I held onto him tightly, thankful he had been carrying me, as he made our way back into our room and into the large bathroom. He set me down gently on the toilet as he went over to the large rectangular tub and turned on the water. I watched as he walked out back into the bedroom as the water began to steam up, feeling the heat wrap around my body, as Ezio came back with candles, incense, herbs, and bubble soap. I watched as he added the soap and dried roses petals, a fruity smell lingering in the air, as he then lit the large white candles and lined them around the tub before he light the incense and set it on the counter, the smell of lavender filling the room as he helped me out of my clothes and led me into the tub. I sighed in relief as I felt the hot water wrap around my skin and relax the tense muscles, as I sank all the way in. Exio turned off the lights before he began to undress and joined me, slipping in behind me as he held me close. I sighed in content as I leaned back on him and closed my eyes, enjoying his company and the hot water as I tried to relax.

Translations  
1)bite your fucking tongue; You won't talk to my wife like that, I love her with all my being and nothing can change that. It didn't charm me, I just fell in love. You're fucking disappointed, and if you say one more damn thing about my wife like that, I won't back down. I'm sick and tired of this shit  



	46. Claimed by The Wolf Kissed

"Ahhh there she is" A man said as he busted through the doors of our shared room in the longhouse. The man grinned widely as his blue eyes sparkled immensely, his long blond braided hair slightly dirty as his clothes had been soaked in blood. I bit my lip as I smiled, getting up from the bed as best as I could though my stomach had been large and swollen. It was hard to believe that I was already eight months pregnant but I couldn't have been happier, feeling even more satisfied with my life "My Helka, I have missed you my beautiful wife"

"I have missed you too my husband" I grinned as he pulled me into a hug, feeling his strong muscular arms wrap around me, holding me as if I were the last woman in the world. I could feel his love radiate through me. He beamed as he pulled me into a loving kiss, by the gods I had missed his lips- so rough yet so soft, how it was possible I wasn't sure but it was blessed "How was the raid?"

"It was excellent, you should have been there, the bastards shit themselves and ran off like cowards but the loot was bountiful, so much gold, thousands of more supplies for our clan. Ravensthorpe will soon flourish and become stronger then ever" He boasted as he left his hands on my waist. It was so good to see him standing there, the thrill and adrenaline rushing through his veins, the excitement of a good raid rushing off of him as he stood proud like any Viking would. Truth be told it was intoxicating and to be honest led to a great few nights not to shortly afterword though that was impossible now seeing as I was with child.

"Keep talking like that and you'll make me jealous. I can't believe you let me sit this one out" I pouted playfully which only caused him to chuckle, the rumble shaking even me in a good way. 

"You can't blame me, can you? I mean look at you, any moment our little warrior can come busting out" He said as he dropped to his knees, his hands on the sides of my stomach, as he kissed it "How is my little warrior doing? Not giving your mother a hard time I hope"

"Oh they're a kicker alright, restless even, but strong" I answered. The man only grinned.

"Very good, that's the Varinsdottir blood running through him" 

"Don't you mean Hjelmstad" I said as I eyed him wearily, a thin smile on my lips, as the man stood back up. He rolled his eyes playfully as he brushed the random stray strand of white hair out of my eyes, tucking it behind my ear. I had been meaning to fix my braids and even shave off the other side of my head to match him. He always did like it when I tried to pretend to be him though I wasn't quite the poet as he was, finding it amusing as I stumbled over my words. For days he laughed but he pulled me into hos lap all the same

"Yes my love, our little warrior has the best of both bloodlines running through them and I cannot await the day we greet them into the world"

"Eivor, if I'm not mistaken you sound much happier then the day we got married" I teased as I pulled away from him and grabbed my fur cloak, pulling it over my body as the man, Eivor, looked at me curiously.

"As much as I loved our wedding night, I'm enthralled at the thought of making a family with you. I love the fact that my children are yours, a part of you as they are me. We could be greeting them any day now. Where are you going?"

"I am going to talk with Basim and Hytham, I have been meaning to speak with them but Randvi had me busy in your absence" I answered as Eivor stepped up behind me and pulled me into a hug, burying his face in my neck as his beard tickled me.

"I return home victorious and my woman doesn't even stay to keep my company, do I have to slay the men who are trying to steal you away from my bed" Eivor teased as he kissed my cheek. I laughed and rolled my eyes, oh ever so charming he was but it was comforting nonetheless. At least he made light of the situation.

"They aren't stealing me away, you know I could never leave your side, but I refuse to sit around like a common housewife. I only want to help people but I won't do it sitting here like some rabbit."

"No, you're more like a wolf"

"Then what makes you wolf kissed again? Surely it wasn't me" I joked. 

"You aren't thinking about joining their brotherhood of hidden ones are you? what about the glory of your kills? Your honor?" Eivor asked curiously. I sighed softly, I knew this day would come, that he and I wouldn't necessarily agree with the idea but deep down I knew he would support me as I would support him. I turned around as I placed my hands on his cheeks, looking him in the eye.

"I have an eternities worth of honor and glory to earn my place in Valhalla, I do not need any more. Your honor and Glory are mine just as mine are yours my husband. The Hidden Ones cause is a noble one, one I wish to help further- just like I have been with hunting these Order of the Ancients men"

"Alright, alright. I will stand by whatever you choose to do. You really are my Valkyrie, how I got you is beyond me"

"I will be back soon, not even a few minutes, and then I will be right back by your side. You, Eivor, have a few things to make up for leaving me alone" I said as I kissed him one more time before slipping out of his arms and out of the longhouse. The night air was cold but I had to admit it was nice, the cold didn't bite to harshly here in England, not like the harsh, unforgiving bitterness of Norway's winter. I would have never thought I would end up back here in England, moving my home here, but I had. My home was with Eivor and wherever he went I would follow to the ends of the earth if that was what it meant. Sure I had travelled before, travelled with Sigurd for those two years, travelled before even that as I had made a name for myself long before I had ever ended up in Fornburg. I still remembered that night- the night my parents had abandoned me. My father had been a hunter, mother a Seer, and both had been very prominent and powerful in my old clan and the Hjelmstad name had been well respected. I was to take my mothers place as a seer but because an Old Egyptian God- Anubis- came to me I was cast out. Tainted they called me, scorned by Odin and the rest of the Aesir, and since I had apparently been a sickly child due to my hair being white and my eyes gray as well as being more on the scrawnier side they didn't think i'd make it so they cast me out. I was only seven then, I made myself an ax and a bow and I survived, even slaying my first wolf, before I finally found a clan: The Raven clan. I was only 16 at the time when I had arrived on the shores of Fornburg and I already had a growing reputation behind me. I was the conqueror of Eikundarsund, the Terror of Essex, London, Oxfordshire, Lincolnshire, Eurvicshire, and so on. I had led many successful raids, many campaigns, fought besides Ubba and Ivarr for many years to help them conquer the lands of England as best as I could. I earned the names I went by: Warrior of the Aesir, kissed by Odin, messenger of Tyr, punishment of Finrir, Daughter of Hel, the wrath of Loki, The cursed Dane. Of course the last one only in jest of my hair and how I had been cast out. It wasn't until I proved myself and made my name that I began to become feared and respected. Only after my many victories did I settle in Fornburg where I lived the rest of my time growing up with Sigurd, Eivor, and Randvi helping them where I could. A few years later I was married. It had been crazy to think about where my life had been heading but I wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

Making my way to the Hidden Ones bureau I had kept my cloak close and ad I approached I was not surprised to see the candles still lit despite how late it was Hytham and Basim were always busy- then again trying to restore their order in England after it had been wiped out was a hard task and left their other unchecked and out of balance. When I first met the two on Sigurd and I's journey I had for some reason felt drawn to them, like I knew the order they were from and had been part of it. We had gotten along great as they had taught us things but I had taken the most interest in it. I was fascinated by it, and I knew deep down this was what I wanted to do. They of course asked me to join before but I had wanted to wait and talk to Eivor before I had done so. I was just glad they waited for me. As I climbed the steps Hytham looked up at me and smiled, standing up as he left the table he was at to greet me. He and I were close, I liked him and even considered him as blood.

"Helka, I would say it is a surprise to see you here but you're here so often it has become natural" Hytham said. I only laughed.

"What can I say, your order intrigues me and the work you do is important" I said.

"And with that I can agree with you. Have you given some thought to our offer?" Hytham asked curiously as I nodded.

"I have, and I want to join"

"This is wonderful news, Basim will be ecstatic" Hytham beamed "Go up to the lookout tower up on the mountain, Basim and I will meet you there so we can initiate you"

"Of course" I said as I made my way out of the bureau, calling my horse, as a beautiful black and gray stallion ran up. I smiled as I petted her flask before climbing on. Sonna ran as fast as she could as we made our ways through the woods and up to the grassy mountains as I saw the lookout in view. As we got closer Sonna slowed down and I dismounted, my feet hitting the solid ground before something sharp hit the back of my head. All the sudden my world went black as I fell to the ground.

............................

When I had came to my senses I found myself tied to a post in a Saxon camp, feet bound as well, though these Saxon's were much more- at least a few of them had been working for King Alfred. I growled at them, I hated King Alfred, and unfortunately I had been a pain in his side for the longest time but Eivor had no clue I had pissed him off. I may have told tales of my travels but Alfred was someone I did not want to mention. It was a waiting game now, a messenger had gone to send for Eivor as they used me as a randsom to drive us out of England though I knew that Alfred's men would kill me as soon as an Ok was given. It was a couple of days later when Eivor and Hytham had shown up standing at the front gates of the camp though Hytham had began to sneak around, looking for a way in. Eivor had been pissed but as soon as his eyes landed on me I could see a hint of relief run through him. The guards had stood at the entrance, spears and swords pointed at him, acting as a barricade between us. Oddly enough, this had been oddly familiar when it hit me: This was the nightmare I had been having for the past few weeks. I struggled against the rope but had no such luck.

"Let her go," Eivor demanded "She has no quarrel with you, she's with child"

"She's a heathen, a filthy Dane like yourself, a parasite on these lands" The captain hissed as he came up beside me, a red jar in his hands. Oh no. Panic began to set in "You and your group of parasites need to go back to where you came from, then we will think about releasing the bitch"

"You let her go now and we will not be going anywhere, these are our lands, we only want a new home" Eivor growled darkly as I could see he had been slowly reaching for his axe. The captain laughed just as another soldier brought a torch forward, dumping oil all over me. I gasped and spat as the black liquid covered me, feeling the stickiness all over my skin. Oil. The smell was unmistakable. Eivor seemed to notice as he panicked, fear crossing over his features for the first time.

"Wrong answer Dane" the captain hissed as he took the torch. Eivor had already pulled out his ax as he began to fight off the soldiers, rushing to get to me.

"HELKA" Eivor shouted as blood splattered across his face "NO, HELKA"

"(1) Jeg elsker deg Eivor, du er for alltid mitt hjem, jeg vil vente på deg i Valhalla når du går gjennom Odins hall" I said as I kept my eye on the fire coming towards me, spotting Hytham as he rounded a corner but it was too late. The fire had already caught as my skin erupted in fire as it enveloped me. Eivor's eyes widened in horror as he cut at thr men faster, fighting harder as he broke through the lines and rushed towards me like a man on a mission, eyes full of fear and tears and regret as he threw his ax, cutting the captains head clean off as Hytham had taken out the man next to him, looking at me with horror and sorrow as I screamed "EIVOR!"

"Helka" Eivor cried, so much pain and sorrow in his eyes, trying to get close to me but not being able to as the fire flared up " no no no no no Helka, stay with me my valkyrie, stay with me. Hytham, find me water quickly"

"Of course" Hytham said as he took off, pain in his eyes as well, he knew as well as I did that it was already to late for me as the fire raged on. The fire burned and yet it hadnt been as painful as I thought. In fact it was kind of comforting that it had happened this way.

"Stay with me, please, you can't leave me yet, not yet, I need you by my side" Eivor cried but it was to late, the last words on my lips were I love you as I had passed away.

"EIVOR" I shouted as I shot up out if bed, gasping, as I had felt sweat line my skin. Underneath me was my bed and just as I had sat up I felt hands on me. I looked over to see Ezio had been right next to me with a worried look on his face, his arms already wrapping around me as he pulled me into a tight embrace. It took me a minute to realize that I had been in my room and not in some war torn camp.

"Shhhhhh" Ezio said soothingly, running my back "shhhh, it's ok Bella im right here, everything is alright, just breath"

"Is everything alright?" I heard Desmond ask, both Ezio and I looking up to see Desmond standing in the door way as he looked at me concerned, Jenny walking in with a glass of water and handing it to me. I took the glass as I nodded, taking a sip, before putting the cup on the night stand.

"Fine, I'm fine" I said as I shook my head "just a nightmare is all. I didnt wake you guys did I?"

"We all heard you scream for someone named Eivor and in Norwegian, they sent me up to check on you" Desmond answered. I blushed a bit. That dream had felt real... More of a memory then anything, but who was Helka? I had never come across this life before. If she had been an Assassin then why hadn't she made herself known like Ani or the others? Something about Helka had been different and part of me had the strong urge to go explore it like a kid in a candy store, but had it been a good time to? Seeing I was still broken? Oh how would I explain this to everyone? Maybe I needed to find out for myself first before I said anything to anyone, maybe I would consult Anubis as well, he would know. From what I had seen, Helka had died by fire, just like the others had, and she felt comforted by it in an odd way. She had even mentioned Anubis coming to her as well. If this was a past life of me, which I was more then sure as it rang true inside me, then why hadn't she made herself known. That was what confused me the most.

"I'm sorry... I didnt mean to wake you. Like I said it was a dream" I answered as Ezio pulled me into his arms as he laid ud back down on the bed, holding me, as Jenny made her way to the spot in the chair next to us. Desmond only nodded as he cast me a soft, sympathetic smile before pilling the door shut.

"Remember" Ezio said softly as he kissed my forehead and held me closer "it was just a dream amore mio, they cant hurt you, and if they try I will fight them off"

" thank you" I said softly as I buried my face into the crook of his neck "for everything. For being here for me. For not leaving me despite all this"

"No need to thank me, I will always be here for you no matter what. Leaving your side would kill me" Ezio said as we drifted off back into sleep as the thoughts of Helka and Eivor plagued my mind.

Translation  
1)I love you Eivor, you are forever my home, I will be waiting for you in Valhalla as you walk through Odin's hall


	47. Mini heart attacks

I had woken up early as everyone else had been asleep, well minus Elena Alessio and Liliana, as I had gotten up and gone to the kitchen. Since everyone had been staying here there had been less room, all the guest rooms had been filled as a the rest of them had made themselves comfortable in the living room, some even on the floor. Yusuf and Shao Jun had made it in last night, Sirena had managed to find a comfy place near the fire place and Libeau had snuggled with Jacob on the couch, Sarah finding herself sandwiched both Sam and Dean, as Bobby had taken one end of the couch. Honestly there was to many people cramped up in the living room and because so many people were here this large house had started to run out of room. That shouldn't gave happened but I guess it did, maybe this would have been a good reason as to why we needed to build onto this house like we wanted. Ezio and I talked about it before but we hadn't been to sure. I looked through the groceries Morrigan had brought and groaned seeing as a few things I needed had been missing. Sighing I grabbed my keys and went to find my shoes.

"mama, where are you going?" Liliana asked curiously as she and the twins walked over to me. I knew they wanted to come with me, I could see it in their eyes. I smiled softly.

"come on, put your shoes on and you can come with me. I'm just running up to the store" I said. They cheered happily as they ran up to their rooms to get their shoes on. I smiled and shook my head, they had been dorks at times, being the only kids to really enjoy going somewhere no matter where it was. Not to long they all came running out as fast as they could, a couple of people groaning in annoyance but staying asleep nonetheless. Stepping outside I ignored the cool breeze that went through and made my way towards the car, to late to turn around and change. The kids slid in the back seat as I hoped in the drivers seat and turned on the seat warmer before pulling out of the ling gravel driveway and heading out towards the street. I had to admit, seeing Firenza in the morning had brought back some memories. What I was doing was taking a risk, I hadn't left the Vineyard at all since I had gotten free and here I was going into the city by myself with the kids, would Adelina come out again? Would the stress of all this come crashing down and have someone else come through? Truth be told I didn't know but I couldn't let that stop me from living my life. I had it mostly under control at home, so I felt pretty confident I could do the same out here. I wouldn't know if I hadn't tried right? Truth be told I needed to get out of the house as well, I needed to think. Ever since I had that dream with that Eivor man I couldn't stop dreaming about him and Helka. Deep down I knew she was a past life of mine, I could feel it, but why had she all of the sudden make herself known only to not surface after I had seen that. I tried probing my mind for some answers but I couldn't find any. I probably needed to sit down with Anubis and do a full past life regression in hopes of finding something out, I wasn't exactly to sure what I was looking for but I had a feeling I would know it when I had seen it. I just needed to explore it and if I did then maybe I would stop dreaming of it. Humming softly we finally made it to the semi small store before we all got out, Liliana taking my hand as Alessio and Elena stayed close. Ezio and I preferred this local shop, it was a like a small town, close knit family, kind of shop and a lot of their produce and meats had been home grown so none of the things they added to food in big times stores were in these, it was much healthier and seeing as I was pregnant again and trying to get these drugs out of my system this was probably what I needed.

At the thought of the drugs I could feel a sharp pain in my head, my headache just starting to form. I gritted my teeth as Alessio ran forwards and grabbed a cart as Elena hoped inside of it, Liliana grabbing the side of it so she wouldn't get separated.

"Can we get Ice cream mama? Please" Elena asked as she looked up at me as we headed towards the fruits and vegetables. She looked at me with puppy dog eyes, picking up Ezio's bad habit of that look, the most sympathetic look on her face. "They have the best ice cream here and Uncle Arno ate the rest of ours"

"How about this, if we get the Ice cream we have to have enough for everyone on thanksgiving alright. It wouldn't be very nice if we didn't share with them after all since they're here" I said as I grabbed a thing of broccoli and put it in one of the produce bags before putting it in the cart.

"Ok" Elena said happily. I smiled, after everything I had put my children through they at least deserved something. I couldn't not do anything after what they possibly heard and saw, I was still hurt and in shock I had told them I wasn't their mom. I grabbed some cucumbers, tomatoes, sweet potatoes, regular potatoes, apples, peaches and bananas before we moved on to the other side of the store, Liliana and Alessio telling Jokes as Elena had been braiding her hair. I laughed as I heard their jokes, my eyes scanning the racks and shelves, grabbing pudding, heavy whipping cream, sugar, flour, milk, cheese, and collared greens. Once I had finished I made my way to the one register, Mrs. Rossi behind the register helping one of the other customers ahead of me. I could feel someone behind me, staring at me, but I brushed it off seeing as this was the only line here. Once the Guy in front of me left I pulled up the cart as Elena and Alessio's helped put the Items on the table. Mrs. Rossi grinned as she saw me, happy we were here. In all honesty she and I had gotten along quite well, and because we came here so frequently it wasn't a shock we had known each other.

"Ahhhh Nyx, there you are" Mrs. Rossi said, her Italian-Polish accent slipping through "I was wondering when I was going to see you again. I saw Ezio here a couple of days ago and I figured I'd see you not to long after"

"I didn't know you were looking for me" I joked as she began to scan our items "But it's good to be back in Firenza, I was beginning to miss it some"

"Oh you haven't missed much I'm afraid aside from that weird bird that appeared a while ago. Most people denied it happened, some are coming up with crazy theories that the government is working on some biological or Holographic weapon. To be honest I think everyone inhaled something since that missile had gone off" She explained. I bit my tongue as I nodded, the memory racing back.

"Sounds like I did miss a lot" I joked "How's Dominico?"

"Ahhh he's doing well, He just got out of the hospital so he's at home resting. I wanted to take him out tomorrow seeing it's our forty fifth anniversary tomorrow but I don't want to risk going out" 

"Sometimes staying home is the best thing to do, I know Ezio and I have a couple of times"

"That is true" She chuckled as she looked at the kids and grinned, she always had a soft spot for them "And how are you little preciouses doing? My Liliana, you've gotten so big"

"(1)Siamo brave signora Rossi" Liliana answered as they all smiled.

"We're nine now" Alessio said happily causing Mrs. Rossi to laugh as she reached under the counter and pulled out three lollipops.

"Ahh that's right, you guys are getting so big. The last time I saw you you had only been babies. Here as a late birthday present for my favorite customers" She said as she handed them too them, each taking it happily. They hadn't always gotten sweets but this was one of the few times we'd allow so seeing as it had been the holidays, speaking of which I needed to ask Ezio if Maria had been coming or not. She wouldn't miss these things but I had noticed it odd seeing as I had seen Claudia but not her.

"Grazie Signora Rossi" They said in unison. Mrs. Rossi sighed happily.

"it's not a problem. Your total is €20" Mrs. Rossi said as she finished scanning the items and bagging them. I put them in the cart as I pulled out my wallet and handed her the Euro's, careful not to give her American money. When I first started living here with Ezio I had done it quite a few times by accident, Ezio only laughed at me, and it became out little joke. Mrs. Rossi handed me the receipt and change but I only left the change on the counter for her as I slipped away before she tried to chase me down. grabbing the bags Liliana and Elena helped me carry them to the car as Alessio put the cart up and ran to us to catch up. As I began to load up the car and the kids climbing into the back seat I heard someone cough, as if trying to get my attention. 

"Miss. Lynx" A man's voice said, though it sounded very familiar. Where had I heard it before? and how did they know my maiden name? I continued to fill the car when he said something else, stopping me in my tracks. I felt another sharp pain in my head as I gritted my teeth. Everything had been going smoothly up until this point "Nyx"

"Can I help you?" I asked as I turned around, being met with a scrawny older man with brown hair that had the faintest hints of gray seeing he had been at least in his mid forties now. His hazel eyes had been weary as he held a couple bags in his hands. Where had I seen him before? He looked familiar. He held out a bag as he gave me a smile.

"You forgot this at the register" He answered, he was definitely American. I smiled as I took it from him, putting it in the car as the back doors had been shut, the kids laughing at whatever they had been talking about.

"Grazie, I would have been screwed without this" I said before I looked at him, studying his features "Do I know you from somewhere? You called me by my maiden name, it's the only reason why I ask"

"You don't remember me?" He asked. I shook my head as he rubbed the back of his neck "Mr. Samson, your old home room teacher from Forest Lake High school, in Boston, It's ok if you don't remember me it's been nine years since all that but I remember you. You were my favorite student, hard to forget actually"

"Ohhhhh" I said as realization hit me, no wonder he looked familiar "Yea, right, sorry it has been forever. Wow, how have you been Mr. Samson?"

"Oh I've been here and there. Lonely though. I just decided to move to Florence a couple weeks ago, trying to find the one ya know. I remember you telling me you loved Florence, I shouldn't be surprised to find you here" He answered. I nodded my head, trying to avoid the weird vibe he was putting off. I guess some things didn't change.

"I feel you on that"

"You said maiden name, are you married?" He asked curiously. I nodded.

"I am, have been for eight going on nine years now soon" I answered. He nodded though the sad look that crossed his features didn't go unnoticed. It was like he was disappointed in something, just as I said that.

"Well, he's quite the lucky man. Do I know him? He might have been a student of mine" 

"Know him, yes, but I hardly doubt you had him as a student" I answered. I knew he had always been intimidated by Ezio back when we were in school, maybe this would have helped him back off some and stop being awkward. "It's Auditore now"

"Auditore?" He asked as his eyes bulged out of their eyes some "As in Ezio, did you marry his son or something"

"No, Ezio is my husband" 

"well that explains prom night then" Mr. Samson huffed some. I eyes him curiously, how did he know about prom night? He wasn't on the same floor as us. I now felt a bit more odd about that.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I eyed him. He straightened up some.

"You and him, going in the same hotel room together. I was in the room next to you that night, I couldn't get sleep with your... activities. I assumed it was a one time thing" He lied. Now I knew something was off because he was never next to us that night. Oh that perv, he must have come back up and tried to peer into our room from the room next to us.

"Ezio and I were never in the same room on prom night, I was up on the fifth floor with my sister. Ezio and I got together after graduation, he walked into my shop. If your insinuating my husband of something then you are wrong and you best leave it where it is" I snapped "I have three beautiful children with him and we have had nothing but a legal and loving marriage. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to get home to my husband"

I brushed past Mr. Samson and slipped into the drivers seat. As soon as the key was in the ignition I pulled out of the parking lot, leaving him completely stunned, before I sped off back to the house. I could feel something burning run through my veins as I tried to blink, my headache only intensifying. I head one of the kids ask if I was alright and I only nodded, unable to form the words. the ride seemed to pass by in a blur and before I knew it I had just pulled up into the drive way of the vineyard. Just as I had Ezio had come out of the house, the most worried look on his face, and as soon as his eyes landed on me a look of relief washed over him. He rushed over to me as fast as he could and as soon as I was out of the car he pulled me into a bone crushing hug, holding me as if he were going to lose me.

"There you are mia bella" Ezio said in relief "When I woke up I couldn't find you. I looked everywhere for you but when I didn't see you... I panicked, I thought something happened to you. You scared me, please don't do that again, I about had a heart attack when I couldn't find you, hell half the vineyard did"

"I just went to the store, I sent you a text. Ezio I'm fine, really, no past lives came out no " I said

"After everything that's happened can you blame me?" He asked "Besides, I didn't get any text. I should probably should tell Morrigan not to start a mob, she's freaking out as well"

"I know you're worried but I can't always spend my life hiding. I need to heal, this is how I do it, i'm not going to be weak but thank you for caring" I said as I kissed his cheek, the kids getting out of the car and helping carry some of the bags in. "Also this is probably not important but I ran into Mr. Samson at the store, apparently he's living in Florence now and I think he might have spied on us on prom night, he said he was on the same floor as us just right next to us"

"That old bastardo" Ezio growled a bit "That man had the biggest obsession with you, it took everything in me not to punch him in front of everyone when he said something about you. If I see him again I will not hesitate to do it"

"Aww, my hero. Come on, help me with the rest of these I have some deserts to make in a few days and the kids wanted Ice cream so I have something special planned tonight"

"Ohhh, I hope it's what I think it is" Ezio grinned as his eyes light up, a smile on his face. I nodded. I always loved seeing him so happy like this, not seeing him worried and stress like he had been though I had to admit he was getting better like I was. Time was all it took, time and family and I was completely surrounded. by family

Translation  
1) we're good mrs. rossi


	48. Well hello sis

*Ezio POV*

I couldn't wait until everyone here had left the Vineyard, as much as I loved them all and how they had been like family to me, I was just glad that soon I would be alone with my wife and kids, The space was to crowded and seeing how Nyx had been doing recently I didn't want to push anymore boundaries as it was and have her freak out again. Recently she had been doing pretty good: Her walking was fine, her speech was ok, she hadn't shifted into another life or just burst into flames spontaneously and thankfully that hadn't happened in front of the kids. She may have been good now but I had a small feeling that something would happen. It had been somewhat early and Nyx and I had a plan to go on a morning walk before everyone had gotten up, I wanted a few moments of quiet bliss with my wife before Angie and Libeau began to get in Nyx face and poke and prod her about her well being. I knew it was necessary but did they really have to get so in her space, I could tell it made her uncomfortable as it was. Making my way to the front door I stepped forwards only to hear someone scream out and pain as I fell forwards and crashed into the coffee table before landing on top of someone. I heard the faint sound of giggles as I looked up, seeing three red headed triplets peaking around the corner before running off like mad men. I growled a little- Shay's kids. Oh those three had been quite the trouble makers and I would surely give Shay an earful about his kids.

"Owwwwww" Yusuf howled in pain as I pushed myself off of Sam and Jacob, grunting slightly as the corner of the table had hit my ribs hard. I pushed myself up as I looked over at Yusuf who had been laying on the ground, face red, as he held onto his nuts, tears lining his eyes just a little bit "This is the most painful thing I have ever felt. (1)Böyle adım atmak için ne yaptım? Ah acı"

"(2)Yusuf amico mio, che diavolo ci fai sul pavimento?" I asked as I leaned down and grabbed his arm, pulling him up some just so he could sit up as he leaned on the back of the couch, the blanket pulled half way off as everyone seemed to wake up, only a couple grunting and groaning as they threw a pillow at Yusuf as they went to sleep while the others woke up. Great, now everyone was going to be up. "If you were on the couch this wouldn't have happened"

"I was on the couch" Yusuf hissed out as he glared up at me slightly "Why did you have to step on my balls? You could have walked around me"

"You all are packed on the floor like a bunch of Sardines I already have limited walking room as it is, which is why you were supposed to be on the couch. I am sorry about your balls but don't lay where people can step on them. How'd you get on the floor if you were on the couch anyways?" I asked, before I heard the increased giggles of the Cormac triplets. I growled a little bit "SHAY PATRICK CORMAC YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW AND DEAL WITH YOUR CHILDREN OR (3)QUINDI AIUTAMI DIO"

"Ahhhh they hurt" Yusuf hissed as Shao Jun sat up, looking at Yusuf concerned "The pain is unimaginable"

"Get used to it, when you have kids you will deal with it all the time I said"

"I'll go get some Ice" Shao Jun sad as she stood up and made her way to the kitchen. All the sudden Morrigan, Arno, Shay, and Fiadh had rushed out. Morrigan and Arno had been decent though clearly grumpy they had been woken up but Fiadh and Shay on the other hand... well lets just say it was a good thing that the rest of the children were asleep. Fiadh had at least had a robe on but Shay had been in just a pair of boxers and he clearly had a case of morning wood.

"What the hell is going on? Ezio why are you screaming at six in the damn morning?" Morrigan asked as she pursed her lips and looked at me, arching a brow as I looked away from Shay in horror, where was the decency? Granted this was my home and I could walk around like that but not when their was this many guests.

"Ezio stepped on my balls" Yusuf groaned as I stood back up.

"Shay would you please put on some god damn pants please? no one needs to see your shit" I grumbled as Morrigan suddenly looked over, her eyes widening in horror as her face went red and she hid in Arno's chest as Arno let out a shriek. Now it made sense why Fiadh had been kinda decent as well as they had been doing their own no pants dance.

"Oh for the love of the Gods!" Morrigan yelped out in horror "GET SOME FUCKING CLOTHES ON SHAY! I did not need to see that side of my Ancestor ever, I think I need eye bleach now oh god"

"Oh like you havent seen worse, how many times have we all seen Ezio at least half naked at some point" Shay sassed back and rolled his eyes "I know you arent talking to me about Decency Auditore"

"This is my house, I can walk around naked if I want but there is guests in the house and children so i'm not going to do that" I pointed out as I cast him a glare.

"Guys" Yusuf asked, his voice still high pitched "Can someone help me up please?"

"Look, you called us when we were in the middle of doing something so don't get pissy with us" Fiadh sassed back as she held her robe tighter around her.

"Can you just please get some close on, again, I don't need to see my Ancestor naked and doing the you know what. We've already got one resident gigolo, we don't need more" Morrigan added.

"Who are you calling gigalo?" I sassed back as she shot me a mischievous look.

"You know exactly who"

"Guysssss" Yusuf pleaded "I needed help" 

"How'd you end up on the floor?" Arno asked, trying to change the subject as he looked at Yusuf who sat forgotten on the ground, a pained look in his eyes. In the heat of the moment we had all forgot that Yusuf had been on the ground.

"Your terror children pulled him off the couch. How they managed to do that is beyond me Yusuf's as heavy as a bear" I said as I cast the two another glare just as Shao Jun walked into the room, an Ice pack in her hands. Just as she stepped into the living room she slipped, stepping on a toy car as she fell on her ass, the toy car shooting Jacob out as he got hit in the head with it. Shao Jun groaned as we all looked at her, the sound of mischievous laughter filling the halls once more. All eyes suddenly went to Shay as he groaned in annoyance and walked back towards the bedroom as Fiadh rushed off quickly to go find her children as Jacob suddenly shot up, rubbing the top of his head, as he glared at all of us.

"Alright, who the bloody hell hit me in the head with a car?" Jacob snapped, an irritated look on his face as he threw off his blanket. Libeau tried to cuddle closer to his chest, looking for warmth, though him sitting up hadnt helped either. It was so odd to see, Jacob, one of Nyx's past lovers had been starting some sort of fling with one of Nyx and I's descendents who just happened to be the cause of Nyx's current delimma. Part of me was still pissed at what she had done but another part told me to not worry. It didn't help that her sister had been working for Abstergo albeit forced. It still hadnt settled to well but seeing they had been surrounded by assassins and Lycans they knew better. Still, seeing a descendent of mine and my wifes past lover it was a bit awkward- just the other day I had caught them in a very passionate make out session on my kitchen counter I nearly had to chase them off with a broom. We couldn't help but laugh as Shao Jun groaned and sat up, rubbing her head as some, before pushing herself up off the ground and handed the ice pack to Yusuf who took it happily, thankful someone had his help.  
"Oh you blokes think this is funny"  
  
"Hilarious" Arno howled out as tears lined his eyes "hahahahaha"

"Why you French bastard- im going to get you back for that" Jacob growled as Morrigan playfully rolled her eyes to say as if as Arni huffed.

"Oh like you can even take me on" Arno boasted. I went to say something just as a loud, slightly girly shriek had come from the library. Panicked I had rushed forward to the library as fast as I could, leaving a slightly injured Yusuf behind as Morrigan and Arno followed me as I had run into see Abraham van brunt aka Death on the floor staring up at Adelina's painting in fear as his eyes had been filled with horror. I relaxed a little as Morrigan bursted out laughing as well as Lafayette and Leonardo who just couldn't contain their laughter at all. A fee months after Juno had been defeated Morrigan needed our help in sleepy hallow where the four horsemen of the apocalypse had been brought forth- hence why Lafayette and Leonardo where here with us. Abraham was death while Lafayette was famine, Leonardo became pestilence and Ichabad cranes son, Jeremy, had become war. When I had first seen Leonardo was alive again I had been in shock but I had greeted my friend back no less. It had taken some adjusting but I had been glad he was here.

"What the hell happened now?" I asked, am amused smirk on my face, as Abraham, or death as you will, got up quickly. I made the connection instantly and I couldnt help but grin. Abraham was a Hessian, Adelina not only despised them but she damn near brought them to extinction. 

"I saw the Black reaper- I mean Adelina, and out of reflex and panicked" He answered. Lafayette snorted as he cast his fellow horseman a look.

"You looked at her painting and paled as if you saw death itself" Lafayette teased as Leonardo keeled over, holding his stomach in.

"Its haha its to funny" Leonardo howled "You got so scared hahaha over a painting I did no less"

"Its not funny" Death said as he eyed the painting cautiously. He had still been in edge after Adelina had come out a whole back, this painting had no doubt added to his terror. I had to admit this was amusing "the painting is so life like I thought she came back again. Adelina was terrifying, she wasn't called the Black Reaper for nothing, she took out many of my people"

"yea yea we know" Morrigan said as she started to catch her breath, looking at death in amusement "Adelina was your people's boogeyman and she hunted your kind to extinction essentially. You're the horseman of death, you arent supposed to be scared of anything"

"Awww, is someone scared of an itty witty tiny little reaper" Lafayette added. 

"She wasn't a joke and after her coming after me like she did a few nights ago still shook me up" Death defended as he crossed his arms over his chest in a huff. I chuckled.

"I still cant believe you are terrified of my wife" I said as Death sent me a glare as if saying are you kidding me.

"That's because your wife happens to be terrifying and the only thing that will terrify a Hessian" Death practically screeched. I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"If you think that's bad try sleeping next to her, you never know when she might push you off the bed or accidently try to smother you because she wants cuddles" I countered a bit teasingly as I looked at him. To be honest sometimes sleeping next to Nyx had been terrifying, she was a very powerful woman, but most of the time she just wanted someone to snuggle up with. "You best get used to that painting because I'm keeping them, im not getting rid of my wife or daughter"

"Wait, that's your daughter?" Arno asked as Morrigan and him seemed to look over at the painting, they hadn't seen it yet. I nodded as I gave them a soft smile.

"It is. Mia rosa Sirena" I stated softly as I felt my tears water a bit. If only I would have known her before, would things have been different? Mother would have known her first grandchild, though that would have given away the fact Adelina and I had married. We never told anyone we had gotten married, unsure of how mother or Claudia would have reacted, but maybe we should have. I could only have wondered what Sirena was like though from reading the journals I had she had been sneaking out and breaking hearts just like I had. Part of me wanted to laugh at that, find some humor in it, but seeing as I was also a dad now that protectiveness had kicked in.

"She's beautiful" Morrigan said "an Italian version of Adelina as well"

"How much you want to bet she picked up on Ezio's old habit" Arno teased as I cast him a glare.

"Watch it" I warned "that's my daughter you're talking about"

"I was only asking" Arno said as he held his hands up in defense, a small smirk on his face "especially because you're her father"

"Don't tease the man to much now" Morrigan joked as she leaned into Arno before looking back at Death, a shit eating grin on her face "and I hope you know that this little incident wont be forgotten. You're terrified of a 16 year old girl"

"Who also happens to be the Phoenix if I may point out" death shot back. I rolled my eyes as I walked out of the library and towards the kitchen feeling hungry. This morning had been absolutely hectic, what else could have possibly happened. Just as I went to make my way to the Kitchen I had ran into Edward as the rest of the house seemed to wake up. As we talked to one another we both heard a very familiar voice shout through the house.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD, HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME" Nyx shouted angrily as a loud yelp had been heard throughout the house. My eyes widened as I wondered what the hell could possibly be going on and why Nyx had been yelling of all people, it was rare that she did. Rounding the corner both Edward and I had run it no Federico and a couple other pirate friends of Edward. My eyes widened as I instantly felt pain in my groin as Edward hissed some thought took slight amusement in it. Nyx had currently grabbed Duncan by the balls and all before she three him across the room. Duncan let out a terrifying yelp as he hit the stone walls behind him. I hissed as every guy here felt sorry for him, imagining the pain he must have gone through currently. "I FUCKING TOLD YOU WENT THROUGH WITH YOUR PLAN AND BETRAY ME I WOULD FUCKING RIP YOUR BALLS OFF"

"I'm sorry" Duncan wheezed out just as everyone had decided to show up, wincing some as all of Edwards friends seemed to tense up some as something seemed to hit Edward.

"...Liza? Is that really you lass?" Edward asked as his eyes seemed to gloss over some. A huge was heard from somewhere as Blackbeard and the others seemed to gulp- namely Mary Reed, Ann Bonny, Blackbeard, Adewale, Callico, Mat, and a few other close friends of Edward. I didnt like that look.

"Piss off Edward im in the middle of dealing with an incompetent asshole" Nyx- or should I say Liza seeing she confirmed it by answering his question "I warned you Duncan, I fucking trusted you. I thought I was more important then some get rich quick scheme when you betrayed the creed. YOU LEFT ME STANDING AT THAT ALTAR LIKE A GODDAMN FOOL! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO GET MARRIED YOU ASSHOLE"

"What" Edward snapped as both he and I glared at Duncan, well wasn't this a surprise. I knew Nyx only remembered bits and pieces of her past lives so she probably wouldnt have remembered all of what happened to her but it was just wonderful to know that there had been someone else she was previously engaged with and by thr looks of everyone who gulped it told me they had been the same. Perfect.

"I didn't mean to" Duncan pleaded as everyone took the news in with stunned expressions written along their faces. "I swear it, I never meant to leave you like that-"

"Bullshit, you can play your games with everyone else you fooled but not me. I can see right through your shit. If I had meant something to you then you wouldn't have seen it important to deliver information to the Templars you bastard" She snapped, her grip tightening as his face went red, eyes bulging, as the veins in his neck began to show. Hearing that news had pissed me off- to hear how she had been left standing like that? Oh I gritted my teeth. All the sudden she had lifted him up and threw him across the room. He hit the wall with a loud thud as everyone hissed, the guys wincing and backing up some- myself included- as the girls just laughed

"Ooohhh that's gotta hurt" Desmond said in slight terror as Arno nodded.

"Alright, I think we've had enough ball related incidents for one day" Morrigan said as she bit back her laughter "I think we need a rule on that to limit these incidents"

"My sister wont listen to ya, she's a stubborn ass" Edward said. All the sudden she turned around, casting a glare at Edward that made him jump.

"Oh you better shut your mouth Edward, I still have a bone to pick with you but I have a liar to deal with" She snapped as she looked around the room, her smile forming a mischievous one "well, if this aint ironic I don't knoe what is. All my partners in one room together. Is there a massive party I don't know about? Cause this is a great gift indeed."

"Partners?" Arno asked curiously, a small smirk on his face as he glanced at me. I gritted my teeth a bit as I glared at him, he was pushing my buttons seeing as I had felt about Nyx's past lovers. Some I tolerated, others not so much.

"Mary, Anne, always a fun time when you two were around" Nyx/Liza said as she looked at the two and smirked, the two girls instantly blushing as well as Mat as she squirmed a bit. Well, this was interesting, and I couldn't help but grin a bit "Mat, its been a while do you still enjoy bondage?"

"No" Edward said as another laugh went through the crowd, much louder and done by all this time. Edward looked at his wife in shock as Mat looked away with a bright red face "no, tell me you didn't share a bed with my sister"

"Oh but she did, how do you think she met you? I told her where you were ya idiot" She said quickly before looking between Blackbeard, Adewale, and a few others I had yet to remember the names too. "Oh boys, we had a lot of fun if I remember correctly. I kept your cabin pretty warm for a few weeks thatch"

"Aye, that we did" Blackbeard said as he cleared his throat. I glared at him causing him to quiet instantly but Edward looked at all his friends completely betrayed and wide eyed, apparently he never knew about the others.

"Damnnnnnnn, she got your wife" Rhi laughed out as Conner tried so hard to bite back a laugh while Haytham flat out took pleasure in it as he laughed at his father amused.

"I'd say, father, this is the best news ive ever heard" He howled as Ziio went to chide him but couldn't.

"My friend... All of you, how could you sleep with my sister? I trusted all of you" Edward said as Mary and Anne rolled their eyes while the guys shifted under their gaze. "And with three other Templars no less"

"I can do as I damn well please Edward, you can't tell me who I can and cant share my bed with" Nyx/Liza hissed as Adewale put his hands up.

"I've already got my fair share of Edwards wrath for what I did, its your turn as well" Adewale said as he leaned up against the wall, finally glad that he wasn't the only one to suffer both Edward and I's wrath.

"Look, the lass knew how to use her sexuality to get what she wanted especially when getting information. Plus your sister was in irresistible lass" Blackbeard defended "and need I point out that I had no idea she was your sister until after I met you. That point there was no takin back what was done" 

"Oh Edward, I'm older then you you best remember that" She said as she turned. As soon as her eyes landed on me they seemed to sparkle as she walked towards me, eyeing me with what seemed to ve lust in her eyes. Well this was interesting and a huge change of events now wasnt it. "Oh~ look at you handsome. I really hope this isnt a dream cause it'd be a damn shame if I didn't get a piece of you"

"I can assure you cara mia that this is not a dream and id be more than happy to give you just that" I purred a bit, smirking, as her grin widened and a sparkle in her eyes. I watched her shudder at that- at least her love for my accent stayed consistent. Edwards groaned a bit as he rubbed his face, taking everything in as he looked between the two of us.

"You know, I can handle Ezio and Nyx together but seeing my sister is currently out and about un her body and she's flirting with him makes this a tab bit more uncomfortable" Edward groaned.

"Hush it Edward" Nyx/Liza snapped as her eye contact with me never broke, her hands reaching out to touch my chest lightly, slowly roaming over my torso. Well, at least I was gaining some attention and nobody else was.

"Might be a good time to mention Liza had a huge crush on Ezio" she read his journals everyday as if they had been her bible. She practically Idolized you" Mary said as she nodded towards me.

"How the hell did Liza come out?" Fiadh asked curiously as all eyes had shifted to Nyx.

Translations  
1)What did I do to get stepped on like this? Oh the pain  
2)my friend, what the hell are you doing on the floor?  
3)So help me god


	49. Liza's adventures

*Nyx POV*

I ran my hands along the Italian man's chest, feeling his strong muscles tense underneath me, listening to him sigh softly. In his eyes I could see the lust form. Bingo. I had seen many dreams where he and I had been together... But to see him now, well, that was just to damn much. I had a hard time containing myself. 

"I don't know, one minute she was fine and the next she saw Duncan and grabbed him by the balls" A man answered as someone snickered.

"Well apparently Duncan's very being was enough to trigger Liza and pull her out. He must have really pissed him off" a girl added, finding it amusing.

"Alright, can we separate those two?" A British voice asked as I could hear a slight disturbance in his voice. Ezio glared at the man as his large, rough hands had grabbed me by the waist and pulled me up against him. God's I was taken by how attractive this man was and I needed more "they can't go two seconds without grabbing one another"

"She's my wife so back off, I'll do as I damn well please" Ezio growled. I bit my lip as I felt a shiver run down my back. Oh gods that accent, I could already feel the heat between my thighs.

"Well lets see how this one goes, we don't have much we can do to help. Libeau check on Duncan and Yusuf, make sure they're ok" A different girl added, a slight harshness to her Irish accent. I looked up at Ezio as I batted my eyes.

"Ohhhh Ezio, you better watch out" Mary warned playfully "shes got her eyes locked on you, you might not survive the night" 

"On the contrary I think he might be the only person to and manage to keep up" Anne added playfully causing a few murmurs of agreement.

"You look like a man who can teach a fellow assassin a few things, do you mind teaching me a few things?" I asked. Ezio only smirked as he looked down at me, a little glimmer dancing around in his eyes.

"Of course bella, only if you teach me something as well" He purred. I grinned even wider as someone groaned.

"Why is it that everytime I'm near you two you are horny and say something perverted?" The same British accent asked. I snorted as I took Ezio's hand and began to pull him away from the group.

"You're so fucked now mate" Thatch called as Ezio chuckled, instantly following behind me as he held my hand. Honestly I had no idea where I was going but I knew any room would suffice.

"That's the plan amico mio" Ezio called out as he took lead and pulled me up the stairs. I bit my lip as I followed him quickly, I couldn't wait to see what was under those clothes of his, he turned to look at me as he lead me down the halls "is there anything you need bella?"

"Well, a little restraints wouldn't hurt now wouldn't it" I said as I flashed him a grin. His smirk seemed to widen as something flashed in his eyes. Without a word he pulled me into a very large room with a large bed filled with silks. I couldn't contain my excitement as he walked into a closet. I pulled over a chair before locking the bedroom door just as he came out with a box. Curiously I walked over and peered inside, my eyes widened in wonder as I had seen so many things inside, what was all this? I began to get excited as he came up behind me and kissed my neck, his hands playing with the waistband of my trousers. He was eager, I could feel it as his very large friend had poked me from behind. Oh this was going to be fun. "Oohhhhh what is all this~" I purred as I pulled out ropes, leather straps, blindfolds, whips with multiple threads, all sorts of gags. I grinned.

"Those, cara mia, are for us. Feel free to do whatever you want with those, normally id use these for you but I am more then willing to let you show me a few things" Ezio purred in my ear. I turned around as I kept my hands on his chest, his hips pressed to mine, as his erection rubbed against my entrance, the cloth giving a new sort of friction- oh he did not disappoint at all.

"Oh I plan too" I said as I pushed him back some "now, as much as I'd like to be your little puttana for the night I think someone showed you a thing or two Mentore. Now why don't you strip out of those clothes hmmm, they're hiding too much" 

"You don't even have to ask bella~" He purred as he pulled off his shirt quickly. My eyes raked his tanned, muscled, body. A gift from the gods as I began to drool, oh I can't wait to run my hands along his body. I bit my lip in anticipation as his pants and drawers had fallen to the floor, his erection sprung free. I blushed as I kept the rope in my hands though I had pushed him back into the chair. Ezio looked up at me with lust in his eyes, that devious smirk in his face as he had no doubt been turned on. I only smirked as I began to tie the rope around his wrists and ankles as I tied him to the chair. He looked up at me curiously as I leaned forwards, the top I was wearing hanging down low enough to expose my cleavage as he eyed my chest hungrily, licking his lips. 

"You don't mind, do you?" I asked teasingly. Ezio shook his head as he leaned forwards some as to kiss me. I only backed away as I stood up straighter. A little pout came to his lips as I did, pulling my shirt off as I did and tossing it to the side. 

"Of course not" Ezio answered. I chuckled as I slowly walked behind him before standing still as I ran my hands over his shoulder and down his chest, feeling his firm steel like muscles underneath me. I felt him shiver as I grabbed his hard cock, slowly stroking him as I heard a gasp come from him. I bit his earlobe, tugging on in gently as I quickened my pace earning another low throaty moan.

"You know how long I've dreamed of doing this?" I asked softly, whispering in his ear "hmmm, how many nights I spent wishing my idol could take me anyway he wanted. You're the only man who I'd allow to dominate me but I must say, seeing you in this position is so.... Mmmm its so great I just can't explain it"

"I could say the same as you bella" Ezio breathed out. I chuckled as I quickened my pace. Ezio closed his eyes and leaned his head back. I lip as the sight, watching him yank against the ropes. I took my time as I kissed down his neck, biting and sucking as he let out another sultry moan. A shiver ran through me as I bit down on his shoulder, his neck littered with marks as he bucked his hips up. I could feel he was getting close the more he struggled against the restraints "bellllaaaaa~"

"Oh gods, that voice of yours is enough to get me off" I purred as I stopped, Ezio grunting in protest as he had been so close to release as I walked back around to the front as he looked up at me with puppy dog eyes. 

"Why'd you stop?" He asked, desperation in his voice as he eyed my chest. I smirked as I ran my fingers across the side of his cheek as he leaned into my touch. I chuckled.

"I like to... Have some fun before I get started" I said as I walked back towards the box and dug through it, looking at things inside. Some of these I had never seen before but I was excited to figure out how to use them. Inside I had noticed something quite large and pink, and oddly enough shaped like a dick. I picked it up curiously as I turned around and faced him "what's this?"

"That, mia bella, is what people call a dildo. It's made for pleasuring yourself" He answered as I walked in front of him, leaning on the dresser behind me, as I eyed it curiously.

"I imagine it can be used for... Others pleasure as well" I said as I looked up at him, that dazed look still in his eye. He nodded as he swallowed, waiting for some sort of touch. He was one of those men, thriving of any kind of touch or affection and it helped that I had seen memories of he and I when I was Adelina. "Good." Pulling off my shorts I tossed them aside as I spread my legs a bit as I maintained eye contact. I watched as he tried to pry from his bonds but they didn't budge which only seemed to agitate him just a bit. I smirked as I found a small switch, flipping it up the whole thing seemed to vibrate heavily. I grinned as he watched me place it between my thighs, the tip of it at my entrance. I grinned as I felt the vibration go through me, gasping as I pushed it in further as it filled me up, closing my eyes as I leaned my head back. This.... This felt amazing "uhhhhhhhhhhh"

"Fuckk" Ezio groaned, an eagerness to his voice. I chuckled lowly as I lifted my head up and looked at him, my eyes clouded with lust as I slowly pulled it out only to thrust it back in faster, means falling from my lips as I picked up my pace. Ezio struggled as he watched with lustful eyes and as much as I saw his enjoyment he wanted to touch "please... Bella please..."

"Fuckkk this feels so g-good" I moaned out as I gripped the edge of the dresser, my knuckles turning white, as pleasure racked through my body at a blinding speed as I felt a knot build up in my abdomen "mmmmmmmm"

"Merde... Amore mio..." 

"Mmmm that voice~" I purred as I felt my thighs get wet, enjoying the feeling of this... Toy "that accent uhhhh.... Speak Italian for me mentore~ I need to hear it...."

"(1)e cosa riceverò in cambio hmm" He said. I sucked in a breath as I closed my eyes again, another wave washing through me "un tocco dalla mia splendida moglie? il tocco di una tentatrice?"

"Ohhhhhhhh" I cried out as I felt the knot intensify, so close to letting loose. I needed it as I picked up my pace. I could feel his impatience as he yanked against the rope again "by the gods... Mmmmmm"

"(2)Potrei fare molto meglio di quel giocattolo Bella se solo tu mi concedessi quel favore" He pleaded. I only chuckled as my grip on the dresser tightened.

"Mmmmm... I have no idea what you're saying but that voice ughhh that voice" I moaned out "how ive longed to hear it say my name...."

"Mia bella, please..." 

"Mentoreee~" I cried loudly as I came, thr knot in my stomach coming undone as the vibration continued. I pulled it out quickly as it fell to the floor, my legs becoming even more soaked as I rode out my high. My body ached and twitched and screamed in pleasure. I could see stars line my eyes as I looked at Ezio who seemed very strained. I leaned forwards as I walked back to the box and pulled out a gag before walking back over to him. He tried to reach out only to fail as I placed the gag in his mouth, tying the ends together as he looked at me curiously, desire and want in his eyes as I placed a kiss on his cheek before climbing in his lap, my dripping wet entrance teasingly grazing his extremely hard friend. Slowly I began to grind against him, letting him feel only a small part of me- enough to make him groan and cave as he closed his eyes, his head falling into the crook of my neck. I chuckled as I ran my hands through his soft hair and pulled his head back, my lips skimming his jaw as I ground my hips into his, rolling them forwards as he let out a muffled moan. "And as much as I love that voice of yours I think that this will do for now, just until I can have my fun"

"Mmmmm mmm mmmm" He said, his voice muffled by the gag. I only grinned as I continued to grind my hips into his, hearing his pained moans as he felt me only briefly though not in the way he wanted. Suddenly I stopped as I climbed off his lap, Ezio letting out a pained moan as I did as he gsve me a desperate look slowly I dropped to my knees as I looked up at him, taking him in my mouth completely. Hearing his muffled moans I took him completely as I began to Bob my head and deep throat him, gagging only a bit as I did, sucking in my cheeks as I swirled my tongue. I grinned a bit as I heard his muffled moans, he was begging to be out of those restraints but I wasnt about to let this chance go away so easily. I took my time as I drug my tongue across his tip making him shiver as he once again yanked against the chair, his knuckles turning white. His muscles twitched as I continued on. My body ached as I looked up, watching his eyes as the fluttered shut, his breath quickening as his chest rose and fell quickly.

Just as he bucked his hips up some he came, his seed filling my mouth as I swallowed, pulling him out of my mouth as I stood up. I wiped the corner of my cheek as a small stream spilled out. I grinned as I once again climbed up into his lap, lining his tip up with my entrance as I teased him, hearing another pleading groan.

"Oh ive waited for this for so long...." I purred as I slowly heard him hiss, biting the gag in his mouth as his jaw clenched. Slowly I slid myself down on him, my jaw dropping as my eyes rolled to the back of my head, gripping his shoulders tightly enough to leave marks as he filled and stretched me out completely going further then I ever thought imaginable. This was bliss. Ezio let out a gratifying hiss into the gag as I slid all the way down "OHHHHH~ FUCKKK EZIOOOOOOO"

Without a second thought I began to roll my hips before so lifted myself up and slammed myself down, feeling how he completed me. I quickened my pace as I leaned forwards and bit his shoulder. I pressed my chest to his as I rode him as hard as I could, feeling each thrust go through me as I moaned in pleasure, hearing his muffled pleas and cries. Oh I imagined those hands roaming my body, touching anywhere they pleased. Rolling my hips again I ground them harder before I lifted myself up and slammed myself down, hitting one spot that made me see stairs.

" UHHHHHHH" I moaned out loudly, trying to holding onto him for dear life. "OH GODS, FUCKKKK FUCK ME~"

Ezio said something into the gag as that knot came a little to quickly. He had been much better then that toy he told me about, much larger and hitting more places then I ever thought possible. Ezio managed to thrusts his hips upwards just as I had come down, a glint in his eye. It didn't stop as I threw my head back, moaning and calling out his name like a mantra as I rode him. Nobody had gotten me like this, got me chanting someones name over and over again like some shanty. Just as he slammed himself up the intense knot that had formed gave way as I came harder then I ever had though he didn't stop at all as he kept going.

"MENTOREEEEEEEE" I screamed in pleasure, my vision blurring as I rode my high out, feeling him twitch and throb inside me as I throbbed in pleasure. Not to long after Ezio came as well, practically screaming into the gag as he did, filling me up completely. Catching my breath I stood back up before stumbling back to the table, grabbing one of the whips as I walked back over to the chair and looked at Ezio, trying to keep my balance, as I could see the growing hunger in his eyes. He was ready for more. I smirked.

"I'm going to untie you now but you will do as every little thing I say or you'll be whipped" I said as I leaned forwards, gripping the leather handle in my hands. "Do you understand?"

Ezio nodded. I smirked as I untied his gag and tossed it to the side before I untied the ropes. As soon as I had Ezio shot up quickly as he grabbed me by the waist and threw my onto the large bed as he climbed above me, ravaging my neck. I moaned in delight as he hovered over me before I quickly remembered the whip in my hands and used it, catching his back. I grinned as he looked up at me stunned and aroused "uh uhh uh, as I say remember"

"Si, mia bella, just tell me what to do" Ezio said huskily. I smirked as I grabbed a fist ful of his hair and placed his head between my thighs, coated with both our juices before hitting him one more time with the whip. He hissed but was clearly aroused.

"Clean your mess up Mentore, its awful unfair for me to do it myself" I teased. Ezio only smirked and without a word began to eat me out as I arched my back in shock.

*Haytham POV*  
  
I sat next to Ziio as Arno and Morrigan sat across from us in the couch with Morrigan in Arno's lap. Father had currently beem chasing around Hornigold, Thatch, and a few others that had apparently slept with Aunt Liza, well, Nyx as the girls who had were all safe as they sat on the couch is seeing as he deemed it ok. All of us were in the living room aside from Duncan, Libeau Sarah and angie had gone to take care of Duncan, while Elise and Kadar thought it nice to take the kids out while all of this was going on.

"YOU BASTARD" Father snapped angrily as he threw another knife towards the group of men as he jumped over the couch, his friends completely terrified despite him missing and hitting the floors "GET YOUR ASSES BACK HERE THIS INSTANT"

"IT WASNT OUR FAULT" Thatch exclaimed. I had to bite back a laugh, in all honesty this was very funny, and despite Rhi and Fiadh giving my father knives after we had locked them away- due to Adelina being stab happy when she saw Abraham- it had been my idea to give them the key to said knives. I shifted in the seat of the couch uncomfortably as for the past hour I had felt incredibly turned on and full of pleasure. What was going on with me? I was never like this so why now had I been feeling it? I brushed it aside though when I had seen Jenny she looked a little to happy and comfortable. Odd.  
  
"NOT YOUR FAULT? YOU PUT YOUR DICK IN MY SISTER! YOU SLEPT WITH HER AND DIDNT SAY SHIT TO ME" Father shouted again as Rhi and Fiadh chuckled like madman, Morrigan eyeing the two cautiously.

"Alright who gave Edward knives?" Claudia asked as Morrigan narrowed her eyes at the two.

"I think im looking at the guilty party right now" Morrigan said as she cleared her throat "Edward be careful with the knives, Ezio is going to have a fit if he finds out you damaged his home"

"YOUR WIFE SLEPT WITH HER TOO" Another defended as Mat blushed but went wide eyed.

"I love youuuu" mat cooed trying to soothe Edward down inly for him to turn and look at her briefly.

"Not right now. I need to get the mental image of my sister and you out of my head" Father answered as he continued his chase through the house.

"This is highly amusing" Leonardo mused as ge sank back into the couch and relaxed as a few other people nodded in agreement and chuckled. We all knew it was funny we just wouldn't admit it. Yet. 

"Hey, we may have given him the knives but it was Haythams idea" Fiadh pointed out as she gave a wide shit eating grin. I narrowed my eyes at the two.  
  
"Haytham" Ziio said in slight shock "how could you"

"Thanks alot you traitors" I said as I get them a glare only to receive one from Morrigan though it seemed to be a warning one. This time I didn't feel ashamed of it I only grinned "what? You can't tell me this isn't funny"

"He does have a point" Arno countered as he sat up some. Just as he did Libeau came back into the room to no doubt inform us on Duncan's condition. She hadn't hung around us long, still scared because she knew we were still pissed about what she did to Nyx. Unfortunately Jacob had been the first one to grow on her seeing they had been awfully close.

"Duncan's ok" She stared as she cleared her throat "bad news though, he cant have any more kids. It appears when Nyx grabbed him and squeezed she grabbed a lot more then we thought and crushed some... Vital things necessary for making babies" 

"Ouchhhh" Conner hissed as a few of us men had shuddered. We could only imagine the pain.

"He'll also probably have a very hard time walking for the next few days as well, he needs time to heal" Libeau said before she quickly turned around and left the room. I moved in my seat again as Morrigan looked at me closely. What was going on with me? 

"Are you ok Haytham?" Morrigan asked as everyone's gaze shifted to me. Well this was awkward. I shook my head as I cleared my throat.

"Of course I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"You keep moving over there, are you positive?" 

"Yes"

"Alright" she said though their was a smirk on her face, she knew something was up but she wasnt saying anything. I eyed her curiously. 

"Guys it's been about an hour" Jacob started as he leaned back into the seat "isn't it odd that we haven't heard anything from Ezio at all? We all know he's very vocal about his activities especially when it comes to Nyx" 

"Yea that is a good point" Shay said as everyone looked around the room curiously. Mary, Anne, and Mat only smirked and I didnt like it one bit "You think something happened to him?"

"Oh yea, something happened alright" Anne snickered causing everyone to look at her.

"What do you mean?" Rhi asked curiously, now suddenly intrigued by this. Mary chuckled.  
  
"I tried to tell ya" Mary said as she sat forwards some "yall didn't listen"

"Oh do tell" Jenny said, parking up about that as she looked at Mary.

"Liza was a very dominant person in bed, tell me, do they have any sex toys?" Mary asked. Morrigan grinned as Arno's face went a bit red, well wasn't this a surprise?

"Yes, we got them a whole bunch of things" Morrigan answered "they were gag gifts from the past eight years. Their were all sorts of stuff in that, I just didnt think they used it"  
  
"Well you bet they're getting used to the fullest. If their were gags in that then you damn believe its getting used- all those things are getting used" Mary said with a chuckle. My eyes widened as everyone howled in laughter as a few eyes widened in shock. Oh boy, this was a huge news flash. "And it may be a day or two before they come out again"

"Oh this is great" Rhi howled in laughter "to see Ezio being restrained, oh gods hahaha its great"

"I can hardly imagine Ezio being restrained or dominated " Yusuf wheezed "Oh man, this is great haha"

"Oh by the way~" Morrigan purred as she looked at me with a shit eating "Haytham, Jenny, just so you know since we're on the topic of Ezio being dominated I think its the perfect time to say that since you're connected to Nyx you will feel everything she's feeling, injury and Sex alike, so have fun guys"

"What?" I snapped suddenly as that pleasure like sensation now raved through me. I was appalled as everyone seemed to laugh harder, no wonder this happened when those two started going at it. Perfect, just great, this was exactly what I needed "when the hell were you going to tell me this?"

"To be honest, I wasnt planning on it until this happened" Morrigan answered with a shit eating grin. Jenny shrugged a bit.

"To be honest, I kinda like the feeling im getting" She said. I looked at her in horror as a few people choked on their drinks.

"Jenny, honey, were going to get you something to take care of that" Anne said as she leaned over and patted her thighs. I was still fuming as I began to get really eager to the point where I couldn't hold it in.

"Why didnt you tell me this! Its bad enough I have to get caught up in their perverted flirting but to feel everything that accompanies that... I think im going to be sick" I whined causing the others to laugh.

"No i think you're going to be in pain if you don't take care of that little issue" Arno teased "just don't do it on the grapes, Ezio will be pissed"

"This is wrong on so many levels" I growled before I snatched Ziio up and pulled her out of the room as I caved into what I was feeling. I was going to get the two back for this.

"OH GODS, EZIO!" Nyx's loud pleasure filled moan echoing off the walls. Well wonderful.

"And there it is" Mary said as she laughed as I pulled Ziio outside.

Translations  
1)and what will I get in return hmm;a touch from my stunning wife? the touch of a temptress?  
2)I could do so much better then that toy Bella if only you'll grant me that favor


	50. Surprise trip to Norway

*Ezio POV*

Pleasure racked my body as I slowly made my way down the stairs, having a somewhat hard time to walk. Nyx had still been asleep in the bed and I let her to her rest, after all we had gone two whole days without stopping. I couldnt help but grin as I walked into the kitchen in nothing but a pair of sweat pants. As soon as I stepped into the kitchen all eyes had been on me as they had gone silent though a few of them were smirking at me.

"Jesus Ezio lad, what the hell happened to your back?" Shay asked as a couple people choked on their drink "it looks like a bear or wolf attacked ya from behind"

"This, amico mio, is from a very long and enjoyable night with my wife" I said in bliss "that whip we had got put to very good use~"

"Oh jesus" Conner said as he shook his head, blushing a bright shade of red as Rhi grinned proudly while Mary and a few others laughed.

"Haha I told ya" Mary howled as she slapped the table "she's a wild one she is"

"Oh she is" I purred as I sat in my seat, remembering all that happened in those two nights. So much pleasure, so little time. "So much fire and energy. You don't know how long ive waited to have her take dominance in bed, I am not disappointed at all. In fact I can't wait for more and in pretty sure I have a few new tricks I could use in return"

"I get she's your wife and all but can you please not talk about your sex life with my sister so soon" Edward grumbled as Mat went to reach for him. He seemed to forget mostly get over the fact that his wife slept with his sister but it had still been a little too soon. Most of it thought it had been funny though.

"(1)non posso promettertelo" I teased playfully, winking as I propped my feet up some and relaxed "I am so glad I got that opportunity. I've had some great nights but that was by far the greatest"

"We could tell, once the gag was out of your mouth we could hear everything" Yusuf added "reminds me of the time I had the unfortunate timing of seeing you and Adelina go at it. Even for an old man you had quite the stamina"

"Well it looks like I have to get more gag gifts then" Morrigan joked as a few more people choked on their drink.

"Heyyyyyyyy" Rhi pouted playfully as she crossed her arms over her chest "I'm supposed to get the gag gifts"

"Please tell me we aren't talking about sex toys this early in the morning" Shay grumbled.

"Where's Nyx?" Arno asked curiously though he had a smirk on his face.

"Still asleep. She tired herself out, I've never seen her so exhausted" I answered "she deserves sleep after this whole month"

"Very true. Any updates on her progress?" Fiadh asked as she looked up at me, picking at her pancake. I sighed as I shook my head a bit.

"I can't say for sure. Anubis had informed me of how she was but my worry is she just started to heal herself but her progress has been slow. Their is no telling how long she'll take to get back to her old self. I just hope all this past life and going blank things stop soon, I really hate seeing her like this." I said as I closed my eyes and leaned my head back. This whole thing hit me hard but I had faith that she would get better, she always did. It was only a matter of when but I wouldn't leave her side at all. To see her so helpless and not know what was going on was heart breaking.

"Hey, maybe spending family time will help" Rhi pointed out "Nyx loves nothing more then spending time with her family. Its a time to relax, enjoy one another's company, it could be exactly what she needs and it's no worries for anyone"

"Very true" Malik pointed out as he sat back some "we've been trying to let her come to her senses on everything but we haven't been around much to help. Maybe this is what we need to do, even if its little progress its better then not trying"

"Always" Claudia agreed. All the sudden we heard an all to familiar beep coming from in the living room causing us all to stop and look at one another as a chill seemed to come into the room. Why had the POE finder been going off? As if reading my mind all of us had gotten up and ran into the living room as we began to tear up the living room looking for the machine while Rhi had run upstairs. Where had it been? I growled in frustration before Edward found it as he pulled it out from underneath the couch as Morrigan got it.

"What the hell? Why the hell is it going off? It says theirs a piece of Eden in Norway. What could possibly be in Norway the only piece is Nyx" Morrigan said. Just as she said that realization dawned on us all as my face paled. Just as we had Rhi came rushing down the stairs completely panicked as she held the railing.

"Nyx is gone, she's not in the bedroom and I cant find her anywhere, she's gone" Rhi said.

"Fuckin hell" Fiadh said as she fell back on the couch.

"What the fuck is my wife doing Norway" I asked, now a bit bitter and worried. How could Nyx just disappear like that? There was no way she would have, not in this condition, and not without saying anything. Had another one of her lives come out? One of the non assassin ones?

"Does she have any connection to Norway?" Arno asked. I shook my head as I rubbed my face. I needed to get to Nyx before anybody got to her, was she ok? Surrounded? Alone? So many thoughts ran around my head.

"Not that I know of" I answered

"Ezio, I think you may have relaxed your wife a bit to much" Sam joked, causing everyone to let out a small chuckle. I even cracked a smile, it was kinda funny.

"Whelp, looks like we're going to Norway then. Ezio, Rhi, and I will head to Norway to get Nyx the rest of you stay here and watch the Vineyard in case something happens. God's know we don't need another accident" Morrigan said. Everyone seemed to nod as I ran upstairs and got changed as fast as I could. Once I was done I had met Rhi and Morrigan downstairs. Just in case I had my hidden blades on, there was no telling what we could possibly be walking into. Morrigan already had the jet ready and seeing Norway hadn't been to far from Italy we would get there pretty quickly.

"What do you think happened this time?" Rhi asked as she looked at me, Morrigan coming from the cockpit as the engines roared to life. I shook my head.

"I'm not to sure, everything was fine. I just wanted to go for a walk with my wife" I said. We needed to get Nyx back soon seeing tomorrow had been thanksgiving and she needed to be there for this.

"We'll find her alright just relax. I'm sure she's fine. Lets just all be thankful she isnt playing musical fucking continents again" Morrigan joked causing us to chuckle a bit "its plausible that another past life came out"

"But who?" I asked. That was the question on all of our minds.

*Nyx/Helka POV*

I stood at the foot of a massive cave as that seemed to nestle up along the tall mountain along the cliff, the black rocks contrasting against the stormy gray waters below as the sharp wind stung me as snow had began to fall. Despite the odd clothes I had been wearing the cold hadnt bothered me much. More like a familiar bitter sting. I made my way into the cave as I heard what sounded like whispered sobs that seemed to echo off the walls. All around me I could feel the music reverberate from the walls though it felt like a funeral song, so much sadness reflected back as my feet touched the cold sharp rocks as I was careful not to slip. This place had felt so familiar and yet I couldn't place it. Had it been the sea? The cliffs? The cave? I had always loved caves their was something about the quiet darkness that enveloped you it was a great place to focus and meditate, to get away from the hectic world outside. Torches lined the walls until I reached the end where a large clearing sat. The floor had been smooth and wide, the black floors gleaming under the fire light as the walls around the cave had been high as stalactites hung from the top. In the middle of the clearing was a large boat shaped gold and wood, a beautiful casket as shields and axes had laid around it. I felt my heart swell as a very muscular yet lean, his blond hair slightly matted as one side had been shaved completely. The man wore odd clothes but they had been somewhat dirty and stained from hard work. I noticed a very familiar raven tattoo on the side of his shaved head. Eivor?

"My Helka... By Odin I miss you my love. I wish you were here with me, we were supposed to be in Valhalla together but here I am in this new life without you. I still.... I still remember everything that happened to you, I killed every Saxon in that camp for what they did to you and our little warrior. I made King John pay for what he did to you, to our family.. I honored you by helping out the hidden ones as best I could, every victory I earned I claimed as yours as I sang your ballads and spread your story. I kept you alive for as long as I could, I never moved on because nobody could ever replace you or fill that hole in my heart. Why? Why arent you here with me my Valkrie? We're supposed to be by each other's side forever, so why was I reborn with all my memories in this cold place without you? I don't want to be here in this world if you're not in it, I can't love another life time without you." What had he been talking about? I was alive, I was right here, I had just gotten back from travelling with Sigurd. Those two years killed me, I had missed him so much and when I returned our night had been filled with love and passion. My body still ached in pleasure

"Eivor?" I asked, my voice a whisper as my heart raced in my chest "Eivor what are you doing here?" The man's head suddenly shot up and turned around, his blue eyes widening with shock amd recognition, before he got up and ran towards me, picking me up by the hips and spinning me around happily as he slammed his lips to mine in a passionate kiss. I smiled into the kiss as I kissed back. By Odin I had missed his kiss.

"My Helka" he said happily, laughing lovingly as tears lined his eyes before he grabbed my face and examined me "you look as beautiful as the day I first saw you"

"And your as handsome as the day I first saw you" I said as I placed my hand on his cheek, my thumb grazing over his scar, as he sighed and leaned in. His face was so full of pain and it hurt so much. He shouldn't have had to be in that much pain "I'll never forget seeing you come out of the forge the way you did, I never seen a man struggle with putting on a shirt"

"How can I forget? When I heard Helka the cursed Dane had stepped foot in our clan I just had to see for myself. I admit I got a bit too excited" He said as a few stray tears rolled down his cheek though he smiled fondly. Oh how long had it been since I heard his rough yet soothing deep voice? Seen the sparkle and the love and the comfort in his beautiful blue eyes? I felt home as he pulled me into a bone crushing hug before looking at me again. I grinned as I laid a hand on my stomach, remembering the good news as I looked up at him. We were finally starting the family we wanted.

"Eivor we did it" I said excitedly "we're starting our own family, I'm pregnant"

A conflicted look seemed to pass his face before a grin broke out, dropping to his knees completely as he laid his hands on my stomach as the small bump had started to grow a bit bigger before he kissed it. He cried tears of happiness as he laid his forehead on my stomach.

"By Odin.." He cried in relief, now much more relaxed "our little warrior.. You have come home to us. You both have come home to me"

"I was thinking we could name them Herleif if it's a boy or Ylva if it's a girl" I said. Eivor looked up at me with a gleam in his eye, a small chuckle on his lips as he shook his head.

"You and wolves my valkyrie you and wolves" He said.

"Well you are Eivor wolf kissed are you not?" I teased. He always let me joke about it, I had always gotten along with wolves well for the most part as seeing their were some vicious ones or some had been extremely territorial.

"I am, my love" He said softly before he kissed my stomach one more, his lips. Lingering on my stomach. I smiled as I rested my hands on his head, slowly stroking his hair as we sat in blissful silence. I dont know how long we had been here but as the fire burned we both sat down as he pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist as he kept his head on my shoulder. He joked and talked, retelling old stories I thought I'd never here again. Sigurd loved to tell stories but only his own and sometimes I just liked to hear others as Eivor indulged me with poetry. Oh those familiar words brought shivers to me as I closed my eyes and listened. I loved being in his arms and feeling his love but something felt off. This feeling had been more dull as I had been pulled an opposite way. That was when we heard it, a smooth and very alluring voice echoing off the walls of the came that seemed to make me shudder in a good way.

"Oh you have to be fucking kidding me, my wife vanishes into thin air and I find her cuddles up with another fucking lover, wonderful" the man's voice said "(2)faresti meglio a toglierle le mani prima che le rompa"

"Ezio calm down" A female voice said, cautious at best "that's a viking, you don't want to take him on"

"I dont know I think I kinda like goldilocks there better" Another girl teased. Opening my eyes I had seen three people in front of me. They all seemed familiar but I knew I never seen them before. In the middle was a very handsome man, tall and broad shouldered, lean yet muscular as his silky black hair had been tied back. His eyes caught me though as he had been tense and pissed off, something threatening around him.

"He's got his hands on my wife, I will kick this stronzo's ass" the man, Ezio, snapped. Eivor's grip around me tightened as he growled, looking up at Ezio, the room filling with threat.

"I don't know who you are or who you think you are but I think you're mistaken" Eivor growled out "this is my wife"

"Oh I'm not, Nyx and I have been married for eight years." Ezio said. My heart raced as Eivor scoffed, laughing at him as if he had been some drunken fool.

"Id like to try whatever your dinking but her name isnt Nyx, it's Helka" Eivor said. Ezio scoffed.

"No it's not" Ezio said as the raven haired girls eyes widened as she slowly seemed to get excited, her eyes widening.

"Helka? As in the most badass shield maiden Helka Hjelmstad? Helka the cursed dane, daughter of hel, conqueror of London?" She asked. I nodded as I felt Eivor's grin. He had always beem so proud of me that I made a name for myself. The girl looked ecstatic as her eyes widened amd shined "no fucking way, this is amazing! I cannot believe im standing in the presence of the Helka"

"Lesbian crush much?" The other girl joked playfully as the other girl cast her a playful glare.

"Look, this woman was cast out by her own people because they thought the gods had cursed her. She spent her whole life alone, becoming feared and respected by all, as she practically took Norway and England. She quickly became very favored by the gods and everyone wanted her on her side. King John of England even feared her and when she died he tried to erase all history of her but the Danes wouldn't have it. Hell even a few of the more ancient documents for the Assassins have texts pertaining to her. She died right before she could get initiated, there are letters that mention her and her helping the Brotherhood" The raven haired girl said. I looked at her oddly as I felt a sharp pain in my head, something within me struggling to get out. How did she know that? Did she just say I died.

"We can talk about past lives and crushes later, that doesn't explain Blondie here or why his hands are still on my wife" Ezio snapped. He looked annoyed. Tired and annoyed though more annoyed.

"Helka is my wife and we're expecting a child. Even your raven haired friend said she was Helka" Eivor said defensively as the girl shook her head as she gave Eivor a glance.

"I may have verified that this is a past life of Helka but im afraid my friend here is right. Helka's gone, her name is Nyx now and she and Ezio have been married for a long time, that child shes currently carrying her and Ezio's fourth child. Who are you?" The raven haired girl said. My mind swam as I got up, pulling out of Eivor's grip as I held my head. All eyes had been on me as a few people went to move towards me, namely Ezio and Eivor but I brushed them off as I stumbled forwards, making my way towards the ship as everyone had been cautious. Memories flashed on my mind: Some of my childhood when I grew up, some of that strange man Ezio, but how was that possible? To have memories of someone i've never met? The sharp pain in my head got worse as they continued to talk.

"My name is Eivor" He answered as I felt his eyes on me.

"Are you an assassin?" The second girl asked

"Assassin?" Eivor asked, no doubt confused.

"A hidden one" The first girl said.

"No, I never became a hidden one. I helped them but it was my Helka who wanted to join"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Sigurd going back to Norway, becoming Jarl of Ravensthorpe, going to vinland, dealing with King John.." Eivor said. I stumbled forwards a bit, my legs getting a bit weak. I just needed to get a bit further "When I died, I woke up here in this place. I apparently lived here my whole life, own some successful storms and taverns, apparently i'm the mayor of some city here. Just yesterday my fuzzy memory was gone and I was pulled here"

"That's probably why Nyx vanished" The second girl said

"What is this place? Why would she come here though?"

"This is where Helka was buried" Eivor answered. Just as I said that I had pushed open the lid to the boat as it hit the floor with a clatter and looking in had been a skeleton, burned clothes still draped around it and in its abdominal region was the skeleton of a baby. I cried out in horror as I felt sick to my stomach, falling backwards as tears lined my cheeks and I had fallen into someone's strong arms and they weren't Eivors.

"(3)ti ho preso bella" He whispered softly in my ear. Thats when I saw it: I had been tied down and covered with oil... Eivor came to save me but they had used me as a bargaining chip, and I had been set on fire. I heard people all around me, shouting as my body shook and my vision went black. All the sudden I sat up and gasped as the pain in my head had been dulling. Looking around I found myself back in a cave with Morrigan, Rhi, Ezio, and.... Eivor? What the hell? Wasn't he dead?

"What the hell happened? Where am I?" I asked as Ezio helped me up, holding me protectively as Eivor seemed to glare at Ezio. What was going on between those two? I had never seen Ezio this protective.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Rhi said as she came up to me. I sighed as I shook my head.

"I had another past life come out, didn't I?" I asked. Ezio sighed in relief as he placed a kiss to my temple.

"Welp Nyx' is back" Morrigan cheered as Rhi cut in.

"So you kinda let Liza out, had two whole scandalous and porn like days with Ezio before you just randomly poofied to Norway and here we are" Rhi explained. I flushed brightly at the mention of two whole days, Liza may have been out but I had seen it all. She wanted me to remember that.

"We've got a delimma now. Eivor has to come with us, we can't leave him here" Morrigan said as all our eyes shifted to Eivor who only kept his eyes completely on me. He looked like he wanted to murder Ezio on the spot and I immediately remembered why. Oh this was going to be a long few days.

"No, he is not coming with us" Ezio said as he glared at Eivor. Eivor scoffed as he stood up, Morrigan and Rhi going wide eyed as if saying oh shit.

"Like hell you're taking Helka away from me"

"She's not Helka anymore" Ezio defended before Morrigan stepped in.

"He's coming with us whether you like it or not, he's already protective of her and right now in her condition we need all the help we can get" Morrigan countered "Besides, he's like us. Now if you two can stop arguing over Nyx that'd be great because we aren't supposed to be stressing her out remember"

"Exactly, now let's go. And we will make sure to seal this cave so no one gets in" Rhi said as she and Morrigan put the lid back over the casket. I held onto Ezio, seeing as I felt weak, as Eivor stood on the other side of me as we made our way out of the cave. This was going to be fun.

Translations:

1)No promises  
2)You better get your hands off of her before I break them  
3)I've got you


	51. Happy Thanksgiving

Ever since we had gotten back to the vineyard Eivor had made himself right at home and making it clear to Ezio he would get Helka- well me- back and steal his home all in one go. Lets just say it took quite a few people to hold the two back completely as Ezio made it clear it was his house and I was his wife. I couldnt help but shiver at that, no matter how many times I heard him say it, no matter how protective he got of me, it always made me feel great. I was his as much as he was mine. Despite Ezio giving Eivor his own room Eivor completely disregarded him and made his place right in Ezio and I's room in one of the chairs by the window. Morrigan had practically beem by my side asking questions about my life as Helka, no doubt hoping to have her come out again, and Ezio had to practically shoo her away.

Morrigan, Fiadh, Rhi, and I spent all day cooking while Ezio, Eivor, Conner, Edward, Shay, Yusuf, Desmond, Sam, Dean and all the kids played outside, their playful shouts filling the air. The sound was music to my ears as I could hear the rest of our rather large group in the living room talking and laughing in joy as the TV had also been odd. Some of them had found it odd to be celebrating Thanksgiving in Italy but in all fairness it had been an American thing and Italians had their own version of Thanksgiving. We didn't mind though as this was what we also needed. Family. We had decided that we would split up the cooking as evenly as possible: I would make the peach cobbler, pumpkin and apple pie, tiramisu, chocolate chestnut cake, cheesecake, rosemary roasted potatoes, lamb, and sweet potato casserole; Rhi would make her famous mashed potatoes and gravy, green bean casserole, deviled eggs, potato salad, and macaroni; Morrigan was smoking the turkey, stuffing, corn bread, margarine cake, brussel sprouts, and squash; and Fiadh would be making Asparagus, garlic knots, ham, broccoli salad, collared greens, spinach, and baked sweet potato and potatoes. Sitting in the kitchen we had all talked and joked around, Rhi and Fiadh starting a flour war as we had all been covered in white powder as it lingered along the floors and covered us head to toe.

"What the hell happened in here?" Haytham asked as we all turned to see Haytham standing in the door way with a terrified look on his face "You look like you rolled around in someone's cocaine stash"

"Ahh yes, because we so love and totally know someone with cocaine" Morrigan said sarcastically as Fiadh and Rhi silently walked behind Haytham with gull bag of flour. I was thankful I had gotten enough "but since you're here in the kitchen you can help clean up the dishes we aren't using" 

"It's fine, really, I just came into check on you guys and see if the food was done. Also Shay asked me to get a drink" Haytham answered. I bit back a smirk as I had seen Shay peek his head through the kitchen window, a smirk on his face, as he watched all of this unfold. I said nothing as I layered the peached in the pan as nicely as I could.

"You know the rules" Morrigan teased "come on, get your ass in here, lets go"

"GIMME THE COCAINE" Rhi screeched loudly, her and Fiadh laughing like madmen as they dumped the flour all over Haytham as his face turned into shock, the white powder completely covering his navy blue outfit. He looked absolutely horrified as Morrigan and I busted out laughing while Rhi and Fiadh high fived.

"What in the bloody hell was that for?" Haytham shouted as he turned to look at the two as Rhi only rolled her eyes.

"Don't be such a sour puss, live a little" Rhi said as she went to check the oven, her hair falling in her face as Morrigan walked over and grabbed Haytham by his shirt, dragging him over to the sink, Haytham just looked at her in shock as he seemed to stutter a bit as he tried to think of what to say, looking defeated.

"but- can't I at least change and get out of this mess?" He asked.

"Nope" Morrigan said as she popped the P "You'd try to use it to get out of all of this, nice try. Food's almost done anyways so get cleanin buddy"

"I hate you all"

"Love ya too pops" Rhi teased. Haytham huffed, he hated when Rhi called him that though she found amusement in teasing him to know end. She said it had been because it was her job as his daughter in law to do so, and a way to repay him for the torture he had put us through. Morrigan looked at me as I wiped some of the flour off of my face.

"Mind going to check if the table is set up? I want to make sure it's all ready before we bring all of this out here" Morrigan said. I nodded as I wiped my hands off.

"Of course. Dont burn the kitchen please, I love this vineyard" I hummed as I walked out of the kitchen and through the house towards outback. Stepping out, the sun had been shining brightly as I stepped out into the fresh air. I smiled as I looked around, a very long table sitting out in front of the now bare grape vines. I knew it wouldn't be long until they were back and their was something easy and perfect about sitting on the back steps with Ezio each morning to watch the grapes grow as the sun rose up behind them.

A long white and red cloth covered the table as wooden chairs lined the sides-enough for everyone- as white and gold lined porcelain plates and wine glasses lined the tables as well as candle holders and long white candles for later, the kids table set up nicely next to the table as a lantern had been placed along it. Eivor had been off to the side as liliana and Elena had hung off his arms as he spun them around, their laughs filling the air as Alessio, Emily, Carr, and Ena had chased each other around in their own game of tag. Cael had been laying on the ground curled up on a blanket as he had been sleeping. Conner Jr and Liesl had been tossing a football with Conner, while Ezio and what talked to him as they minded their own business. I hummed in happiness as I had seen everything was in order. Before I could even turn around I felt a slap on my ass. I yelped a bit as I felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around me, pulling me into an all to familiar strong chest. I heard a chuckle as Ezio kissed my cheek.

"Mmm there she is" Ezio said as he spun me around "and what's all this white stuff hmm? Not getting into trouble are we"

"Ezio!" I gasped playfully as I smacked his chest but unable to hide my giggle. "There are children here"

"è meglio questo? ti dispiace dirmi perché sei tutto sporco?" He asked. (is this better? mind telling me why you're all dirty?)

"Rhi started a flour war, completely covered Haytham" I answered. Ezio burst out laughing, tears coming to his eyes as he did. 

"Oh that's great" Ezio howled, amusement in his voice "man I wish I could have seen that. Its perfect."

"Right. He looked absolutely horrified and Morrigan won't let him change " 

"What a great day this is turning out to be" Ezio hummed as he eyed me lovingly "though im glad that this is just flour I cant help but admit you look sexy covered in it"

"You would too if you bothered to try it. Now if you dont mind I have to let Morrigan know the tables set. Foods almost done and I will need your help carrying it out "

"You know I will bella, can't leave you to do the heavy lifting now can I. Especially now"

"I'm pregnant, not helpless"

"And you've been through a lot. I promise after this I'll kick everyone out and send them off, our home has been over crowded for too long and you don't need to be dealing with that" Ezio said, a much more serious tone in his voice "right now, we need family time. You me and the kids. I'll take a break from the rite here gods know I need it amd so do you. I think us having private time is what we need, id like to focus on us"

"You cant do that Ezio. They need you" I pointed out. Ezio gave me that glare, one that told me he wasnt backing down or taking no for an answer.

"I can and will, they can handle a few more weeks without me, you're my main concern and you will always be my top priority so you can tell me no all you want but you can't make do anything"

"Fine, fine. It'd be nice to have just us time again" I said. Ezio beamed.

"Exactly amore mio" He said. I only smiled as I looked back over at Eivor who now laid on the ground as the girls had him pinned down and tackled, their laughs filling the air as he playfully tossed Liliana up. Despite his short time here the kids had grown on him quickly and he had been very good with children.

"And what about Eivor?" I asked. Ezio huffed as he rolled his eyes a bit. Despite the short time they had gotten to know each other Eivor had managed to step on Ezio's toes mostly in the nicest way possible. As I understood it Eivor had wanted to get Helka back and didn't fully believe that she was simply gone now. I knew I was going to have to have that talk with him but I needed to wait until I was better. I also needed to know that part of me first.

"He can go back to Norway, he seemed quite comfortable there. He has a good life there" Ezio stated.

"Ezio"

"What? I didn't say anything wrong" 

"He just got his memories back, its just as confusing to him as it was for you and the others. We can't leave him like that im going to have to talk to him. He needs to know" I countered. Ezio sighed.

"If he stays hes getting his own room, he's not staying another night in our room. I couldn't sleep last night knowing he was in there and their is going to be some boundaries while he stays. But he doesn't stay long" Ezio said. I only nodded in return.

"I will talk to him about it tonight" I answered as I kissed him before pushing him back playfully "now I have to return to the kitchen before those three lunatics burn it down"

"Low blow bella low blow" Ezio teased as I walked back inside the house and towards the kitchen. Before I could even make my way through the kitchen door Rhi bolted out as fast as she could with a red tub in her hands, a grin om her face, as Morrigan came running out full speed behind her covered in something white as pure rage had covered her face.

"RHI YOU ASS! GET BACK HERE NOW"

"NEVERRRRRRR~ YOU CANT CATCH ME" Rhi shouted in a sing song like voice

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU" Morrigan snapped back. I only shook my head as I walked into the kitchen, Fiadh staring at Haytham to make sure he had been washing the dishes- in which he was- as she checked the spinach.

"Do I dare even ask what I missed while I was gone?" I asked a bit sarcastically as she snickered.

"Rhi ate some whipped cream before dumping a container on Morrigan" Fiadh answered. 

"Oh gods" I said as I shook my head and made my way to the fridge. Opening it I immediately began to search the shelves- hidden in the back where I purpose hid the tubs of whipped cream I had noticed two were missing. Bloody hell. This was not good, Rhi had an addiction to whip cream and when she ate some she went a bit... Crazy. Now that she had some and I had no idea how much she ate there was no telling just how wild she would be. Poor Conner. I put the last cobbler in the over before heading upstairs to change into something more suitable for dinner.

After an hour or so the food was done. Morrigan and Rhi had calmed down a bit as I had called the kids inside and made them change. I had worn a simple large long sleeve gray sweater and ripped black skinny jeans as my hair had been pulled into a messy bun. Elena had the same idea as me except she wore a autumn colored sweater and black skirt, Liliana in a red dress, and Alessio in dress pants and a button up. He had been a spitting image of his father dressed up like that. All my children had Ezio's good looks. The guys helped set the table as I had gotten the children ready before we all finally sat down- me somehow being between both Ezio and Eivor as I had also been at the head of the table- while the kids took their places at the kids table next to us. The candles had been lit as the sun hung in the sky just above the horizon as the sky was a soft pink and purple color. Looking around I couldn't help but smile as I saw everyone around me, sitting in their chairs as they all talked and laughed. This was peaceful and just what I needed. This was my family and I couldn't have asked for anything better. This was home, this was my life and I wouldn't trade it and I could see the empty seat we had left out in honor of Maria, it had still beem so hard to believe that she was gone. Taking my glass full of water I stood up, getting ready to make my speech.

"Guys, can I have your attention" I asked as I cleared my throat. Everyone seemed to hush as they looked at me with hopeful eyes "First of all I'd like to thank the gods for blessing not only this day and for the harvest of our labors but so for the people I see gathered here at this table today. I know it's been a rough year for us all- not only with my kidnapping and nearly destroying the world, one of my descendants torturing me, stalkers following some of us around, my surprise past life visits and Brams I am really sorry about trying to take off your head again, we've also lost people we've fought besides, called brothers and sisters, friends, family. People who were very dear to us all. And as much as a great loss that is, this has also brought us together in more ways then one. Now I know for a fact that their is no other place I'd rather be then right here at this table with all of you, for all the bad thats come look at all the good that came of it. If I hadn't have gotten kidnapped and tortured I would have never found more of my descendants, if we hadn't fought tooth and nail to get witch novices I wouldn't have found that my child gave birth to thousands of new generations, if I hadn't been going through these past lives we would have never found Eivor. Our family is growing, slowly but surely, with each day. I'm proud to call you my brothers and sisters, and I am so happy that our family is growing in many ways" I said as I grabbed Ezio's hand and placed it on my stomach, smiling down at him as his eyes sparkled with so much love. "I couldn't have asked for a better family or better people to spend my time with, each of you hold a dear place in my heart. There is no other I'd rather spend time with nor any place I'd rather be with y'all. I am so grateful to have all of you in my life, so here's to us and our growing family" 

"Cara mia, you have such a way woth words" Ezio said as lovingly as I sat down, his hands intertwined with mine.

"Oh stop" I said, giggling a but as Ezio poured himself someone before passing the bottle around.

"This smells amazing," Desmond said as I looked up to see him drooling happily, as if he were in heaven "and who made the desserts? Smells like Nyx's handiwork"

"Oh but it is" Fiadh said as she grinned "she made all the desserts and a few other things"

"Yessssss, she made peach cobbler, I am soooooo happy now" Edward praised causing me to smile and chuckle.

"Peach cobbler is like your crack, god damn chill it out" Yusuf teased as we all began to make our plates. Looking around I couldnt help but smile as I had seen everyone around me talk and laugh happily, not a care in the world. This was perfect.


	52. Happy Thanksgiving PT.2

"Are you sure he has to be here?" Ezio asked as he cast a look up at Eivor. Eivor only grinned as he seemed to scoot a bit closer to me while everyone began to make their plates.

"Yes, Ezio. He's a guest" I said as I gave him a look. Ezio only huffed a little bit as he set his hand on my thigh and gave it a reassuring squeeze- though it was meant more for him then me. I smiled softly as I began to male my plate until I heard an ungodly screech from a certain Irishman. I looked up to see everyone had looked up at him curiously also.

"Who the fuck but that abomination on the table?" Shay hissed as he pointed to the sweet potatoes on the table. I narrowed my eyes at him, a thin smile on my lips.

"Excuse me? But what did you just say?" I asked. Shay looked up at me, slipping into our friendly banter. We argued about this every time sweet potatoes had been brought near him.

"You heard me. They're abominations. Do I have to spell it out for you?" He challenged as a snicker went through the table.

"What just signed his death warrant" Jacob said teasingly.  
  
"Sweet potatoes are the greatest thing in the fucking world. You sir are the monster for not liking them" I shot back as I reached over and took a spoonful from the bowl as I ate it, never once breaking eye contact. Shay shuttered as everyone laughed.  
  
"Dominance asserted " Arno laughed out.

"You are a monster" Shay said. I rolled my eyes as I hummed in delight.

"No, sir, you are the monster" I shot back.

"So Sirena" Ezio started as he looked over at her as she sat between Dean and Sam "I meant to ask this before but you said something about one of our grandchildren?" Instantly Sirena nodded as her face light up, almost as if she was proud. Now I was curious as I looked at her.

"Most of your children in the order earned their places as Masters and Grandmasters but their are two that I absolutely Idolize that I think you would enjoy. Silas Fox and Ilse Blumenauer. Both fought in the world war, Silas was apart of the U.S. Army and had no idea of the order and Ilse was the grandmaster at the time. Ilse met up with Silas seeing he was part of an undercover group sent to take down Hitler and that they did, spent every waking hour trying to get close to him. Unfortunately Ilse had to get romantically close to the higher ups in Hitler's inner circle and the papers vilified her. She was the one to kill Hitler but she staged it as a suicide, Silas helped give her the coverage and distraction that she needed to get the job done. The two fell in love but they danced around each other, it didn't help his superiors didnt like her getting involved even when she had clearance, thought she was just using em. After the war ended they had to split ways, Silas had family back home waiting for him and Ilse had her responsibilities with the Brotherhood. What he didn't know was that she was pregnant, he only found that out during the cold war when he went back. He tried looking for her only to meet her parents and see his Son but they explained that during the attempts to stop the Berliner Mauer from being built she was killed. He never knew about the Brotherhood but he took his son back home and raised him in the state's. Silas's son has a huge program to honor war veterans and it's non profitable, he even has an Organization set up for them, he's one of the richest men in America"

"Your descendent had a hand in killing Hitler?" Sarah asked as a stunned gasp went through the table. I couldn't help but feel a sense of pride as I knew someone of my blood had not only fought to kept the world safe but put an end to a mad man. The situation was shitty but at least some good came out of it. 

"That is badass" Rebecca cheered as a couple people moaned as they began to eat, singing praises to everyone who cooked.

"Speaking of children, any reason why Dionysus keeps telling us you and Ezio need to have as many kids as possible?" Morrigan asked as she looked up at me, arching an eyebrow. I knew this was coming, it had been no secret Dionysus had told everyone that we needed to have more kids. It wasnt until Anubis that I understand why it was needed.

"Children of the Phoenix are extraordinary" I started as I picked at the greens on my plate "You already know that I can wait the full nine months of pregnancy to have the baby develop but I could also have then sooner and they'd be fine. Because they're Phoenix babies they are smarter, faster, stronger, and have much more energy then average children, you already know the twins and Liliana were already walking and talking by two years old. They're the extra line of defense the world has while I'm away so they have to be like that. The more I have the better of the world is but they still have an average lifespan of a human and can die and get sick just as easily"

"That's nice to know" Jacob retorted as Libeau slapped his arm playfully "What? It's true, I always knew their was something up with their kids. To damn smart for their own good."

"So what about the whole thing with Ezio and being true mate? Does he have all your abilities?" Kassandra questioned. I could already feel Eivor's confused gaze on me so I leaned over and whispered in his ear that we had a lot to talk about later.  
  
"We also need to write down a list of your abilities and keep it in a safe place so in case you get reborn again we know what to look for" Haytham added.   
That was a good Idea but very dangerous, they would have to make sure that the book wouldn't fall into the wrong hands. 

"So, Ezio can do a few things I can do. He can summon fire, but he can also regenerate himself and make himself appear younger or older, and he's got increased strength and stamina" I said.

"Well thats just a way to fuel his Ego" Federico shot playfully as he flung a piece of Turkey at Ezio only for Ezio yo set it on fire in mid air before it disappeared. A few mouths dropped open in shock as Conner and a few others gulped. The look of terror on Federico's face was priceless.

"Need me to warm your seat brother?" Ezio asked teasingly as I looked at Ezio playfully.

"Il mio amore" I warned. Ezio only gave me an im innocent face as he stuffed his face with some asparagus. I only laughed.

"Ezio doesn't need anymore stamina he has enough" Haytham grumbled as he looked between us two with a murderous glare. "I can't go ine second without feeling how you both get turned on. Its horrifying"

"Afraid you might take Ziio on the grapes again?" Edward teased as he flashed a shit eating smile to his son, Haytham turning a bright shade of red as Ezio glared at Haytham suspiciously.

"Hush" he hissed.

"Well Ezio needs that stamina if he and Nyx have to push out more babies" Alexios added. I blushed furiously at the thought of that.

"If you so much as screw on my grapes or get anything on them I will murder you. That and I'll make you drink that wine" Ezio warned "dont contaminate my grapes"

"Then dont make Nyx turned on and I won't be turned on. Do you know how wrong it is to feel that way and please my wife knowing the reason im like that is because of you" Haytham shot back as another round of laughs erupted from the table. Thank ra the kids hadn't been hearing this as I looked over to see them having the time of their lives as they ate and plated with one another. 

"Y'all can get back to y'alls argument later right now we have some bigger things to deal with" Morrigan said as she cleared her throat "like dealing with Mercy. You know their is going to be a trial and they'll need both you and Nyx"

"I know" Ezio said as he sighed, shaking his head "but now is not the best time either. Plus it all depends on when her court date is as well but I dont want to stress out Nyx as much as she is already. "

"I'll be fine Ezio, I have you there with me" I said reassuringly. He looked over at me, his eyes filled with worry and sincerity. He smiled softly as he gave my hand a squeeze.

"I know but like I said I still worry. You're pregnant and healing, I don't want to take any risks with you in the stand" 

"I can handle it. We have to do this for our family" I said as I looked at Morrigan "we'll do it, as soon as we have a court date"

"Oh before I forget" Rhi said, quickly changing the conversation to a much happier one "we still going to reunion?"

"Reunion?" Eivor asked.

"Yea, the high school reunion. Nyx and I said we'd at least go to one and id figured that this could be one to do so they can relax" Rhi explained. I groaned as I sat back in my seat, I was hoping she would have forgotten about that but apparently not. We did plan to go but we hadn't been sure if we would also take Ezio and Conner, we didn't know if that would send up any red flags with the the school. After the whole incident with Mr. Samson it had kind of unnerved me. Would anyone notice? Remember? Try to bring anything up? That was a can of worms that would surely bring both of us to ruin though I knew a simple "we met and married later" could always suffice. That and I didn't always get along with the people at school, running into some of the people I had fought and argued with did not seem like a good time. Besides why would I want to be around women who would try to flirt with my husband? There was no backing down now, I'd have to go eventually.

"Alright, fine, we'll go this year. When is it again?" I asked. Rhi only grinned as she shovelled some of the potatoes in her mouth. She was up to something and I wanted to find out what.

................

I could feel the pull as I made my way towards the bathroom, a burning urge to give me a boost. I needed that medicine, I needed more. My head pounded as I stumbled into the guest bathroom as I reached for the medicine cabinet. Their had to be something in here that could help me, anything at all. Dinner had ended hours ago, everyone joking and laughing as they played around with one another but all settled down somewhere in the house to rest. Everyone had been stuffed and thanking everyone for the delicious food as the kids had passed out from eating to much. Ezio had gone to tuck them in when I felt it.

My mouth felt dry as I tried to lick my lips, yanking open the mirror to the cabinet anf began to grab the first things I could as my mind raced. Another sharp pang went through my head. I tried to fight it, tried to resist the urge but I had been to weak. Maybe a bit of Ibuprofen wouldn't hurt, anything would do since we didnt have what I was actually given. I kept grabbing hair ties, brushes, mouth wash, toothpastes, and hair accessories. Throwing them down I growled in annoyance as my cravings kicked in. Where were they? Thats when I heard footsteps coming down the hall and I began to panic. I needed to find these quickly before anyone knew.

"Bella, what are you doing?" I heard Ezio ask from behind me. I jumped up startled just as I had found a bottle of Ibuprofen. Quickly grabbing it I hid it behind my back as I slammed the door shut and turned to face him, hiding the bottle behind my back as I gave Ezio a smile. My heart raced in my chest as he eyed me suspiciously, leaning against the door frame.

"Nothing," I said as be narrowed his eyes at me "just going to the bathroom"

"I heard a loud noise"

"Just tripped and fell" I answered nervously. Ezio stepper forwards, closing me into the wall behind me.

"I know you're lying Nyx" He said lowly as he gestured to my hand "whats behind your back"

"Nothing"

"Phoenix" Ezio said, his voice stern and serious as he looked at me. I was to have no medicine at all, even ibuprofen, for fear of possibly slipping into another coma or worse. All I knew was I needed this badly. Ezio would not stop me "whats behind your back. Don't make me take it from you, I don't want to hurt you Bella"

"I don't have anything" I lied. Before I knew it Ezio reached out and grabbed my hand, pulling me to him. He wrapped his arm around my waist and reached behind my back as I struggled against him, trying to push him off me. Both of us slammed into the wall before falling put of the bathroom, a few picture frames falling off the wall and hitting the ground with a loud clatter "let me go" I hissed.

"Not until you give me what you have" Ezio said as he rolled us over, pinning me to the ground as my stomach had been pressed to the floor.

"Y'all alright up there?" Morrigan called out curiously.

"Most likely getting kinky" Rhi teased as a few laughs erupted in the room next to us. Ezio grunted as he tried to pry my hands from the bottle but I wouldn't let go. I refused. 

"Nyx has something and won't give it to me. I think its medicine" Ezio said. As soon as that came out of his lips everyone went silent as a bunch of footsteps came racing my way. Fuck. I struggled against Ezio's grip as best as I could but he kept me pinned. Finally I broke free as everyone seemed to gather around me. Someone finally pried the bottle from my hands just as I broke free, throwing Ezio off of me as I heard a hmpf sound. Trying to get up I ended up slipping and falling forwards, my head colliding with something hard. Next thing I knew I was out cold.

*Libeau POV*

I hadn't understood what happened, one minute I was laying on Jacob and the next he vanished in mid air. Immediately everyone had gotten up and began looking around to see quite a few people missing from our group: Jacob, Haytham, Edward, Jenny, Shay, Arno, Fiadh, Rhi, Conner, Leonardo, Ezio, Morrigan, Altair, Malik, Vieri, Bobby, and Federico had been gone. Vanished. All we had seen was Nyx laying on the ground unconscious.

I had instantly went to go check up on her only to see she had been fine, but she had a concussion.

"What the hell happened?" Sam asked as Dean went over and picked Nyx up and took her too the room. Just as I had been about to answer Castiel appeared, a frantic look on his face as he done so "Cas, what is it?"

"Where are Ezio and the others?" Castiel asked.

"We don't know, they just disappeared" I answered. Castiel sighed.

"Thats what I thought" Castiel started "Nyx accidently sent them back into the past. Only she can bring them back but she needs to wake up to do that '"

"Fuck" Desmond said as he rubbed his head "this isn't good"

"I'll keep an eye on Nyx, the rest of you worry about the Vineyard and keeping it safe" I said, sighing. I never imagined my work would have led to this much hurt and destruction. I may not be able to he Nyx but I had to provide her with what she needed to do so. I will say, nobody was expecting this on a day like today. Everything had been fine bur I guess that had been the withdrawals talking. I just hoped where ever they were they were safe.

*Ezio POV*

I groaned as I sat up, the air cold around me, as I sat on the hard ground. What the hell happened? Looking around I had seen Jacob, Haytham, Edward, Jenny, Shay, Arno, Fiadh, Rhi, Conner, Leonardo, Ezio, Morrigan, Altair, Malik, Vieri, Bobby, and Federico all around me as they sat up and rubbed their heads, looking around. Everything was pitch black, the only light was the moon above. Instantly I knew something was very wrong. Standing up I walked forwards a bit on top of the hill as I peered forwards, instantly recognizing Florence but it was different. I paled. Oh no.

"Where the fuck are we?" Altair snapped suddenly.


	53. Return to Florence

Ezio POV*

"Where the fuck are we?" Altair snapped quickly as I turned around to see him standing on a dirt patch. Looking back on the walled city of Florence we had been a good few miles out, it would take at least half the day- or well night- to get there unless we had horses.

"We're in Italy" I answered. Someone snorted and I looked over to see Haytham as he rolled his eyes.

"No, what gave that away" Haytham sassed as he looked at me. I shook my head as I looked at all of them.

"No, were in Renaissance Italy" I said. I watched as realization dawned on them as their eyes went wide. How did we get here? I couldn't even remember, everything had been so fuzzy as my head hurt.

"Two questions" Rhi started as she brushed herself off and looked around "how the fuck did we get sent to the Renaissance? And where the hell is Nyx?" My eyes widened as I looked around, Nyx nowhere to be seen. Where was she? I began to panic as everything seemed to hit me at once: Nyx was in the bathroom, she had been hiding medicine from me and we got into a small fight, and then poof. Did Nyx accidently send us here? How the hell were we supposed to get home? I barely had time to pull my thoughts together when I heard the sound of horse hooves thundering towards us, follower by the whines of horses and a quick snap of the reigns. I had looked up just to see Morrigan lunge forwards and grab Altair, pulling him out of the way as a large black, red, and gold lacquered carriage raved forwards pulled by two large black horses. Instantly I recognized who the carriage belonged too: the Medici. Suddenly the carriage slowed to a stop as we all made our way to Altair and Morrigan as she climbed up off him.

"What the hell Novice, pay attention to where you're standing" Morrigan said as she cast him a glare. Altair only grumbled as he stood up and brushed himself off.

"I didn't think that was a rode" He countered as I heard a familiar voice call out to us.

"Are you guys alright?" Lorenzo called out. I froze as we all looked at each other worriedly. What were we supposed to do.

"We need to be really careful" Rhi whispered, keeping her voice low "we cam talk to them but we can't give anything away: no future talk, no saying who we really are, no talking to people we know, and especially no running into ourselves"

"She's right, if we do then we could fuck up the whole time line. We need to be very careful" Morrigan added "when we get into the city we need to set up ground rules and figure out exactly what year we're in."

"Give me your scarf then" I said as I reached for it, her giving it to me instantly "that's Lorenzo De'Medici, he and I know each other. Leonardo and I will need to keep out faces hidden, Vieri has an advantage now that she's a girl and Federico can disappear"

"Good point" Rhi said as I wrapped the scarf around my head to hide my face as Leonardo did the same with his "We'll also need this time periods clothes"

"We're fine Signore" I called out "carry on"

"Mi dispace" Lorenzo answered "I didn't see your friend until last minute. Are you heading into Firenza?"

"Si Signore"

"Let me give you a ride then, it is the least I can do after what just happened" Lorenzo said. I sighed, knowing he would not give up so easily until we accepted.

"Grazie Signore Medici, we would appreciate it" I said as I felt a few glares on me.

"What are you doing?" Arno asked under his breath quickly only for Leonardo to cut in as Federico seemed to fade away.

"Lorenzo will not give up until hes received a yes. Besides, walking there will take longer then expected" Leonardo said. I nodded, thankful we agreed as we made our way to the carriage, the door popping open. I was thankful it was dark out, enough to hide everyones clothes and my face even more. Granted I had more of a beard I wouldn't take any risks. The carriage dipped as we all fit into the large and plush carriage, leather and silk pillows lining the seats. I had sat next to the door far away from Lorenzo and as soon as everyone was in the door was pulled shut and another crack of the reigns was heard and the carriage lurched forwards. I could see a few people admiring the interior as we sat in a somewhat uncomfortable silence until Lorenzo spoke up.

"What is such a large group like you wandering this far out at night?" Lorenzo asked as he looked around.

"Our mother is sick," Rhi stated quickly, settling into Conners side "we thought we could make it to the city in time but my idiot of a brother insisted that we had to stop to camp." As soon as she said that I could see the shit eating grin on her face as she shot Haytham a look. I could hear a few snickers come from everyone else as he glanced over at his daughter in law.

"Ive forgotten what the date was, forgive me, but do you know what it is?" I asked curiously as I looked at Lorenzo who gave me an odd look. I kept the scarf pulled over me.

"April 1st, 1478" Lorenzo answered. I paled a bit, I knew exactly what had been going on at this time and I wasn't going to like it. Leonardo seemed to notice too as my reaction didn't go unnoticed as eyes dawned on me. I don't know why but I had the sudden urge to ask despite everything telling me not too. Besides, I wasn't in Florence at the time- I had been in Monteriggioni about to kill Vieri, I hadn't seen her in two years. I always wondered what she had been up to while I was gone.

"Do you know if Adelina Auditore is still around? Well, Adelina Van den Sternberg" I asked. The gazes intensified as Lorenzo gave me a strange look but nodded as he looked out the window.

"I haven't seen her in quite a while. There are rumors she's still in Firenza" Lorenzo answered. He sounded sad. "After Giovanni and his sons died and Maria and Claudia fleeing from Firenza they left Adelina by herself in the city so she moved back in with her Aunt. Being the only Auditore left in the city after that trial she received so much hate that she never left her Aunt's Orphanage. The only thing she had left here was her baby and Aunt, they held her back from getting to caught up in revenge. She took on her own work and the connections she made here she hadn't used"

"Is that where we can find her? Her Aunt's Orphanage?" I asked. Leonardo leaned forwards and placed his hand om mine in a reassuring way. Why was he doing that.

"Well if the Orphanage was still standing you would" Lorenzo said.

"Was?" Bobby asked.

"Like I said, things got bad for Adelina. She barely left the home, even giving her daughter a hard time. Not to long ago Ludwig Weisenbach ordered a hit on Adelina... He blew up the Orphanage. Both her Aunt and her child died in that explosion, some say Adelina died but anyone who knows her knows that she's still alive. Rumors say that she's still floating around Firenza, the men responsible for that explosion are still here" 

"Oh no.." Fiadh whispered as the carriage went silent. I felt my heart ache. I had no idea all of that had happened while I was gone, the pain she must have felt, what she was going through and all by herself.... I should have come back for her. I should have stopped sulking and gotten over my stubbornness and found her. Guilt. That's what I felt.

"Why are you looking for Adelina?" He asked curiously. I shook my hand.

"I wanted to thank her" I answered quickly "for saving my life."

"Well as it so happens I am looking for her as well. I can tell her you are looking for her, what is your name?" 

"Arno" Arno answered quickly. I shot him a quick glare "my brothers name is Arno"

"I will let her know"

"Do you mind dropping us off at the gate? Our mother is in one of the homes there" Morrigan added. Lorenzo nodded. The ride to the gate was in a comfortable silence as I reflected on my two year absence. I had acted to harshly, been to rash and quick to judge. I should have never said those things to her but I was a hot headed idiot at the time looking for someone to blame. After a while the Carriage slowed and as we all piled out we thanked him. Sure enough we had been inside the gate, a couple farm houses along the way into the city. God's this was a sight for sore eyes, it was refreshing.

"Really Rhi? Our mom was sick, thats the best you could come up with?" Shay asked. Rhi shrugged.

"Look, it was the first thing I could think of. Besides, y'all said nothing" She defended.

"Want to tell us what that look on the ride here was for?" Malik asked curiously as they all looked up at me. I shook my head as Leonardo looked up at me Sympathetically. He knew. And he knew why I didn't want to talk about it, it was one of the moments I had regretted, one I wish I could have taken back.

"It's nothing" I said, shaking it off "we're all in agreement that we need to get clothes so I know exactly where to go to get some."

"Ground rules: No going anywhere by yourselves, No future talk whatsoever, no running into anyone we know or yourselves either, in no way shape or form can we do anything to fuck up the timeline. Ezio that means no trying to go find Adelina and woo her" Morrigan said as Federico phased back into view by Vieri. I shook my head.

"I can't do that, not right now... " I said softly before looking up to see them looking at me expectantly "we don't have to worry about running into me at all, the only person here right now is Leonardo"

"What do you mean you're not here?" Shay questioned. Realization finally dawned on them all as they seemed to remember Morrigans/ Juliets animus session and where they overheard what I said to Adelina.

"This really wasn't a good time for you" Rhi started.

"Exactly why I can't be around Adelina. That would scree things up"

"Alright, we need a game plan. How exactly do we get home?" Bobby asked "maybe their is some kind of spell to get us back"

"Highly doubt it, and besides we don't have any books or materials here to do that sort of thing" Fiadh chimed in. Suddenly Leonardo's face light up as he shook his hands frantically.

"There is one place, Ezio and I know it" Leonardo said. I gave him a quizzical look before I remembered our secret room underneath the church "It was a safe place for Adelina and since she's around it will have spell books and possible ingredients as well"

"Then what are you waiting for? Let's go" Haytham said.

"One problem" I countered as a collective groan went through us all. 

"What type of problem?" Edward asked.

"The room needs a key to get in, I don't have that key- Adelina does. Second, if we do a spell like this we are going to need Adelina to help us, time hoping spells require a lot more energy then Rhi, Fiadh, and Morrigan combined. Third, if Lorenzo said Adelina went onto hiding here jn Florence its safe to say she's currently in that cave" I pointed out.

"Well aint this just great" Bobby said. Our simple way home just got much more complicated- especially since we needed to get Adelina's help. So much for laying low.

"Ok so we find Adelina"

"Easier said than done" Leonardo chimed in "Adelina is extremely hard to find, if she doesn't want to be found she won't. Unless someone kicks around looking for her then she might appear. One good thing, I have that exact key to the room"

"Well, where is it?" Malik asked.

"In my workshop"

"Ok, some of us will to go Leonardo's workshop and get the key. The rest of us will try and find Adelina" Conner said. I nodded to them.

"Good luck with that, If Adelina is in a bad mood or feels threatened she will attack and their will be casualties. " I pointed out. 

"Stay right here, I'll be back with clothes " I said as I turned back and headed towards the houses, Rhi walking up besides me. I gave her a look but said nothing as we made our way to the farms. All the animals had seemed to be asleep as they laid on the ground, an occasional swat of their ears and tails. I peered into a few of the houses as I kept my eyes out for any signs of clothes. Up at the front on one of the porches was a stack of clothes- at least eleven things of mens clothes and three dresses, one of the dresses made for a noble while one of the mens clothes was also a farmer. While I grabbed the clothes Rhi grabbed a couple of satchel and stole a couple of bags as well as a few other supplies we needed to last. Who knows how long we'd be here and we didn't need to take any chances. As we made out way back Rhi threw down the packs and began organizing the supplies she gathered, making sure all the money she found had been tied nicely in a bag while I passed out clothes, Morrigan, Shay, Fiadh gave me a dirty glare. Rhi explained that we would keep out clothes in the bottoms of the bags as we used the supplies to hide them up in case they were found.

"Really Ezio? You just had to give me a dress" Morrigan grumbled. I held up my hands.

"Thats all they had, I swear. Their was only enough mens clothes for the guys" I said before Rhi cut it. 

"He's actually not wrong as much as I hate to admit it" Rhi teased as she slipped on one of the farmers dresses: a simple corset and heavy green fabric, as Shay had put on his and looked like a cabbage father. Fiadh had been pissed as she had slipped on the silky red gown.

"I hate you" Fiadh said as we all turned around to see that we had all gotten dressed. A couple of people looked uncomfortable as they tried to adjust to wearing the clothes but I had sighed a bit in relief. Despite the comforts of modern day, and I enjoyed how some of the clothes felt, this felt familiar and brought me comfort. I was kind of glad that I had been back in this seeing as I fit into a white blouse, dark blue vest embroided with silver, a pair of dark blue trousers and knee high black leather boots. Home. 

"Oh nice of you to dress up like a noble lad while I look like a God damn cabbage farmer" Shay said as everyone laughed, Vieri confused and fascinated as he twirled the skirt around him while Rhi and Morrigan were trying to work on the corset.

"Hey, I was a noble during this time, its not my fault I look like nobility and you just happen to look like a farmer" I shot back as Vieri's face went red as we all watched her midsection get squeezed in, her struggling as the two tried to hold her down to finish.

"At least you dont look like a god dam grape" Edward hissed.

"Vieri sit still" Rhi hissed "if you dont stop I'll kick your knees out"

"It hurts, I cant breathe, you're trying to kill me" Vieri cried. A few of us laughed as watched Vieri struggle though I had found it very humorous that Edwards just happened to be dressed in a bright purple outfit.

"That's the point now sit still we're almost done" Morrigan hissed. About a few more minutes they finally finished as they let go and Vieri gasped, taking a deep breath in, as she stood up.

"My god, this is a death trap" Vieri cried out.

"Welcome to the wonderful world of being a woman in the Renaissance " Fiadh sassed.

"Alright Leonardo, Ezio, Rhi, Bobby and Arno will go to Leonardo's workshop. Shay, Edward, Conner, Malik, and I will look for Adelina. Federico, Haytham, Altair, Vieri, and Fiadh will look for Jenny seeing Jenny's disappeared" 

"Where do we meet up at?" Haytham asked.

"Ponte Vecchio, the bridge over the River Arno" I said. With a silent nod we all split off. Keeping the scarf around my head everyone kept close as we made our way to Leonardo's workshop. I had felt a sense of nostalgia as I walked these streets, looking around as the streets seemed to glow under the candle light though the sun would be coming up soon. This wasn't like walking around in the modern day walking around home, this had felt like much more. I felt excited. Anticipation raced through me as the walk had been silent. When we reached the workshop Arno had been the first to the door, going to unlock it, only to find the door was unlocked. I looked at Leonardo, who only gave me a confused look, as Arno stepped in. No sooner then he had done so he stepped back out his face red.

"We're going to have to come back later" Arno said as his fave had been red. Odd. Was Leonardo with another man? I rolled my eyes.

"We don't have time to wait, we need that key" I said as I started to go forwards only to have Arno try and stop me.

"Ezio, seriously, we should really come back later" Arno said. I brushed him aside.

"It cant be that bad, don't look at him, we can get in and out quietly" I said as I opened the door quietly and stepped inside, slipping a bit as I felt something soft under my foot. Catching myself, I looked down to see a dress on the floor. Odd. That's when I heard moans- loud and familiar moans. Instantly looking up to see Leonardo plowing a woman on his work table, papers scattered around and Ink and paint covered two people skin. Looking further I noticed a body I knew all too well. Adelina. Leonardo was currently plowing into Adelina. How long had this beem going on? Was it the whole time I was gone? He was gay, what the hell had he been doing with her? I was confused and needed answers. Why hadn't he or Adelina told me? It now made sense why they had been a bit awkward around each other. I stepped out of the workshop as I shut the door, rage filling through me, as I turned to look at Leonardo who gave me an odd look.

"You slept with my wife? You and I are going to have words" I said as I glared at Leonardo. Leonardo's eyes widened as he paled, chuckling nervously. Oh this was going to be a fun little chat.

"Oh shit, it was that night" Leonardo started as a stunned gasp went through us, followed by a few chuckles.


	54. Adelina's help

*Ezio POV*

"I swear it wasn't my fault" Leonardo started hesitantly as I stared him down, my arms crossed over my chest. I felt a whole flood of emotions race through me, letting the information sink in. I had seen Adelina and Leonardo together- my best friend and my wife. I felt a twinge of pain, how was I supposed feel about that. I would never have thought Leonardo would have done something like that in a million years. 

"What the hell were you thinking Leonardo?" I asked "my wife? Really? How could you? Why didn't you say anything?"

"It was a one time thing" Leonardo started "it meant nothing at all, we were both very, very drunk. Neither of us meant for that to happen"

"Adelina doesn't drink"

"She was on a mission, we went together, the host insisted we drink. By the time we woke up and realized what happened we both instantly agreed to forget it happened and went our separate ways. You know I'd never do that to you and she was still hurting over you"

"But you're gay" Bobby pointed out. Leonardo sighed.

"Hahahahaha damnnnnnn" Rhi laughed out, taking amusement out of the situation like she always did "My sister got laid by Da Vinci, this is gonna be great when we tell the others"

"Like I said, we were both drunk. Adelina had to carry me back. Besides, with her being the Phoenix and just oozing power it made me question my sexuality I just didn't know what she was at the time. When I was sober I did my best to resist but whatever was in that drink.... It ruined both of us" He said as he walked over to me, placing his hand on my shoulder as he looked at me sincerely "we would never do that to you. Even then, she still loved you"

"I'm still kicking your ass" I said, my eyes flashing a whitish gray fire color. Turns out I had my own color frame being Nyx's mate. Leonardo chuckled nervously. I sighed. "We still need to get that key, lucky for you I know another way in"

"So Leonardo, how did being in a woman feel?" Arno asked, snickering a bit. I glared at him.

"Too soon" I warned "too soon"

"I will say this, I can understand why Ezio loves being with her. There were things she did that even my partners couldn't even do" Leonardo said. I grunted as I began to climb the side wall, pulling myself up onto the roof, as everyone followed close behind. I lead them to the back where I found the familiar window. Scaling down I pushed the window open and slipped in, silently landing on the wood of the upper floor before walking forwards. I tried my best to ignore the moans I had been hearing as the others slipped inside and we began to search the workshop, slowly making our way down to down closer to them as I avoided the banister. 

"You are a work of art" I heard Past Leonardo moan out "sei la visione di ogni artista ... così divina .." (you're every artist's vision... so divine..)

"Ezio.." Adelina called out softly. That stopped me in my tracts as past Leonardo didn't seem to care and they continued on. She had called out for me? Did she think I was with her? Miss me? After a few hours they had finally slipped off into a deep sleep giving us the chance to check the bottom floor. While they looked I couldn't help but walk over to the bed -Adelina- as she had laid curled up into past Leonardo's chest as he had his arms around her, holding her gently, as only a small part of his blanket had covered their hips but nothing more. She looked so young, so peaceful, as she laid their as her hair surrounded her in a golden halo as the sun captured her perfect features. It had been so weird to see her like this.

"Im sorry il mio amore," I started softly as I stared down at her "im sorry for the pain I put you through, for what I said, for not being there when you needed me like I told you I would. Know that I loved you, I've always loved you, still love you, and deep down you know that I love you as well. Don't give up on me just yet amore, have hope, don't give up"

"...Ezio... Mein leibe.." She murmured softly under her breath, stirring a bit. I went to reach out but stopped myself as I shrank back into the shadows. It wasn't until I heard the door bursting open did the rest of us hide quickly to keep from getting caught. Looking between the shelves I had been crouched next to Arno.

"Did you find the key?" I asked quietly. Arno shook his head. 

"Not yet" He answered. Heavy footsteps walked across the floor as they made their way to Leonardo's bed. Peering up we had seen who it was. Cesare.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" Cesare screamed, very high pitched as it made my ears ring "Leonardo che cazzo ?! i miei poveri occhi." Both Adelina and past Leonardo instantly jumped up as they looked around but as soon as Past Leonardo and Adelina made eye contact they both let out a startled cry as past Leonardo fell out of the bed, eyes wide, as Adelina tried to cover herself up with the blanket as best as they could. They both looked shocked to find themselves in that position as Past Leonardo's face flushed, Cesare standing there in horror as he looked between the two. (Leonardo what the fuck?! my poor eyes)

"What have I done?" Past Leonardo asked worriedly as he looked at Adelina "You cannot tell anyone about this at all. Per favore, I beg you"

"I dont know what you're talking about, nothing happened" Adelina said, denying anything happened as if they hadnt been with one another.

"I can't believe I slept with a woman.." Past Leonardo mumbled under his breath.

"What the hell happened to you two? How did y-" Cesare started.

"Don't. " Adelina said quickly with a glare.

"I don't remember" past Leonardo answered as he rubbed his head "we were at a party, I remember we had a few drinks... And then it's all blank"

"Oh for the love of God" Cesare said "how much did you drink?"

"I don't even remember drinking" Adelina answered as she searched for her clothes only to find her dress ripped to shreds on the floor. Cesare shook his head.

"That's not good" Cesare said as Adelina gave him a no shit look. "My lips are sealed. I won't say anything especially to Ezio"

"Ezio's not here and it's none of his concern" Adelina hissed angrily though their was a hint of sadness in her voice as well. It was unmistakable. Cesare seemed to regret bringing up my name as Adelina went over to Leonardo's dresser and grabbed a pair of his clothes, slipping them on quickly before rushing out the door faster then I had ever seen her move. Cesare looked at past Leonardo stunned.

"You just slept with Adelina, you know how pissed Ezio will be when he finds out?" Cesare asked. Past Leonardo went wide eyed and gulped as he was still processing what just happened.

"I swear I didn't mean for it to happen, I don't even remember getting drunk last night.... This stays between us, I don't need people knowing I spent a night with her"

"Most would consider themselves lucky to be in the position you were in"

"Cesare! Im gay you know this and Id like to keep it that way" Past Leonardo sassed "I dont know how this happened"

"Everyone feels a strong pull to Adelina, even men and women like you" Cesare said, still embarrassed. Bobby slowly made his way to us quietly as he held up a round pendant with a tree engraved on it. The key. Bingo "Get ready for the day, we have some things we need to discuss"

"No one Cesare, no one" Past Leonardo said as Cesare nodded his head and walked out, leaving him alone. Past Leonardo got up as he rubbed the side of his face and groaned. "Im fucked, he's going to skin me alive."

"Let's go" Arno said. Ever so quickly and quietly we made our way back up to the upper levels of the workshop and climbed out of the window.

*Edward POV*

We walked for hours, searching through the large orange tiled city, looking in every hiding place thought possible. How well hidden had this lass been? A few of us were getting grumpy as we hadn't even come close to finding Adelina. This shouldn't have been hard then again we were trying to find a grandmaster Assassin. The streets were full of life as we searched from the roofs but finding no one.

"Ughhhh, this is taking forever" I groaned as we stayed somewhat close together. Conner, Malik, and Shay had taken the ledges while Morrigan looked behind and I looked forwards, looking for a black robed assassin.

"Patience grandfather" Conner said. I nodded my head.  
  
"Yea he but we dont have much time lad, we have to find her and we've been looking for hours" I pointed out. Turning around I had seen that Shay and Malik had been gone completely, not anywhere in sight "where'd Shay and Malik go? "I asked as I went to turn and find him missing as well. Morrigan and I looked at each other side eyed as we knew something was up. Going to turn around I felt a soft yet rough hand cover my mouth as someone yanked my legs from up under me and pulled me off the roof. I panicked as I fell through the air, hitting a somewhat small haystack. I groaned in pain as I tried to stand up but with the way I landed I couldnt. I was halfway out of the hay stack, my ass hitting the stone street making me wince. Before I knew it Morrigan had come falling down straight on too of me, a slight breaking sound heard as she smacked into my knees. She groaned as she rolled over to her side, coughing a bit. Looking up I had seen a black robed figure just drop from the roof and hit the ground with a thud, eyes pure black and red fire pits staring back at us. Shay went to lunge forwards only for the girl to punch him hard in the jaw and send him stumbling back as she moved quickly, faster than anything we had ever seen before as she held Shay up by the throat, hidden blade pressed to his chest, feet dangling just above the ground. Adelina. Worried, Conner rushed over to Morrigan to check her out as Malik seemed to lay on the ground passed out- No blood was seen and he was still breathing so that was a good thing. Pressure point maybe?

"Who are you?" Adelina hissed, an edge to her voice as the German accent had been noticeable "What do you want with me? Why are you following me?"

"W- we need y-y-your help-p" Shay gasped out. That's when I had noticed Malik had his hands bound as well. The hell?

"Help from the man who wears a Templars cross? I think this is another set up" she growled. Damn, she really had been an aggressive one, Ezio wasn't lying. "I'm not falling for that again"

"Guys, Morrigan is hurt" Conner called out worriedly. Instantly I shot up to look over to see her clutching her side "her rib is fractured, she may have punctured a lung. We need immediate medical attention"

"Adelina lass, he's with us. He's an assassin, we just need your help. We know who you are and we know what you are" I said a bit urgently. Adelina turned to look at me, the fire fading leading to those familiar blue gray eyes. Da Vinci's painting was spot on. Seeing the Assassin symbol on my ring she seemed to relax a bit as her grip on Shay loosened and she set him on the ground. He gasped for air as he looked up at her slightly terrified. None of us had seen her coming at all, she had taken us all by shock, she had managed to take all of us down without even blinking in about two seconds- that was definitely Nyx through and through "Just help her and we'll explain everything"

"Fine" Adelina said, still a bit cautious but walking over to Morrigan as she pushed Conner to the side "This might hurt a bit but bare with me." All the sudden Adelina wrapped her arms around Morrigan and picked her up, carefully putting her over her shoulder as she turned and began to walk down an empty alleyway "Keep close, follow me. Close this lid once you're in"

We all shared an odd look as Conner walked over to Malik and picked him up, tossing him over his shoulder, as we followed Adelina down the alley. We had all been shocked to see her pick up Morrigan like nothing but considering we knew who she was it hadn't bothered us too much. Careful not to be followed we dropped down into a sewer, feet echoing off the stone walls as Shay pulled the lid shut. Something hadn't smelled to good as we followed her down one of the long tunnels, passing crumbling entrance ways that branched off into dozens of different areas. Where were we going? Would the others get worried and look for us?

"Where are we headed lass?" I asked curiously as Morrigan bit back grunts of pain.

"A safe place" Adelina said simply. Keeping quiet we walked until we had found a stone wall, Adelina put her hand out and slipped a key inside, pushing the door open. You could hear the stone's grind against one another as she walked us in, leading into a massive cave- the first chamber circular as a large rock table seemed to lay in the center of it as book shelves lined some of the walls, books just flowing from them, as candles lined the floor as I noticed another crack in the wall leading to another chamber. Adelina instantly shoved the objects on the table off as she laid Morrigan on her unharmed side carefully, the books falling down with a clutter, as she grabbed a scalpel, a needle and some thread, Shay and Conner stood on the opposite side of the table as they watched nervously as Malik was leaned up against the wall, still passed out though his hands unbound. Adelina quickly undid the corset and pulled the side of the dress down. Very carefully she made cuts around the wound as Morrigan hissed, biting back her pain as she laid her head back and kept her eyes squeezed shut. She must have hit a sensitive spot because Morrigan jerked and Shay looked up at Adelina warningly.

"Careful" He warned. Her eyes flicked up to his and both Conner and I immediately backed up.

"I know what I'm doing, don't tell me what I have to do" Adelina warned. Instantly he quieted as she continued on. Adelina put the scalpel down and turned her over on her other side as blood began to pour down the stone table and onto the ground "Once the blood has drained from your lung I'll be able to stitch it back up and reset your rib"

"What about the others?" Conner suddenly asked "We need to go get them and tell them we're here"

"There are others?" Adelina asked suspiciously as Morrigan coughed, a bit of blood running down her cheeks.

"The rest of our group, we got split up a while back" Morrigan answered as she looked up at us "I already let them know, they're on their way"

" Dies ist besser keine weitere Falle" Adelina mumbled under her breath. There was an edge to it but also underneath it hurt. Was today a bad day for her? Was she remembering how Ezio hurt her? Her dead daughter? I felt bad and I could sympathize with her. None of us could blame her for her reaction or what happened, she had gone through a lot, been hunted, and we kind of stalked her. She had a valid reason to worry. Adelina seemed to roll her back over as her fingers grabbed at the wound, Shay wincing at that, as Malik seemed to stir, groaning as he moved his head "This is going to hurt like a bitch but you're going to have to sit still" (this better not be a trap)

"I'll be fine, not the first time this has happened. Needles don't hurt me" Morrigan said through gritted teeth. Just as she did the others seemed to burst through the door in a rush, Arno barreling past everyone worriedly as he made his way to Morrigan's side and grabbed her hand, eyes full of fear.

*Ezio POV- A couple hours earlier*

I leaned up against the wall of the bridge as we waited patiently though growing in Anticipation as Leonardo talked to Bobby about this history. Arno let everyone know through his pack link that we had found the key while the others had said they found Jenny- who apparently had quite a bit of fun with the Past Vieri- and that they had been on their way back to meet up at the bridge. Unfortunately, Edward and the others had a difficult time trying to spot Adelina. I had warned them she was difficult. It would have been easier if we had found the key and Adelina but she had run out before we could do anything.

"Sirena!" I heard a familiar male voice shout, though it had sounded distant, as it had been followed by a giggle of a little girl. Instantly I stood up straighter as I felt something pull at me, like I knew it "Sirena, mia piccola colomba get back here! You're getting to fast." I stepped off the wall as I went to walk forwards, looking for the source, as I felt something small smack right into me and knock me on my ass completely. I heard Arno and Rhi laugh hysterically as I heard footsteps approaching. Groaning and looking up a small child had been laying on top of me, a bundle of tulips and daisies in her hand. Her long inky black hair had been free as a few braids had lingered around in her hair, her honey brown eyes gleaming with joy as she grinned, as she wore simple dark blue dress. Instantly I knew looking into her eyes that this was my daughter. I could feel my heart clench as I stared at her in awe, she had been absolutely adorable.  
(My little dove)

"Mi dispace" Sirena said in a sing song as a voice as the footsteps got closer,

"Sirena there you are" I heard the voice say. La Volpe. "Mi dispace Signore, my daughter has a bad habit of not slowing down like she's supposed to"

"It's quite alright" I said chuckling a bit before she climbed off me and I kept my hood low from La Volpe. Sirena looked up at me.

"Do you know my mama? "She asked. I was stunned.

"Sirena, we talked about this" La Volpe started.

"What, Tante Greta said the people with hoods are mama's friends" 

"I do" I said out of instinct, catching everyone by surprise "she's an amazing woman, and you princepessa, look just like her. She loves you very much"

"Here, she likes these" Sirena said as she handed me a couple of the flowers in her hand "can you give these too her when you see her again?"

"Sirena"

"I know mama's alive La Volpe, I just know it" Sirena said sternly as she cast him a hard glare. I had to bite back a laugh though I mentally thanked La Volpe. He only sighed.

"Let her believe what she wants, their is no harm in that" I said as I stood back up, holding the flower in my hands. La Volpe only gave me an odd look just as Arno's expression changed to one of horror.

"We must go" Arno said worriedly. Something was wrong "Morrigan's hurt. She said you knew where to find her"

"It was nice meeting you princepessa" I said a bit urgently as we all walked off, leading them through the city and finding the sewer lid that lead down to the tunnel.

..........

"I'll be fine, not the first time this has happened. Needles don't hurt me" I heard Morrigan say as Arno rushed to her side, all of us rushing into the large cave. It had been years since I had last been in this place and not a thing had changed. The over flowing book shelves, half melted candles lingering over the floors, the musty smell of old pages and water. So many memories as it looked all the same. Morrigan laid on the table, top pulled down and bloodied as the corset lingered on the ground. Adelina had been above her as Malik groaned and looked up. What happened to him.

"Who said anything about needles?" Adelina said. Without warning Adelina placed her hand in the wound as Morrigan screamed in agony. I winced as she shot up, Adelina doing her best to hold her down. I stayed back into the darkest parts of the cave, letting the shadows overtake me, Leonardo doing the same. I hated this, being so close to her yet so far in her time of pain.

"SON OF A BITCH" Morrigan growled as her eyes flashed briefly, Adelina's gaze missing it. Adelina said nothing as she kept her hand in the wound.

"What happened?" Altair asked. Edward snorted.

"Adelina happened. I turned my back for two seconds and these three oafs were gone. She pulled Morrigan off the roof and she landed on my knees" Edward answered as he looked at me "you did warn us"

"Welcome back Malik, have a nice nap" Morrigan teased as Adelina lifted her had out of the wound, fingers stained with blood as she relaxed.

"Adelina found us" Conner said "she had Shay pinned and off the ground by the throat"

"One of the scariest moments in my life" Shay said as Adelina picked up the needle and thread and began to stitch up Morrigans cut. She didnt even look up when she spoke.

"You still owe me an explanation" Adelina said "why were you following me"

"We need your help, like we said we know what you are. Your future self got hurt and accidently sent us back in time to here and we need to get home" Conner explained. Adelina seemed to hesitate a bit as she looked up at Conner curiously but finishing her task. "You're the only one who can send us home"

"I can feel it, a disturbance within my being. If that's the case I can feel it ripple through time, that and you all don't look like you fit in. I can help you, but im going to need a few things first. It may take a couple of days as well"

"Why do you say that?" Fiadh asked.  
"It's the clothes isn't it? Told ya idiot"

"You all have a large amount of the same bags" Adelina pointed out. I could feel myself and others face palm at that as we were now aware of just how many we had. We should have thought that through.

"Well, isnt this embarrassing" Haytham said as Malik stood up and walked closer to us "this is your fault, you got to bag happy"

"It is not" Rhi defended.

"Anyways" Morrigan started only for someone to come barreling into the room, a familiar brown haired French woman wearing the black German assassin robes with white and light blue on them. Madeleine.

"Adelina, I have some news" She said franticly only to stop in her tracks as she looked around the room in confusion. That was when I noticed it, Madeleine had looked nearly identical to Rhi and everyone else seemed to notice but that wasn't the only thing: Madeleine and Arno had the same features, especially around the eyes. Oh boy, this was going to be fun to pick apart. "Who's this?"

"People who need my help, I'll explain later" Adelina said as she finished up "What is it"

" two things actually, first Mario told me that Ezio's been looking for you, apparently he needs you and Mario thinks it would help if you see him" Madeleine started. I cringed. Adelina tensed as she broke the thread and tied it.

"No. Ezio told me he didn't want to see me anymore, he doesn't need my help, whatever it is I'm sure he can handle it on his own." Adelina said as I saw Madeleine shrug a bit.

"So that means we are going back to Germany" Madeleine said. Adelina nodded as I felt a stab to my heart. I had never known Adelina was going to head back to Germany, the thought had never crossed my mind and to hear it hurt a lot.

"Once I finish up here I'm heading to Rothenberg on der Tauber, Fritz has something for me. I must take care of Germany now. Niccolo is the last one, I'll be damned if I let him slip away"

"But what about here? Italy?" 

"Italy is no longer my home anymore, I have nothing left here: Maria and Claudia are gone, my husband dead, Sirena dead... Nothing is left thats keeping me here. Mario can handle Italy like he has been, they refuse my help, Germany needs me now" 

"Let's talk about this in private" Madeleine said as she grabbed Adelina's hand and pulled her off into one of the other chambers. All the sudden their were eyes on me.


	55. Really Jacob

"What?" I asked as I leaned up against the rock walls.

"I still can't believe you said those things to her" Malik said as he shook his head. I huffed as I looked down, not wanting to deal with this conversation at the moment.

"I already told you, I was angry and I blamed my problems on the wrong person. There hasn't been a day I hadn't regretted those things" I said as I heard the two slip into French, keeping their voices low "What can we do here except wait?"

"I'm not to sure, we don't know exactly what Adelina needs" Morrigan started as Malik got a look on his face, as if he had some sort of idea brewing in his mind. Everyone seemed to sense it as they all looked at him, giving him some kind of warning glare. What was he even thinking about?

"Well, if we are waiting here" Federico said as he faded back into view and looked around "I am going to go check to see where my little brother might be at so we can steer clear of him. " And with that he faded again as a few people shook their heads before Morrigan sniffed the air as I couldn't help but smile softly at the table she had been laying on. As soon as she did she looked at me.

"What is it?" Arno asked

"It smells like sex in here. Lots of Sex" Morrigan pointed out as Haytham groaned as all the Lycans with us looked at me. I held up my hands. 

"What? I can't help it, Adelina and I... We spent a lot of time in here to get away from the stress out there. Plus it was the only private place we could have to ourselves" I answered as Morrigan just shook her head and tried to sit up as best she could, Arno and Haytham moving to help her. Rhi looked at Leonardo with a shit eating grin on her face as he slunk back some before she asked her question.

"Hey Leo, since you had a key to this place did you bang my sister here too?" She asked. a couple people choked as everyone seemed to look between Leonardo and Rhi, some quite confused and concerned as Arno and the others who were there laughed.

"Arno, what's she talking about?" Haytham asked curiously. He only grinned.

"When we went to get the key from Leonardo's workshop, we all walked in on Leonardo banging Adelina" He answered. Morrigan and a few others eyes went wide as Edward and a couple others burst out laughing at the situation.

"You what!" Vieri exclaimed as all eyes went to Leonardo, Morrigan smirking mischievously.

"So Leonardo, I think we need to reconsider your position as King Gay in our group" Morrigan teased as Leonardo's eyes went wide, almost in horror.

"Please no, you can't take that away from me. It's mine! I'm literally remembered in history for being Gay, don't do this to me" Leonardo begged as his eyes went round and puppy dog like. Not going to lie, I couldn't help but laugh at that even though I was still upset at the situation. Morrigan shook her heard as Fiadh jumped in. 

"Oh ho you should have thought about that before you slept with your best friends wife" Fiadh laughed out as she wiped the tears from her eyes "Time to change your sexuality buddy, this five hundred year old secret has been let out and now it will never go awayyyyyy"

"What do you mean?" Shay asked curiously as he looked at his wife, watching as her hand quickly slapped over her mouth and her eyes went wide as Morrigan looked shocked. What were these two planning "Fiadh"

"You weren't supposed to say anything" Morrigan said as she shook her head, all of us now looking at her "It was supposed to be a surprise as soon as we got out of here but seeing Fiadh said something"

"I'm sorryyyyyy, I was still in shock Leo slept with a girl" Fiadh said.

"What's she talking about?" Edward asked.

"I bought out Abstergo entertainment, I'm going to revamp the games the way they should have been. Accurately. Especially with Nyx's past lives, they need recognition they've more then earned it" Morrigan started "That's why when we get back we need to hook up Nyx to the Animus and go through her memories so we can get all of what actually happened, Ani and forwards on"

"You do realize that Nyx wouldn't like that right, especially because it exposes so much of all of us and the stalkers. Plus, we can't let the orders come to light either" Conner pointed out, addressing my concern as he noticed my conflicted look. He was right, if Morrigan wanted to show all these memories it would expose Nyx and her identity as the Phoenix and I did not want a repeat of that. Nobody did

"I know that, which is why we would scrub all the footage of the Lycans and of the Phoenix, minus the whole Nyx talking with Anubis and meeting her past lives because they don't reveal that. Plus, we say that you guys did exist, just that we made up the orders for gaming purposes, and that you are descended from them. Problem solved: Nyx isn't exposed, the orders are kept safe and hidden from prying eyes, and you guys aren't stalked by stalkers as much" Morrigan said, matter of factly as she beamed. Well, that sounded safest and it would clear up a lot of things that didn't make sense in the games Abstergo put out. I remembered when we all had gathered around and watched Morrigan play, seeing just how wrong they got as Nyx helped point out what was wrong. Those were some fun times. 

"We'll talk about this when we get back, right now we just need to stay here until Adelina can get us home" I said as I looked at Leo "I'm still gonna kick your ass." Leonardo gulped.

"That's two horseman that have slept with the Phoenix" Morrigan said as she chuckled, wincing a bit. Suddenly I felt the need to get out, needing my own space as I looked around. I never had claustrophobia so why was I like this now? Was it because I had now tapped into these abilities as true mate that I could now feel all the pain and hurt and anxiety Adelina was currently feeling? It had to be, it was the only thing that made sense. Just as I was about to leave Federico phased in with a solemn look on his face.

"What's wrong Federico?" Vieri asked. Federico shook his head as it now clicked to why he was like this, remembering so many years ago.

"I just saw Ezio, well past Ezio.... I have never seen him look so sad and heart broken in his entire life. He was drunker then normal, like he was trying to drink away the pain, just drowned in a glass of wine sobbing his eyes out muttering how he lost everything" He started as he looked up to me "I had no idea she had meant that much to you or that you had loved her that much. Our marriage must have killed you"

"It did.." I said as my voice broke. I needed to get out of here, feeling all of those emotions from Adelina was getting to be to much. I needed out, I needed space. "I'll be back later." And with that I left the cave and began to wander the tunnels back up to the streets above, the further I got away from it the better I started to feel better but it still hurt. Making my way up to the streets above I joined the crowd as the sunlight seemed to slip away. As if out of instinct I went into the emptiest alleyway I could find and began to climb the walls, pulling myself on the roof, and making my way towards one of our favorite spots in Firenza. I wasn't sure whether I would clear my head or talk to Anubis but I needed to both. Anubis in a sense had become my god as well, I didn't necessarily pray to him or give him offerings like Nyx did but I kept him close and talked to him, especially when I needed it. He was there to help clarify things for me. The night air was cold and by the time I reached our spot the sun was gone completely. Sitting down on the tiled roof I took off the scarf from around my head and looked up at the stars in wonder, had she still sat here and looked up at them like I had?

"You aren't supposed to be here Ezio, none of you are" I heard Anubis say from behind me. I shook my head a bit as I looked up to see him standing next to me, looking down before he sat besides me.

"I know, we're working on a way to get back" I answered.

"The past lives can only help so much, and I admit they can send you forwards back to where you need to be but they can only go so far. In order to return Nyx needs to wake up, if she doesn't you will continue getting thrown through new time lines. It is best you leave them intact as possible, one slip up could change everything" Anubis said. I looked up at him concerned as he continued "Nyx.... another withdrawal hit her hard and when you tackled her to get the medicine she hit her head, giving her a concussion. This is another form of what could happen if she doesn't heal"

"I think i'd much rather deal with past lives then relive my darkest memories" I said softly as I hung my head, twisting the wedding band on my finger. I felt him rest his hand on my shoulder "I didn't... I wasn't... I knew I fucked up I just didn't think I had fucked up that bad..."

"It's just the emotions talking Ezio, you were right about earlier. What you were feeling in the cave, that anxiety and closeness, the need to escape, those were all Adelina's feelings. As her true mate you are connected to her in more ways then one- especially mentally and emotionally. You will feel and share one another's feelings. I know you didn't mean what you said to her but it is in the past now, you can let that go. This is not then, it is now, and you know that she loved you and that she still does. Just relax and don't overwhelm yourself, if you do that could affect the time line" 

"Anubis? Ezio?" I heard a familiar voice speak. I froze. Fuck, Juliet. I looked at Anubis who reassured me that this meeting was ok and I relaxed a little as he stood up.

"I must go, I have a few things I have to attend to" Anubis said before vanishing leaving me alone with Juliet. I looked up to see her standing before me, her hair in a long braid.

"Juliet, it's been a while" I started as she stared down at me with wide eyes, obviously not expecting me to be here.

"Ezio... but, how? You're so... there's something different about you. I'm sensing...magic? What's going on?" She asked. Honestly, I hadn't been prepared for this.

"I'm not from this time" I started nervously "I'm from far, far in the future. I know you know that Adelina is the Phoenix and that magic your sensing is because i'm her true mate. the future version of Adelina is currently, well, broken at the moment and she accidently set me and a group of my friends here. We're just trying to get home"

"How did you break the Phoenix?" Juliet asked as her eyes flashed a green color, obviously overprotective, as I stood up. Well, at least she seemed accepting of what I told her.

"She got kidnapped and people... tortured her a few months back. The world nearly died for a couple of months"

"It would explain the storms we had for the past two months here then" Juliet started before she stepped closer to me, taking all of me in "It is so odd to see you all matured out. I am glad that you grew up and mended what you did with Adelina, this absence has killed her though she wont admit it"

"And their still isn't a day that goes by that I don't think of that but I have her now and forever, she will not leave my side" I said simply. Juliet only smiled and nodded.

"Your father would have been proud of you. Now, you say their are others of you, where are they?" Juliet asked. I didn't know what would happen if Morrigan and Juliet were to meet seeing they had the same blood and were both Alpha Lycans, I wasn't sure if that would mess the time line up. I shook my head. 

"I can't tell you that, I'm not risking the time line, just know they are somewhere safe and out of harms way. We won't be here long, just staying until Adelina can get us back to where we need to be. Congratulations on the baby by the way" I said as I gave her a soft smile. She only smiled back at me as she laid a hand on her stomach.

"Grazie. And congratulations are in order for yours as well, despite it being years later" Juliet said. I chuckled.

"Well, I have my fourth one on the way back home"

"Someone's been busy" she joked.

"That and Dionysus keeps telling us to have many kids as possible so" I started as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Oh gods" Juliet sighed just as I heard footsteps approaching. I got on guard quickly just as I had seen Cesare walk up behind Juliet, his mind a bit busy.

"Il mio amore, what are you doing here up on the roof?" Cesare asked, his voice laced with concern. He glanced over at me only to do a double take "who is this?"

"Ezio, far into the future" Juliet answered as she looked up at him. Cesare's eyes widened as I waved at him. I really hope this didn't fuck anything up. Something deep down told me this wasn't though, that they'd just end up thinking it was a dream or that when Adelina wiped some memories it would apply to all who had seen us.

"Ezio... You look-"

"If you say old I swear to god I will kick your ass" I warned as I cast him a glare. Juliet only chuckled. Truth be told I really wasnt, I was only 32 now. Morrigan was the only one who would teasingly call me old to piss me off and got my kids to call me old man.

"I was going to say mature, you dont look old at all"

"Benefit of being the Phoenix's mate" I said. Cesare only looked at me shocked before Juliet cleared her throat.

"What is it you came here for?"

"My father's here, he's looking for Adelina. He's been circling a particular area for a little too long, I think he may be close to finding her" Cesare said. Instantly both Juliet and I growled- the only difference between Juliet and I was her eyes flashed green while my eyes had become fire and flames enveloped my body. Cesare looked at me wide eyed as he stepped back a bit, Juliet finally looking over and gasping slightly, her eyes taking everything in. I was furious, Roderigo was not going to get anywhere near Adelina. Not if I had anything to do with it. "Uhhhh Ezio..."

"Take me to him. Now." I growled out

"Ezio-"

"Im not going to kill him, no, but I'm going to give him a little reminder of why he's going to back off Adelina" I growled out. Cesare and Juliet looked at each other cautiously. Juliet only nodded.

"Cesare, go take him to your father. Meet me back home when you are done" Juliet said. Cesare only nodded before mentioning for me to follow behind him as I grabbed my scarf and wrapped it around my face again. I did instantly as I nodded my head at Juliet and walked off, jumping from roof to roof as we made our way to the inner parts of the city. I kept my eye on the streets for Roderigo. I may have fucked up once but I wasn't going to let anything happen to her while I was here and could do something about it. Eventually, after a half hour of walking Cesare finally lead me to where his father had been and sure enough he was there as he had his men running through the alleyways for a door- little did he know he was right above it seeing as he stood on the lid that lead down into the tunnels. Growling protectively I jumped down, the fire still enveloping my body completely. Roderigo must have heard me jump down behind him because he turned slowly, his eyes widening a bit as he stumbled back some. I could see his shock and fear as I reached out and grabbed his arm.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" Roderigo screamed in pain as I could hear his clothes burn and his skin hiss just a bit, since I could control this flame I could make sure it didn't spread anywhere I didn't want it to. I could see the pain in his eyes as he looked at me.

"Starai lontano da mia moglie bastardo o mi assicurerò che te ne pentirai. Ti farò soffrire se mai poserai una mano su di lei. Io ci sarò e starò a guardare quindi è meglio che lo guardi" I growled dangerously low as my grip tightened on his wrist. (You will stay away from my wife you bastard or I will make sure you regret it. I will make you suffer if you ever lay one hand on her. I will be there and I will be watching so you better watch it)

"Demon" Roderigo hissed as he gritted through the pain. I could see him trying to save face as he huffed, his hand shaking as he did so. I knew this hurt- I had been on the receiving of feeling this flame before by pure accident and it did not feel good at all. It was a slow deep burn that you couldn't do anything about.

"I'm not a demon, I'm much more. Let this serve as a reminder that if you ever go after or touch my wife again I will come for you and this will be much more then a scar, it'll be your death" I warned. Letting go of his wrists I let the flame dissipate before walking off quickly, hearing Roderigo shouting orders before the sound of feet came marching behind. I sighed in relief knowing that I had lured them away from the tunnels. Eventually after a while I managed to lose him and I had felt it was time to return back to the cave, I had stayed out a bit to long.

By the time I got back Madeleine had been gone and everyone had been talking among one another. What was going on? Looking around I had noticed two people were missing: where was Adelina and Malik?

"What's going on? " I asked curiously "where's Madeleine, Adelina, and Malik?"

"Turns out Adelina needs a few things for us to get home so Madeleine went out to get them. She'll be back in a couple of days" Shay answered

"Ok, but what about Adelina and Malik?" I asked. That was when I heard it, Adelina's moans echoing off the walls. I felt my blood boil as I clenched my fists together, why that slick little Syrian bastard. Oh, I wasnt going to punch him but I was going to get him back for that. What was it with people and trying to take my wife from me? Malik had his turn long ago so why was he doing this? And now of all times?

"We tried to stop him" Altair started as they all seen my look "but he said he was going to get you off your ass so this happened"

"They've been in their for a few hours. Who knows when they'll be out" Edward added. Rhi laughed.

"I totally forgot about the vibration feature I put in his metal arm" Morrigan said suddenly as her face dropped and her eyes widened. I gave her a glare as the atmosphere in the cave changed as another loud moan echoed off the wall, this one purely Adelina "aaaannddd I think he found it"

"Can we not bring that up right now please" I hissed as I heard it again. Oh if my younger self were only here to stop this. Was it possible to kick my younger self ass without blowing my cover? I tried my best to ignore what I was hearing but he just had to be loud.

"Oh man, I have never known Malik to be such the charmer. He had her blushing within a matter of minutes and the whole time you've been gone." Rhi said as she grinned at me, her eyes sparkling with mischief as Conner looked at his wife warningly. She simply ignored the look.

"Well, it also doesn't help that she recognized Malik from her time as Aisha either" Morrigan added.

...............................

Two days had passed before Madeleine finally brought the supplies for the spell, the rest of us staying down here to lower our chances of being caught. I didn't even dare ask what they were as Leonardo, Federico, and I kept hidden but I kept my eye on Malik who had seemed to be enjoying himself as he made himself cozy with Adelina, giving me smirks as he did, hell he even came out shirtless with his back scratched up and Adelina only came out in one of my old tunics. He had been enjoying this. Now, all we had to do was wait for Adelina to come out and begin the spell and then, hopefully, we'd make it home. I had told Rhi and the others of what Anubis said about how if we wanted to fully get home Nyx needed to wake up so we could actually get home and all of us hoped that she would wake up soon. Lit candles lined the cave as I leaned up against the wall, arms crossed over my chest. Federico had currently been talking to Adelina to see what had been taking so long. It wasn't long before they both came out and it looked as if Adelina had been crying, her eyes red and cheeks puffy. What happened? As much as I wanted to know Federico only gave me a look- and part of me paled a bit. Just what had Adelina told him? Because even though Federico knew about me "stealing" his wife he hadn't known about Adelina and I before I had married her back when they had still been engaged. Oh I knew we would talk later, I could see it in his eyes. Juliet and Cesare had also decided to come to the cave and make sure that not only would Adelina be safe but to make sure we got back home safely as well. Lets just say they had a bit of a double take when they had seen Federico.

Taking a breath in Adelina seemed to settle herself down on the floor, a bowl in front of her filled with the ingredients that Madeleine brought over. All of us seemed to pace around as an eagerness took over. We had just hoped this worked. Reaching over, Adelina grabbed a jar from next to her and pulled something out of it, sprinkling in the bowl before grabbing another jar, this one full of a strange liquid as she dumped it into the bowl. Her eyes became pits of red and black flame as she set the jar down and grabbed a knife. I grew a bit anxious as I watched her pull a knife off her thigh and made a deep gash across her hand, setting the knife down she closed her hand and placed it over the bowl, her blood slowly dripping down her hand and into the bowl. All of us watched intently as Adelina began to speak but in a language none of us had ever heard before. What the hell was she saying? Did Nyx do that too? I watched cautiously as she opened up her hand and with a couple of her fingers she put the blood on her fingers and drew a strange symbol on the ground, the symbol instantly beginning to glow brightly. What the hell?

"What the hell kind of magic is this?" Bobby asked.

"Hell if I know, it's nothing we- or any other witch- has ever seen before" Fiadh said.

"Well" Conner started "The Phoenix is a creature of creation, so this is might be the magic that helped create the universe and everything"

"That's badass" Fiadh said. Adelina looked up, her eyes still pure fire, as her voice seemed to echo a bit- like Minerva's when I had seen her the first time.

"Stay with one another, when you take the path do not stray otherwise you won't get where you need. Do not leave the path" Adelina said. All the sudden the room seemed to spin as dark blue and purple swirls of light began to circle the room, blurring together.

"Should we be worried?" Shay asked.

"Not a clue" Altair said. All the sudden the floor around us disappeared as we began to fall, a swirling mass of blue and purple all around us. A few of us shouted as we fell until I felt someone grab my arm. looking over I had seen it was Federico. 

"Bloody hell, my hat" Jacob said. My eyes widened as Jacob leaned over and reached over for something, his hand shattering the swirling light around us as it instantly began to fade. The next thing I saw was bright blinding sunlight as everything seemed to get hot out. A second later my body hit the hot, sandy ground with a thud, pain erupting across my back. The sand burned my skin as I got up quickly. Looking around I had seen nothing but endless golden sandy dunes and rocks. Where the hell were we?

"What the hell did you do Jacob?" Rhi asked as she cast him a glare, everyone standing up and brushing themselves off.

"Where are we?"

"My hat fell off, I needed to get it, Lily gave me that one and i'm not to keen on losing it" Jacob grumbled.

"Well, i'm not seeing it anywhere" FIadh said as everyone cast him a glare.

"We'll were in a desert-" 

"No, what gave that away? The endless sandy dunes surrounding us? The smoldering heat? The lack of civilization around us?" Haytham asked sarcastically as Morrigan shot him a glare.

"But is it the Syrian desert or the Egyptian desert, that's what we need to figure out" Morrigan answered before Arno stepped in and cleared his throat.

"The real question is, did it work?"

"Guys" I said as I looked out to see a large dust cloud rounding the dunes. A group of men riding horses had been racing towards us. They looked to be dressed in ancient Roman armor- armor I had seen growing up in the Renaissance. In some of their hands were spears as some held bows and swords. Everyone seemed content by their little debate until I spoke up a little louder and I readied my hidden blade "Guys! We have a problem"

"What Ezio" Jenny asked as she turned to face me, her face dropping a bit as she did "Oh no"

"Roman soldiers are headed our way" I answered as Morrigan and the others joined by my side.

"Then we fight" Morrigan said simply.

"I don't know if you know this, but we are underequipped only a few of us have our hidden blades" Vieri said as she looked over at Morrigan. It was true, only some of us did. "And, their is a shit ton of them"

"I think we went backwards in time instead of forwards" Fiadh said as the group of soldiers seemed to get closer and closer, their hooves beating loudly against the sand. I readied myself as much as possible until the releasing of an arrow was heard. Looking up we all had seen an arrow sail towards one of the soldiers and it hit, the man instantly falling off the horse. This seemed to catch the groups attention because they all seemed to reach for their weapons as two horses seemed to jump off the rock behind us. One had been a tall muscular man with bronze skin dressed in very old Assassin robes as he wielded a Kophesh in his hands. The other had a tall slender girl on it, her skin the same golden color as her long black hair had seemed to flow all around her. She had been dressed in little and revealing clothes but somehow they worked as two black loincloths sat on thin gold chains that hung off her waist exposing her legs, a slightly see through black shawl wrapped around her shoulders and falling mid rib, a leopard skin hanging just underneath it as gold and jewels adorned her body and complimented her beauty. Nyx. I may have not known who this woman was but their was no mistaking the woman I was married too, maybe since I was her mate I could pick out where she was and know exactly which would be a bonus for if we were sent somewhere else. In her hands was a beautiful jackal bow.

"Get them to safety now" The man said, his voice deep. 

"I'm not leaving you Bayek"

"Ani just do it, we don't have time to argue" The man, Bayek, snapped as he sounded agitated. I didn't like the way he said that as I felt defensive. Just as Ani went to turn around something was thrown at us, a white powder exploding all around us, before I felt woozy. Through my blurred vision I saw Morrigan and the others slowly fall to the ground as I heard a woman shout for us.


End file.
